


My Lord Sesshomaru

by LittleToxic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: A love story of a Daiyoukai and Ward, Adventure, Anal, Anal Rimming, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Castle life, Character Development Hopefully, Does love truly conquer all?, F/M, Falling In Love, Feudal Japan, Forbidden Love, Growing Up, Human, Inu No Taisho - Freeform, Jaken - Freeform, Lineage, Lord Sesshomaru - Freeform, Love Triangle, Love or Duty, Manipulation, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Rin - Freeform, Romance, Sesshomaru's mother - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Smut, SmutStartsAtChapter13, The Dog General, The Lord of the West, The West, True Love, Virginity, War, Work In Progress, Youkai, angsty, court life, long story, love and death, love and war, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 159,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleToxic/pseuds/LittleToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Sesshomaru returned for his human ward to find her changed. Rin is different from the little girl that had followed him blindly. Quickly, lord and ward, find themselves falling in love.  Much to the lord’s irritation. The lord will be faced with the choice of following his customs and life ruled by duty or choosing his love for Rin. One choice will have dire consequences and the other will tie him forever in a loveless union with someone he will never love. Can the lord put aside his pride and accept the love he feels for Rin, a human? Or will he lose her forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rin's Determination and Sesshomaru's Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is simply done for my enjoyment and enjoyment for others and I am not getting compensated in any way. All the rights go to their perspective owners.

 “Rin do not follow” he ordered in that emotionless voice that she was more than accustomed too. Lord Sesshomaru didn’t turn to face her. He wasn’t sure if it was because he hated the pain in her voice as she begged him to go with her. He felt the human child’s arms wrap around his leg.

“Please my Lord don’t leave me” Rin pressed her face against his leg as she hugged him with all her might. “I promise I won’t cause any more trouble for you”

He didn’t move and told her “It is too dangerous to take you along with me. Once you are of age you can begin traveling with me if you so wish.”

Since Naraku was destroyed demons have been out of control and began claiming the western lands he could not take her into danger.

Kagome went over to her and tried to pull her away. “You will be happy here. There are many children your age.” She kneeled and rubbed her back like any consoling young mother would do.

Jaken held his staff and jumped around, “Rin you are getting in Lord Sesshomaru’s way! He has important business to attend too.”

Sesshomaru glanced down at the tiny demon and snarled, “Jaken!”

“Yes my Lord?” he asked jumping abruptly.

“Take care of Rin or I will kill you”

“Yes my lord” he said.

“She will be well protected here Sesshomaru I assure you.” He answered with nothing but silence but knew that he left her here because he was certain that she wouldn’t be safe anywhere else.

Kagome pulled a reluctant Rin as she wrapped her arms over her neck. She felt her tiny whimpers as she laid her head on her chest. She saw Kohaku run to her.

“I am sorry I am late Rin. I just returned from training.” She threw herself from Kagome’s lap and jumped into Kohaku’s arms and cried.

“Please tell Lord Sesshomaru to take me with him please” Kohaku rubbed her head staring down at the tears that fell from her pretty face.  Kohaku looked at Lord Sesshomaru that was beginning to walk.

“I can’t do that. He is doing it for your own well being” She looked up at him as he gave her a kind smile.

“Rin aren’t you going to say good-bye to Lord Sesshomaru before he leaves?”  Kagome asked holding out her hand.

She heard Jaken yelling his goodbyes and saw Lord Sesshomaru walking slowly in the distance.  She grabbed Kagome’s hand and ran to where Jaken was jumping and waving.

“Please don’t forget to come for me Lord Sesshomaru! Please take care! I’ll miss you so so much!”

“Yes my Lord, please come back for us!” he yelled simultaneously

Her vision was blurred with tears as she squeezed Kagome’s hand and felt Kohaku’s gentle pat. She could’ve sworn that she saw him turn around at the sound of her voice. Before she knew it Lord Sesshomaru had disappeared.

Even after he had left and night had come she sat there. Hoping just for a bit that Lord Sesshomaru might return back for her every time she saw the shadow of someone approaching, her heart would burst with glee only to be disappointed when the shadow ended up being a village man returning after a long day of work. Kohaku held her hand and whispered.

“We have to go in. If you are out here with this breeze you are going to catch a cold”

Rin lowered her head to her knees. “He left because he knew I was going to be a bother. I can’t do anything”

Kohaku squeezed her hand and exclaimed “Don’t say that!”

He hated to see her so sad even worse yet, hear the pain in her voice. He wanted to protect her so bad but not even the best of training could help him keep her tears from falling.

“He left because he didn’t want you to be in danger. Not because you would be a bother Rin.” He told her meeting his brown eyes with hers. “When you care for someone all you want to do is protect them. You would do anything in this world to keep them out of harm’s way because they are special to you.” He saw her brown eyes widen and smile.

“You think Lord Sesshomaru really cares for me?”

Kohaku nodded. “Yes of course”

They didn’t know they were under the watchful eye of Kagome and Sango that stared at them outside the window of Kagome and Inuyasha’s hut.

“Poor Rin. She looks devastated.” Kagome sighed as Sango nodded.

“Indeed. It must be hard for her to get accustomed to human interaction” Sango winced and touched her pregnant belly. “This one is a kicker”

 Kagome laughed and rubbed Sango’s tummy. She couldn’t believe that Sango would be a mother soon. Time was passing quickly.

“Could you guys keep it down please? Some of us are trying to sleep” Inuyasha glared.

“That’s right! Be quiet!” Jaken added as he quickly got smacked to the ground

“I am the only that gives orders around here toad!” Inuyasha growled.

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and continue peering outside the window.

Rin placed her head on Kohaku’s lap as he blushed. Her long wavy hair spread around him.

“Could you train me to be strong like you? I want to wield a weapon. I want to kill evil demons that attack the village. I want to be big and strong by the time Lord Sesshomaru comes for me”

Kohaku smiled. “Sure but it won’t be easy. It takes a lot of commitment and will power.”

“I am up to it!” She sat up abruptly and hugged him. He couldn’t be any redder feeling her warmth all over him. He hated it when she did that. She caught him off guard and made him weak on the knees. Sometimes he thought she did it on purpose. “Please pretty please!” she began to bounce against him and felt that his head was going to fall of his neck.

“Yes Rin. I’ll train you.”

That night she looked out the window at the big full moon. She was going to give it her best and become strong so Lord Sesshomaru never had to leave her ever again. She closed her eyes and hugged Jaken tight. She couldn’t wait till the day she saw Lord Sesshomaru entering the village. She could see him now, standing tall and handsome with his long white hair and his golden eyes. His cuirass shiny and his sword at his side and with Lord Sesshomaru in her mind she drifted to sleep murmuring “Don’t forget to come for me….my lord...”

 

_**5 years later** _

“Come on Rin teach me a lesson!”

 Kohaku grinned wickedly as he dodged every high-kick and punch she threw at him. Rin’s long wavy hair flowed in the wind as she jumped to kick that annoying grin of his face but he was not only stronger but a lot faster than her. He threw himself back into a back flip as he landed back to his feet. She glared at him as he tightened his ponytail putting that amber long hair back in place. She sprinted to him giving him a handful of short ranged kicks that he blocked with his palms.

“You can do it Rin! Kick his ass!” Jaken yelled from above a boulder. “Show him who is boss”

Kohaku ignored Jaken’s rant as he took hold of her leg and tried to throw her to the ground. With her free leg she jabbed his arm off with the toe of her flat boots freeing herself and back flipping back in place. Her beautiful black waves were everywhere and that defiant look he gave her almost caught him off guard. She was so beautiful. Especially wearing that body suit against her body that defined every tiny curve that her kimono would hide. He swallowed. She was breathtaking standing there sweating with her chest heaving. He felt like such a pervert.

“What is it?” She asked after noticing the way Kohaku stared at her. He chuckled and rubbed his head.

“Oh it’s nothing. It’s just that you’ve gotten a lot better.”

Dashing to him she yelled, “Not good enough! I can’t get my weapon until I defeat you and I am planning on doing that today”

“That’s the sprit!” Jaken yelled

 She gave him a straight hand jab to his hard stomach that he quickly dismissed by kicking her feet and dropping her to the ground. She growled and began giving him a series of high-kicks and one-two punches. He tried to kick her on the side of the head but her dodging skills had also developed and she quickly ducked and punched his leg out of the way. The young warriors didn’t notice that they kept backing up close to the edge of the hill that was a long roll down to the flower meadows

“You kids be careful!” Jaken screamed waving his tiny hands up in the air.

They were so enthralled in their training that they didn’t hear him. Kohaku flipped over her and landed behind her.

“Better luck next time” He winked as he grabbed her in a chokehold. She gasped and tried to pull way. After the chokehold it was always over. She felt anger fill her she was going to beat that smug look off his face.

“You know what you have to do for me to let you go” he told her as he brought her to her knees. She grunted as she began to stand up. Kohaku’s eyes widen as she started backing him up.

“Not...Today...” she said between clenched teeth as she sprinted and took hold of his neck with her legs and squeezed as he let go. She threw him in front of her as his flat boots slid as he tried to catch his fall.

He stood up ready to attack as she yelled, “You are mine! Kohaku!” She kicked him right on the chest as he stumbled back and looked back over the edge.

Rin gasped as she grabbed his hand and with a scream both went downhill. Jaken screamed.

“Rin!” he jumped off the boulder and ran to where they had just been.

Rin and Kohaku rolled down the hill not able to control their fall. Rin plummeted first under the blue sky and surrounded by flowers. She shrieked when in an instant felt Kohaku fall on top of her. She stared into his amber eyes. His mouth so close to her, he was so handsome. Even cuter up close. Kohaku swallowed as he stared into Rin’s dark eyes her mouth slightly parted almost tempting him. He gulped when his body became aware of her breast against his chest and his senses of her scent mixed with the scent of flowers. She was beautiful under him like she was now, staring up at him with loose hairs stuck to her forehead. Their mouths so close all he had to do was lower three inches. Three tiny inches and he would be able to taste her lips. She saw the confusion and the frustration in her eyes as he felt how her body tensed against his. He was certain that she was feeling the same agony of _should I’s_ as he was.

 She tried to ignore how she felt his hardness begin to poke her hipbone. He was so strong and so big caging her like he did. What scared her was how much she wanted to be near him like this to kiss those full lips. Their heads began closing in as they closed their eyes waiting for the unexpected and just as their lips were about to touch. They heard Sango yelling from the sky.

“Are you kids alright?!”

Reality synced in as soon as she heard Sango’s voice. She pushed Kohaku away from her with all her might. She was about to make out with her best friend! She rubbed her face trying to keep it from falling off from embarrassment. How could she let herself get caught up in that? She glanced at Kohaku that quickly turned his gaze away from her just as flustered as she was.

Sango descended with Kirara and jumped off slowly with another pregnant belly in tow.

“Are you guys alright?” She repeated.

“Yes!” Rin exclaimed trying to hide her nerves. Sango cocked an eyebrow and looked at Kohaku that was red as a tomato.

“What did you kids do?”

“What do you mean Sango? We just fell off the edge that’s all.” He explained rubbing his head and standing up.

Sango gasped. “Did you guys do what I think you did?”

Rin and Kohaku screamed simultaneously, “No of course not!!!”

Rin felt like she wanted to die or hide under a rock, “He is my best friend. We would never”

Kohaku nodded. “We are just in shock because Rin finally beat me. I am going to go see Totosai tomorrow morning.”

Sango wailed with excitement. “Oh my! Is this true Rin?”

Rin nodded as Sango pulled her into a hug. A very awkward hug since her huge tummy pushed against her. Rin heard Jaken running to her.

“Thank goodness you are okay Rin. Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if anything happens to you”

She nodded at Sango before turning to Jaken and rolling her eyes at his concern, “Of course I am okay Master Jaken. I wouldn’t get killed over such a small fall” She glanced at the height of her fall which wasn’t as small as she had first suspected.   _Thank God I didn’t._

Breaking from Sango’s embrace she began walking back to the village. “I’ll see you tomorrow then Kohaku.”

 She gave him a quick smile as he returned the gesture and turned to Sango. “Don’t worry so much Sango you are about to have another baby. I’ll see you later”

They waved at her retreating back as Jaken trailed behind her. She rubbed her head. “Let’s go take a bath Master Jaken and find something to eat. I am tired”

 She inhaled deeply, that fight with Kohaku had winded her. Not as much as the awkward moment they shared. She bit her lip. She hoped that nothing would change between them. She remembered his handsome face so close to her and felt her heart begin beating. In just a few inches Kohaku would have been her first kiss. _Snap out of it._ She thought to herself _. Lord Sesshomaru is the only man you are loyal too_. She stretched her neck and let out a shrill scream when she felt the Staff of Two Heads hit her straight in the head.

“Ow!” she groaned turning back to glare at Jaken. “What the hell was that for Master Jaken?” she held down the pain on her head.

“It seems you have lost all respect for me Rin. I have spoken to you various times and I am answered with silence and a retreating back.” She looked down at the small Kappa demon that shook his staff at her in emphasis. She took a step back before he hit her again and apologized.

“I am sorry Master Jaken. I did not hear you. It wasn’t my intention to ignore you, it’s just I was lost in thought. Please forgive me.” She gave him and apologetic smile.

“Fine fine...” Jaken uttered before scolding her once more, “But don’t let it happen again. I have raised you for five years and I deserve a bit more respect”

She sighed. She had hurt his feelings and now he was going to rant over sacrificing a life with Lord Sesshomaru to take care of her, a mere mortal. Call her and ungrateful human female that had forgotten the times he protected her and had stayed up late the days she was sick. How he had wiped her tears when she started missing Lord Sesshomaru. She lowered when he tapped her down her shoulders with his staff until they were eye-level. Waiting for an earful she shut her eyes but instead was surprised when he told her.

“I simply wanted to congratulate you on your victory today. Lord Sesshomaru will be proud of me…of us...” he corrected with a chuckle “when he sees how strong you are becoming.”

She giggled happily as she grabbed the Kappa into her arms and hugged him “Oh Master Jaken thank you! You really think Lord Sesshomaru will be proud?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” he yelled from the top of his lungs as she hugged the daylights out of him. He began whacking her with his staff “Now put me down this instant! You stink!”

She dropped him as a blushing Jaken walked in front of her. She saw the beautiful sunset illuminating the sky with a wondrous orange glow. She would finally get her weapon tomorrow. She muffled her squeals of excitement, she couldn’t wait to use it. As she removed the wondering hair the breeze placed on her face she smiled to the sky thinking of Lord Sesshomaru and how happy she was here, but happier if she were beside him.

“Rin don’t just stand there in a daze! Hurry the sun will set soon” 

“Coming” She said catching up with Master Jaken and began walking beside him. “Isn’t the sunset beautiful Master Jaken?”

 Jaken nodded, “Yes indeed.”

                                                                                                              *******

“You and Rin seem to be spending a lot of time together” Sango told her brother as Kirara flew them to the village. Kohaku stared up to the sunset trying to erase the image of her slightly parted lips so close to his.

“Of course” he answered “I’ve been training her all these years”

She arched a brow at her brother’s obvious answer, “You know that’s not what I meant. Besides you guys seemed pretty close down there.”

Kohaku blushed trying to find the right answer for his sister. Not even he wanted to come to terms about what he felt for her. She was his best friend and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship by admitting to her what he felt every time she was around him; every time she smiled. He shook that thought of his head but couldn’t avoid that image of her beautiful wavy hair spread over the grass. Her beautiful eyes wide and waiting.

“Rin is my best friend Sango. Something between us is simply impossible” Sango noted the confusion and frustration in her brother’s eyes.

“All I am saying is that is not uncommon for friends to fall for each other. Just look at me and Miroku and Inuyasha and Kagome. I am about to give birth to my third child with my best friend and husband.” She placed her hand over her belly.

Kohaku smiled trying really hard to keep his face from melting of embarrassment. The possibility of Rin and him spending a life time together flattered him and scared him for many reasons. Lord Sesshomaru being one of them. The short time he had traveled with him as children he had noted that look of hers when she saw him, it was a look of admiration and love. Her eyes brightened even if he only gave a glance at her. She had never looked at him that way.

His sister interrupted his thoughts by placing a hand over her brother’s shoulder as they descended to the village. “If you love her and you are sure of it, you must tell her soon before Lord Sesshomaru comes for her. You can stop her from going. You have nothing to lose Kohaku.”

He turned to face his sister as she placed her hand on his hot cheek. “Love is nothing to be embarrassed about and definitely worth fighting for”

The gleam in her eyes showed she spoke from experience and from her heart. Her words resonated inside him as his heart began beating at the memory of her beautiful eyes in that meadow. A pang of pain soar through him as he imagined never seeing those brown eyes again. He would never forgive himself if he allowed her to leave the village without telling her how he felt.  
_Kamisama._

He pleaded _._

_Give me the courage to confess to the woman I love. I don’t want to lose her._

                                                                                                                  ********

Rin let out a long relaxing sigh as she submerged herself inside the river. It felt like heaven. She turned to gaze at Jaken that was looking around and peering for peeping Toms.

“Come, Master Jaken. Let’s take a bath. No one is peeking” She assured him diving under the water and enjoying what was left of the sunlight.

Jaken turned to her and scowled at her as she popped her head back to the surface. “I can sense those lecherous fiends here. Let me find them and they will suffer the wrath of my Two Headed Staff!” 

With a rustling only a demon could hear Jaken whipped his head back forward to see a sandal sticking out from a huge tree. He signaled her to be quiet as he tiptoed towards it. _You are mine pesky human!_ he thought. He hissed when stepped on a branch and a group of boys began to run away, tripping and bumping on each other.

“Oh no! You don’t! You lecherous fools!” He screamed as he unleashed the fire from his staff.

 The boys screamed in fear as they begged, “Please Master Jaken forgive us!”

He ran after them as some boys kicked off their sandals to get away faster. After all it’s not about outrunning your enemy, but outrunning the one in front of you.

 Catching his breath he yelled “I better not catch you peeping again or I will char you!” He saw the boys quickly disappear out of the forest.  Rin floated face up staring up into the darkening sky and turned to see Jaken returning from his chase. He dropped his staff and his kimono and jumped in the water.

“I swear they never learn!  One day I will have to burn them to crisps” he fumed swimming to her.

“I am glad I have you to protect me Master Jaken” She laughed.

Since she reached puberty male attention rushed at her more than what she could have imagined and Master Jaken spend his better half of the day chasing away ANY boy that came near her. Not like it matter to her anyway, she belonged to one man only.

“Of course! I wouldn’t allow anyone to put a finger on you. Do you have any idea what Lord Sesshomaru would do to me if something happened to you?” He told her with a bit of fear tracing his words.

She swam to him and smiled, “Oh Master Jaken what would I do without you.”

He placed a scaly finger on the tip of her nose and told her, “I just wish you weren’t so beautiful Rin. It would make my job a whole lot easier.” He patted her cheek and added, “Now hurry it up so we can get going!”

Nodding she dived back in the water.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Kohaku's Indecision and Rin's Weapon

 

Rin yawned at the sound of metal being struck. She could almost make out a beat with every swing. She had been here for over four hours. Totosai told her to prepare to stay the night. She stared at him as with determination he began to turn that hunk of metal into some sort of shape.  He blew fire out from his mouth and onto his creation.

“What can I do, Master Totosai? I am bored to death.” The old demon just ignored her. As he continued the strenuous work that an old demon, as old as he, shouldn’t even be doing. They were in some sort of cave that was in the middle of nowhere, training ground to Inuyasha, and where he made Kohaku’s weapons. She sat on a rock with her knees bent, swinging back and forth.

“Master Totosai, can I ask you another question? How do you choose what kind of weapon each of your trainees get?”  This question caught his attention. He stopped and faced her.

“Each weapon represents a part of you. I don’t choose what weapon you use, child. Your soul makes the decision for me. For demons, weapons are made from their parents’ bones or fangs, or like Sesshomaru whose weapon came out of his body, but yours will be made of pure demon metal”

She was still confused. What was demon metal?

“But, how is that even-” he cut her off before she finished.

“Too many questions. Go train! You are going to need a lot of stamina and energy to carry this weapon. It looks like it’s going to be a big one.”

She sighed. She figured getting her weapon might be a little more exciting than this.

                                                                                                                              ****

 

“Rin, I wanted to tell you for some time. That I...” Kohaku stuttered. He felt his entire face completely red as he stared at Sango pretending to be Rin.

“That I--” he tried to continue.

He stared at his sister that fluttered her eyelashes and said in a high pitched voice in an attempt to imitate Rin, “That you what, Kohaku?”

Kohaku frowned, “This is weird I am leaving.” He pivoted and began to walk away from his sister.

“Kohaku wait!” His pregnant sister ran after him.

She caught up to him and he told her as he looked down at the ground, averting her gaze. “It is useless, Sango. I don’t have the balls to tell Rin anything.”

He saw Jaken exiting Kagome’s house with a bright smile on his face. He carried beautiful silk kimonos and was headed to the small hut where he and Rin stayed.

“You sure are cheery today, Jaken” Sango told him

He smiled up at Sango, “Indeed I am. I was just informed that Milord will be coming for us in a month’s time!” He passed them, “Excuse me now. I will set aside these kimonos milord sent for Rin”

Kohaku balled his fist in obvious discontent as his sister put his hand on his back.

“Kohaku you have fought demons as big as mountains, you survived Naraku. You have the courage to tell Rin what you feel.”

“This seems much scarier than that” Kohaku confessed, his cheeks turning bright red, “I rather fight demons”

                                                                                                                                        ****

            Rin returned to Totosai’s campsite with a netting bag full of fish. She looked different and more relaxed without her demon slayer’s jumpsuit. She wore a beautiful purple kimono, adorned with wispy black feathers. A gift from her lord. Her hair was down, already below her hips, long and black, and each individual strand twisted in a perfect wave.

She glanced over at Totosai’s work area and exhaled wearily. It was already nightfall and he was still not finished, but finally she could begin seeing the edge of her weapon, curved in a scythe like shape.

She began making a fire. She had already gathered the wood and gathered the stones and now to grill some fish. She knew it would be a matter time before Totosai smelled it. She impaled the fish and stood them up over the fire.

Totosai’s nose twitched as the sweet, fishy aroma of food hindered his progress. He looked down at Rin’s weapon, it was coming out nicely but it wasn’t the type of weapon he had first suspected. It seemed that this was going to be a double-hand weapon. Interesting weapon for such an interesting girl. The girl that managed to change cold-hearted Sesshomaru.

 He glanced at her as her long hair danced behind her. She poked the fire until it grew into a more decent flame. He hoped it would be a good fit for her. Kusarigama’s are hard weapons to wield. Sensing him watching, she glanced over and gave him a big bright smile,

“You’re hungry, huh?!” She giggled

The old man hurried beside her and without hesitation began eating a fish kabab, “Did you train today, young Rin?”

She nodded and instantly felt bad for lying. She remembered her events during the day which included swimming in the lake, lurking around Inuyasha’s camp ground, hugging goats.

She bit her lip. She didn’t know that wild goats even lived around here.

“I probably didn’t train as much as I should’ve” She confessed.

He grabbed another fish stick and told her, “Your weapon will be able to hit at a distance so that should increase your survival rate”

She gulped.

She wasn’t sure if she would be capable of doing anything with this weapon. All she truly wanted was to show Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, that she was capable of defending herself and that he didn’t always have to come to her rescue. The second time she died seemed to have changed Lord Sesshomaru’s thoughts about having her traveling with him. She sighed. She wasn’t really hungry anymore.

                                                                                                                         ****

            Rin woke up at the crack of dawn to Totosai’s continuous hammering. She groaned sleepily and sat up when he yelled with a triumph filled voice, “It’s done!”

She jumped and ran towards him. She stared at two large scythe blades on each side of a long chain. Similar to Kohaku’s weapon, but much bigger. Much, Much, bigger.

 “It this it?” she said in disbelief, more to herself than Totosai.

 How would she be able to carry and let alone manage to wield such a big weapon? The details in them were amazing though, little fishes decorating the hilts of the blades, the edges sharp and deadly.

“Well don’t just stand there” Totosai encouraged her, “grab them”

She nodded at the old man and grabbed them, the heavy chain falling at her feet. She had to struggle to even pick them up! The blades were bigger up close. She fell she would tip over at any second.

“Master Totosai, I really don’t think this weapon is for me” She viewed them in awe and in fear.

Just as Totosai was about to speak she heard a voice behind her interrupt, “Nonsense”

It was Kohaku.

Rin turned to him dropping the heavy blades on the ground after her arms gave up, moving just enough to keep from losing her toes. Totosai screamed and ran to them petting them as if they were alive, “Be careful, child” he yelled, “It took so much work to make such fine Kusarigama”

She apologized as Kohaku walked over to them and looked down to Totosai, “They are pretty big. Are you sure these are the types of weapons she chose?”

Rin crinkled her nose, “I don’t remember choosing anything. Master Totosai didn’t even ask any opinion from me.”

“That’s because no opinion was needed!” The old demon said picking up the weapons with no effort and putting them on the wielding table.

“Grab the Kusarigama, Rin. Let’s take them for a ride” Kohaku said

She sighed frustrated, and took a hold of them following behind him. The chain pulled heavy behind her. It took all her might just to keep from falling on her face.

                                                                                                                         ****

They were reaching enough distance where nothing could be destroyed. She dragged her weapons all the way where Kirara and Kohaku waited, her arms and her back were killing her.

“Hurry, Rin” Kohaku yelled cupping his palms around his lips. She glared at him. She couldn’t even pick up her own weapons, but she wanted to pick them up just enough to throw them at him. He crouched on that small hill, his long pony tail flying in the air.

She finally reached him. They weren’t really far from Totosai’s campground, and she could see the old man moving to and fro with the energy of a youngster.

“Alright, grab them as if you are going to attack.” he instructed not losing any more time

 She dropped them at his feet and slumped beside Kirara.

“I won’t be able to do it, Kohaku” There was a tone of sadness in her voice “I was stupid to think that I could ever become a demon slayer.”

Kohaku smiled sympathetically and sat beside her, nudging her with his elbow until he faced her.

“Listen, Rin. I understand what you are feeling. You are scared, you don’t want to let people down. You wonder if you will ever be great like others you look up too” She stared into his freckled face and she knew he talked from experience

“But--” she paused

“But” he continued “do you think Sango was born wielding Hiraikotsu? It took my sister a lot of training to even pick it up and after that, I felt like I would never be as fast, or as strong as she was.”

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, pressing their hands against the soft grass. She felt her heart pound when he did that. She stared at him, but he stared up at the sky. _What is he doing?_ she wondered. She felt her blood rush to her head.

        Kohaku could feel his heart bursting. Her hand was in his hand! How soft, and small they felt. _This your chance_! He thought. _This your chance to tell Rin what you truly feel_. He turned his freckled face to her. He could see she was just as flustered as he was.

“Rin, I-- I think that you need to have more faith in yourself. You are amazing in your own special way. And, uh, you learned how to make medicine and find special herbs from Lady Kaede, I never learned that, no matter how much I tried. I know you will do great no matter where you go…” He looked intently into her big brown eyes.

_I am blabbering. Damn it! Tell her! Tell her!_

Rin tried to say something but nothing came out. She stared silently as Kohaku admitted, “I will be very sad if you leave, Rin.” He squeezed her hand harder. His eyes changed from his normal, bright, and boyish gaze, into the intent gaze of a man.

His face began closing into her. He wanted to feel her lips, and he wanted to feel her close to him. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to be her everything. He wanted her so much that he felt his heart would burst in his chest just thinking about it.

Just as he closed in to those beautiful, pink, and full lips he yearned for, for such a long time, he heard Totosai’s voice up in the sky riding Mo-Mo, his three-eyed ox demon, “Are you kids going to make dinner!!!!?”

Mortified, rattled, and petrified, Rin yanked her hand away from his and stood up yelling up to him, “Yes!! I’ll head down to the river for the fish”

They hadn’t even noticed Totosai approaching.

She ran down the hill and left him there. His face bleeding red. His heartbeat inside his ears. _Damn it_! Bulged-eyed Totosai had ruined everything.

****

            In just a week, Rin had managed to carry her Kusarigama and throw it too.

“Again!” Kohaku ordered above her mounting Kirara. From there he could see her entire form. Her posture. “Remember to not be afraid of it. The Kusarigama is yours, it will not fly where you don’t want it too”

She looked up at him and nodded in determination. She held one scythe from the hilt and swung it with full force while holding the other blade. It flew at such a distance that she was amazed of how long the chain extended. This was definitely some enchanted demon metal. With a swish it landed back in her other hand, jerking her back as she tried to control it. The wind that blew against her face as it landed back in her hand still made her uneasy.

 She threw it again and it flew far away and returned. She couldn’t believe that she was actually handling it. Her very own weapon. Grabbing the Kusarigama from the middle of its chain she set her eye on a big branch of a tree, swinging it above her head she sent it flying and it wrapped itself against the branch and shredded it. Kohaku beamed with pride.  With the same intensity it returned to her but this time she wasn’t sure how she was going to catch it. She watched as the Kusarigama seemed to have sensed her uneasiness and came dashing straight towards her. If she didn’t catch it, it would wrap itself around her body and hack her to pieces. She began running away from it as Kohaku furrowed his brow from above.

“Catch it! Catch it!” Rin pleaded

 She looked over her shoulder to see the blades glistening with their sharpness. _This is what I get_. She thought. _This what I get for murdering that tree_. She closed her eyes and ducked to the ground. She opened one eye to see Kohaku’s boot. She stared up at him with her scythes in hand. He grinned at her smugly as she let out a frustrated sigh and stood up.

“I thought I was goner” She panted. Her chest was heaving and she bended over slightly to hold her knees as she breathed deeply.

“I would never let anything happen to you, Rin” Those words made her look up at him as he smiled and looked at her with that intense gaze again. She felt herself blush.

Straightening up and ignoring his gaze and the awkward heat from her cheeks she asked him, “Could you please teach me what I did wrong?”

                                                                                                                       ****

Every day they trained, Kohaku could see her overflowing with determination. Every day at dawn he would wake up with her. Even if she insisted to wake up and practice alone, he woke up with her. He wanted to see her. He wanted to see how much she improved, and every day she did. Rin was no longer afraid of her weapon, although, she was still a bit clumsy. She still made mistakes, but not enough to distract from the great potential, and raw perseverance she possessed.

            Rin could tell the difference in her body as she continued training with the Kusarigama. Her stamina had improved, she no longer feared for her life. Now, the ultimate test will be if she is actually able to defend herself with it. She collected the blades in both her hands as she panted lightly, sweat beading at her forehead. Some of her tresses escaped her ponytail making her look unruly. Today after two weeks she would return back to Edo. She had gotten the news that Lord Sesshomaru would be coming to get them soon. With ease she flicked her wrists up in the air and threw her weapon as far as she could. She would soon go home to him. She would soon see him, she would soon hold him. She caught her weapon mid-air and stopped suddenly, holding her weapons to her sides. _What would happen between them?_

What was she expecting to happen? _She loved him. She loved Lord Sesshomaru_. This was the first time the actual thought formed in her head. She was in love with Lord Sesshomaru, but would she ever tell him? If he denied her, would he send her back to Edo? She gripped the hilts of her blades as the thoughts passed her mind leaving her cold and yearning.

                                                                                                                     ****

            After their goodbyes to Totosai, the young slayers arrived at the village minutes before nightfall. Exhausted, Rin jumped of Kirara. How she hated heights it had been her best kept secret as of yet. They began walking where the entire group was. They were all gathered around a big fire. The entire family was there: Kagome huddled against Inuyasha, Sango with her pregnant belly and her twin daughters jumping all over Miroku’s lap. Shippo joining the twin girls in annoying Miroku, and Jaken. Her dedicated, Master Jaken was also there and her mother Kaede.  The view warmed her heart. Her family. She couldn’t remember the last time when she felt alone and it was all thanks to them. The only one missing was Lord Sesshomaru and in one week he would arrive for them.

They all turned to look at their unkempt friends and greeted them excitedly.

“Don’t just stand there, guys! Come eat!” Sango called them with her hand and tapped the empty tree trunk beside her.

They rushed towards the fire with a small Kirara now on Kohaku’s head. Shippo and the twins greeted Rin announcing just how much they missed her.

“My sweet child” Lady Kaede smiled, patting her head as Rin took a seat next to her

“What are we celebrating?” Rin asked curiously grabbing the turkey leg Sango gave her, and biting into it without hesitation.

“Your triumphs, of course!” Kagome said with a big smile “You have made us all proud”

Rin flushed and looked over at Kohaku that smiled at her, eating a leg as well. Sango eyed Kohaku and seemed to communicate something to him and which he just shook his head defeated.

“Tomorrow you will accompany Inuyasha to a demon slaying, Rin. Isn’t that right Inuyasha?” Miroku told her grabbing one of his daughters and sitting her on the ground by his legs as she bit into a piece of turkey.

Rin looked at Inuyasha as he stuffed his mouth with meat and told her, “Yep, so be ready at dawn or you stay.”

Rin nodded. She was ready, or at least she hoped she was.

Kagome stood up and looked at everyone and said, “Inuyasha and I have an announcement to make”

 She looked beautiful in her green Yukata with yellow accents. Her hair pinned just above the nape of her neck. Inuyasha stopped mid chew wondering what the heck she was talking about. A light blush began forming at her cheeks as she said, “Inuyasha and I, are pregnant!”

Inuyasha looked as if he was punched and thrown to his side as everyone else gasped with surprise and giggled an chuckled with joy.

“I am the father?” He said in awe, but Kagome didn’t seem to enjoy that type of question, especially the way it sounded. Pressing her fingering against her lips, her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

“Who else’s would it be?” she jeered

Inuyasha said nothing as he realized he had angered her. Everyone knew where this was going, and they made space for Inuyasha to “Sit”, but fortunately for him he said,

“Mine.” He went over to her, placing his clawed hand over her still flat belly, “I just can’t believe it is actually true.”

With tears in her eyes Kagome met his gaze pecking his lips.

Kohaku stared over at Rin oblivious to his gaze, and the heat on his cheeks. How he wished that would be them someday.

                                                                                                                   ****

            Lady Kaede put Rin’s thick hair into a high pony tail. She sat with her legs tucked under her as Lady Kaede raked her hair with a bone comb into a cloth band.

“Child, ye must promise me, ye will be careful out there.” Rin could sense the worry in her voice. It was Lady Kaede that had woken her up way before it was time to meet up with Inuyasha. She had given her the jumpsuit Sango had made for her.

“I promise Lady Kaede, please don’t worry.” she asked her looking straight forward as Kaede continued combing her

“I can’t believe that half-demon does not want me to accompany you” Jaken sulked in the entrance of the hut holding his staff angrily.

“I will be back before you know it, Master Jaken”

Rin stood up with her hand made jumpsuit. It was skin tight that hugged her curves beautifully, her purple armor plates protected her weakest areas and her beautiful red sash put it all together. Lady Kaede and Jaken stared in admiration of the woman before them. Rin was definitely no longer a child.

Inuyasha peered into the hut, “Let’s go, Rin” She gave him a nod and turned to hug Lady Kaede and lowered to hug Jaken.

“Don’t be worried guys. I’ll be fine!” She gave them a big toothy smile.

            They hoped they were right. Lady Kaede would stay praying to the Kamisama and Jaken too, for if Rin didn’t return, Lord Sesshomaru would turn him into ashes for sure.

            Inuyasha waited at the road with his sword over his shoulder. She inhaled deeply and exhaled just as deeply. She grabbed her Kusarigama and placed each one on the buckles to her sides as the chain shortened and adjusted over her waist and walked up the road. She knew Kohaku would not be there to guide her. He was called in for a job and would not return until evening, and the girls said their goodbyes before bed. Thinking about Lord Sesshomaru, and hoping his name gave her courage, she walked over to a small Kirara who then turned big, and mounted her, heading out with Inuyasha. The sun still nowhere in sight.

                                                                                                                             ****

            They had just arrived when the smell of blood overpowered them.  Rin put on her filter mask jumping off Kirara and running beside Inuyasha as he saw the injured villagers, some of them crushed to death on the street, and the others struggling to escape. Kirara ready to attack as well sniffed the area, but there was no demons to be seen.

“Where is the demon that this?” Inuyasha demanded to an injured villager but just as he said that a huge demon drilled from the ground and the demon immediately lashed on to him with a blood curling screech burying him in the ground with his feet. Kirara managed to grab the villager and take him to safety. Rin ran and told the people to run as far away from the village as possible. This demon was enormous. It was a mole demon with two huge long teeth. Rin’s adrenaline rushed as she ran towards Inuyasha and ordered Kirara to get the villagers away from danger. She saw as he effortlessly cut one of his arms with Tessaiga, it dropped with an enormous thump that cracked the ground.

“Get him, Rin” Inuyasha ordered, “I will not kill it. This ones yours.”

 She heard the demon’s laugh, roar all around her “That tiny human, kill me?” just as he finished that sentence, he stomped at her direction as she rolled away from him just in time. She skidded across the dirt, her pads on her knees and shins to protect her. Inuyasha hovered and landed on top of a house as Kirara joined beside him watching them battle. Rin didn’t have time to notice that Inuyasha nor Kirara would be helping as she began wielding her Kusarigama. She had no time to realize that as tiny as she was, she was supposed to overpower and kill this demon. She managed to throw her blades at one of his legs and just as she hoped her weapon wrapped around it and slit his legs in three parts. The demon shrieked in pain and fell face down moving the ground around him.

“I can’t believe she is actually going to do it” Inuyasha told himself and quickly told her, “Kill it while it’s down! Do it now Rin! Sever its head or its limbs will regenerate!”

She jumped on top of his back. He was so big that she looked like a little tick on top of him.  She was about to strike his head with her Kusarigama when the demon stood up with her on top. His leg regenerated.

Rin let out a scream as the demon rose up with her on her neck. She could see herself distancing herself more and more from the ground. Afraid to reach any higher Rin threw herself from the demon using her scythe blades to bury them at the sides of his body to cover her fall. The demon let out another churning cry and with his hand slapped her down as she fell face first.

Inuyasha wanted to help her, and Kirara’s mews filled with angst were telling him that he should intervene, but he believed she could do it, and no one left battles scratch free. When they told him to eliminate mole demons that were eating the crops he never imagined this. The humans must’ve done something to make him angry and show his true self. The fall to which Rin succumbed was high, but not as high to kill her. The side of her forehead was bleeding. She tried to sit up and with a grunt in her throat she reached for her weapons.

“I’ll kill you wench!!!” the demon snarled as he ran towards her shaking the entire dirt around her.

“You have to cut his head in order to kill him completely!” Inuyasha yelled standing up this time. Rin began panicking as the demon closed into her. She felt her entire body freezing and even before Inuyasha could notice her hesitation the demon was charging towards her at an incredible speed. Rin shut her eyes as closed as she could and pressed her lips tightly to ready herself for the blow, when the mole demon’s head flew of his body and his entire form disintegrated. That is when Inuyasha noticed that familiar smell.

Rin opened her eyes slowly to feel herself flying, nestled in strong arms and stifled a scream when she saw those icy, familiar golden eyes looking down at her, “Rin. I hope you have fared well.”

 It was Sesshomaru! He had returned!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kusarigama is a long chain with two scythes at the end. Black Star anyone? :P
> 
> ~Thank you for stopping by!~


	3. Off to the Western Lands!

Rin opened her eyes slowly. Her vision blurring for a few minutes. She was confused, and with a terrible headache. She groaned in slight pain sitting up on the futon. Her forehead was bandaged around her head and her demon slayer outfit thrown beside her. She was scuffed, but alive. She hadn’t realized that it was already night until she looked out the window. She exhaled slowly. She stared over at Jaken that slept on his futon on the other side of the hut. _So much for slaying demons_ , she thought.

“You’re fine now, Rin?” She heard a stoic voice ask behind her. She almost jumped. _That’s right. Lord Sesshomaru saved me_. She wasn’t too happy about that. How could she prove to him that she could do it on her own if he always showed up? Lord Sesshomaru was already beside her with his hand on the side of her cheek looking down at her with that cool golden gaze that was difficult to decipher.

“Mhm” She nodded. Nuzzling against his warm, calloused by war, hand.

“A demon slayer, is it?”

She turned away from his gaze embarrassed. _Theoretically_ she thought.

_She was already unconscious when he brought her into the village. Everyone was doing their daily chores. Sango and Kagome washed clothes at the river not too far away from them. Sango’s twins were making mud pies while Shippo looked after them. Miroku brought firewood with the help of Kirara and quickly unloaded it. Kohaku sat on a boulder sharpening his weapon not too far from Shippo and the girls. They all seemed to stop at the same time when they saw Lord Sesshomaru walking up the road into the village, with an annoyed Inuyasha behind him. He had arrived days earlier than expected. Lady Kaede walked up towards them unaware of the situation at hand, until she saw Sesshomaru.  Jaken yelped and quickly hid behind her when he saw Rin unconscious in his arms. A flash a worry overcame them all as they saw the dry blood on her forehead. Kohaku threw what he was doing as he ran beside her. Miroku grabbed the hands of his daughters and walked towards them with Shippo and Kirara following behind him._

_“Why was she in battle?” He questioned to no one in particular and to anyone who would answer. He laid her softly on the ground as Miroku’s daughters twisted in his hold, “Rinnn” they whined._

_Lady Kaede with a worry on her brow quickly spun on her heel to get her medicinal herbs to put on her gash. She left Jaken standing there, shaking, and gripping his staff so hard it would snap in two in any second. He threw worried stares at Rin._

_Inuyasha glared at his brother and said,_

_“She would’ve killed him if you would’ve given her the chance and not butted in!”_

_“Hn.” Sesshomaru answered not even turning to him. He looked over at Jaken who now had nowhere to hide, “Jaken? What do you have to say for yourself?”_

_Kohaku kneeled by her side brushing her bangs from the wound. A medium cut that curved down from her hairline to the top of her left eyebrow._

_“Milord” Jaken stumbled, “Rin has been t-training for the last five years to become a de-emon s-slayer. I told her it was a bad idea but y-you know how she is and-”_

_“So you are to blame?” Lord Sesshomaru interrupted with a low growl, his piercing scrutiny and eerie calmness making him want to piss his hakama._

_“It was her choice, my lord” Kohaku added as Jaken wheezed in relief at the boy’s defense._

_Ignoring them he picked her up into his arms and took her into Kaede’s hut._

“I have worked so hard, my lord”

 Rin chatted happily with him telling him all about her time in the village, her demon slayer training, and her herb specialty. He listened courteously, watching how her face lit up as she spoke, subconsciously putting loose curls behind her shoulder. He now sat with a leg bent against his chest and the other extended. He sat near the window of the hut. Physically, he hadn’t changed one bit. His armor and his cuirass were the same. The white kimono that adorned his body with a cherry blossom crest had tints of royal blue on the collar and sleeves. His sashinuki hakama* fit over his long legs perfectly.

“You are not built for battle, Rin” He said simply looking out the window.

That was not what she wanted to hear. She wanted him to tell her he was proud. That he couldn’t believe that she could wield such a weapon. She glanced over at her Kusarigama that leaned against the door. She felt an uneasy feeling on her tummy. A small sense of hopelessness. She felt stupid. He interrupted her thoughts by asking,

“Were the Kimonos I’ve sent you not to your liking?” his voice was tranquil, but with sign of interest. She had missed that voice so much

She gave him a small smile, “They fit me a little too small, my lord”

He rose an eyebrow staring at the simple yukata that now adorned her form. A dead yellowish color that did nothing to complement her skin tone. She had grown so much since he last saw her. He had realized that the moment he saw her trying to defeat that demon. Her tight jumpsuit showed every crevice that the kimono tended to hide. The lines of her body were no longer straight and boyish. The curves on her chest and hips proved that she had arrived at child bearing age. If it wasn’t for her scent he would have not recognized her.

“I’ll make sure you receive some conforming to your form,” He guaranteed her “Go to sleep now, Rin”

He closed his eyes and didn’t see her nod as she turned to her side giving him her back. Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes and stared at her long waves spilling out of the sides of the futon. _Rin_. Her name passed by his mind unwillingly. He had almost forgotten how quickly humans grew. In five years, that were nothing in demon years, Rin had changed completely. Into a beautiful woman…

****

Sesshomaru stood at a hillock watching the sunrise. He could see the flower meadows extend from that altitude. The village had thrived a lot after the destruction of Naraku. Not that he cared, but it was definitely different since he left Rin.

“Lord Sesshomaru?”

He turned his face slightly as Sango approached him. Her belly swollen with a child that would soon arrive.

“You will bear a son” he declared out of the blue

His statement caught her off guard. She could only muster a hardly audible “What?” She wrapped her arm over her belly as his words settled in her mind. A huge smile drew across her face. Why couldn’t Inuyasha have that type of intuition?

“You need something, slayer?” he asked her turning to look over at the meadow once again. He saw Jaken pulling A-Un as the stubborn dragon pulled him in the direction _he_ wanted. Sango shook her head and walked towards him.

Talking to his back she said, “I was wondering if you thought it was a wise idea to take Rin to live in the Western Lands. She has friends here, friends that are her kind and--”

“That is Rin’s choice to make” he interrupted. He turned to face her slightly, “If she wishes to stay, I will not force her to accompany me”

Sango smiled, “Alright”

****

Rin woke up to a loud bellowing and bickering outside, “You feral creature!” she heard Jaken yell. “She is sleeping and you can’t be here. You are scaring the humans!”

Rin jumped out of her futon recognizing that sound immediately and yelled, “A-un!”

A-un couldn’t stay with her due to the fact that feeding his two heads would cause overgrazing, so Sesshomaru took him instead. She flew out of her hut in her sleeping Yukata as soon as she could. The bandages that wrapped her forehead were stained with dry blood. The moment A-Un saw her he shook his reins out of Jaken’s hand and the two-headed demon nuzzled against Rin’s neck. She petted both heads tenderly, “Oh how I’ve missed you A-un!”

She didn’t notice Kohaku standing by her door as she petted their thick, cool skin.

“I am glad you are feeling better” he heard him say. He tried to hide the uneasiness in his voice with a smile.

“Oh, Kohaku” She breathed, still holding the neck of one of A-un’s heads. She felt embarrassed. “I tried my best and I failed you” she lowered her gaze to the ground.

In a split second Kohaku grabbed her hands and covered them with his and squeezed. Jaken wanting to stay and watch the gossip ran behind A-Un as he began walking away from them.

“Get back here you insolent beast!” Jaken yelled behind him.

Paying no mind to them Kohaku lowered his face until he could meet Rin’s lowered eyes and get her to look up at him, “I am sorry I wasn’t there to guide you. Inuyasha was not the best choice for you to go with your first time, he is too hasty”

And just like that Kohaku grabbed her forearms and pulled her into his chest.

Sesshomaru who was walking down the knoll caught an unintentional sight of their bodies together. He stopped on his tracks and quickly turned back around the way he came. _Is that boy the reason Rin will st_ ay? He didn’t relish the thought much. He told himself he did not want to interfere in the awkward display of human emotions, but the idea of Rin staying behind was bothering him more than he thought it should.

Sango who had just stepped out of her house froze and looked over at Kagome’s house that was built right in front of hers and Miroku’s, and noticed she was also peering as she hung her wet clothes to dry on the clothesline. Kagome turned to wink at her as Sango reddened a bit. She wondered if it was such a good idea to build their home in such close proximity to each other.

Rin’s eyes widened as Kohaku’s arms wrapped tightly around her, “Kohaku” she whispered. She was unaware of how to react to his contact.

“Don’t leave” he told her “Stay here and we will continue honing your skills. Your training is far from over. Don’t leave us, please. Don’t…leave _me_ ”

She gave a soft smile with a, “hmm” of understanding accompanying it.  Her eyes sadden at his words. She wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace and she held him. She held him like that for a while until she had the guts to tell him, “Oh, Kohaku. I will miss you guys so much, but my side is by Lord Sesshomaru. Wherever he goes, I will follow. I owe him everything…”

Kohaku’s body tensed against hers.  Did she not understand how much he loved her?

_Well tell her that, idiot._ His mind yelled.

 Just as he was about to open his mouth again Rin pulled away slightly and put a hand over his chest, “You will always be like a brother to me, Kohaku”

Those words were his undoing. As he froze at the words he never wanted to hear coming out of her mouth. _Her brother?! Her brother_?!

Sango had been hearing everything from the window inside of her house. Her house was right next to Rin’s. She knew it was her time to intervene. So pretending nothing was wrong, and that no one had witnessed Rin shut Kohaku down, she exited carrying a big bowl of vegetables to make some stew out in the open where they always hung out.

“Breakfast will be ready soon kids” she told them in sing song voice

Embarrassed they pulled away from each other as Rin ran to Sango, “Let me help you with that”

All that Kohaku could do was slide down against the wall of her hut and watch her running away from his grasp. He was certain that he will never have her now.

                                                                                              ****

Rin had packed everything in a big orange sheet: bowls, a big stock pot, herbs, dried meat, and her futon and Jaken’s. Kagome had gifted the special futons to them. She called them: ‘sleeping bags’. She had given her small kimonos to girls around the village and the rest of them to Sango’s daughters that would soon fit in them as time progressed. She only kept a cute blood orange one, the one Lord Sesshomaru had sent to her on her 15th birthday. It fitted a little tight, but it was special. She now wore her purple kimono with wispy black feathers. The only one that actually fit her.

She rubbed one of A-Un’s heads, “I hope is not too heavy boy” she told him apologetically as he bellowed as if to tell her that it was fine.

Her friends were already gathered around them with melancholy on their expressions.

“Is all of this necessary, Rin?” Lord Sesshomaru questioned.

Rin gave him a big toothy smile, “Of course it is my lord!”

“Hurry then, Rin. Say your goodbyes”

They were already at the entrance of the road that led out of the village as Jaken exited their old hut and walked towards them with a little bag attached to a stick.

_I am glad I am finally out of here_! Jaken thought. He walked towards the crowd and scowled when saw the massive ball of stuff Rin had on A-Un’s back. They would barely fit on him now. Jaken passed Kaede’s hut as she exited as if in cue. She gave Jaken a small bag of treats, “These are for ye, Jaken. Take care of my sweet child.”

Jaken’s eyes widened in appreciation taking the bag from her hands. They walked together towards the gathering.

“We will miss you” Kagome said with teary eyes as she brought in Rin into her arms. Rin thought she would never feel as loved as she felt at this moment. Miroku’s daughters hugged her as they begged her to stay. She lowered and pecked their cheeks promising to visit as they nodded in consolation.

“Take care of yourself. I’ll try to visit when the baby boy is born! Or Kagome’s.” Rin voiced putting a hand gently on Sango’s belly

“Or us as well. Traveling to meet the Western Lands seems like a nice idea” Miroku smiled.

“Take care, brat” Inuyasha rubbed her head as she screwed her eyes shut as he bobbed her head around roughly. “You would’ve done it, you know. If that bastard didn’t show up”

 His eyes threw daggers at his brother as he returned the favor, unamused with all the sentiments.

When she finally removed Inuyasha’s hand of her she looked around to see if Kohaku would show up to see her off.

“Let’s go” Sesshomaru ordered turning around and starting down the road.

After hugging Lady Kaede and hearing from Sango that Kohaku was running errands, she begged Sango to say farewell to him for her. She felt a pang of pain in her chest at the idea of not hugging her best friend, they had been through everything together. She grabbed A-Un’s reins and walked behind her lord with a heaviness in her eyes and a little bit of doubt in her mind. Jaken was happy to finally be leaving and being around demons for a change. He had to admit that he would miss the humans though. His five year stay wasn’t that torturing. Waving their hands back at their friends that were left behind, the girls yelled for Lord Sesshomaru to take good care of her and slowly they began disappearing in the distance.

                                                                                                               ****

Kohaku returned home with Kirara by his side once he knew she wasn’t there. He couldn’t bear to look at her. He didn’t want to see her leaving with his heart in her hands. He felt a physical agony in his heart and in his stomach. The image of her in the flower meadow that day, that now seemed so far away, haunted him. How beautiful her hair had looked spread over the flowers. He wished he could go back to that moment at least for an instant. Everyone had quickly returned to their routines to beat the nightfall except Sango who seemed to be waiting for him.

“I know you didn’t go to run errands, Kohaku” she said sympathetically. He focused on an empty space in the air between them as she continued, “You can still catch up to her you know. You two grew up together.” Memories burst in his mind when she said that. Her voice was laced with such fondness. “You will regret it Kohaku and by the time you realize it, it will be too late.”

****

Rin hummed as she fed long pieces of grass to A-Un with one hand and guided him with the other. She tried to tell herself that she was making the best decision. She had trusted humans again and she had made friends. Why did she feel this panic inside her? Was it because she was traveling with the man she adored? Sesshomaru could see the sad gleam in her eyes, eyes that were usually resounding with life. There was nothing Sesshomaru could do about that. Instead he thought about their long trip. He would fly if necessary, mainly to avoid Rin’s nausea when they touched the ground. Once they reached Kazuko River there was going to be no way around it. Having her throw up during the duration of their trip would cause annoyances.  Sesshomaru could only teleport short distances and would not bother wasting his demonic energy if not necessary. He was the most powerful demon in the lands now and because of that he was the most sought after.

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly hearing Rin’s name in the sky, and in a few minutes she heard it too. Turning around to watch Kohaku descend with Kirara.

“Kohaku?” She questioned letting go of A-Un’s reins.

“Rin” he smiled sadly as she rushed into his arms and they held each other in a tight embrace. “I’ll miss you” he whispered into her hair. “I will miss you so very much” the pain was obvious in his voice and the tears that fell out of Rin’s eyes soaked in his clothes.

****

They were already far away from Kaede’s village as nightfall creeped up on them. In a few days they would be out of Edo. Rin held tightly to A-Un’s neck with Jaken rubbing her back as they flew over Kazuko River.

“How…much…longer…my lord” Rin groaned looking up wearily at Lord Sesshomaru

“Not much longer” Sesshomaru assured looking down at them. He was flying much higher than they were.

“Get…off…meee…Master Jaken” A nauseous Rin grumbled

“If you would’ve listened and not taken entire Edo with you, there would be enough space for us on A-Un!”

A-Un thundered as Rin’s eyes began to roll behind her head and she began throwing up. Jaken pinched his nose and continued rubbing her back.

         In a couple of hours they had already descended on the other side of Kazuko River where Sesshomaru decided they would spend the night. They weren’t too far from the river and he could smell other bodies of water around as well. Rin had already made a nice ring of stones and had all the kindling ready as Jaken put it to blaze with his staff. Her stomach growled after throwing her lunch over the river. She finally had her stock pot over the fire pit. She was happy that she had brought it along with her. She could already taste it! Too bad that there wasn’t enough dried meat for Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru did not eat often, but when he did he ate _a lot_. He returned to the campground with giant boars in his hand. He had already devoured one while he hunted.

“I notice your stew is lacking protein” he told her throwing them beside the fire

Rin looked up at him and laughed. Was he making a joke? Looking at his stoic face she didn’t think so. After the boars were skinned some pieces were added to the stew and the other pieces roasted in the fire. Sesshomaru preferred his meat raw, but wasn’t planning on upsetting Rin’s stomach any more than it already was. They all partook. Sesshomaru eating another entire boar and half of the other.

Jaken and Rin laid under a big tree as A-Un grazed. They both fell asleep with happy hearts, and happy tummies. About an hour passed when Rin opened her eyes slowly, groggy and with her eyes still glazed with sleep. The moon shun brightly over them. She was glad that they had decided to set up the oil lamps incase the fire went out. Jaken snored and she glared at him as she stood up. If she hadn’t packed _entire Edo_ they would be in total darkness.

“Lord Sesshomaru?” She asked delicately but heard no sound.

She picked up an oil lamp and headed up the river as A-Un rose one of its heads and she assured him she would return by a soft wave of her hand. She walked up the river watching in awe as the moonlight danced on the current. She hadn’t noticed how the entire forest was illuminated by the full moon. It left her breathless.  The shadows danced into each other as the forest swayed with the breeze. As she walked upwards loosing herself in the sounds of nature she heard the roar of a waterfall. She stopped when she found a place where the river was separated by a dam. The water on that side was tranquil with a cascading waterfall with the light of the moon bouncing off it. That is where she saw him. Under the waterfall with his hands entwined in his hair. He faced the cascade, his long silver hair floating up in the water and the water's edge just below his shapely behind. How godlike he looked with the water falling over the muscles of his back, his muscles flexing as he picked up parts of his hair to allow the water to soak thoroughly. She had seen Sesshomaru naked before when she was a child, but she hadn't truly _seen_ him. She felt herself having trouble swallowing with a desire between her legs.  It was the first time she had seen him as a woman and not a child. The way his muscles sculpted his long torso aroused things in her she didn’t think was possible for her to feel. And as she scanned his beautiful, holy body she heard him,

"Rin"

He turned his face slightly not looking directly at her. His voice ripping her from the desire building inside her.

"You are a woman now. Behave as such" he demanded with that scary composure she knew so well.

She felt so embarrassed. She was gawking! Without saying anything back to him she gripped her oil lamp tightly and ran away with her heart in her throat. Sesshomaru stood there and turned back to face the water. He could smell her arousal when she stood there watching him. Even through all this water that drowned away his senses he could feel her eyes on him. The change of her scent was indescribable, it lured him. He wasn’t sure how to react to the woman that now accompanied him.

                                                                                                                   ****

Sesshomaru returned to the campsite to find Jaken sitting over the new made fire.

“How was your bath, Milord?” Jaken asked eagerly standing up to greet him. Sesshomaru ignored his questions. Sesshomaru’s hair was still wet with his bangs pasted over his forehead. He placed down his armor, boots, and sash beside Jaken. He was only wearing his kimono enjoying the freeing of his muscles and the feel of the breeze on his skin.

“Where’s Rin?” He asked

“Over there, milord”

 His eyes followed where Jaken pointed and her scent hit him like a sucker punch. She sat on a boulder by the river not too far away from them. She combed her wet hair, passing the comb and detangling with her fingers.

“We found some hot springs my lord, we were there awhile, and...”

He ignored Jaken’s banter as he saw her wet hair falling over one of the tight kimonos he had sent her. The primal urges that he had under control for so long were awakening inside him. He was craving her! This human girl! This human girl, he had practically helped raise was waking up in him that animalistic side of him he had conquered. The need beginning to rise in him could make him loose control in any second. He couldn’t get his eyes of her. How enticing she looked under the moonlight. His claws jolted as an infuriating possessiveness began overtaking him.

He wished he would’ve left her in Edo.

 

                                                                                                                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The puffy hakama Sesshomaru wears.


	4. Beware the Spider Sorceress!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~No idea how well I executed this part. I have never written anything like this, but we have to start somewhere right? As is . ~

Sesshomaru returned from hunting to find Jaken spread out in his futon dead asleep and with Rin’s sleeping bag empty. It had taken all his control to calm the beast inside him. It took all his power no to bend her delicate frame in all fours and plunge himself deep inside her, despite her protest. _If she protested_. His cock jerked just thinking about it. He was enraged! There was no denying his desire for her. It had to be her scent and the fact that mating season was so near. Never had he worried about such affair. He was Lord Sesshomaru! He always had his instincts under control!

A-Un was missing so perhaps they were in the hot springs. He could smell her not to far from them. He was about to kick snoring Jaken to awaken him when he heard her scream. He dashed rapidly towards her voice.

Rin looked up at the tall tree in which her Kusarigama had wrapped itself over. She wasn’t even pointing it that direction. Her demon slayer outfit stuck like a second skin against her sweaty body. She had been practicing since Lord Sesshomaru left at dawn. He was acting oddly.  She shook her head trying to concentrate back into her practice. She had other things to worry about. She looked up at where her weapon was stuck. The trunk of this tree was so thick that her Kusarigama couldn’t cut it. A-Un bellowed and looked up at the tree and then turned his head back down to chew on the yummy grass realizing that there was nothing for him to worry about.

_Weird. I thought my weapon could cut through everything. Come back to me please!_ She begged it.

Then in a flash as if the Kusarigama had listened it rejected to cut such a big ancient tree. It unleashed itself and landed into her hands with _swoosh_ obediently. She was about to throw it again when Lord Sesshomaru appeared beside her.

“My lord!” She smiled wiping her bangs that glued to the sweat on her forehead

He glanced around her surroundings for any suspicious scent but there was nothing. Just that irksome scent of hers, an herbal scent of some plant or flower unknown to his nose and the spicy, womanly scent that was unique to her and her changing body.

“I heard screaming.” he informed turning to her

“My weapon got stuck on the tree. I thought I couldn’t get it” she chuckled rubbing the back of her ponytailed head embarrassed.

She saw his jaw tic. He was obviously irritated by something. Irritation was one of the things that his stoic demeanor had trouble hiding.  He turned around and began sauntering away towards their campground in that predatory gait of his that he worked well.

“Don’t wonder off” he ordered

“My lord, wait!” She said running behind him she gripped the hilts of her scythes.

“What is it?” He asked. Stopping but not turning to face her.

“I was wondering if you could please train with me. Just for a bit…”

                                                                                                                       ****

Sesshomaru came at her with his sword drawn with such speed and agility that it didn’t give her time to react to wield her weapon when she felt the steely coldness of Bakusaiga’s tip on her throat.

“Dead” he told her with a bit of arrogance flashing in his golden eyes.

Returning to his positon in front of her with quite a distance between them he rushed at her again with no warning this time. She managed to throw her Kusarigama at him as she held one of the blades from the hilt, the other scythe clashed against his sword with _shing_ that reverberated back to her. He narrowed his eyes at her with a smirk playing in the corners of his mouth. He was so fast. It was the first time she could feel his strong demonic aura emanating from within him. Even as he fought, he looked beautiful and elegant. His silver hair and his Mokomoko flying behind him like a cape.  She grasped her blade again as it almost flew from her reach and managed to jump away from him and in just a second he attempted to strike her.

_He does know it was just practice right!?_ Her mind screamed.

 She skidded on the ground and ran away as he effortlessly spun around with his sword drawn in front of him ready to attack. He smelled the flash of fear that washed over her. She stood up and grabbed her weapon again the chain of the scythes reducing itself and stiffening into a metal stick with the sharp blades at each end. She began hacking at his sword as he pushed it so close to her face that the sun bounced from their blades into her eyes. They were closing into the tree her weapon had just gotten stuck on. She knew Lord Sesshomaru wasn’t using his full power, he was going easy on her. How could she ever compete with such power? The look in his face was scaring her. He was enjoying this!

        She tried to push him back using the full force of her body against the scythe and his blade. She buried her booted toes on the ground trying to keep from sliding back but he wouldn’t budge. It was like trying to push a boulder. His eyes were scorching her with an unrecognizable gaze. She managed to drop her entire body to the ground and roll away from him as the pressure of his push against her caused his Bakusaiga to lodge itself to the tree. She ran the opposite direction; her boots slipped on the grass but she managed to gather her footing. She ran to get as much distance between them. She would get him! If she managed to take his sword he would have to admit that she had gotten stronger, at least just a little bit.

Pulling out his sword with ease he turned around leisurely. His predacious eyes bored themselves on her as he walked towards her. For a tiny human she was determined. Gripping both her scythes from their hilts the chain returned to them. She swallowed as she saw the slow way he moved towards her. His superiority angered her at that moment. She managed to twirl them and get her scythes to wrap around his sword. The blades returned to their owner as his sword lodged itself to the ground beside her. The moment she was about to yelp in triumph, her victory squeal lodged itself in her throat. Lord Sesshomaru was already in front of her with his clawed hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

She looked up at him to slowly to meet his piercing gaze. His eyes darkened. He could feel as she attempted to gulp, he could feel her blood from her neck pulsing against his hand. His entire body was reacting with such intensity, with such raw hunger it aggrieved him. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to ravish her right there. His gaze drifted to her full lips, parted slightly. It was then Rin could feel the authority and dominance he radiated. She was aware of his unrivaled strength, of his height, her head barley reached his chest, of his large clawed hands tightly around her. Why was he looking at her like that? She placed her hand over the marking on his wrist and squeezed gently.

“Lord…Sesshomaru?” She managed to say. She was not frightened, but confused at his actions. Her touch burned against his skin as she saw his stoic expression return to him.

“ _Dead_ ” He said quietly, his voice low and deep.

He let go of her as she dropped to the floor with her knees tucked under her. He reached for his sword and quickly turned around and flew up into the air.

“W-where are you g-going my lord?!” She attempted to yell.  Her voice a little croaky but he didn’t answer. He didn’t even look back at her.

                                                                                                         ****

“He left?” a voice slurred from the depths of the forest laced with malevolence and enjoyment. She was far. Far enough where she knew Lord Sesshomaru would not smell her. Her spiders crowded the trees to where a young mortal stood picking up two shiny blades. It was strange for Lord Sesshomaru to leave her there all of a sudden, unguarded, unprotected. When she saw him depart, for an instant she thought his keen sense of smell might have caught his notice. But she was a sorceress after all, and she had learned to hide from the strong noses of dogs. Either way she didn’t think it was smart of her to attack the Lord herself he would quickly destroy her in one sweep, no doubt, but that girl...

She saw Rin stretch and look up at the sky in the direction Lord Sesshomaru had flown in as she tugged her hair out of the pony tail, long thick hair slipped and danced behind her. Her smell repulsed her. _Why would the great Lord of the West travel with that insignificant being?_ She wanted to devour her, but she wouldn’t. That girl might be what she needs to kill Lord Sesshomaru, not because she was strong, but because she had the power to be near him and that can be deadly in itself. It was brilliant plan indeed!

 She would take Lord Sesshomaru’s head and showcase it proudly, and then every demon will want to ally with her and she would rule the western lands! All the power she deserved would be hers! A smile curved her lips as she appeared from the shadows.  A medium black spider with purple colorings dropped to the floor with a cloud of purple smoke and then turned into an enormous creature. Her body was that of a woman but her hips slithered into the body of a spider, large long legs covered in purple-black wispy fur, her eyes were red and bulbous with no sign of pupils and  eight black small bulbous eyes stacked right on top. Her fangs protruded out of her mouth as she looked at the direction Rin stood. She couldn’t see her from this distance, but through the eyes of her spiders she could. She saw her leaving with her weapons now strapped to her back. Those shiny blades….

She had her chance and she wasn’t going to take it for granted

                                                                                                      ****

        Sesshomaru followed the forest and landed on top of a mountain where grass didn’t grow. He knew he shouldn’t leave Rin exposed. He had adversaries! Adversaries that would use her against him. _Troublesome girl!_ His mind seethed. She was becoming a weakness and he needed to get his body under control. He wouldn’t allow such useless instinct to get in the way of the empire that had slowly come to fruition. And he wouldn’t allow a feeble human woman to get in his way. But Rin just wasn’t any human…

What was Rin? In the hundred years he had roamed these lands he had never craved a mortal. His claws jolted along with his throbbing erection. He extended his arm in front of him, staring at his palms. He imagined the way her delicate flesh had felt on his hand. Her big brown eyes had looked up at him with curiosity. He gritted his teeth. She was so inexperienced that she didn’t know that she watched her with desire in his eyes. Inexperienced… that word made possessiveness course throughout his body.

“Demon! Name yourself!” He heard someone demand from the top of the mountains. He had already smelled their foul odor from miles away. Mountain ogres. Pathetic creatures. As soon as the booming voice on the top of the mountain heard no sound it landed with a loud thud in front of the Lord. The ground around him crumbled the gust of his landing picking up some of Sesshomaru’s hair. The ogre stood tall and wide with scaly dull red skin, he had a staff by his side that swirled upwards with red protruding orbs. This was the leader. The others watched from above. Lord Sesshomaru remained unfazed and utterly uninterested.

“Out of my way.” He commanded as the ogre demon took a step back, and stared at him in shock and then in defiance.

“What did you say, demon? How dare you order me around! You are in my land!!”

Lord Sesshomaru was in a bad mood and this could be the perfect diversion to get rid of his aching shaft. Without the slightest of effort his claws, the same claws that had wrapped around Rin’s creamy soft skin, cut down the ogre in half, even before he could scream, before he could even realize he had been struck down.

“Your lands you say” he said at the pieces of him that landed on the floor. His severed head looking up at him with wide black eyes all that remained of the ogre. He shook his wrist trying to get rid of the pieces of skin that clung to his fingers and nails and continued walking as the ogre leader’s   followers, much smaller ogres, just ducked and mumbled in fear.

                                                                                                     ****

“Well, did he tell when he was coming back?!” Jaken lamented as Rin passed her hands over her throat faintly. She remembered the way his golden eyes had looked at her. She wanted to fear him at that moment. She did. But she trusted him.

“Rin!!” Jaken non-existent nostrils flared at Rin’s inattention.

Her demon slayer outfit hanged from her hips and then landed at her feet. She didn’t turn to him until he wacked her with the staff. She felt the stinging on her head as she automatically rubbed the pain.

“Master Jaken! That really hurt!” she frowned at him.

“I am asking you a question!”

“I already said I don’t know” she retorted.

She continued getting undressed and putting on her orange kimono as Jaken flopped to the ground and looked up at the sky through the branches and leaves of trees. The sun felt good when the branches allowed it to peer through.

“Why did you leave me behind milord?” He bewailed.

“He will be back, Master Jaken” Rin tried to reassure him

He quickly sat up and spat, “I thought that after getting that hunk of metal of yours, you could fend for yourself!”

Rin gave an insulted gasp and then glared back at him, “It is not a hunk of metal!”

“I am supposed to be serving my lord not this mortal!” he grumbled this time to himself.

Rin tied her obi and was about to respond when a piercing cry reached her. It was coming from the depths of the forest. A child’s cry!

_Help me! Please help me! I don’t want to die!_

Her heart skipped a beat as she quickly grabbed her Kusarigama and ran towards the sound.

Jaken’s eyes followed her, at first thinking that she was just angry at him, but when she saw her running away from the campground he yelled behind her, “Rin where do you think you are going?!”

“That child needs us! Don’t you hear it?!”

Jaken was confused at her words. Child what child? A-un quickly ran to Rin’s side and his heads slithered under her feet pushing her on him into she slid on to his back.

“We need to hurry!” she urged pointing her Kusarigama towards the scream. _That poor child_

Jaken yelled behind them trying desperately to catch up, “Wait for me!”

But it was to no avail

The more they traveled the farther the scream seemed. A-Un’s eyes began to wonder up to the trees. Suspicion gleaming in his eyes.  He sensed that something wasn’t right. He halted as Rin looked down at him,

“Why did you stop?” she asked as A-Un made a strange bellow and he turned around back to the campground

 She shook her head in confusion, “We can’t go back. We can’t cower down. We must help him!”

It seemed his screams were closer now! Begging! Pleading!

_Please don’t abandon me! Please don’t leave me!_

She jumped off A-Un as she began running into the forest as A-Un began chasing after her a soft paddling in the tree caught his attention, stopping him. A swarm of purple-black spiders that appeared out of nowhere covered him like a blanket. He roared at Rin who had now disappeared into a black mist into the forest.

 In a thundering blow he destroyed the spiders as they continued swarming in front of him and all around him. Jaken arrived wheezing to see A-Un fighting hissing spiders, their fangs protruding and salivating as some managed to bite A-Un legs. Without time to ponder or catch his breath Jaken let out the fire of his staff to help. Was Rin encased in the spiders too? He began scorching them quickly as A-Un freed himself and fought alongside him but Rin was not with him.

Rin finally saw the child, a small boy, in tattered clothing. He had his hands over his face sobbing at the base of a tree. She had her Kusarigama in hand ready to attack. She looked around but there was nothing there. She looked over her shoulder to see if she saw A-Un but she couldn’t’ see him, just an endless path of trees. Had she run that far?  She approached the child cautiously and dropped her weapon to her side.  She sat on her heels until she was face to face with him.

“Are you alright?” she asked him trying to see under his covered eyes.

She placed her hands over his small shoulders. He was about eight years of age. He continued sobbing. She ached for him. What was he doing alone in the forest? Was there a village nearby? Was he abandoned here? Her heart began hurting at the thought. She knew what it meant to be abandoned, to be alone…

“Do you have a parents? What’s your name?” She continued to question but the child didn’t speak. He just continued to cry.  Just as she was going to stand to pull his tiny hand and take him back with her. The ground under them began shaking with an earsplitting rumble. She instinctively grabbed the child in her arms in order to protect him as the ground vanished under them. She began falling in what appeared a bottomless pit, fear flashed in her eyes and an unvoiced scream wedged in her throat. She fell with a painful thud that disoriented her for a moment. Breathless she looked around, but she couldn’t see anything just darkness

“Child, are you alright?” she managed to ask

“Y-yes” she heard a tiny voice in the darkness tell her, “Thank you for saving me.”

That thank you. That blood curdling thank you wasn’t the voice of a child anymore. She became rigid and lowered, grabbing her Kusarigama that had landed beside her and swiftly pointed it blindly at whatever was in the dark. Her eyes tried to adjust but all she could see was shadows in the abysmal blackness. Sharp breaths escaped her lips as she saw an enormous silhouette in the form of a giant spider? She jumped alarmed as a rustling sound began invading her ears and her surroundings. She hacked around and she knew she had not made any contact as the slithering of insects began coming towards her. She backed up slashing at anything in front of her until her back collapsed with the wall. She could hear them hissing as she began kicking away at the insects that began crawling up her leg. She shrieked as she felt one bite her leg. She kicked the thing off her.

She let out a harsh scream when she felt a force knock her to the other side of the hole. She smashed against the wall. Her kusarigama landing away from her. Grunting in pain she dropped down trying to reach for her weapon as she sensed the spiders, whatever it was, getting near her. The hissing sounds deafening. Her hands continued groping blindly until a churning pain made her scream out and sit up in agonizing pain. Something big was traveling up her arm. It was inside her!

“Ngh!!…” she wailed in pain.

Her fingers dug on her right shoulder feeling the excruciating, large creature invading her. She clasped the bulge that traveled up her arm not knowing what to do or how stop it. The pain was nauseating and she began to see flashes in her eyes. She slumped to the floor and she could no longer scream. All she could think of was the pulsing pain in her body as this thing crawled up her shoulder, ripping everything in its path and nestling in her back. She closed her eyes as the unbearable torture took over. _Lord Sesshomaru_. It was all she could think of as the darkness consumed her.

Her eyes opened with a deep rasping inhale. As if she had just come back to life she sat up abruptly. She automatically touched her arm and realized that the hole she was in was no longer dark. The sunlight now peered inside it. She looked around and it was empty. No insects, No hissing sounds, not a child. No more pain. She felt unsettled. Had she dreamt that? _No._ She was sure she had seen a child. She had saved him. She stood up brushing her kimono and grabbed her weapon. It was strange. What was going on? Just as she stood she heard Jaken’s voice.

“Rinnnn!!” his voice sounded worried, “Where are you!!?”

Ignoring the abnormality of the entire situation she waved her arms up in the air even though she knew they couldn’t see her, “I am right here in this hole, Master Jaken!”

Before she knew it both Jaken and A-Un heads were looking down at her. A-Un jumped for her and she crawled up on his back and she was encased in sunlight again. Jaken got on top of A-Un as they made their way back to campground.

“Did something happen, Rin?” Jaken asked as he scanned her.  She was dirty and scuffed, but nothing too serious. Rin frowned down at her palms and met his eyes. She wasn’t sure what was real.

“I thought…I saw a child...” she stammered quietly

“Well we saw something alright, and it wasn’t a child.” He told her as she looked at him attentively

“What did you see?”

“Spiders.” he said and then he added triumphal, “but we showed them! A-Un and I destroyed every last one of them! Those pest were no match for my two headed staff!”

She furrowed her brows. She remembered the hissing sounds she had heard. Could it have been spiders? Spiders trying to make a quick meal out of her? But here she was. She grabbed Jaken’s small hand as he continued blabbering about his epic battle.

“Please don’t say anything to Lord Sesshomaru about what happened today.”

Jaken tilted his head and nodded in agreement, “Yes. I don’t want to pay for your foolishness. Besides, I took care of those pesky spiders. They won’t come and bother us again.”

“You are the greatest Master Jaken!” she clapped lightly. She winced in slight pain and tried to scratch the middle of her back, but quickly dismissed it. They flew swiftly back to the campground and began gathering kindling to start a fire. She heard the birds sing. She heard the sound of the roaring river. Everything was back to normal, but Rin couldn’t get that troubling feeling that something wasn’t quite right out of her mind.

                                                                                                                   ****

        Sesshomaru arrived at the campsite right during sunset with two boars in his hand. Rin and Jaken greeted him happily. For now, his urges were under control. Destroying those weak ogres had given him the escape he needed. He saw the fire roaring with pieces of roasted fish as he dropped the boars next to the pit.

“Everything well?” he inquired

“Of course milord!” Jaken answered cheerfully

 “We leave in the morning” he stated glancing over at Rin that munched on a fish stick.

After eating and the darkness starting to consume the orange tint, Rin went to the river. Hoping to wash her demon slayer outfit she slung it over her shoulder. She felt her skin crawl over the events that transpired and she decided to take her weapon too just in case. Her oil lamp illuminated her path even more than the moonlight did. This time the dancing trees didn’t enchant her. The glistening of the moon on the current didn’t do anything to her heart.

She kept thinking of Lord Sesshomaru….

Thinking about how much she wanted too…

 Her mind paused

How much she wanted too…

_Kill him!_

A voice in her head susurrated. She turned around believing it was someone or something behind her. She passed her hand on forehead to find it really drenched. Was she getting sick? Images of that lost child invaded her. The sound of that child when he thanked her. That wasn’t a child....

The middle of her back really itched as if reminding her of the time in that hole. She felt it pulsating as she heard that soft venomous voice say again,

_I want Sesshomaru’s head!_

“No...” she said defiantly

She turned around in circles. Was something in the trees?! Was someone following her?! Her brown eyes with their child-like luster began to be taken over by a wild blaze and each time she felt herself vanishing. Something fought for control in her body, something vast and malignant.

She pressed her eyes tight. She wrestled for control. She must be imagining! She must be hallucinating! From the bite right? Yes! That had to be it!

She opened them again and watched her surroundings carefully. The realization that no one was around hit her immensely. The darkness began to poison her and take over. That voice was coming from inside her. Feeding of the darkness that lay dormant in her heart. She tried to speak but her voice couldn’t be found, that pulsing in her back had turned into a heavy pain. Rin dropped to her knees in her internal struggle. The oil lamp with its thin handle burst in her hands the wire piercing her skin. The warm blood pooled in her fist. Lord Sesshomaru had to smell it! He would come to her rescue!

Did she want him to come?

Rin tightened the hilts of her weapon in her other hand and buried the scythes into the floor to support herself. She refused to give up! She grunted in pain and tried to stand up leaning her body against her buried weapon. She couldn’t fight it! She was losing! She felt herself evaporating in the darkness of that abysmal hole again.

The Rin that gazed up that smiling moon was no longer Rin. She stood easily. She flipped the strands of coiled hair that had covered her shoulders, annoyed and unwavering. She pulled the scythes from the ground and froze. She scowled as the stupid mortal girl inside her tried to regain control again, but quickly that evil mask took over once more and a malevolent cackle escaped from her lips.

“Don’t fight me, human girl. The fun is just beginning!”

 

 

 

 


	5. Must Save Rin!

Lord Sesshomaru laid against the tree. The fire had been put out, just dim oil lamps flared in the area where Jaken slept. A-Un rested his two heads down on the grass, his eyes closed in peaceful slumber. Their journey would still last a while. Would his desire for her become harder to control? Of all the things he perceived could go wrong, desiring his mortal ward, never occurred to him.  If killing demons would control his urges he would bask in the bloodlust, no doubt about that. He closed his eyes erasing the tedious thoughts. His long lashes resting over his white cheeks giving his masculine features a softness.

 His resting was fleeting though as he alertly opened his eyes and watched Rin approach. Her demon slayer outfit on her body sticking to all her natural curves, her hair long and thick that curled at the ends flying beautifully behind her. Her weapon tight in hand.

“Rin...” he began but before the words escaped his lips, or before the thought registered in his mind that something was odd, he dodged the heavy, shiny blades that headed straight towards his neck. He hovered up in the air glaring down Rin. Her scent was the same, that same irksome scent, but that wasn’t her. Something was controlling her. He knew that much.  Her bright brown eyes had been dulled by an unknown power.

Jaken woke up with a yelp as the sound of falling tree startled him awake. A-Un bellowed in panic. Rin glowered at their direction and threw her weapon again, this time aiming towards were Jaken and A-Un laid. Promptly, A-Un grabbed Jaken from his hakama sidestepping away from the blow that crashed the tree in two.

“Rin! What the hell are you doing?!” Jaken yelled at her, his eyes huge with fear.

“That is not, Rin!” Lord Sesshomaru snarled. Looking directly at the imposter that grabbed Rin’s mighty weapon with ease.

A cunning smile decorated her face, “I must say Lord Sesshomaru I never took you as the type that enjoyed human girls”

She passed her hands seductively over her borrowed breasts, cupping them and giving them a squeeze. Her voice echoed with contempt lacing Rin’s soft candid voice. Lord Sesshomaru said nothing. If he was worried, his features never showed it. Not even a scowl was present in his face when he swiftly teleported in front of her, his face just inches from hers. He scrutinized her. The fraud’s face contorted in shock as those golden eyes penetrated her as if trying to see who was behind Rin’s eyes _. Damnation! He is quick!_

“Who are you?” he demanded, grabbing her from the neck and hovering her in the air along with him. He squeezed so hard that the weapon in her frail hand fell to the floor.

With a gust of wind that seemed to emit from her body, a dark, foul mist whooshed over Sesshomaru’s form, and overcame the entire campground. He let her go as a loud slithering rustled in the trees around them. Spiders! Spiders that Jaken and A-Un had seen too well, threw themselves at them with rabid screeching. The spiders began tackling them as a possessed Rin jumped in the air and threw her weapon at Lord Sesshomaru which he dodged effortlessly. He flew towards her when a barricade of giant spiders came between them. He ripped through the spider wall with his claws but he couldn’t reach her. Rin and the spider sorceress that was possessing her, vanished in a cloud of smoke, a malevolent voice telling him before it disappeared,

“I am the Spider Sorceress, Sarnas. If you want your human alive. You will come to my castle and let me lop your precious head…”

He allowed the spiders to cover his body. Their bites nibbling against his skin. No pain. And then with a blast of his demonic power their bodies exploded. With his acid whip he twirled gracefully until the sound of twitching legs, and hissing was no more, possessed again with the dead silence of the forest.  Every single one of them was destroyed. Stepping over the bodies of dead spiders that crunched under his boots, he found Jaken hiding behind a tree. He shook like a leaf.

“You have deceived me, Jaken!” he roared. His eyes blazed in firing fury.

Jaken stumbled forward from his hiding place and dropped to his knees, bowing his entire body to the ground back and forth. Pleading for mercy, “Please, my Lord! Please let me explain to you!”

He shrieked when he was kicked back and his neck was pressed down with the toe of his boot.  His unforgiving eyes were enough to kill, if the constricting of air didn’t kill him first, “You will tell me everything that happened. While I was gone!”

                                                                                                                             ****

Lord Sesshomaru flew up in the air to rescue Rin. He had been right. Rin was a troublesome girl. He shouldn’t have left her unguarded. Now he needed to find the castle the demon spoke of.

_A castle?_  He didn’t have a clue where to search.  He had not seen or smelled any form of living arrangements in this forest. Not even human villages. A-Un with a beat up Jaken with multiple lumps on his head, flew behind the lord holding their distance afraid that the fuming Lord would split them too pieces like he had done with those spiders. Lord Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed when the stench of death, and miasma hit his nose.

“This must be it” he told himself as he saw the dark purple barrier that covered an old feudal castle. All the trees inside it were dead as well as all around it. The demonic miasma reeked and penetrated from the barrier in a purple smoke haze. This castle was definitely not here before.  It was an illusion made by the sorceress. Her plan was to isolate him. To try to weaken his powers _. Such a fool_! His teeth gnashed. Like if the great demon lord would ever succumb to such weak demonic power. She had the upper hand against him, that was for sure, but not for long. Not for very long. Once he liberated Rin, he was going to slice her. He was going to enjoy destroying her. _Disgusting insect._

            Rin, the real Rin, wallowed in a darkness she couldn’t describe. She was paralyzed, trapped in her own body. She had seen the way she had attacked the Lord. The way she had attacked Master Jaken and sweet A-Un. She tried to speak out, she tried to tell them to run away, she tried to break the possession. It was hopeless, proving again what Lord Sesshomaru had told her in the beginning: she wasn’t built for battle.  Her body had been hijacked by a power hungry spider demon and she had been powerless to stop her.

_‘You will never get away with this!’_

She heard an assured laughter, “We will see about that! When I slice that beautiful head of that Lord of yours with your very hand.”

Those words echoed in the obscurity around her, taunting her. Could she be right? Would she kill Lord Sesshomaru?

Sarnas’ stood up in her hostage body with a determined look in her face.  He had entered her barrier. How quickly he had found her! He wanted to save his pathetic human wench. She grinned. She was going to enjoy this fight. She was going to enjoy cutting through that beautiful manly lump in his neck.

 Leaving the empty room in the castle tower in which she waited, she burst through the walls and landed in front of the Lord. He stood in the middle of the castle after entering the gatehouse of the fortress. She was immediately possessed with seething anger. Seeing how he stood confidently, with no weapon unsheathed in front of him.

“Don’t underestimate me, you dog!!!!!!!”

She rushed at him with her blades at arm’s length in front of her. He dodged them, but not as quickly as when he had confronted her. She was fast in here, which meant that her original body could be somewhere in this forsaken castle. He eyed A-Un and Jaken with the corner of his eye as they landed wearily on the roof. They were both weakened by the miasma, but he had given them a task he needed them to accomplish.  They needed to look around the massive castle to find the sorceress surge of power to break the possession. If indeed, he was right…

“Don’t…look… so …distracted!” she screamed as she slashed at him but made no contact with his skin. Not even a scratch! She was infuriated by his supreme strength and agility that was common in only a great demon lord. He wasn’t weakened by the miasma at all!! She began to doubt herself. He could see it!

_Forgive me, Rin._ He thought as he kicked her, the flat of his boot made contact with her stomach sending Rin’s fragile body flying across the castle. The ground under her splintered as Sarnas’ dark mist tried to cover the fall. He was going to buy time as much as it took. Counting on the fact that Sarnas needed Rin’s body to attack him.

Jaken stumbled inside one of the halls of the castle, from a hole A-Un had made at the rooftop. He looked around the torn walls, his eyes blurry and his body woozy from the miasma and Sesshomaru’s beating. If Rin didn’t survive he could kiss his life goodbye. That was an undeniable fact.

_You do not serve, Rin!!!_  He had roared as he punched him senseless, when Jaken confessed he had hidden the events because Rin had asked. Bad mistake! Bad, bad mistake! They continued walking in the quaky wooden floors of the old feudal castle. There were crowded silver spider webs everywhere with remnants of human bones. This illusion of this castle was her domain, it was where she hid, where she feasted.

Sesshomaru observed as Rin’s body come towards him again, this time gradually. Her hostage body recovering from the blow. Her demon scythes blended together and evolved into one giant deadly scythe. Rin’s demon blades were under the sorceress possession as well, unleashing power that not even Rin had uncovered yet. Demonic power. What kind of weapon had Totosai given her? She darted towards him with a wrathful scream. The long scythe whistled in front of his face. Its sharpness cutting one of his wondering white hairs and reflecting his face on the shiny blades. Sesshomaru grabbed her from the neck firmly, taking a small slash on his arm and threw her to the other side of the castle.  She slid back with amazing force taking the ground with her still managing to grip the scythe.  He leaped on top of the thatched roofing watching her struggle to get up. She flew towards him impulsively, the scythe burying in the roofing and taking everything with it. The wild craze look no longer resembled Rin’s innocent features. He continued dodging from roof to roof as the aggravated scream of Sarnas’ continued,

“I will destroy you, Demon Lord. You won’t be able to evade me forever! You arrogant bastard!”

Jaken’s eyes widened when he found a giant orb of web glistening from the second floor of the castle. Giant black widow spiders guarded each side.

“This must be it!” he yelled.

Their black bulbous eyes met with them, as their fangs protruded from their mouth rushing at them with a hiss. A-Un charged at them, lightning building in his mouth.   As Jaken ran and threw the windows open. He waved his tiny hands at the lord that fended off Rin’s scythe with Bakusaiga now.

“Milord, we have found something! Attack here my lord!”

Both Sarnas’ and Sesshomaru looked at his direction. Her eye twitched when she heard him. She jumped from the rooftop towards Jaken. Sesshomaru much faster than her, managed to grab her from the nape of her neck and threw her back. Her mist emanating from her body ripping through the roof, falling down inside it with a loud crash. Lord Sesshomaru reached the second floor on the opposite side from where he stood. He stepped through the window when a low grunt escaped his lips. One of the chain scythes struck his back armor, it lodged for a second, not cutting through and returned to Sarnas’. It wasn’t enough to stop him! With no time to waste, he jumped in, killing the spiders with his claws that were now green with poison.

 He saw the orb. It almost seemed to throb. He ordered Jaken and A-Un to flee as the demons quickly obeyed. He destroyed the giant web and the castle began fluttering around him. Turning into ashes in the wind. Proof that it never existed. In a matter of instants, the castle had vanished along with its rancid miasma. Rin sat with her heels tucked under her in the middle of the remains. She gripped the hilts of her scythes, her chest heaving with emotion. In tears.

“Please forgive me my lord. I have failed you…!” She wept.

He crouched in front of her. All that surrounded them was a dead forest, dead grass. Contrasting heavily with the greenery around that. He raised her chin with the claw of his index finger, as her bright, tearstained brown eyes greeted him and then as swiftly as he had stared into those enormous auburn orbs, Sarnas’ returned. Taking away her innocent features once more. This time the scythe blade was against Lord Sesshomaru’s neck. It hadn’t worked. He had been wrong. The globe of web only controlled the illusion of the castle. Which meant the sorceress was inside of Rin! It was a realization that had come too late.

“Any last words?” She cooed, smiling broadly.

 The blade broke the top layer of skin, his blood oozing obediently over the scythe. He witnessed as she licked her lips hungrily at the look of his blood. Jaken’s terrified intake of breath sounded audibly.

It couldn’t be! His Lord would not be destroyed!

Sesshomaru only smirked. There was a reason why he didn’t budge. A pathetic move like that wouldn’t be enough to defeat him. The smirk on his features infuriated her even more! She trembled in anger as the blade began quivering in her hand as she attempted to cut through, her hand was immobile now.

“Fight her, Rin.” He ordered

And just as Sarnas snarled and tried to use the other blade, her other arm froze.

_I won’t let you kill him! I won’t let you have your way!_

 Her tremulous hands began failing her. An inhuman growl escaped from her throat. Sarnas last attempt to gain control was a blast of demonic power that managed to throw Sesshomaru a few feet away. A-Un and Jaken continued to stare horrified.

_I rather die than to ever let you slay my friends!_

The black fog receded as the chains of Rin’s scythes twirled in her fingers smoothly and the blades imbedded into the middle of her back, a silent scream formed a big _O_ on her lips. Her back arched thrashing her forward.  With a screech Sarnas exploded from Rin’s skin and clothes in a bloody splatter. Rin’s body slumped forward into to the ground as Jaken ran to her. The spider turned into her giant humanoid form. Her red and black eyes glowing in loathing. Black blood dripped and puddled in the debris from where the scythes entered her. She salivated like rabid animal and her legs ran towards Sesshomaru who darted towards her as well,

“It ends here!” He made known as Sesshomaru drew his sword and split her in half. With a shrill, agonizing scream Sarnas body was no more.

“Rin!!!”  Jaken cried as he saw the puddle of blood gushing from Rin’s back. Lord Sesshomaru landed towards them, and moved him aside. He knelt in front of her. She was losing large quantities of blood. _Stupid girl!_

This time his concern did show. His dread. He pulled her hair away noticing all the skin from the middle of her shoulder blades towards her lower back was missing. A deep cut from her weapon, and the exploded gashes from where the demon exited her. He growled in helplessness. He wasn’t going to lose her! Not now!  

He placed her body face down over his lap. His eyes turned red, the demon inside him palpitated…there was one way he could stop the bleeding. He had no time to waste!

 His dokkaso, his toxins, gathered in his tongue. His jaw widened, his jaws became sharper. In the verge of a complete demon transformation, he lowered his face down to her wounds and began licking them. His long tongue began producing a thick acidic saliva that covered her wounds and stopped the bleeding. He didn’t stop until his tongue swept all around her injuries. Her warm blood entering his system, warming him, intoxicating him. He stared at her face as it began stirring. He only relaxed when the bleeding had stopped. He turned her face up and brushed the hair from her face. She opened her eyes feebly.

“Lord…Sesshomaru…” She mumbled reaching up to touch his face, her fingers against his magenta markings on his cheek that were now jagged. His eyes were still red with that black vertical pupil, his jaw covered in her blood. Yet, Rin, still smiled up at him,

“Did I do well?” Tears rolled down the sides from her eyes.

“Yes, Rin.” He said. He looked down at her pale face, all the color, all the life from her skin was gone. She was the color of paper. She tried to say something else but he stopped her.

 “Enough” he ordered quietly and stood up with her in his arms. He needed to find a human village as soon as possible.  Or Rin would be dead by tomorrow.  Flying up in the air, Jaken and A-Un followed behind him with concern in their face.

                                                                                                                    ****

                     “This human girl requires assistance.” Lord Sesshomaru said to the gathering of villagers at the entrance of a town. This was the first village he had encountered after he diverted from his original path. A village with plenty of resources, and rice fields aplenty.  The villagers in their peasant kimonos were already pointing their bows, and swords at them ready to attack. Their eyes searing with distrust and fear. He tried to bury the unbearable urge to kill every single one of them

 “Please!” Jaken supplicated from atop of A-Un, “If you don’t help her she is going to die!”

“We don’t help demons! Or their sympathizers” One of them spat staring over at the injured girl.

Rin’s body was wrapped in his Mokomoko. He carried her effortlessly with one hand. His eyes narrowed at them with contempt as he reached into the sleeves of his kimono and threw a cloth bag at their feet. They let out a startled yelp and took a step back, but then noticed the bag was filled with gold coins that glistened under the light of the sunset. Their eyes widened in amazement as they stared at it.  Some had never seen that many golden coins.

“Now, now people! There is no need to be so hasty with our guests. Put your weapons down!” an old voice said from the back as he walked through the crowd. He lowered their weapons with his speckled hands as he passed through them. A frail old man appeared before them with a smile on his face that didn’t present any particular emotion, it just seemed to be embedded on him as a normal part of his aging features. He was balding, but the hair that was left on his head was in a ponytail, thin and white. He reached down to grab the cloth bag and placed it in the lapels of his light blue kimono as the villagers murmured amongst each other viewing how the hefty bag disappeared in his clothes. The old man told Lord Sesshomaru,

“Bring her. I am the town doctor here.”

They passed the crowd and walked a distance towards a dwelling. Jaken rode A-Un and gulped, as the villagers moved aside for them with their unfriendly gazes stabbing them. The shack appeared to be some type of hospital for the injured with futons on yellow-brown tatami mats, and different types of herbs in decanters and scattered bandages. The hut reeked of dried blood and herbs, but Sesshomaru endured it.

“Set her down there.” He pointed at an empty futon, next to many others that were positioned into the perimeter of the area. “You are lucky we aren’t in war. My hut is usually filled with injured. I will get to work on her.”

Sesshomaru placed Rin’s body belly down as the old man washed his hands in a bucket and put some type of antibacterial liquid in his shaky old hands.

He walked over to her and knelt, “A demon slayer and demons traveling together. Oh! The irony!”

 He began to examine the extensiveness of her wounds. Her demon slayer outfit was peeled all the way down to her hips showing the start of the cleft of her behind. The old man frowned as he kneaded the sticky green slime that covered her back between his index and thumb. But quickly that permanent smile returned.

“Whatever this salve is, stopped her from bleeding out.”

“Can you save her?” Lord Sesshomaru asked. If his actions didn’t speak towards the endearment of the girl. The old man would think he could care less if she lived or died by that emotionless tone.

“I believe so” the old man said walking over to a handmade shelf to retrieve some items from it. He turned to him, “If she makes it tonight, then she has a very good chance of survival.”

                                                                                                             ****

It was midnight when the old man entered the medical hut again to find Sesshomaru sitting against the wall close to Rin’s futon, with his eyes closed. One leg up, the other one stretched in front him.  

“My daughter has placed your companions in a small abandoned shack just minutes from our village. We would love to accommodate you here, but you see…my people are still nervous about having you around.”

“I’ll remain here.” he said opening his eyes, his golden eyes daring him to throw him out.

But the old man simply scratched his head. He shrugged. Not taking to heart Sesshomaru’s deadly stare, “Suit yourself. All we can do now is wait.”

He looked over at Rin who breathed heavily, a cold rag wrapped around her forehead. She had big green leaves stuck to her injuries. They spread like open palms all around her. The old man exited the hut, the curtain that served as a door flying behind him.

            Hours passed when Sesshomaru’s eyes flew open when he heard Rin’s whimpering. He kneeled next to her. She was trembling.  

“My Lord.” She whispered still sleeping.

Lord Sesshomaru felt anger consume him. He should have never left her defenseless. Never! Curse his instincts! He placed the back of his fingers against her cheek. She was burning up. Her body began shaking violently in coldness and her chin began to quiver. He picked her up ever so gently. He placed his Mokomoko over his legs and placed her on his lap. The material would be soft enough against her skin and warm enough for her. He wrapped what was left of it around her body and embraced her against him. He felt her instantly calm down as her head pressed just below his pectorals, against his hard armor. Her breathing becoming even once more. She half-opened her eyes, staring into Lord Sesshomaru’s golden ones. She smiled at him and nuzzled against him.

“Do you forgive my betrayal, my lord?” Her voice was a hardly audible whisper laced with weakness. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

“You did not betray me, Rin” he assured her looking down at her pale face

 She smiled feebly and closed her eyes as she mumbled, ‘I am glad…” and in Sesshomaru’s arms, she slept. Reminding him of the times when Rin was just a small child…

                                                                                                      ****

                      Three long days had passed when the village doctor decided that moving Rin to the ex-abandoned hut would be best. He had assured them that Rin would survive, but that she was going to require a lot of rest. If Lord Sesshomaru could have his way he would have taken her away from this pesky human village, but he didn’t, and would have to wait until Rin could walk on her own.  The village doctor came in and changed her leaves every two hours.

He examined her skin, his wrinkled face very close to it, “Rin’s skin is healing remarkably. It must be that special salve she had on.” His head popped up to look over at Sesshomaru, “You must tell me where I can get some, demon!”

Sesshomaru’s jaw ticked but said nothing.

 The old man looked back at sleeping Rin, “The wound will be ready for bandaging. I think I will let it air out today, but I am afraid that I have run out of poppy leaves. It is not their season, you see” The old man scratched his head, “I will see what I can find and bring it right over!”

                                                                                                            ****

                      The old man left promising to bring other pain relievers to them, but now night had arrived and there was no scent of him anywhere. The inside fire pit flamed gently as Jaken slept and A-Un slept just out of the hut. But Sesshomaru could not sleep.  He remained still. Watching over Rin, waiting for the last effects of poppy to subside. She stirred with grunts of pain. That useless old man! All that gold for such inferior work!

 His true form began pulsing inside him, his claws extended, his eyes reddened, and his teeth became serrated and he felt his dokkaso gathering in his tongue. He gently hovered over her, his lips close to her tender flesh and he began licking her. Long wet strokes over her flesh that tasted like blood, and herbs. Rin let out a soft moan as his tongue gently touched her uninjured shoulder blades. That touch, that moan made his teeth clench. He hadn’t noticed that the old man walked up the small hill where the shack stood and stared in shock through the cracks of the wooden door at the way this demon licked the wounds of the young human girl under him. He looked massive, his body caving over her.  He clutched a small vial of blue lotus he had found for her pain. Now, he wasn’t sure if to interrupt or to scream.  Rin let out a soft relieved sigh, the pain in her body retreating. Sesshomaru gave an animalistic growl staring out of the hut as the old doctor ran down the hill back to his village as fast as he could in his wooden sandals.

                                                                                                                          ****

                      I had been almost over two weeks when Rin opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy. Her vision blurry at first, it then accommodated over Jaken’s, scaly, worried features. She sat up little by little. Her upper body was bandaged and her lower half was covered by a red hakama.

“Rin! I am glad you are awake!” Jaken hopped from one foot to the next animatedly. She gave him a toothy grin and stretched her arms up in the air gently.

“I am! I feel much better!” She looked around to see the shack stacked, and stacked with silk kimonos of all colors. Her Kusarigama against the wall, her stock pot dented, it had barely survived.  Jaken stared over at what she looked at and said,

“They are gifts from Lord Sesshomaru.”  He said about the kimonos. He scratched his head and shook his head disapprovingly, “I swear, if I didn’t know my Lord better I would say he was acting like some love sick puppy.”

He immediately regretted that sentence when he heard a low, deep growl. Lord Sesshomaru entered the shack with a large wooden cup. He already knew that she would wake up. Rin’s face twisted in disgust as she smelled whatever was in his hand, all the way from where she sat. Lord Sesshomaru handed it to her. She reached her hand up to him and grabbed the concoction with both hands staring down at the thick, dark red liquid.

“Drink” Sesshomaru ordered

Jaken sat in the back with his kimono sleeve over his nose. He knew exactly what it was. It was an iron filled gory concoction for blood loss.  She looked from her cup to Lord Sesshomaru and crinkled her nose.

His eyes narrowed at her menacingly

“Do I really have to?” she complained as his eyes narrowed to slits this time.

Sighing helplessly. She put on a brave face and downed the liquid. She almost gagged feeling the gelatinous liquid go down her throat.

“All of it, Rin” he maintained.

 Just as she thought the thick concoction wouldn’t end. She finished it. A warm feeling rushing over at her at Lord Sesshomaru’s attentions.

                                                                                                                    ****

            Later that day Rin walked down the knoll to the path that lead to the village. She could see the farmers working on the rice fields from here, and right next to it materials of houses that needed to be built. It reminded her about Edo and all her friends. How she missed them. Her peachy skin tone had finally returned to normal.  She wore a light pink silk kimono Lord Sesshomaru had gifted her. This time it did fit her. It had swirls of white randomly over it. With a beautiful white obi. As she made her way to the bustling village she suddenly felt like she was the center of attention, and not in a good way.

“There she is” she managed to hear, “The demons lover!”

She reddened and stopped on her tracks. _WHAT!!???_   _Where did they get that idea?!_ She continued moving, shaking that idea out of her mind. She stopped. Staring around the houses, and stores, trying to see if she could find the medical hut that had taken her in. Her thoughts were interrupted when a soft tug to her kimono sleeve shook her. She looked down to see an adorable little girl, she had her brown hair cut to her ears, her eyes big and brown. She had a small wooden doll in her hands. Her tiny friends waited behind her.

“Miss, is it true that those demons bewitched you, and that is why you travel with them?”

Rin frowned at her and then smiled warmly crouching at her eye level, she couldn’t be more than four years old, “No. Of course not. Those demons are my friends.”

“But demons and humans cannot be friends, my papa says.” She placed her wooden doll against her chest, her adorable face contorted in confusion and shyness.

She grinned, “Of course they can! Have you ever tried saying hi to one?”

The little girl gulped and gripped her wooden doll nervously, “no.”

            After playing a bit with the children, and distancing herself away from the gaping villagers. Thanks to the adorable little girl, Keiko, she found the medical hut as soon as the old doctor entered it. Putting the curtain aside she followed behind him. The old man gave her a toothless smile, a real smile this time, “Oh my! Aren’t you looking much better missy! The color has returned to your skin.”

She nodded, “I wanted to thank you. You saved my life. Is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?”

The old man scratched his head and then rubbed his chin taking her offer into consideration, “Well that big demon of yours can probably be more useful than you”

Rin tried not to be offended by that as she said, “I can ask…”

The old man scratched his head again, “Alright! It would be great if he could build the houses next to rice fields, then the farmers won’t have to walk up all the way to town every day.” 

She bit her lower lip unsure, but then she said with a grin, “I’ll do my best!” and headed out the door.

 His question stopped her. The curtain door rested over her shoulder, “Can I ask what happened in your life to surround yourself with demons?”

She turned to him. His voice wasn’t judgmental. It was curious, seeking. She smiled. She didn’t know why she felt compelled to tell this stranger anything, but she spoke from the heart anyway, “When I was younger my parents and my brothers, were killed by _human_ bandits” It was the expression in the word human that caught his attention, “They killed everyone in my village. They did horrible things to my mother and to the other women there…. I wondered around the world afraid and alone until I found Lord Sesshomaru.”

A sad smile appeared on her face, “It has actually been quite a while since I have thought about my family. I miss them every day, but if it hadn’t been for Lord Sesshomaru’s kindness. I would’ve been dead a thousand times over.”

_That scary demon can show kindness??_   Memory of Sesshomaru’s deadly stares plagued his mind. But he could tell the fondness in her words when she mentioned him. The memories of the way he had licked her that night. The old man’s face brightened then as if he was putting two and two together. He put his fist into his palm enthusiastically, “I knew it! I knew you were his lover!”

She almost fall over at his words. Her entire face burned a bright shade of red. _Now I know who started those ludicrous rumors!_

“He is not my lover!” she snapped as the old man chuckled and just scratched his head unaware of what he had said to make the young girl angry.

 

                                                                                                                    ****

            Rin arrived back at the shack. She couldn’t get those words out of her head the entire way.   _Lord Sesshomaru, her lover?_  Her heart somersaulted in her chest. A-Un bellowed from the tree he stood, grazing on the grass. She went up to him and rubbed both his heads.

“Rin!” she heard Jaken yell excitedly with Lord Sesshomaru walking beside him. They arrived from the road opposite of the shack and the village. Jaken carried a small cloth bag over his shoulder.

“Rin, shouldn’t you be resting?” Lord Sesshomaru asked as they reached the entrance of the shack.

She smiled unable to meet his gaze, “Yes my lord. I was planning on laying down soon”

Lord Sesshomaru nodded, a small tilt of the head.  He was about to enter the rickety wooden adobe when she stopped him, “My lord. I wanted to tell you something.”

He turned to her, “What is it?”

“I...I might have promised the villagers we might---um—you, would, um, help them in building...”

The more she continued the less confident she felt in finishing the sentence as Sesshomaru’s eyes began narrowing in impatience, “their huts!” She blurted out finally.

“You did what?”

She chuckled nervously getting closer to A-Un.

“You believe those humans took you under their care because of the kindness of their heart, you foolish girl.” He said harshly

“They only helped you because of the gold milord threw at them!” Jaken asserted her shaking his staff in emphasis.

She gripped A-Un’s reigns instantly feeling stupid. She looked at the grass. She jumped slightly when she heard his deep voice again.

“Never speak on my behalf again, Rin” He cautioned her “Is that understood?”

“Yes, my lord.” She answered, “I just wanted to thank them, that’s all.”

That night Rin couldn’t help but stare up at the ceiling. His words echoed in her head, _you believe those humans took you under their care because of the kindness of their heart_ … No. She didn’t believe that at all. She knew that not everyone did things out of kindness.  She had witnessed so many evil things in her life that she didn’t doubt the dark nature in the human heart.  She felt a rush of emotions strain her heart. _What happened in your life to surround yourself with demons?_ She began remembering her mother and father. How her mother tried to hide her and her brothers when those bandits ravished their small village. Then she remembered how Kouga’s wolves devoured her. What would be of her life if she had never met Lord Sesshomaru? With a silent tear escaping her eyes, she finally turned over in the futon as much as the pain would allow and closed her eyes, unaware that Lord Sesshomaru’s golden gaze had been fixed on her.

                                                                                                                 ****

            Rin woke up to the sound of screaming, but it didn’t sound like the helpless sound of someone in danger. It sounded different, excited even. Either way, she stood up wincing in dense pain. She patted down her coarse bed hair and ran out of the shack in her pink silk kimono. A-Un, nor Jaken, nor Lord Sesshomaru were anywhere to be found. She finally made it past the village to the rice fields where she saw a group of villagers huddled together whispering to each other. She squeezed by them to see the unthinkable!  Lord Sesshomaru was building their homes!  A-Un carried wood on his back, and Lord Sesshomaru’s long white hair was wrapped in a high pony tail, his face focused. Ignoring the gawking human faces. He looked as elegant and stoic as always. Her heart fluttered as she saw him. He slammed the nail inside the wood with the palm of his hand. He was working on the last house! He was probably hoping he could build them before people noticed him. She couldn’t believe he had actually done it!

“He is so fast!”

“He is so strong!”

“He is so mighty!”

She heard the villagers murmur energetically. Rin looked up at him in awe and amazement. Then his eyes settled on her for an instant. His beautiful golden eyes in acknowledgement and then he frowned. It took Rin a second to realize that, that frown wasn’t directed at her.

“Hiiii!!!” A small little girl waved coming to the front of the group of villagers. It was little Keiko, “Thank youuuu!!!” Her little voice continued with a bright toothy smile that had a couple of teeth missing. The admiration was obvious in her big brown eyes and blushing face _. He is so beautiful!!_ Her thoughts echoed in her childish mind. Keiko continued waving at him, even after he had turned away, with her wooden doll up in the air.


	6. The Waterdog Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a “slice” of lemon at the end of this chapter. This fanfic is Rated M! Please be aware this a long chapter!! I got carried away. I thought about dividing it in two different ones but I didn’t. Sorry. I marked the end of each in case anyone wants to divide the reading: P I hope you guys like it! Thank you guys <3

Rin’s stomach rumbled. They had been walking for what seemed forever. She was tired at looking at greenery. Small trees, big trees. Only trees!  Ever since they left the village it seemed that all life after that had ceased to exist. She walked barefooted, enjoying the feel of the ground on her toes. She carried her sandals in one hand. She inhaled deeply. It felt good to be alive. Her Kusarigama rested on A-Un along with her handmade bag filled with kimono she hadn’t given away.  Her stockpot, unfortunately, had to be left behind. She looked at her weapon and sighed. She felt she was fighting with it. She hadn’t grabbed it since she was able to move once more. Lord Sesshomaru insisted she get rid of such, “useless contraption” but there was no way she was going to leave her weapon behind after all her hard work. After poor Totosai’s hard work. She refused to give up.

“Put on your sandals this instant, Rin” Jaken scolded. Trying to whack her with the staff while he rode A-Un but she lowered her head just enough to feel it sweep past her head the wind of it picking up stray strands.

“Stop treating me like a child, Master Jaken!”  She frowned up at him. “I am fine.”

A few steps in front of them Lord Sesshomaru walked. They had taken a break from flying and she was glad. She was beginning to get airsick. Rin’s stomach rumbled again and Jaken’s stomach rumbled in return too.

“How much longer, my lord?” Rin asked

“Not much” he assured

“We are a hungry.  You think we can stop to find something to eat?”

“Hold on a little longer, Rin” He insisted. This time turning to her for an instant

“Alright!” She smiled satisfied to see her Lord’s golden eyes at least for a second.

            Everything had returned to normal after Sarnas attack. She had lost track of how many weeks they had been traveling. Rin tried to put no mind to that because her wounds were almost healed and with minimal scarring! She wasn’t aware that it was Lord Sesshomaru’s saliva that had done the trick. The bandages were changed less often, and she felt she was regaining more of her energy with each passing day. Rin raised her free right hand shaking the Yukata sleeve, the silk green material adorned with pink lotus, rode down to her elbow. She stared at a black beaded bracelet on her wrist, each black bead was followed by a small white fang.  Lord Sesshomaru had given it to her when they started traveling to wherever they were going. Telling her that the bracelet would camouflage her scent in case any demons smelled her wounds and wanted to attack her.

Lord Sesshomaru turned back for an instant to look back at Rin to make sure she wasn’t straying behind. He saw the way Rin gazed at the bracelet he had given her. There was a serene look to her features. She had finally recovered her spirits. What Sesshomaru hadn’t told her was that, that bracelet was for him just as much as it was for other demons. He was tired of smelling her. Of her scent mocking him and tempting him. Where they were going she was definitely going to need it as well. How would Rin feel surrounded with only demons?

            It was already late in the day when they stopped by a large tree. This tree was unlike any Rin had seen. It had giant oval shaped globes hanging from it. Were they fruit? The shells looked hard and were brown in color almost like a pinecone. Sesshomaru flew up in the air and broke a branch from it. It landed at their feet. Uninterested, A-Un began to graze while Rin and Jaken stared in bewilderment at what Sesshomaru showed them. Was he intending on feeding them that? He grabbed one. The claw from his thumb slicing the top of the hardened shell to reveal a super read meat. Rin put on her wooden sandals and reached out her hands as he handed her one. Then to Jaken the other. Rin cupped it with both hands.

“Hurry and eat. We must continue” he told them

Rin held the oval fruit, staring down at it and then stared at Jaken who also exchanged with her a confused expression. Nonetheless, he was glad his Lord had gone through the trouble to give it to him. To give him anything! And he, as his loyal servant, was deeply honored. With hopeful eyes he bit into the mushy flesh of the fruit as the ripeness entered his dry mouth and over flood it. The corners of his mouth began dripping with what looked like blood. Rin let out a squeal.

“Ah!!! It’s bleeding! What is it!!!?”

Rin stared horrified as master Jaken’s eyes began rolling back. She put the fruit down and ran to him, shaking him, “Master Jaken!!! Don’t tell me you’ve been poisoned!”

She let out another squeal.

“Enough of that, Rin! He is fine.” Sesshomaru said impatiently, her squeals piercing through his pointed ears.

“But my lord--”

She stared back at Jaken who began to mutter something.

“It so delicious” Jaken mumbled. “I have never tasted anything as delicious as this, thank you milord!!” He then woke up from his trance and exclaimed standing upright, “You must eat it, Rin! Don’t refuse our Lord!”

She stared over at Sesshomaru that had now sat at the base of the tree. She picked up the fruit and gulped, giving it a tiny nibble and then the taste overcame her palette. It wasn’t sweet, it wasn’t salty. It tasted meaty but it was also soft. It disappeared instantly into her mouth. She gave an excited squeal that caused Sesshomaru’s eyes to glance and taper at her direction as she dropped where she stood with her legs tucked under her and began munching on it.

Two of those later Jaken was already standing next to where Sesshomaru sat, staring over at how Rin devoured them, “That brat. Look at her go! That is her third one! Where does she fit all that?!” Rin’s face was covered in red slush as she heard Jaken yell, “Glutton! Enough of that we need to keep going!!”

“Let her be, Jaken” Sesshomaru said opening his eyes and staring at the woman child before him.

            Rin groaned laying on top of A-Un as they continued traveling.  Her stomach was killing her. She shouldn’t have eaten so much of that demon fruit. Her hair swayed over the dragon, cascading around him like a blanket.

 “I told you. I told you were going to get a belly ache” Jaken reprimanded

Rin answered with an aching moan not bothering to look down at him. Her orange bag with all her stuff at the end of the dragon didn’t allow much space for her to move. She remembered when all her body fit perfectly on A-Un. Now, not so much. Either way, Rin managed to fall asleep. As Jaken shook his head at the sight. Rin was a stubborn child, indeed.

            Rin’s eyes opened at the salty smell of the ocean. She rose up, rising up slowly on A-Un. She held on to the reigns that were wrapped around her hips with Jaken behind her. They were so up in the air that she got dizzy for an instant, but before she could freak out at how high it was, her wonder and curiosity stopped her. They were flying towards an island in the middle of the ocean! The isle was inhabited with a feudal territory and from each corner, like a clock, there were stretches of land that lead to four smaller feudal towns.

“Where are we?” Rin whispered amazed at the way the deep blue ocean extended, some spots lighter than others. It seemed to be endless. It was breathtaking. She pulled the brown waves the ocean breeze pushed against her face.

“The Waterdog Empire” Lord Sesshomaru answered apathetically when he heard her hardly audible whisper.

She was in shock of how unreal it seemed. It was beautiful the way the sun glistened on the waves under them. That kingdom that looked so tiny up in the air was settled in the middle of the vast water. It looked like something from a fantasy. She saw a huge shadow slither down in the water. She shrieked back as Jaken informed in her ear, “Sea dragons. The Waterdogs are known for handling these creatures to their will.”

“What are we doing here?” She asked not taking her eyes of that shadow that somehow managed to disappear into the depths of the ocean.

“Lord Sesshomaru is forming an alliance with them.”

 An alliance? She knew that Lord Sesshomaru had built his empire but she had no idea how it worked. She was happy to realize that she would be able to witness her Lord’s greatness. The breeze pulled back on his hair and Mokomoko, and she couldn’t stop a sigh from exiting her body at how beautifully regal he looked. The closer they flew towards the empire, she noticed that the entire kingdom along with the castle towns connecting it, was surrounded by a white barrier. And they were inching close to what it looked like guards riding dragons and they were coming right towards them!

 The enormous flying reptiles inched closer, their deep violet wings heading to where the armed black-haired demons guided them. They wore metal cuirass’s that bounced the sun from them. Their armor extended to their hips making them look bulkier than they were. The closer they got she could see the dragons bodies covered with tough, tiny scales. It took her a while to realize that the profound rumbling she heard was coming from them. She rubbed A-Un’s necks while the guards quickly lowered their heads as they recognized him immediately. They passed them and entered through the barrier. Rin stared back at the huge men on the dragons. Their black manes extended down to their backs. Their faces wild and merciless that screamed, fear me!  But it was their eyes that caught her attention. Their eyes were intense and the color of the sea.

When they descended at the front of enormous gates, she had to crane her neck to be able to gather their entire height. Each door had a carved realistic sea dragon on it. A dragon with no wings. Noise emanated from the ominous wooden doors. There were two similar guards standing at the gatehouse as they arrived, “Welcome, Lord of the West” one said with a bottomless reverberating voice. And with that, the enormous doors opened.

 She slid off A-un as they passed through the doors.  Jaken looked to be lost in wonder as much as Rin. Behind those doors was a thriving town!  Stands of demons selling food caught her eyes immediately and her senses. She could smell boar and she could even see demon children! They ran past them looking curiously at her before disappearing. It was a lively castle town and she had never seen demons in all in one place. Most of them had black hair, but what was most amazing to her was the architecture. Every roof of the town was pagoda roofing. Some leading to stairs where the pagoda roofs extended upward stacked and layered. She was so enthralled with the construction that she hadn’t noticed how some of the residents eyed them.  

“He must be here to see the Lord Takauji and Toyokuni.”

“Look at his clothes! He is a Lord himself.”

Rin was snapped from her sightseeing when she heard the word human

“Is that a human?” A scaly demon with wild blue hair said. He sniffed the air and licked his lips. She crinkled her nose at the sight, getting closer to A-Un for protection, but she knew he couldn’t smell anything because of her bracelet.

They walked towards a large stone wall that separated the town from something on the other side. She could see pagoda roofs much fancier than the ones on this side extend. Their thatched roofing had a dark blue hue that seemed to shimmer, some with embellishments of dragons, and imitation sea waves. Two guards on each end protected the entrance. They wore cuirass similar to the ones on the dragons except these carried large golden tridents. There were other two on guard towers on each upper end of the stone wall, with white orbs cupped in their hands. Lost in trance. Those guards were different. Their skin tone looked indigo and scaly. They had lengthy wispy white hair. They were the ones who controlled the barrier. The guards bowed their head towards Lord Sesshomaru that didn’t seem bothered at the way the residents were following him and whispering.

            It was a different atmosphere once they reached inside. The noise was completely blocked and in front of them they could see a beautiful domain! There was a red bridge that would lead them across the ocean towards a feudal castle on top of a layer of large rocks that descended down towards the water. The waves splashed against the rocks as if the ocean was slapping them.  Rin was really excited! She had never seen anything as beautiful as this.  She tried to straighten her thick hair feeling suddenly self-conscious that she didn’t look noble enough.

“Lord Sesshomaru” Someone called from the sky as quickly, a dog demon with short black hair, wearing a green kimono and hakama with white trimmings, stood in front of them. His voice seemed somewhat muffled given the fact that a corner of his mouth looked sealed shut. “We were expecting you last week. Please forgive me for not coming to get you sooner. My name is Namura, Lord Takauji’s advisor”

They were lead down the bridge as Namura and Sesshomaru talked amongst each other, a step ahead from her. Rin held the red bridge, leaning over to see her reflection on the blue water. She patted down and unruly curl. She closed her eyes feeling the moist air and when she opened them back up she saw from the distance an enormous colorful sea dragon splash up from that water and swim back down.

“Did you see that master Jaken?!” she asked but she got no answer because Master Jaken was right behind Lord Sesshomaru and she was straying behind.

She ran towards them, her wooden sandals clacking on the bridge.

            Passing the bridge and another gatehouse, they appeared into the courtyard. A large stone well stood in front of the main feudal castle. Its pagoda roofs extended high in the air. She could only imagine how many rooms it held. Around it were other smaller replicas of the castle. It was lively here. Demon children played wearing silk kimonos. Servants worked in the gardens. Aristocrats were housed here no doubt.

“Lord Takauji is out hunting, my lord. I have send for him right away.”

Soon, A-un was taken to the stables and her stuff was carried with ease by demoness servants who looked like princess’s themselves as they guided her into one of the tall pagoda dwellings near the castle. Rin had gathered her Kusarigama and wrapped it around her hips, the blades shrinking in size for better carry.

“A handmaiden will be assigned to you soon, Miss Rin” One of the servants with long silver hair said.

She couldn’t help but stare at their lovely, faded blue kimonos with the emblem of a sea dragon on the sleeves. They moved in soft, slow, delicate steps that she found herself stopping in order to not bump into them. They went up five steps leading her up the platform passing various doors in which Rin wondered if were empty. They slid the _shoji_ door open to reveal a spacious room. A thick futon was already in the middle of the room. The servants entered with their kimonos dragging behind them as the one with silver hair reached into a closet to take some heavy beige blankets out and placed it delicately on the futon. The other who had shorter silver hair went over to the two tall lamps framed with bamboo. The lamps stood on each corner of the back of the room and the maid turned them on with a matchstick she got out from her kimono sleeves. Placing the matchsticks on a corner table by the _shoji_ doors they bowed politely and left her there.

Rin beamed at the closed doors. She had never been attended by maids before! She felt happy to finally be able to sleep in a comfy bed after so long. She looked around at the beautiful woodwork in the trim of the room. The tapestry hanging from one wall portraying a large black dog demon with a dragon in its mouth. She wondered if Jaken and Sesshomaru would be housed here as well. She wanted to go into the main castle with them, but Namura insisted she didn’t need to worry her “pretty little head over war stuff”.  She had forgotten that Jaken was originally Lord Sesshomaru’s advisor and she was missing having him around already.  Putting down her weapon at the edge of the back wall, she slid open shoji doors opposite of the entrance of her room. They revealed a courtyard within the pagoda apartment. She could see other doors that probably lead to other rooms. It had about five floors extending upward. In the middle of the courtyard the fountain of a dragon was the centerpiece right in front of a tall ancient tree that seemed to reach up to the fifth floor. She walked out the door into the platform wooden floor. It had a railing among the open edge of the floor even though she was in the first level, but all she needed to do was walk down the small flight of stairs and she would be able to get into the courtyard in just three steps. She turned when she heard a knock on the _shoji_ door.

“Come in” she said

The doors opened to show a beautiful, tall and slender half-demon girl with neck length black hair. She appeared more human than the other servants that had lead her here, she didn’t possess any talon markings that was commonly seen in full blood demons. But her distinguishing features were the black dog ears that popped out of her full black hair. She had big beautiful gray eyes. Eyes so gray that almost seemed to be devoid of color, but despite that fact, Rin saw kindness in their gray depths. She wore a beautiful layered yukata with blue flowers stamped around it with smaller green ones. On the long kimono sleeves the sea dragon emblem merged with the flowers. She bowed respectfully.

“I am Yuna. I will be your handmaiden.”

Rin went towards her with a welcoming smile.  Yuna looked her over with a shocked expression in her face.

Rin frowned confused and turned her head to the side inquisitively, “What is it?”

“Y-you’re human!” She sputtered

“Yes?” She wasn’t really sure to what to respond to Yuna’s staring but Yuna’s full, cupid bow lips, smiled broadly as she closed their distance and took a hold of her hands. She extended them in front of her as the half-demon confessed, “I haven’t seen a human in such a long time!”

Just when she was about to answer the words never came out because Yuna got a crazy excited expression and pulled up her arms so high up in the air, she almost lifted her.  Her kimono sleeves rolled down to reveal her elbows and the scent remover bracelet on her wrist. No wonder she hadn’t smelled her! Yuna’s nose twitched, sniffing her and then letting go of her hands. She took hold of her chin with a long cold finger turning her side to side. Her gray eyes analyzing her. Rin ripped away from her touch.

“What are you doing?!” she said annoyed.

Yuna gasped, aware at her rudeness and then bowed her upper body several times, “I am so sorry, Miss Rin. I got carried away. The little demon said you would be more comfortable with me, but I never imagined it was because you were a human.”

_Little Demon? Ah. Master Jaken!_

Rin scratched her head unaware of how to react to this strange half-demon girl, “It’s alright, Yuna. Just call me Rin.” Hearing little demon reminded her of Lord Sesshomaru and she quickly asked, “Do you know if Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken will be staying here as well?”

Yuna pressed her index finger to her chin as if pondering, “They should. All important guest stay here.”

_Important guests?_

****

“It will be an honor to form an alliance with the son of the great Inu no Taisho. We have heard marvelous things about you my lord.” Lord Takauji admitted, admiration fortifying his words

 Lord Takauji was an older dog demon with a black/gray unruly tresses and bushy eyebrows. His once piercing blue eyes were sunken with age, one was clouded with cataracts that made it look pale blue. They were in a meeting hall that was quite modern compared to the architecture of the feudal castle. Lord Sesshomaru sat in a high wooden chair in front a rectangle wooden table with gold trimming. Beside him, Jaken sat in a high wooden chair but he was situated on wooden blocks to allow Jaken to see. The meeting room was full of bookcases filled with ancient scrolls and decorated with antique tapestries and silver ornamentation. It had varying sculptures of fish, dragons, and other figures he couldn’t quite recognize. Beside Lord Takauji’s right sat Namura his advisor, his book keeper Oda with braided black hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a modest brown kimono. Oda’s round face was decorated with blue talon marking on his forehead. His war general Nobuhito sat at his left. He had a chiseled face scarred by war. His purple markings eating into his scarred face. He looked out of place with his black bushy beard that touched the table but it matched perfectly with his wild hair. He wore his silver cuirass proudly. The one who stood out the most was Lord Takauji’s son, Suikito. He kept staring at Lord Sesshomaru with lively light blue eyes. Each of his eyes had a dark blue talon marking that dropped like tears against his tan skin. Suikito toyed with a strand of silky black hair looking at Lord Sesshomaru without caring the demon Lord stared right back at him. He had a smirk on the corner of his lips that was hard to interpret. They were all full blood waterdog demons.

“The Waterdog Kingdom was a strong ally with my father during the Panther demon war”

“Ah, yes! And during the Mongol army invasion, my lord. I remember fighting with the great dog general as if it was yesterday” A smile cracked his lips as if he could see it now. “It will be a great honor for you to accept our union, my Lord. Of course I can’t make any decisions without my brother, Lord Toyokuni”

“Of course” Lord Sesshomaru said as he took hold of the Sake in a wooden cup in front of him and brought it to his lips.

“Toyokuni should arrive in three days. While we settle matters, I want you to know my entire home is at your disposal, Lord Sesshomaru”

“Thank you”

The doors of the meeting hall opened suddenly, gaining the attention of the demons there to reveal a beautiful demoness. She wore a layered red silk kimono with black swirls stamped around it. The red color looked beautiful with her shoulder straight black hair. Her eyes were piercing blue just how her father’s eyes must’ve looked before old age took over. They were just as penetrating as her brother’s but without the cocky gleam. She had light talon markings on one side of her cheek. She sauntered in gracefully staring directly at Lord Sesshomaru, a seductive look in her eyes.

“I am sorry for the interruption father” she bowed. Her apologetic voice not sounding quite apologetic, but rather sultry.

“It’s alright. We can’t do much without your uncle here anyway” Her father answered as Sesshomaru dutifully stood up along with the other men in the room. She grabbed her father’s stretched hand. “This is my beautiful daughter, Azusa. She is the sea dragon trainer here, you see”

“Is that so?”  Sesshomaru’s interest piqued just slightly.

Lord Sesshomaru bowed politely towards her as she lowered her head, “It is an honor my lord. If I am not to forward, I would love if you could accompany me tomorrow to show you my sea dragons.”

“It seems until Lord Toyokuni arrives we have more than enough time” he said accepting her offer.

Azusa joined the table sitting next to Lord Sesshomaru, as Jaken eyed her brusque actions not lady like at all. _How dare she join a conversation of men!_   A servant entered with more sake, quickly refilling and serving and exiting just as fast.  After talking about war memories the topic shifted to the outskirts of the Western Lands that were filled with human villages,

“I plan on rebuilding the human villages on the outskirts of my lands, that is correct. I plan on following what my father intended for the Western Lands.”

“A place where humans and demons could coexist. You share a fondness with humans as well, it seems” Suikito added with a minor smirk

Lord Sesshomaru not faltering answered, “Coexist to a certain extent. I assure you that is not fondness, but simply duty”

Lord Sesshomaru tried to ignore the way his claws twitched. He hated the smug shine on that wet dog’s eye. 

“I think it is a brilliant idea!” Lord Takauji intervened with a loud chuckle, “Humans are building weapons that can destroy _shiros_ , you know! It is only a matter of time before they try to take over!”

Azusa rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru said, “I highly doubt that such a weak race will ever be able to overthrow demons.”

After that the meeting broke up and everyone left their separate ways to retire. Lord Takauji offered his upmost hospitality to the Lord, and bid him farewell. Then they were guided by demoness servants that would accommodate Jaken and the Lord to their rooms in the guest _shiro._ The meeting room had emptied out with only Azusa and her father now in the office. Lord Takauji called his daughter to him as she stood by the window looking over the long stairs that led to the guest castle, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lord Sesshomaru. She went to him with crossed arms, standing by his chair and nestling her upper body in the empty chair in front of her.

“Now, Azusa, you and I both know that the Western Lord is a very powerful, and a very honorable _Daiyoukai_ ” Azusa knew exactly where her father was going. “Don’t try to do anything foolish on this trip of yours tomorrow.  You are promised to someone else already. I won’t allow you to dishonor our family and our kingdom.”

 “Yes, father” Azusa answered. No emotion in her tone, trying to hide the rage that wanted consume her feminine features.

She exited with a bow to run face to face with her haughty brother Suikito “How long have you been there you dog?!” She said between clenched teeth

Both Azusa and Suikito looked alike, both shared a beautiful tan skin tone and piercing blue eyes, but hers were larger, while Suikito’s eyes narrowed naturally into an intense gaze. She was much more hot-blooded than her brother.

“Long enough to know that you are planning on throwing yourself to the demon lord tomorrow” he smiled slyly.

She scowled pulling his arm and walking him as far as she could from her father’s office. Even if her father was old she was still afraid he would be able to hear, “That is no concern of yours!” she fumed

“You will do anything to not marry Naruhito, huh?”

There was actually some compassion in her brother’s voice then. Naruhito was a repulsive Turtle demon from a well-known turtle clan. Lord Takauji was selling his only daughter for armor. Turtle, impenetrable armor. During these warring states, her father wanted to have the upper hand against whomever wanted to take the kingdom. His ideas about human uprising fueling his need for protection. And if she could bed Lord Sesshomaru and have his mark on her then he would have to mate with her out of duty. He couldn’t deny a great demon lord’s daughter. She had tried to convince her father that with Lord Sesshomaru’s alliance they would be protected enough, but her father wasn’t persuaded.

“Look. Did you find out if he is what that human girl, or not?”

Suikito yawned utterly bored. He placed a black strand behind his silver pierced ear, “It’s not like that will stop you anyway, but no, they aren’t together, _together_. She seems to be a ward of his. She is awfully cute, though.”

Azusa wrinkled her nose with an “ _Agh_ ” escaping her lips. She passed by him as he told her, “Please, be careful Azusa.”

She turned to give him a slight confident smile.

~End of Part 1~

                 Yuna combed Rin’s long hair admiring her thick locks as she prepared her for dinner. There was going to be a feast to welcome Lord Sesshomaru at the main castle and Rin was going to attend. Yuna had already gone through her bag and rummaged through all her silk kimonos, deciding that a navy blue kimono with silver print would look best for her at night. Rin was just excited to see Lord Sesshomaru’s face! She missed him. Yuna was a talker and that put her at ease in such an overpowering setting. She had slept and grown up in a humble village and this majestic kingdom, and having a maid, was making her feel strange. She was enjoying Yuna’s company, though. She reminded her of the girls back in Edo.

 The moon was shining on the courtyard as they entered the feudal castle. Entering, she could already hear the resounding sounds of life. The way Yuna had explained it was that, the main castle only lived Lord Takauji and Toyokuni, Takauji’s two kids, and Toyokuni twelve kids and their generals and their children. The other smaller castles were other noblemen who had their own dining halls, and their own procedures. The sound of the shamisen overtook her ears as she entered through the doors of the enormous castle. She gathered her breath after walking up the long flight of stairs and preceded further. The inside of the main castle was different then the guest one. It had more of a contemporary feel with golden ornamentation. It all screamed royal!  Rin didn’t have memories of ever seeing anything as attractive or as fancy as this castle and her awe was laced with uneasiness.

 Yuna led her to the living area where demonesses dressed in white played the interesting instruments, their clawed hands pulling the chords with ease. She laid eyes on Lord Sesshomaru whose hair was collected up in a ponytail showing off his long neck. He wore a short black kimono that tucked into a black hakama, his _haori_ that fell over his broad lean shoulders was red with a black sea dragon crest at the sleeves, a show of good faith. Lord Sesshomaru’s powerful body wasn’t done justice by the armor he always tended to wear. Without the heavy armor it was possible to see how the silk material clung to certain areas of his sinewy body.

There were a lot of dog demons there, most of them with raven hair and striking blue eyes. They were all gathered in little groups chatting, and drinking. Lord Sesshomaru talked with an older dog demon but turned his glance towards her without missing a beat of the conversation. Acknowledging her. She was then presented around by Master Jaken as Yuna went to the other servants and stood obediently against the wall where their eyes turned to the floor.  Rin was introduced as a ward of the Western Lands and she could see and _feel_ how the dog demons eyed her with interest. Not all of them had that raven hair common in waterdogs, some had hair as silvery white as Lord Sesshomaru’s. She wasn’t sure how to respond as some approached her asking questions about human life. No arrogance in their tone, just curiosity. She tried to keep her composure while speaking with them when tall ornamented doors, which lead to unimaginable places of the castle, opened.

It was then, when Rin felt time stood still as a beautiful demoness with shoulder black hair entered gracefully. She noticed how all the chatter ceased the moment she strolled in. Some of her black strands were pinned by jeweled clips and her scarlet silk kimono was as elegant and beautiful as she. She stepped forward as the tail of her kimono dragged behind her. She was complete sex appeal! Leading her in, was a demon as stunning as she was, he was three heads taller than her and Rin didn’t understand how she could’ve missed him. His hair shun, long and raven falling over his crimson haori over his coal under-kimono and hakama. Their outfits complimented each other, but it was their blue eyes that put it all together. She had never seen other demons besides Lord Sesshomaru that could silence an entire room with their beauty.  She noticed as the gorgeous demoness, quickly ran to Lord Sesshomaru. She felt the pit of her stomach jump. They looked beautiful together, his pale skin contrasting with Azusa’s tan one.

“Stop staring!” Master Jaken hissed under his breath. She was now standing on a far corner after finally pulling away from prying eyes. Now she wasn’t the center of attention.

“I am sorry.” Rin whispered back. Feeling so out a place that it was driving her mad.

“Stand up straight!” She heard him scold again.

She didn’t fight Master Jaken this time, doing as she was told. She was trying to make the night bearable despite that right in front of her, Azusa placed her delicate clawed hand over Lord Sesshomaru’s shoulder while she spoke to him, and he didn’t seem to mind!

Eventually, a bell sounded and Yuna and the other servants followed the group into the dining hall. Every time she tried to go over to Lord Sesshomaru, she coward down, afraid that he would overlook her. She wasn’t having much fun now. They all sat down on the elongated mahogany table, the entire ceiling was covered with curved paper lamps that shun dimly above them.  Jaken sat next to her, sitting on stacked wood boxes. He must be feeling out of place no doubt, but he never wavered! She could only imagine how he felt surrounded by powerful demons. Guiltily, that fact made her feel an itsy bit better.  Servants began serving foods in large platters in front of them, but Rin didn’t notice because she couldn’t stop staring over at Lord Sesshomaru. She watched at how elegant and composed he looked, conversing with Lord Takauji. She then was startled when she involuntarily met eyes with piercing blue ones. She reddened instantly to be caught staring. She looked down at her plate of cooked meat, sliced thinly while the others were served larger quantities and raw. She looked up again to see the handsome young demon from earlier looking at her with those blue eyes. He gave her a smirk. His face was sharp with a beautiful straight nose, and pouty lips. He was extremely good looking, and he knew it! He had bad boy written all over him. Rin grabbed her chopsticks with shaky fingers trying not look back up.

_How am I supposed to eat with him just staring at me?_

Her neck began to hurt because she kept looking down to avoid staring over at that strange demon. So she rose her head staring over Lord Sesshomaru instead. She didn’t understand what Lord Sesshomaru spoke with the other men. Something about warfare. About human weapons becoming more advanced that could rival demon power. Lord Sesshomaru denied this fact, but Lord Takauji and General Nobuhito insisted that there will be a time that humans would take over and that demons would cease to exit. 

“They are building cannons! Those can strike at a distance!” General Nobuhito exclaimed

She thought about that as she stared at the demons at the table. All emitting demonic auras as powerful as her Lord’s. How can demons as formidable as these ever cease to exist?

Once they were done, they all headed back to the living quarter, a few of them retiring and leaving.  Those that were left were gathered by a high fireplace near where the demonesses played the shamisen. Lord Sesshomaru was passive, but respectful as he chatted with the others. It was the first time she had seen him chat so much and she didn’t think he was enjoying it much.  Azusa never left Lord Sesshomaru’s side, her naturally sultry voice overpowering the male ones. It was getting her angry! She let out a sad sigh and spun on her heel to tell Yuna to take her back to her room, but instead she crushed against rigid muscles and a large hand quickly held her from her hips. She looked up to meet with piercing, troublesome blue eyes. It was him!

“Where are you going in such a hurry, precious human girl?”

Rin reddened and apologized and looked over at Yuna that stared intently at them with an odd expression on her face, “I am so sorry...”

“Suikito” He offered his name too her as she lowered her gaze again, awfully aware at the way his clawed hand wrapped over her.

“Forgive me, Lord Suikito” She whispered as he then raised her chin with a long claw

“Don’t _Lord_ me, just call me Suikito” He gave her a charming half-smile that looked naughty instead of a welcoming.

Rin wasn’t conscious that as she dealt with this awkward situation, Lord Sesshomaru’s golden eyes kept glancing over at her. He felt a strange pang in his stomach, that same possessiveness eating at him. He wanted to convince himself that it was his dinner that had harmed his insides and that it wasn’t the fact that he was painfully mindful at the way that dirty waterdog placed his hand over Rin’s delicate frame.

“Now, do you have a name human girl?” Suikito’s soft voice asked

 Suikito found the tiny flustered human, appetizing. His mouth watered looking at her.

“Her name is Rin” Yuna imposed. Pulling Rin away from Suikito’s grasp and pulling her towards her as they both glowered at each other.

“You are no fun, Yuna.” he said irritated. His charming smile concealing the irritation in his voice

Rin felt a breath of relief exit her as Yuna said, “Please forgive me, Lord Suikito but Rin is ready to retire.” the way she said it sounded more spiteful than respectful.

Suikito gave a cunning smile at both of them as he lowered his upper body into a bow, closing the distance between them. Even as Yuna held Rin from the shoulders he paid no mind until his mouth was just an inch away from Rin’s ear, his head gently pressed against Yuna’s breasts. Yuna dug her fingers into Rin’s shoulder at the sensation, “Have pleasant dreams, sweet Rin.”

Rin couldn’t believe this demon! Her entire body shook at the sound of his suave voice entering her ears. Even as Yuna and Rin descended the stairs Rin couldn’t get rid of the goosebumps on her skin.

“The nerve of that guy!” Rin said rubbing her ears, the warmth of his breath still lingering on one of them.

 She didn’t even get to say goodbye to Lord Sesshomaru. She only accomplished to ask Master Jaken to say goodbye to him for her. Yuna grabbed Rin’s wrists drawing her near her until she was facing up into her gray eyes, “Rin. You need to be careful with men like Suikito, alright?” There was warning in her voice, “You don’t want to be marked by a demon like him.”

Rin frowned at her words. “Marked?” She uttered confused.

Yuna squeezed her wrists harder, “Oh Kami, Rin. Not only do I need to teach you suitable etiquette, but I need to teach you what happens when you get close to demon men like Suikito.” Knowing that she was alarming Rin she finished with a big grin, “Thank goodness you have me to teach you.”

                The fresh air entered from the back shoji doors the wind played with the light of the paper lamps. Yuna had already helped Rin with her bandages to reveal her healing back. What she was most amazed at was how wounds as deep as hers were fading so soon.  When Rin told her about the demon sorceress possession, Yuna couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor human girl. She brushed her long hair with a bone comb feeling a maternal protection inside her. She felt like she needed to protect her from lustful demons like Suikito.

“So Azusa is Suikito’s sister?” Rin tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

“That’s right! They are the only children of Lord Takauji.”

“Oh.”

Yuna continued combing her hair seeing a shine beginning to form in her curled locks. She had the strange sensation that Rin wanted to ask something else.

“Is Azusa married?” She said in her best Lord Sesshomaru impression. Indifferent and withdrawn.

There was only one Lord Sesshomaru of course and Yuna didn’t buy it.

“You love him!” Yuna blurted

Rin stiffened at Yuna’s bluntness, “What?!”

Yuna dropped the comb and rose sitting in front of her with her legs curled beside her, “You love Lord Sesshomaru. That is why you were upset about Lady Azusa being so close to him tonight.”

Rin felt her stomach churn and her blood rush to her face. Was it really that obvious?! Had _he_ noticed?! Never had anyone said it to her face and Rin had no idea what to say.

“Have you had sex with him?” Yuna continued peering into her chocolate eyes. Rin thought she was going to die. Rin’s face went from red to really pale, Yuna grabbed her hands to steady her. “You did didn’t you! Oh, no I am too late” Panic settled in Yuna’s voice, “Where is it? I didn’t see it when I was helping you undress.”

Rin’s embarrassment turned to confusion as the half-waterdog demon began undoing the yellow sash of her sleeping Yukata. She felt the soft material loosen by her breast and Rin scurried backwards away from her, “You are scaring me Yuna! What on earth are you talking about?! I haven’t...” She cupped her hand by the side of her mouth and whispered as if she was afraid someone would hear her, “had sex with Lord Sesshomaru.”

A big sigh of relief overcame Yuna as she placed her hand over her heart, “Good. Now come here.”

She patted the futon where she sat. Yuna was wearing a pink sleeping Yukata with matching Tabi socks. Yuna was a servant so she slept in the guest _shiro_ as well.  Rin crawled next to her cautiously as a seriousness overtook Yuna’s, always rich with kindness, eyes. Her mouth that always seemed to be curved with a smile, was now straight as if she was about to deliver some very bad news.

Rin sat in front of her placing her palms up on her lap. Her eyes slightly scrunched awaiting for the worst.

“Okay. I have no idea how to ease into it so here it goes.”

Rin nodded in vague understanding.

“Sex with demons is not the same as having sex with humans.” Yuna began to explain

She imagined that much, but how different could it be? Did they have teeth down there or something? Her puzzled expression made Yuna scream out, “Okay. I knew you were virgin, but please tell me you have seen a penis before!”

“No…” Rin confessed her cheeks burning. Reminding her of when she saw Lord Sesshomaru in the river. His beautiful glorious body was tantalizing but she hadn’t seen _that_. She shook her head as if that would erase the naughty images coming to mind.

Yuna stirred getting closer to her beginning to become frustrated, “It doesn’t matter if you have seen one.” She grabbed one of Rin’s hand to make sure she was looking at her and paying attention, “When demons rut with another demon, or human and she is pure then the demon that took her first, claims possession over her body with his bloodline’s marking. It’s like claiming territory.”

Okay. That began to make sense to Rin, but why was it the first time she had heard it?

“That is why demoness’s whose honor is important are always careful. If a demon claims you with no desire to take you as his mate the demons lineage symbol will be embedded in your neck forever.”

She pressed her fingers in the base of Rin’s neck for demonstration as Rin tried to take everything in, “For example Lord Sesshomaru’s ancestry mark is the crescent moon and is imbedded in his forehead, but it can appear anywhere. It’s a birthmark.”

Rin looked past Yuna to imagine herself with Lord Sesshomaru’s beautiful purple crescent moon on her body.

“That mark will tell everyone that you’ve been claimed by this demon and you will bear that mark for as long as you live, Rin.” That scared her, “That mark will always be a reminder that you were claimed by a demon _first_. And if the demon doesn’t want anything to do with you… that is your cross to bear”

When Yuna said that she saw a sadness in her gray eyes. A gloom that wasn’t there before. Rin placed her hand over Yuna’s hand. Their hands cupped together. Yuna noticed Rin’s worried expression and returned from her somber state as she continued, “For demon of such ranking and honor, like Lord Sesshomaru, it would be preposterous for him to claim a virgin without a mating ritual first.”

“Mating ritual?”

“Yes. When demons mate their partner they say a scared oath. This oath is only done once and it binds them for life. Once done, the lineage mark will be of a vibrant color somewhere in the woman’s face or body. In this case, if it were you, it would be a on your forehead”

Yuna pressed her index finger on Rin’s sweaty brow, “But I thought you said that it would be on the neck?”

Yuna sighed bothered, “That is if a demon takes you without _mating_ with you. That is not a nice mark to have, Rin! That means he can mate someday but you will always carry the mark of his claim for as long as you live” The last words were spit out with contempt, but Rin didn’t notice.

“So does that mean that Lord Sesshomaru is a virgin?”

Yuna laughed this time, “I am sure he is not! Aristocratic demons like Sesshomaru would probably take claimed women, and he probably has a harem all for himself”

“A harem?”

“Ladies of the night, Rin!” She rubbed her temple. Rin’s innocence was driving her crazy. She didn’t find it quite as endearing as before, “Demonesses in harems are specifically chosen to give the Lord….pleasure. It is considered a high honor. And yes they are marked as well by him. They are _his_ property. So no you see why being ill marked can be a disgrace, Rin.”

“But what if they have children?”

This made Yuna pause. That same shadow of sadness that had overtaken her before was back again. “Any child born from an ill marked woman is born a bastard and therefore never inherits the bloodline symbol.”*

 

            After their conversation, and even after changing the topic Yuna still had that gleaming sadness. She tried to cheer her up all she could, but even though she laughed the sadness that dulled her eyes remained. Rin grabbed her blankets and nuzzled them against her body looking up at the ceiling. Was Yuna’s sadness have to do with demon markings? She wasn’t sure. Even as Yuna had explained all about it, she wondered what it would be like to be taken by someone like Lord Sesshomaru. She felt shame at the thought. Of course Lord Sesshomaru would never do something as stupid as to claim her. She could only wish. She felt the heat on her cheeks form at the thought of his strong arms holding her tight. _It is just enough to be with him! It is just enough for him to call my name._ She closed her eyes and passed her hands over her breasts, holding them gently, imaging it was Lord Sesshomaru’s strong calloused hands. They continued roaming down her body until they rested between her legs. She felt the bracelet he had given her rub against the thin layer of the sleeping Yukata. _What would it be like to be touched by someone like Lord Sesshomaru?_

She stopped when images of Azusa came to mind, the way she placed her long fingers over Lord Sesshomaru. She was definitely breathtaking. Her entire body was slender and feminine. She was sure she had men begging to mate with her. Would one of those men be Lord Sesshomaru? He wasn’t here for that, was he!? Fear tore through her.  The thought scared her. What will she do when Lord Sesshomaru mates? She had never thought about it before and the idea was enough to fill her eyes with tears. She wasn’t sure when sleep eventually overtook her and put her restless thoughts to an end at least for tonight.

 

****

 

            Azusa would do anything in her power not to mate with Naruhito. She clasped the liquid pheromone vial in her hand, looking at the pink liquid inside it as she returned back to land with Lord Sesshomaru. She had shown him her sea dragons, enormous, trainable creatures that made the Waterdog Kingdom one to fear. Once she mated Naruhito, her younger brother would take over. She would have to live in the marshlands with that Turtle demon and bear him disgusting young. She refused to go down without a fight! The afternoon was spent on her most precious black sea dragon, Namida. They had traveled towards the four castle towns that connected to the kingdom. Lord Sesshomaru was beautiful no doubt. Azusa had spent the entire trip making passes at him only to be blatantly ignored. She had even worn her best Yukata and when the thin purple material stuck against her skin, when it got wet by the warm ocean, Lord Sesshomaru hardly noticed. He barely looked at her. He scarcely even spoke! How arrogant he was! She clenched the glass vial in her hands staring at the way he walked in front of her with a steady predatory gait.

But he was so attractive with his long white hair, and those elfin ears. He would be her salvation! Her mouth watered seeing the way his black under-kimono covered by the royal blue _haori_ formed around his chiseled body.  His black hakama suited him perfectly on his long legs and she licked her lips longingly at the sight. This is the demon she should’ve been offered to. Didn’t her father want the best for her? His only daughter? Who would be better than The Great Lord of the West? They walked through the forest in the main land towards the castle. She had insisted to walk because she wanted to show him the rivers and hot spring’s that belonged to the kingdom. But she had noticed Lord Sesshomaru wasn’t a patient demon. She could see and feel his masked irritation at her suggestion, but he complied. Finding the perfect place to unfurl her plan, she lingered behind and opened the vial of pheromone. The sickly sweet aroma rapidly began entering her senses. She waited patiently until the potent concoction reached Lord Sesshomaru and then she saw him stiffen.

She saw him grip the hilts of his swords turning his head her direction his eyes narrowing in anger, “What have you done to me, woman?!”

He stormed towards her immediately and grabbed her by the neck before she could even react.  Pinning her painfully against a tree she allowed his assault as the pheromone vile fell from her hands into the grass. He squeezed harder, fury overtaking his stoic demeanor. “It’s nothing that threatens your life. I assure you” She grunted agonizingly feeling the way her voice vibrated against his grip.

He let her go reluctantly, his insides convulsing as the pheromone began to weaken him. Lord Sesshomaru passed his fingers over his head frustratingly so. His chest beginning to rise in sharp breaths.

Azusa grabbed her sore throat and coughed staring over at Lord Sesshomaru whose groin began to harden under the thin material of the hakama, it created a large obvious tent. She managed to give a smirk despite the pain in her neck as she rubbed it to alleviate the way he had clasped her.

Sesshomaru felt an intense desire begin to eat at him. His demonic blood began boiling in his veins begging him for release. His senses were being clouded and he was losing control, hard and fast. There was one thing in his mind and one thing only: burying himself deep inside a woman’s tight sheath. He growled low in his throat when he felt Azusa’s arms wrap behind him. His senses had not picked up on her presence. She passed her delicate hands over the front of his armor less chest. Her delicate clawed hands began kneading his skin snaking into the lapels of his kimono, a claw tracing over his nipple. The sensation was like electricity against his body. He gnashed his teeth trying to regain control of his demonic instincts. But that task was not an easy feat when her breasts pressed against him, rubbing. He was aware of how her nipples rose against him.

She breathed against his back that stiff with muscles and unbridled strength, “This type of pheromone makes every little touch really intense, my lord. I made sure to heavy the dosage for such a big dog” A moan escaped her red lips as she began removing his _haori._ Only Sesshomaru’s carnal instincts seemed to be intact as her long filed claws grazed against the material of his kimono. It was as if she was touching his skin as she removed it from his body.

His cock jolted.

 _Foolish woman!_  His mind seethed. He growled when she circled around him until she was facing him. She grabbed his heavy hand and placed it against her breast, “The more you resist the more it will fight you. The way to get rid of the torturing feeling is to fuck me, my lord.”

He gritted his teeth at the way she said it. That smile on her face as if she had won was infuriating. He could kill her where she stood. His hand moved from her breast to her throat and tightened dangerously again. A gasp escaped her red lips, her shocked expression wiping that smile that was taunting him before. This woman intended to be marked by him. The old demon couldn’t be putting it her up to it. He had never offered her to him! In fact, he had told her she was promised to someone else. Taking and marking a great demon’s daughter so dishonorably would force him to mate with her, and he damn well knew that couldn’t happen. She disrobed slowly in front of him even as he constricted her long neck, his claws dangerously close to piercing the skin. With shaky hands she revealed the golden skin of her body as the clothes fell behind her instantly. All he could see now was her big breasts and her firm tan little peaks. Her lineage mark were fierce tribal lines a fiery cobalt above the nest of curls between her legs, begging him for entrance.  He gulped thickly. Desire was burning within him and spreading like poison.

“Take me, my lord” She whispered. Her hands wrapping over his muscular forearm pleadingly.

He cursed under his breath at her searing touch and grabbed her with a fistful of hair and slammed her naked body against the tree. A painful thud that made her cry out in surprise. Her back was towards him and she let out a moan in desire as well as triumph as he nailed her arms above her head with only one large hand. With the corner of her eyes she saw him release the sash that held his hakama up and it dropped to his feet to reveal his massive cock, throbbing in unashamed need. Talon markings that didn’t quite meet over his thick girth elongated with yearning. She closed her eyes resignedly, readying herself for his intrusion but her blue eyes flew open in shattering fear when she felt Sesshomaru pressing against another hole….

She felt the way his swollen length and sharp clawed hand separated her cheeks to lean the bulbous head of hic cock against her puckered hole as he whispered in her ear in a low threatening voice,

“I am going to take you just as you desire woman, but on my terms. I can guarantee the experience won’t be as enjoyable as it will be for me.”

 

Azusa whimpered in horror. This is not what she had planned at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Okay, guys. So I am going to explain the bloodline marking idea. This is not a fact (Inuyasha experts don’t kill me) it was done for the purposes of this Fanfic only!! Lord Sesshomaru has his lineage mark on his forehead: The crescent moon. This not the same as a castle emblem, this mark is a birthmark. He got it from his father who carried it somewhere in his body. When Inu no Taisho mated with Sesshomaru’s mother she got the mark on her forehead and gave birth to a child that carried that mark. Since, the mating was under oath, it is why hers has color! And why she will always remain with it. So when Inu no Taisho fell in love with Izayoi and he took her virginity she was marked on her neck= ill marked (meaning he claimed her body as his domain but never mated with her). When she gave birth to Inuyasha he didn’t carry the bloodline mark because he was illegitimate. I hope this make sense because it will be important later on. Demons like Sesshomaru who care about honor and pride would not benefit from having ill marked women. That is my explanation. Thanks for your support!! <3~


	7. Burning Desire

 

_“ **I am going to take you just as you desire woman, but on my terms. I can guarantee the experience won’t be as enjoyable as it will be for me.”**_

The malice dripping from his voice send chills throughout her body. She hardened at his words and at the feel of his member prodding against her entrance. It was then that the full impact of his presence slammed into her. She wouldn’t be able to fight him. Tears streamed down her face as she cried, “Wait. Please.”

He clenched his teeth as he continued to prod her dry entrance. He was regaining control slowly but he couldn’t deny the rush of pleasure at the feel of her tight hole against his swollen head. “Who put you up to this woman?” he commanded in an angry tone that made her flinch causing her to lean back more, her cheeks sandwiched his length. He stifled a moan as Azusa began to sob trying to pull away.

“Now, Azusa!” He growled ramming her deeper against the trunk of the tree and overpowering her weak attempts to break from his grasp. His hips moved against her, his throbbing cock rubbing against the tight little hole he would bury himself deep inside off if she didn’t speak now.

“My father has gone delusional.” She said her voice breaking off, “He offered me to the Turtle demon, Naruhito, for armor. He has gone crazy believing that humans are going to attack his _shiro_. You heard him at dinner!” She tried to meet eyes with him only to discover that his golden eyes had gone completely red, a new wave of fear coursed through her body but she managed to continue, “I felt desperate. Please have mercy on me, my lord.”

He removed the clasp he had on her arms as she dropped to the ground in tears, “All I want is to remain in my home with my sea dragons. It is truly all I want my lord. What will happen to them if I am gone?”  There was a desperation in her voice, and desperation in her aura that consumed the air around them. He turned around raising his Hakama with a forceful yank.

“Out of my sight, now!” He roared.

A sobbing Azusa put on her kimono as swiftly as her trembling hands would allow and flew up in the air. Tears still fell from her blue eyes as she soared into the sky, towards her home and she knew that her faith was inevitable now.

 

****

            Rin’s towel looped around her arms as she entered the indoor hot springs. The moist air clinging around her and tightening the curls of her hair. She was going to enjoy herself entirely. It was well deserved. The stone flooring patted under her feet. She entered one of the small changing rooms and she couldn’t help but notice how empty the hot spring was. She didn’t quite mind of course and it was the middle of summer. She took off her thin yellow yukata and wrapped the towel over her body. Placing the kimono in a little bamboo drawer she walked out. She gave a happy sigh as she placed her hand on the wooden sliding door, but she froze when she heard a splash. Rin covered her gasp with both of her hands at what she saw.

It was Suikito. It was a naked and an extremely hung Suikito!

Rin wanted to look away. She _really_ did want to look away, but her brain wouldn’t cooperate and her eyes began moving on their own accord. She remembered the conversation she had with Yuna, and Rin tried to convince herself that all she was doing was confirming what they had talked about last night. Suikito was standing up with the warm water over his knees. He peeled long raven hair that stuck and swirled over his hard chest. The lean sinew of his arms was mesmerizing as he raked the hair into a bun. He was all hard, lean muscle and her eyes grazed the hard squares of his pecs that were beautifully rounded, to his tannish erect nipples and to the washboard of his trimmed stomach. She regarded him in awe, admiring his physical perfection and the deep lines and soft bulging of muscle above his hips. A thin tapered trail of black hair led to fierce blue tribal markings that seemed to almost shimmer. There was really no other word for it.

 _That must be it_. She thought. _The family crest_. From where she stood, behind the small opening of the door, it looked like wild blue waves etched just above his…

His…

Rin’s cheeks flamed as her eyes settled over his member. It was quite long and it relaxed over a dark nest of curls. His length was thick and the angry, bulbous mushroom shape of his tip grazed his inner thigh. She had never seen anything like it. Was it supposed to be that big? Were human penises like this? Rin felt like such a lecher!  Rin tried to rip her gawking face away but she couldn’t get her eyes off it, and at the way it seemed to move slightly at his movements revealing his round sac.  She wobbled when she heard his voice and she thought she was going to fall dead right there.

“You should come join me, Rin.” His soothing voice with a touch of naughty entered like silk in her ears. She gripped her towel hurriedly and met his sizzling blue eyes, accompanied by a mischievous smile that curved on his pouty lips. He even turned his body to face the doors, so she could see him completely. That exhibitionist!

“I am so sorry!” Rin yelled as she ran away from there as fast as she could almost slipping on the wet stone flooring.

Suikito let out a short chuckle as he shrugged and submerged back in the warm embrace of the hot springs. Silly girl didn’t realize that the women’s spring was on the opposite side.

****

Rin ran from the hot spring, leaving her dignity and yukata forgotten. Suikito would not let her forget what she had done. She was sure of it. Rin’s cheeks throbbed along with her heart to be caught peeking. She could rival Miroku that was for sure! She ran to the guest _shiro_ trying to get the images of Suikito out of her head. Heading up the steps she was close to shutting herself in her room and never coming back out, but Rin crashed against a wall of solid muscles and plunged back. Just as she tightened her eyes preparing for the blow, strong hands pulled her and steadied her. Rin clasped the towel to keep it from falling and looked up into that familiar intense golden gaze.

It was such a simple touch. A gentle squeeze of her arm and yet his body hummed and ached as if she was naked before him. His gaze lingered on her blushing face, to her reddened cheeks and to those full lips half-opened in surprise. All he had to do was pull that towel from her body and all her gentle curves would be revealed to him. His temple throbbed along with his erection. He could feel Rin’s stare over his harden cock that pushed shamelessly against the thin hakama. The pheromone was still active inside him, he knew that, but he couldn’t pull away as easily as he had done with Azusa. Why? Why did this tiny human that he could easily break in two, threatened to overcome his instincts? He was a _Daiyoukai_! A great demon lord! It had to be that damned pheromone!  His hand let go of her arm too cup the side of her face,

“Rin” he whispered. His voice soft but just as intense as his searing eyes

“My Lord...” She answered staring up at his face. His imposing figure and erection loomed over her and she fought herself to keep from staring at _it_. His hand as large as her face pressed over her warm skin. His strong fingers caressed her taking her by surprise.

“Are you alright Lord Sesshomaru?” she inquired. She was confused at his actions. His pale skin looked red, but not blushing red. It looked like a burning red, almost as if he had a fever. She reached up to him rising on her toes, but before her fingers could make contact with his skin he grabbed her arm and his claw hooked the bracelet from her wrist and took it off slowly. His gaze was unreadable, sending a wave of anticipation over her belly and when the bracelet fell on the wooden floor beside them, he gripped her wrist tighter that it was almost painful. She saw a flash of something in his pinning gaze. An emotion that made her stomach knot and made her aroused at the same time.

Her scent enclosed him with such intensity he felt he had been struck. It materialized around him, it entered his senses and threatened to overrun his sanity. He had to concentrate to keep from gathering her in his arms and showing her what it was like to be taken by a great demon lord. Hard and fast and merciless… His thoughts immobilized him and before more continued a voice interrupted them.

Yuna ran to Rin as Lord Sesshomaru automatically dropped his hold on her. She seized her by the shoulders as Rin stared at his retreating back. She felt the urge to go after him.

 “Look at you Rin. What are you doing half-naked in the guest _shiro_?” Yuna pushed her by the shoulders towards the door of her room.

Rin thought she couldn’t redden even more, but she did as she looked down at herself. She was preoccupied in her own thoughts and emotions that she hadn’t noticed that she had exited the hot spring in just a towel. Rin ran inside her guest room as Yuna went for her scent bracelet. What would’ve happened if she hadn’t smelled her? She was returning from the kitchen when a human scent invaded her and she knew it couldn’t be no one else’s but Rin’s. She sensed the desire emanating from Lord Sesshomaru. From both of them! And she could smell the pheromone on him. He had to be weakened by it, for him not be able to mask his scent.

“Jaken!” she heard the demon lord roar from upstairs.

It was not Suikito she had to be worried about. It was him. The demon lord. At first, she believed that Rin’s love for Lord Sesshomaru was harmlessly one sided, but whether the _Daiyoukai_ intended to admit it, or not, his boiling desire for Rin was undeniable. How long would he be able to contain the beast inside him? She would be damned if she allowed Rin to suffer the fate of an ill-marked woman. She had been witness to it herself, and she had seen the way her mother had been shunned by her village. The memories of it left a bitter aftertaste as Yuna’s gentle expression darkened. She would not allow Rin to make the same mistake as her mother.

 

                              

 


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is minor character incest towards the end of the story, but nothing extreme.

Lord Sesshomaru opened his eyes to his darkened room. A familiar laugh invaded his senses. That high-pitched laughter, which left her breathless for five seconds and then reverberated throughout her body with a heaving blast. In the darkness with no one watching, he walked towards her voice and saw her from the fifth floor from the tiny window of his room. The courtyard lively with her presence as she attempted to walk in tall _Okobo_ sandals, wearing a merlot kimono that hugged her figure beautifully. Jaken held her hand as she stumbled towards the half-demon trying to get the posture right. A-Un tied to the giant tree. Then sighing she kicked the sandals off, running towards her weapon that rested beside A-Un. He despised that thing. She began twirling the chain between the heavy blades with ease as the blades shrank under her command and she preceded to wrap them over her hips. She looked like a beautiful warrior princess with her thick hair tied up in a ponytail. _Stubborn girl_.  She still insisted in controlling that weapon. In exposing herself. He believed that after the sorceress attack, she would abandon her foolish desires to fend for herself. Why wasn’t his protection enough for her anymore?

                                                                                                          ****

                             The next day Suikito entered Azusa’s room just as a servant dressed her. Azusa’s room was spacious, a giant futon on top of a wooden frame took up most of the space. Her sheets a silky black with gold swirls. He stood by the door as the orange haired maid placed a white yukata over a pink one delicately.

“Why are you avoiding me?” He questioned, crossing his arms over his fancy kimono and leaning by the entrance of the impending doors.

“I am not avoiding you.” Azusa sighed as she picked up her black hair to allow the maid to accommodate her Yukatas in place.

“Leave us” Suikito ordered the maid without even looking at her. Obediently, the maid bent towards Azusa and stopped just enough to bow towards him and exist.

“Did it work?” Suikito asked walking towards her. Azusa began dressing herself reaching for a pink obi over the chair in front of her.

“No.” She said simply with such nonchalance that he immediately knew something was wrong, but before he could mention anything he froze stunned.

“..But it was a double dosage” he muttered

“All it did was piss him off”

 She laughed half-heartedly holding her neck. Remembering how daunting he looked. To think that she had actually feared him.

“Did he hurt you?” Suikito asked hurrying towards his sister and their blue eyes met and then his gaze settled over where Azusa wrapped her long delicate fingers. He peeled her hand away from her as her tears rolled down her cheeks. Suikito vibrated in anger at seeing the deep finger marks over her golden skin.

 “Did he do this to you?!” he snarled. He didn’t know why he asked. Of course he did this to her. He didn’t wait long enough for Azusa to confirm when he began to storm out of her room, muttering obscenities under his breath.

Azusa ran after him, “Suikito don’t do anything stupid.”

“Suikito. Suikito, listen to me” She kept calling as they rushed through the boundless halls trying not to make a scene, but he wouldn’t hear her.

He was going to talk to his father first. Because of his delusional self, Azusa, his wonderful older sister was being humiliated by that arrogant dog. Suikito threw the door of the meeting hall open with fervor while Azusa waited outside with her eyes closed. She wasn’t sure what was about to happen. Just as Suikito was about to voice, his words lodged in his throat…

 “Ah, Suikito! We are finishing up the treaty why don’t you join us.” It was Lord Toyokuni, his uncle. A few hundred years younger than his father his hair was just as raven as Suikito’s and those galaxy blue eyes regarded him with kindness. Everyone was there: Namura, Oda, Nobuhito and now his uncle and two sons.

Suikito nodded grudgingly giving a dead stare to Lord Sesshomaru and his imp. Jaken was the only one who had noticed or cared at the way he stared them down.

“Sit here, my son.” his old father muttered pointing at the empty seat next to him.

 Lord Toyokuni chuckled and sucked the tip of his pipe. His goatee moving as the smoke escaped his lips. “Now where were we?”

There was a scroll that extended midway of the end of the table. That is where Oda sat, dipping the quill feather into the ink ready to write the rest of the agreement.

“The Western Castle will come to your aid in times of war. In return for my allegiance I will take two of the sea beasts you possess for my waters and a dozen of your boats.”

“You bastard!” Suikito told him, standing up unable to contain his fury. He hated that poker face he had. Who the hell does he think he is!

Everyone stared at him except Lord Sesshomaru who continued on dispassionately, “I would assume that a kingdom that will soon ally with the West has the ability to control their pups.”

Jaken smile triumphantly! _Take that!_

Suikito clenched his fists against the table, “Why you...” he said between clenched teeth when his uncle’s rumbustious voice stopped him,

“Enough Suikito!”

Breathing heavily Suikito contained his anger and dropped back in his chair. It was the first time that his smirk wasn’t painted on his face.

“Please forgive him, my Lord. I don’t know what has gotten in into him” Lord Takauji’s voice quaking age assured him, “For that you can have one more sea dragon.”

“I don’t require that many” Lord Sesshomaru answered. He changed the subject promptly, “I am no one to give into gossip of the lower status, but it has been brought to my attention that you plan on allying with the turtle demons of the Marshlands?”

Lord Toyokuni pulled out his pipe and stared over at his aging brother. If it was true, it was the first time he had heard it. The embarrassment was obvious in the face of the old demon, “Just a simple transaction, my Lord” the old man said.

Suikito stabbed a reproachful gaze at his father. A simple transaction? That is how he regarded his own daughter?

“Well if that is case it seems that scroll is meaningless. The turtle demons have been known to betray their allies and I won’t have the West sullied.”

“My Lord, please wait” Toyokuni defended, “I have no idea of such transactions, but I assure you that they won’t happen. I wasn’t aware of them.” The demon turned to his brother and then at Namura with fiery glare. He is supposed to be his advisor! How dare he makes contracts behind his back? “You will end any contact with these turtle demons do you understand brother?”

Lord Takauji in spite of his stature seemed to shrink like a scolded child and nodded, “I just wanted armor for our guards.”

“And you Namura” he continued to reprimand as Namura’s sealed mouth tightened, “you will come to me whenever my brother intends to do something rash like this again.”

The advisor nodded. It was obvious to Lord Sesshomaru that the once great Water Dog was losing it.

“If safety is your concern I am willing to send you some of my best men.”

Suikito’s anger had dissipated into bewilderment as his father’s laugh surrounded them. His father accepted his offer, and Suikito couldn’t stop staring at Lord Sesshomaru. In just a matter of seconds he had freed his sister.

            Azusa slid down against the wall unable to believe her ears. Sesshomaru had saved her. Tears welled in her eyes as the realization hit her. She won’t marry that repulsive demon. She would remain home. She was free. Lord Sesshomaru exited the meeting hall with Jaken right behind him. They walked past her as Jaken eyed her curiously but turned his face quickly forward. If Lord Sesshomaru saw her he didn’t show it. She was immediately surrounded by the power and danger he originated, yet her heart warmed. She stood up and ran after him before he disappeared around the corner of the monumental hall.

“Thank you” She uttered with a broken voice and he looked at her and said nothing. Wiping her tears she gathered her courage, “I hope that one day when you choose to settle down with a mate you will keep me in mind as an option.” She snuffled. The tears of earlier cracking her natural seductive voice.

Jaken stared from the woman to his Lord.

Lord Sesshomaru spoke, continuing on his way, “I am already contracted to someone else.”

Jaken gaped. What did his Lord just say? He is engaged to someone else?

Why after all his years following him this the first time he hears this?! He had remained quiet for so long and his mouth opened to ask him if it was true, to ask him why he didn’t trust his loyal servant, when his death glare shut him up right away.

                                                                                                                 ****

                Rin had found a quiet and spacious place to practice with her weapon later that evening. She had removed a heavy silver layer of her Yukata and remained with a solid violet one. She was determined in practicing with a vengeance an unknown gleam danced in her eye as she sent it flying in the air. The wind it emitted was one she had missed, but now her Kusarigama stayed lodged to a tree and it wouldn’t listen. Frustration was taking over her as she stared at it with contempt, “Get back here!”

“Who are you yelling at, sweet Rin?”

That voice. Oh Kami, no. Not him. She wasn’t sure how had even found her but he was here alright.

She glared at him as he stood next to her, towering and intimidating, looking up at the shiny blades embedded in a tall tree. He placed a finger on his chin.

“What do you want?” She asked curtly

He smirked at that, “Someone is a little feisty this evening.”

And with that he jumped up in the air, his low pony tail flying behind him, and removed her weapon from the tall, swaying tree. The moment he grabbed them their heaviness weighed on his hands and he frowned looking at the tiny human girl below him. He handed them to her and Rin took the weapon into her hands easily and his interest piqued,

“How in the world did you get a hold of this type of weapon?”

“I earned it” she said bitterly. Suikito ignored her tone. Rin’s spirits seemed dimed and he was positive it wasn’t because of him, or her weapon.

 Instead he circled her slowly. Analyzing her. Her small stature, her long hair clipped at the crown. She was human alright. “You earned it you say? But it seems you’re quite rusty still.”

“I didn’t finish my training completely”

“I can teach you how to harness the demons metal’s power”

She furrowed a confused brow, “Why would you do that?”

He chuckled, “Such a distrusting little thing. What has Yuna told you about me?”

She didn’t answer because he was walking speedily towards her like a preying lion

“We are allies now” He grinned “I figured as your ally there is no harm in helping you. Think about it as token of gratitude.” The smile on his sister’s face came into his mind.

He ended their distance and got so close to her face as if he would kiss her. Stunned for a mere second she took a step back, but he closed in on her once more. He traced the sharp blade of her Kusarigama with a long claw and peered into her chocolate orbs, “Your weapon is more of a companion than a weapon. It is bound to you and your emotions, so you see, when you doubt yourself and when you hesitate, it does so as well, sweet Rin.”

“Companion? As if it’s alive?”

He nodded, “That is why it is called demon metal, my sweet. And why it would be in the hands of a human I am not sure.”

She disregarded the last part, but this new information stunned her.   She remained silent, lost in thought as Suikito took it as an opportunity to grab one of her loose strands of hair and feel it against his fingers.

He then grabbed her by the chin ever so gently breaking her from her thoughts and he asked her as sweetly and as smooth as was his nature, “Now. Since I’ve been kind enough to give you this information, will you tell me what has you so sad and angry, sweet Rin?”

She pulled away from him and gave him his back. Putting the blades in front of her she met gazes with herself, chocolate orbs meeting chocolate orbs.

            _She never intended to be a warrior, or to fight great wars. The reason she had asked to be trained in the first place was to protect herself and others. To not be a burden to Lord Sesshomaru. Earlier in the day she went to his room to congratulate him on his alliance and she heard him._

_“Rin will never be built for battle. Her tenacity in controlling that weapon will only make her vulnerable and keep us exposed”_

_“But my lord...”_

_“Humans are fleeting things, Jaken. She will never be strong. She has already died twice. Find a way to get rid of that device. It will only get her killed”_

_“Yes milord”_

She wasn’t sure what even prompted that conversation. It was the lack of faith in his words that got to her the most. She clenched the hilts of her weapon and threw them behind her as Suikito watched her carefully. Interested. Excited in seeing that fire in her he never thought she could possess.

_Her scent bracelet allowed her to hide long enough to listen, but he opened his door and saw her. Those cool distant eyes. No regret in what he just said and knew she had heard. For the first time she hated that stoic look of his._

She would show him! To her delight her weapon slammed on to the tree again and she screamed in frustration “What the hell am I doing wrong? Why aren’t you listening to me?!”

Was it because she hadn’t grabbed it in such a long time? Was it mad at her because of that? If it was true that this metal was alive, had it listened to her when she kicked and yelled at it for allowing Sarnas to control it?

She sighed disappointingly

Suikito walked slowly behind her. His blue eyes darkened. He leaned over his lips close to her ear. He felt a shiver go through her, “You should face it, sweet Rin. You are human, and thus, destined to be weak. You will never be able to protect yourself. You would be dead ten times over in this world. What will you do when Lord Sesshomaru is not there to protect you?”

She shook as he laid her doubts into the open, as if those enchanting blue eyes were looking inside her. He placed his strong hands over her shoulder and made her face him.

Heated tears welled in her eyes.

“I could hurt you, sweet Rin. I could hurt you in so many unimaginable ways and you would be powerless to stop me because you are an inferior race.”

His ominous tone made her draw a sharp breath as an evil smile formed on his face making his beautiful features look sinister. She felt a bubbling rage consume her, she wanted to slap him! But no soon had that thought registered in her mind when he trapped her against his arms, her right arm pinned painful back. He pushed her against the trunk of a tree. The rigid skin of it rubbing against her cheek. He licked her ear and her body pulsed in seething fury as she thrashed violently,

 “Let me go!” She yelled but he just smiled and when her free hand reached back to scratch him and her legs tried to find a way to set herself free, he stuck a knee between her thighs and pinched her harder. His rigid and extremely tall body caving over her completely trapped.

“With your scent bracelet no one will even know where you went. We are going to have so much fun, sweet Rin. You saw me naked once, I think it is my turn to see what you hide under that kimono don’t you think?”

Her eyes widened at his words. He wouldn’t! He can’t!

Then she screamed when his free hand began going under her kimono, “Come now!” she ordered.

This time with a swift whistling in the wind her weapon rushed towards her and Suikito hastily moved to avoid their sharp blades.

 With a quick pivot, she grabbed them with both hands and threw it at him. He jumped away immediately and landed on a branch of the tree, “I underestimated you, sweet Rin.” He called out.

“Everyone does” she said heatedly as the Kusarigama returned and she caught it heavily in her hands, the force of it pushing her back lightly. She threw them again at his direction and this time he hardly made it to the tree beside her.

“I thought we were allies? Why are you trying to kill me, sweet Rin” There was an easygoing laughter in his voice

“You dare ask?!” She caught her weapon again

“With a little discipline your weapon will never fail you. If you remain focused on your enemy as you are now, it won’t miss.”

_What? Had he been testing her?_

She glared at him and he smiled slyly, “As much fun as this has been I must go, sweet Rin.”

And with that he soared into the air and vanished.

                                                                                                   ****

            It was already dark when she arrived at the guest _shiro_. She entered her room to find Yuna just standing there. Her food prepared, steaming on a tray. She had her hands crossed around her elegant yellow kimono, there was gloom shadowing her face. Was everyone having such a miserable day like her?

“Where were you Yuna? I was waiting for you but you never showed.”

Yuna was supposed to meet her so they could go the hot springs together after she finished training. Rin stretched tiredly and placed the shrunken blades along with her heavy kimono into the closet, covering them up with clothes in case Jaken insisted in coming for them. She began to undress sluggishly, wearily.

“Did he kiss you?”

The words came out so suddenly, and with so much ache that Rin froze. She turned slowly towards her and realized that Yuna must’ve have seen Suikito when he was explaining to her about her weapon. How much did she see? Had she seen everything? She got goosebumps remembering how his fingers began pulling up her kimono.

She didn’t have to ponder much, “I saw him leaning towards you when I was bringing you water. I couldn’t bear to watch. I’ve always known he is a big flirt, but it is the first time I actually see him seducing…”

“You love him….” Rin whispered finally understanding. This situation mirrored her previous experience but there was no embarrassment in the room, no laughter, just recognition.

Yuna looked outside to the courtyard as the wind entered moving her short hair. Her dog ears twitched. She didn’t answer her and she didn’t need too. Rin knew that expression all too well. It was the same one she had worn when she imagined Lord Sesshomaru with Azusa. It was the first time she had seen Yuna’s lively gray eyes be dulled by an intense sadness.

She went towards her and placed her hand over her arm, Yuna’s glossy gray eyes looked at her and Rin smiled warmly, “Nothing happened, Yuna.”

The sigh of relief was immediate.         

After talking and having dinner, Rin wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but when she heard that rich chuckle, that familiar smooth voice, her eyes flung open. It was muffled and distant, but she was sure it was Suikito. Still shaken and confused from earlier she sat up quickly in bed. She didn’t tell Yuna everything that happened between them and Yuna had changed the subject after she admitted he didn’t kiss her and she had been too tired to insist.

She sat in the dark like that for a while when she heard Yuna shriek. Stumbling over the sheets she went for her weapon and went towards Yuna’s room that was only two doors down. Her light was on and her door slightly parted.

“I can’t believe you allowed a human male to touch your beautiful thighs, Yuna. I would have loved to see my mating mark on your neck while I fuck you” His voice sounded hoarse, excited, aroused.

Yuna had never been with a human, Rin knew that because she had told her. And that is all that Rin needed to hear when she opened the doors ready to attack and save Yuna from the perverted waterdog, but nothing could prepare her for what she saw next.

It was Yuna and Suikito alright.

 Suikito had Yuna bent over a small table everything on it was on the floor, her kimono bunched on her stomach. His hands caressing said pale thighs. His hair falling over them. Yuna’s small breasts where exposed lying flat against the wooden table. There wasn’t fear in her face at all.  Her high cheekbones flushed red, her cupid bow lips in a gratified smile.

Then, clear gray eyes looked at her in dread and cocky blue ones bounced in recognition a smirk smearing his face.

Rin shut the door with a gasp and half walked and half ran towards her room when in a few seconds a fully dressed Yuna rushed towards her and gripped her free wrist and dragged her out of the guest castle. They walked in silence like that for a while. Both barefooted and in sleeping Yukatas, until they reached the quiet place where Rin was practicing. They found a knoll and they sat in the grass looking up at the dark sky, a few stars extending before them.

Finally Rin broke the silence, “I am sorry. I thought he was hurting you.”

“Don’t be sorry, Rin.  We aren’t anything special.” There was a sadness in her voice when she said that.

“How long have you guys been seeing each other?”

Yuna sighed laying down on the grass, her clear eyes shining with love, with melancholy “For a long time, Rin.”

“I don’t mean to meddle, but why does he think you were with a human?”

Yuna almost winced at her question and sat up once more. Her voice got low and she cleared her throat as if she was going to reveal some terrible secret, “Because he is an idiot, first of all, and because I told him that.”

Before Rin could ask why Yuna continued. Dejection lacing her words, “Because I was too much of a coward to tell him that the reason I don’t have his mark even though he was my first, is because...”

Yuna swallowed and looked straight ahead, “because he is my half-brother.”

Rin inhaled covering her mouth with her hand.

Yuna ignored her startled surprise and continued as if her revelation would set her free of all she had been carrying throughout the years. It was the first time she had said it out loud. She carried on, “and because I came here long ago to kill my father, Takauji, for ruining my mother’s life and in some cruel twist of fate… I ended up head over heels for my brother.”

 

 


	9. Defiance

            A week had passed and in that week Rin and Yuna’s friendship continued to develop into sisterly love. Everyday Rin tried to forget that soon after the Seikatsu Festival they would depart the Waterdog Kingdom and a little piece of her heart would remain with Yuna. 

After her solitary training, Rin sat down on the soft knoll that overlooked the forest meadow, where she and Yuna had shared their secrets. Her chest was still heaving and her bangs were pasted on her forehead. Rin admired the way the clouds drifted across the sky and the way the wind brushed around her, cooling off her heated skin. She was propped on her elbows with her legs sprawled in front of her, under a satin adorned cherry Hakama. She closed her eyes to hear the chirping of the birds and the shushed rustling of the grass around her when Lord Sesshomaru came to her mind. She was avoiding him. Deciding not to join dinner with him and the other demons of the main castle. Would he noticed her missing presence?

**_She will never be strong…_ **

Why had those words hurt her? Rin wasn’t sure what she was expecting to gain by avoiding him, an apology? An apology from him only because he wanted to keep her safe from harm’s way? It sounded ridiculous the more she thought about it, but she had been helpless for so long, so dependent on Sesshomaru that she had never thought about what would happen if one day he wasn’t beside her. When she was a child she followed him blindly, never thinking about the future, but now the future was all she could think about…the future between the both of them. If there was truly one to begin with...

**_Can I survive in this world without you my lord?_ **

Her chest tightened at the thought oblivious of how Yuna sneaked up on her. When Rin opened her eyes she uttered a squeak. Yuna’s looked down at her with a cheerful smile, “I got some good news for you Rin”

Rin frowned, “Yuna stop sneaking up on me like that.”

Yuna laughed and held out her hand, “You were day dreaming again. It is not my fault you didn’t hear me.”

Rin took her outstretched hand and pulled herself up from the mushy floor and stretched her arms up in a satisfying _ahhh,_ “What’s the good news?”

“Suikito agreed to help you train.”

Rin’s eyebrows puckered, “No way, not him.”

“Well not one of General Nobuhito’s sons’ wishes to….. what was it they said?,” Yuna held her chin and looked up at the sky as Rin shook her hair free from her ponytail, “Waste their time training a pathetic human...”

“I get it.” Rin told her ignoring her mocking tone. She picked up her Kusarigama and wrapped it around her hips. She had gradually controlled her weapons ability to morph, shrinking and extending it to her will, but it was easy to fight with trees when they couldn’t hit her back.

“Plus if anyone can help you is Suikito.” Yuna continued as they made their way back to the guest _shiro_. “He knows a lot about demon metal.”

Rin knew that perfectly well, but she wasn’t sure if she could handle his haughtiness any more than an hour. They walked down the knoll towards A-Un, one head eating a daisy and the other one looking up at her.

“What does he want in return?” Rin asked

Yuna elbowed her playfully, “Nothing that involves you that is for sure”

Rin cringed at the obvious innuendo in her voice, “Oh Kami, Yuna.”

                                                                                                            *****

            The following morning Rin and Yuna returned from the hot springs just as the sun showed its face between the clouds and the first orange waves restored life back to the kingdom. They entered Rin’s room with fine yukatas over their damp bodies.

“We must hurry and get ready, Rin, so you can eat and meet up with Suikito.”

Rin nodded smoothing out stubborn wet hairs that stood up on their own accord. The moment Rin placed her foot on the tatami floor of her room she knew there was something wrong. Someone had been in here. Her closet was wide opened and completely ransacked.

Jaken!

 Ignoring the rest of the things that Yuna said Rin ran to the closet. Her kimono were all bunched up to one side, her tattered demon slayer outfit along with them. They were gone. Her scythes were gone!

“What’s wrong Rin?!” Yuna asked with uneasiness in her voice kneeling by her side

“I can’t find my Kusarigama.”

The words came out faintly, but soon she simmered with rage remembering when Jaken had tried to drag them out of here a couple of days ago and she had told him that if Lord Sesshomaru wanted them so much he could come and get them himself.

She had instantly regretted her outburst but he had come. No doubt that it was him, and he didn’t care that she knew. Who else would be able to carry her weapon that easily? That gossiping little imp! Ever since Sarnas, Jaken didn’t keep anything to himself anymore.

Rin stood up going past Yuna who called after her confused, “Where are you going, Rin?!”

“To get my weapon.” She said firmly and let out a long deep breath and pushed her shoulders back. “Stay here” she ordered without turning to her and went out towards Sesshomaru’s room. She just hoped he was there.

            Rin went up the stairs that led to the fifth floor, each time getting closer to him and with each step Rin tried to gather her courage. She didn’t need him, she tried to convince herself. She didn’t need Lord Sesshomaru’s permission to carry what was given to her, and what she rightfully owned.

Without knocking and her anger fueling her actions she entered his room. She ignored his overpowering presence and his stare that fell on her immediately like needles while he disrobed in front of his closet. His room similar to hers but much more spacious.

“Where is it?!” She asked tightening her muscles and not backing down from his hardened stare.

“You forget your manners, Rin” he said sharply turning towards her, revealing the hard of his body contoured beautifully with godlike strength. Giving her the view of those deep lines above his hips where his hakama clung dangerously low on his outrageously trim body.

Rin tried focus her eyes past his naked chest and the demon markings that decorated the sides of his build. She took a tentative step back as he sauntered towards her, their gazes locking. If she was his enemy the way he looked at her would have warned her to run for her life.

“I know you took it.”

She heard herself saying, trying to calm down that small rush of fear and the knot that began forming in the pit of her stomach. And when his 6’ feet something, immense stature, was just one inch away from her, she took in a sharp breath.

“I did take it and I’ve disposed of it.” He stared down at Rin and pinned her with an unreadable, intense gaze. The arrogance in his voice made her angrier. She looked up into those golden orbs that dared her to do something about it.

“You have no right!”

 She regretted the words as soon as they exited her mouth as his eyes narrowed to slits at her words where she could see the magenta markings on his eyelids in their full bloom. She knew if she had been anyone else she would be struck dead for even raising her voice at Lord Sesshomaru.

His jaw ticked in hidden irritation but his apathetic look remained as he distanced himself from her. He gave her his back where his long torso and squared shoulders were revealed to her. _Foolish girl_. How many time had he bled for her? Indulged her? Risked himself for her? Stepped on his pride! He had every right to educate her, punish her and teach her where her place was in the world. He had every right to take anything away that would put her in danger. He should have disposed of that weapon when he had the chance, but he had made the mistake to believe that Rin had learned her lesson.

“Defiance does not become you, Rin.”

The words came out coldly and his dangerous tone made goosebumps cover her skin.  Before she could think of anything to say his speed and strength froze her. A startled gasp escaped her throat when she felt him behind her. She held her breath as he grabbed her hair in an almost gentle gesture and placed it over her shoulder and then unable to protest he sliced the back of her bath yukata.

The thin fabric was close to exposing her breasts, but she caught it quickly with a hitched breath. She could _feel_ his wrath radiating from him, his power, his darkness...

He had slit the dainty fabric just enough to see her peach colored shoulder blades and the thin pink scars that decorated her back as if someone had splashed ink on her. The jagged lines were faded but still noticeable and they stopped where the cleft of her behind begun. His sharp claws traced the scars like a stick tracing sand and for a moment Sesshomaru remembered how her skin had tasted against his tongue, “Have you forgotten already that you almost died a third time?”

He felt her entire body shake against him. He could sense that minute fear thumbing through her as well as that fire of defiance he felt urged to extinguish, “Have you?!”

She jumped at his low foreboding tone

 “No.” She answered. It was almost a whisper.

“This is the reward you gained for the foolishness of your actions. Next time I might not be able to protect you, Rin.”

“I am not asking you too. I am not a child anymore Lord Sesshomaru!” She blurted that out louder than she had expected and she felt him stiffen behind her. One of his claws pressed hard against her soft skin.

Lord Sesshomaru walked past her with fury bottling inside him. She was right. She was no longer a child. She was so much easier to handle when she was a child and her defiance, and refusal to see what was good for her was flaring the need to exert his authority over her, but fighting with a woman was beneath him. If that was what Rin wanted he would indulge her. Hadn’t he done that for so many years already? His eyes grew cold and distant as he raked his fingers through his silken hair. He flung the doors of his closet open and called out for Jaken who had been eavesdropping and had heard everything.

She finally gathered the courage in that tense silence to look towards him, hoping for some other reaction than his silence, but he began inserting his toned arms into a white kimono not even looking at her. Why did Rin feel so rotten? Almost as if she had betrayed him?

Jaken entered with a lump in his throat and grabbed Rin from the hem of her shredded yukata. All Rin could do is look over at Lord Sesshomaru who resumed his tasks as if they hadn’t conversed at all. She allowed Jaken to pull her out the room feeling worse than when she arrived. They were already on the third floor when Jaken told her,

“Why can’t you be satisfied with what Lord Sesshomaru offers you? You’re lucky he didn’t draw you in half with that loud mouth of yours. Why did he even bother to find someone to teach you proper etiquette when you have a death wish” he sighed indignantly.

When they reached the first level Yuna was already waiting for her with concern in her features that intensified when she saw her tattered Yukata.

“What do you wish to prove, Rin?” Jaken continued as Yuna grabbed Rin’s hand and she continued clutching her Yukata to her chest, “If you are trying to get back at him by calling you weak…”

Jaken’s voice became indistinct. Rin stopped listening and she didn’t answer. All she felt was an emptiness inside her and the beat of her own heart. She had hurt him. She was sure of it.

                                                                                                                         ****

            Rin combed her hair up in a ponytail, dressed in an elegant hakama and kimono. Even if she did not have her weapon anymore she would still train. She hadn’t practiced her hand-to-hand combat since she was with Kohaku and a little rerun wouldn’t kill her. She had so much stored energy to release. All the training it had taken her to get her blades and they were gone…

Lowering to strap her boots under the hakama and determination powering her, she exited the guest room to see the familiar shiny blades leaning against the railing, unharmed. Her brows met in confusion as the rays of the sun rebounded from its blades.

Yuna exited her room in cue already dressed as well and ran towards the unmissable weapon, “He sent it back to you?”

Rin nodded slowly, yet she didn’t feel any joy at seeing it there. What did it mean? Why had he returned it to her? Rin felt all the questions swarm around in her head and they frightened her.

            Suikito waited for them in the spacious part of the forest meadow where Rin had made it her training ground. There were plenty of more suitable places to train Rin, but he wanted to be away from the prying eyes of the kingdom.  The breeze picked up his hair which was noticeably down, sweeping behind his steel gray hakama and kimono that made his cerulean eyes even lighter. As soon as he saw them descending down that secret-sharing knoll a smirk plastered on his face.

“Don’t you both look lovely together?” Suikito said with a naughty gleam in his eyes.

Rin ignored him removing her weapon and standing the blades by the trunk of a tree and soon Yuna sat beside it, eager and nervous to spectate Suikito and Rin’s lesson.

Suikito circled Rin as his intense eyes, eyed her little by little. Rin stiffened and watched him carefully, throwing dubious glances at Yuna. But the way he circled her now was different from the awkward time they had shared here. He seemed focused now with an arm over his chest and the other one holding his chin.

Her hair out of the way? Done. She had it in high ponytail that fell behind her. An outfit that allows suitable movement? Done. Armor to protect weak spots? None. Unfortunately all her weakest areas were exposed and in a move she didn’t expect Suikito tried to kick her feet from under her. Rin jumped away before he reached her, but Suikito was much faster and soon his knee made contact with Rin’s stomach.

Rin fell to her knees in a gasping cry. Her vision blurred and black blotches overtook the natural scenery around her. The pain was intolerable and it left her wheezing for breath like a fish out of water.

 Yuna ran to her while Rin gripped the grass under her hands. With every gasp she attempted to cough, saliva escaping the corners of her mouth.

“What the hell are you doing, Suikito?!” Yuna raged as she leaned over to rub Rin’s back when she began to hurl.

Suikito crouched in front of an agonizing Rin ignoring Yuna’s words “Am I supposed to be easy on you because you are human? You come to train with me and you don’t have any protective gear on, very rookie of you, sweet Rin. Your enemy won’t take pity on you and neither will I.”

Suikito didn’t want to admit that he kind of enjoyed to see Rin in pain. A little vengeance on his part for what that _Daiyoukai_ had done to his sister.

“B-Bastard!” Rin slurred to the ground as Yuna clenched her teeth at the smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. She would kill him tonight!

Suikito grinned at his livid beloved, “She’ll be fine, Yuna. But I am afraid this lesson ended before it began. See you tomorrow, Rin.”  

Suikito reached to rub Rin’s head in farewell when Rin lunged at him but he stepped to his side as Rin crumbled on her knees once more. Yuna determined to avenge her friend, rushed to him with her hand up to slap that smirk off his stupid face, but he dodged it too and flew up in the air with a chuckle escaping his lips, “My, my, aren’t you both such ill-tempered ladies. Tsk, tsk, not very ladylike.”

Yuna cursed at him and glared at him until he disappeared into the sky.

                                                                                                            *****

            After that time in the meadow Rin never went to Suikito without her demon plates covering her stomach and all other weak parts of her body, but it didn’t mean that she didn’t return back to the guest _shiro_ without looking like villagers had beaten her around. Suikito was merciless and relentless. But as a week let to another she began to see noticeable differences in her Kusarigama and her hand-to-hand combat. At night she meditated to connect with its demonic power and soon she was able to morph it rapidly in training into various distinctive forms. During those weeks of training she knew that Jaken came to spy on her and she didn’t doubt that Lord Sesshomaru knew what was going on. She attempted to go to apologize to him various times, but she didn’t want him to look at the bruises on her face that her kimono wasn’t able to hide like it did the ones on her body.

Although the she was able to dodge the strikes Suikito threw towards her face a lot easier now, today was not one of those days and one of her eyes was shut closed and her bottom lip looked like she had kissed a beehive. She walked rapidly towards her room just as the sun began to set, the dim orange glow a spotlight in the open hall of the guest _shiro_ when Lord Sesshomaru walked towards her, heading to the main castle. She quickly looked down to the ground and pretended to sneeze, cupping her hands over her face. Her fake sneezing continued, unaware at the way Lord Sesshomaru narrowed her eyes at her as he passed her, “Have a good day, my lord” she greeted followed by a loud fake sneeze.

Rin bit her lip in triumph when he walked past her without a single word, but her triumph was short lived when he called her name.

“Rin” Lord Sesshomaru was the only one that could silence her by simply saying her name.

“My lord?” She responded without turning to face him, but she heard his heavy steps walking her direction. She could feel the strong demonic aura he oozed and a chill went down her spine when he pulled her arms from her face and turned her. Rin attempted to look down but strong fingers quickly held her chin and forced her to look up at him. One of her chocolate eyes shut closed, the cheek swollen.

“He did this to you?” There was threat in his voice and he didn’t allow her to respond because he knew. He grabbed her wrist in a tight grip and pulled her towards her room dragging her so fast she could hardly keep up. Once in the room, he practically pushed her towards the middle of it and when she met his eyes she saw rage flash across his stoic features with such power that it scared her.

            He felt an indescribable rage at seeing Rin beat up in front of him. His possession, his protectiveness gnawing at his insides. He should leave her. She had brought this on herself with her insistence. Another consequence of her irrational thinking. Instead his rage lessened when he told her,

“You remind me of the time we met. Except you look much worse.”

_Where did you get those bruises?_

Heat warmed Rin’s cheeks and a smile formed on her swollen mouth at the memory, “I remember like it was yesterday, my lord.”

Rin swore she saw concern in those golden depths, that memory opening more inside her. She went near him closing any distance between them, “You looked so beautiful under that tree and you were so hurt. I wanted to do everything in my power to help you. That I even took a beating to get water and fish for you.”

His eyes bore into her as he brushed the back of his fingers against her swollen cheek. Her face lighting up at the memories. She nuzzled against his touch and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms over his forearm, “Do you remember that time when you came to visit me on my twelfth birthday, my lord?”

“Yes” he said quietly. His gaze lingered over the long of her neck exposed to him while his hand cupped the side of her face.

She smiled against him remembering how she laid her head on his lap in the flower meadow back in Edo, “You asked me if was getting accustomed to the village and if anyone was bullying me. You told me that whenever I needed you, when I was in danger to call on you. That you would come to me immediately if I just spoke your name and that if I couldn’t speak that I could whistle, with my fingers if I had too” *

 Her voice grew passionate the more she said his words back at him and he felt a warmth travel through him and when she opened her eyes and smiled up at him, he almost felt his heart shatter.

“You told me that no matter the distance you would come flying to me.”

“Then why do you insist in doing this to yourself?” There was no iciness in his voice anymore and his thumb brushed over her swollen lip, “is my protection no longer enough for you, Rin?”

He pinned her with his intense gaze awaiting her answer to a question that he asked himself more than once. She knew that this great demon wasn’t one to ever show vulnerability, but Rin could hear the sincerity in his voice and she answered with her heart, “I will always need your protection my lord. I just wanted to prove to myself that I could do it. That I can live in a world without you…”

Again Rin was witness to those rare moments where Sesshomaru put his walls down. Her words struck him.

“Without me…” The words exited his mouth without registering in his mind. That is when the colossal significance of the human that stood before him weighed down on him. That is when Lord Sesshomaru knew that _HIS_ world wouldn’t be complete without her and despite his pride, he was willing to admit in the darkness of his thoughts and his heart that he was falling in love with Rin, with her determination, her kindness, even her defiance….

Rin had always been special, but his ego would not let him see that Rin had power over him and when child-Rin turned into a woman before him, her power over him had grown.

The need to possess her gunned inside him again. He wanted her, he wanted to exert his dominance over her, as her alpha, as her mate….

_There is no life without you…_

He paled at his own thoughts and before his logical side had anything to say, he pulled Rin into his arms and placed his lips over hers.

It was a just a taste, and awkward affection of her first kiss. He felt her weaken against him, her knees buckling. Rin’s eye was wide open unable to believe what was happening. Her heart jumped in her chest as she felt Sesshomaru’s toned arms wrap around her and when the shock of his gentle kiss, mindful of her wounds, subsided a hunger grew inside her. The sandalwood smell of him…

 She was so open to him, so giving. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips parted welcoming Sesshomaru’s warm tongue into hers. She allowed Sesshomaru to press his hard body against her, to pin her against the wall and in that moment she was thankful he wasn’t wearing that bulky armor because she could feel every hard line of his. She was completely trapped against the wall, trapped against his rigid body that towered over her.

Never in his life had he touched a human as he was doing now. She was so fragile, so soft. He should be ashamed, he should be angry to allow his instincts to take over him, but he was wasn’t. All he could think of was the pleasure of exploring Rin’s lips, of tasting her succulent neck, and when Rin moaned and her fingers curled against his back at the new sensations. He growled.  He had controlled himself around her for so long that he feared to lose control and with each caress, he found himself wanting more and more of Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Finally!!!!!!! Overall, I was happy with this chapter. We know that Rin has spent most of her life with Lord Sesshomaru so their relationship is established and we all know that Lord Sesshomaru has soft spot for Rin, so this part was coming!   
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> *I took this from Inuyasha audio CD’s in the Japanese version of Inuyasha where Sesshomaru and Rin meet during her time in the village. It is not word, for word of course but I thought it was cute. Seikatsu translate to life, btw.


	10. Sesshomaru's Decision & Rin's Challenge!

_Kami!_ She loved this man! Rin felt like she was in a dream. Maybe Suikito had knocked her out unconscious this time and this wasn’t real. But when her fingertips traced the bulging muscles of his lean back she knew no dream could ever compete with the real thing.

            Lord Sesshomaru gathered her in his arms in a swift attempt to taste her completely. Rin was so willing and accepting of his attentions towards her, that he felt the urge to take her right there, but he tasted her inexperience in her lips and he didn’t wish to scare her. Instead he relished on the taste of her neck and at the way he urged her legs to wrap over his hips, how she held on to his neck for dear life. A breathless moan escaped her lips as he passed his skilled tongue on the underside of her neck and when one of her legs slipped from his hips, his large hand quickly gathered her thigh and propped her tighter against the wall. She was so tiny in his arms and he enjoyed every bit of it.

Rin felt a heat rising inside her. She wanted more from him, she wanted him to touch her the way she had always imagined him doing so, but the nagging feeling of Yuna’s warnings threatened to override the joy and pleasure she was feeling.

_A Daiyoukai like Lord Sesshomaru will never love you!_

Her toes curled when his tongue found her ear and she shivered when she felt his erection pressing hard under her. It did not matter! She wanted him! She loved Lord Sesshomaru and she wanted to be with him always, no matter what their future held.

“I love you” she uttered softly. It was an inaudible whisper, but he had heard it. She felt him freeze against her and soon Sesshomaru began slipping away from her and she had regretted her decision quickly. He looked down at her with a stunned expression on his face as if she had slapped him. He stared at her flushed cheeks, the collar of her kimono pulled open to reveal the delicate skin of her shoulders. He said nothing as he placed her on the floor again and walked away with her heart in his hand. What had he done?

“My lord!” She called after him trying to reach him before he left.

She had seen the regret on his face and it had hurt her.  She followed him out to run face to face with Yuna who carried a tray with first aid supplies.

 Lord Sesshomaru ignored her presence and flew up into the air. He needed to get away from Rin as soon as possible.

Rin passed Yuna without a single word, determined to run after him.

“Rin, I need to take care of those wounds!”

She tried to ignore how flushed Rin looked, and how bothered and erect the _Daiyoukai_ had exited her room. She strained to remain calm as she placed the tray down by the entrance and walked to her.

Rin turned towards her, her brown eyes flickering in their intensity, “But…”

Yuna slipped her hand over hers, pulling her back with a fake smile on her face, “Come on now. They will get infected, look at you.”

 Rin removed her hand from hers and just stood there, unable to get his stunned expression out of her head.

“Learn from my mistakes, Rin. Please.”

Rin looked into Yuna’s worried eyes as she tried to convince herself that things were different with her and Lord Sesshomaru. That they shared something special...

She had never seen regret in Lord Sesshomaru’s face until now.

 What was she expecting? For him to say I love you back? How naïve was she? She should’ve just taken what lord Sesshomaru was giving her, his caresses, his kisses, but Rin had ruined it by telling him she loved him. The words came out without her control. She never intended on telling him.  Rin stared up at the orange sky where he had just departed and placed a hand over her heart. Just being near him would be enough. Wouldn’t it?

Yuna stared at Rin’s hopeful eyes, remembering the times where she once had faith of one day leaving the kingdom and living happily with Suikito. She knew how much love hurt. She knew how short-lived promises were. She wanted to keep her away from that pain, from the unbearable pain of loving someone that would never be hers…                                                        

                                                                    ****

Lord Sesshomaru entered the doors of the royal harem determined to spend all the sexual tension that was bottled inside him, in a feeble attempt to get his mind of what he had done with Rin. All eyes were on him as the elegantly dressed concubines bowed towards him. He ignored their drink offerings and the sophisticated look of the harem with its extensive velvet draperies over the large casement windows, which gave the entire place a dimmed look.

 He was here for one reason only, and without missing a beat he requested a girl that didn’t have dark colored hair and soon was led up the circular stairs that led to more private quarters. A striking dog demoness wearing a refined printed kimono stood before him with light silver hair that touched the floor behind her.

Her emerald eyes observed the handsome demon lord with desire, “It’s an honor to be able to take care of you--”

Sesshomaru cut her off with a curt order, “Enough of the pleasantries and disrobe.”

The beautiful demoness was startled at the brusque demeanor of the demon, but did as she was asked, undoing her own obi and feeling a fear begin to creep inside her. Although the aristocratic demon was handsome in his black hakama and kimono that brought out those golden eyes, there was a sinister look to his attractively sculpted features.

Lord Sesshomaru removed his _mokomoko_ watching the woman undress with shaky fingers. He could sense the fear beginning to cloud her. He didn’t care much if the woman dreaded him, but she was taking too long to undress so Lord Sesshomaru slashed her kimono off her body with a strong clawed hand. The layered robes fell instantly from her body with a yelp existing her lips.

Sesshomaru grabbed a fistful of her hair and turned her slightly to see the all too familiar family crest on the base of her neck, but instead of the shining cobalt, this one was black and white, which looked darker against her pale skin. The woman’s natural scent mixed with the essence of roses entered his nose and quickly Rin came to his mind.

He remembered her gentle body against him, her smell that didn’t need any fancy concoction to entice him. He recalled then, that her scent was coming from his memory. He couldn’t smell her as he kissed her, he could only taste her. He couldn’t blame his desire on her scent any longer…

_There is no life without you_

A shadow was cast over his eyes as his own thoughts plagued him. Pushing the woman away he spun on his heel and left. Once in the sky he wasn’t aware that Suikito saw him exit the harem and was staring up at him with a peculiar sneer on his face.

                                                                      *******

            Rin stiffened the chain from her Kusarigama and little by little the two blades morphed into a bigger scythe. She did it without thinking, staring over at the darkening sky in the courtyard of the guest _shiro_. Her stomach somersaulted when she recalled the way his firm mouth felt on her lips. She never thought that Lord Sesshomaru would be capable of such a tender caress. His lips surprisingly soft. She shuddered. She could still feel his touch on her. She swung the scythe around her when she heard a squeal.

Yuna barley dodged the sharp blade that passed right over her dog ears with a deadly _swish_ , “Watch where you are pointing that thing!”

Rin turned rapidly and pulled her friend up, that stared up at her crouching in momentary fear.

 “I am sorry. I was distracted.”

“Its fine,” Yuna grumbled brushing dirt from her amber orange kimono, “I brought you your food.”

Rin smiled one of those big, toothy, grateful smiles of hers but it didn’t reach her chocolate eyes and Yuna knew why.

            Once she ate and meditated with her weapon, Rin prepared herself to sleep as Yuna finished brushing out her hair. She needed to see him. She need to talk to him about what happened, but she wasn’t sure of how to even bring up the conversation. She curled into fetal position in her thick futon as Yuna turned off her lamp and withdrew towards her own room. Rin laid there in the dark reenacting the events in her mind over and over again. Of how Lord Sesshomaru’s strong arms had lifted her up against him. How he licked her neck. She didn’t feel shy, or scared. She found that the more he kissed her, the more she wanted. His hunger fueled her own. How many times had she imagined her lord touching her the way he did. She didn’t regret it and felt confident of this new womanly power. Of being the object of someone’s desire. Of being _his_ desire.

Rin got out of bed cautiously and walked out of her room, making sure to duck by Yuna’s _shoji_ doors so the moon did not sell her out with her shadow. Once she reached his door she gathered all her courage and knocked, but there was no answer and when she opened the doors he wasn’t there, just an empty futon in a tastefully decorated room. Reluctantly, Rin walked back towards her room with her heart beat thumping in her ears.

Sesshomaru could see her from the pagoda roof where he sat and found himself controlling the impulse to go to her. He watched her silently as she went down the stairs with that airy yukata and her locks brushing over her rounded behind. Curse the day Rin turned into a woman. Curse the day that he decided to bring her with him. Lord Sesshomaru had a few repentances in his life and that was definitely one of them.

**_The next day_ **

Lord Sesshomaru hunted in his true demon form with Lord Takauji and Toyokuni in a murky cavernous place where enormous slithering creatures attacked them. _Their_ idea of enjoyment that Sesshomaru could care less about, but he refused to be in that kingdom any longer. Sesshomaru killed off the creatures without the slightest of efforts, his white coat contrasted heavily with their black ones and despite Sesshomaru being younger in years, the waterdogs looked small in comparison despite the spongy curls of their fur. A creature shrieked in pain as the brothers triumphant barking resounded throughout the cave in echoes.

 “It is going your way, Sesshomaru!” Toyokuni told him eagerly. The words didn’t move his jaw like it did in his humanoid form.

Sesshomaru answered with his usual silence but this time because he couldn’t get Rin out of his mind. Those big brown eyes of hers. The affection in the depths of them when she whispered she loved him. _Damn it all!_

It’s not like he never tasted a woman before. He had and plenty of them, but never a human one.

Her smile flashed in his mind. Her unwavering loyalty. What he felt for Rin surpassed attraction, it was deeper, fiercer, and it was driving him mad. He needed to detach himself from Rin for her own good. He would only hurt her if he allowed himself to lose control again.

Sesshomaru grabbed the one-eyed demon from its neck and his jaws ripped the flesh, killing it instantly. The waterdogs howled, “That’s the great son of the Inu no Taisho!”

He was dumbfounded for just an instant as his father came into his mind for the first time in a while. He recollected the first time he found out about his human woman. He was still a pup back then.

_Son, I hope one day you will come to understand such joy…_

He had never seen his father that way. His eyes as intense as they were when he spoke of her. He had never seen him so weak. He had given his life for that woman and their half-breed child, his brother.

Sesshomaru vented his rage on another creature that attempted to strike him from behind.

 _I am not my father! I will not succumb to these pathetic emotions! I am Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the Western Lands_!

His jaws clamped against the neck of the creature and his mouth overflowed with its vile blood. Her smile vanished in his mind. Her “ _I love you_ ” a receding echo….

He was going to send Rin away even if it meant never seeing her again.

                                                                         ****

Rin gathered her hair from one side of her head into a thin ponytail as was her signature style when she was a child. Her feet tapped to the rhythm of the music that could be heard through the loud chatter and movement, as the kingdom prepared for the upcoming festival. The kingdom’s doors would be open to all of the castle towns surrounding them and would merge as one in the celebration of life. Smoothing invisible wrinkles on her burgundy kimono Rin walked casually towards the exit of her room. Yuna who sat mending her kimono by the open back doors, informed her even before Rin managed to slide the doors completely open, “If you are going to Lord Sesshomaru, you won’t find him.”  

Rin looked back at her friend that continued working calmly with her feet curled beside her, “He went hunting with the Lords. They won’t back for a couple of days.”

Rin narrowed her eyes annoyingly at Yuna and before she was about to reproach her for not telling her sooner, something shiny caught the corner of Rin’s good eye. She slid the doors wider to see a shimmering golden arrow with a scroll wrapped neatly around it. Rin lowered and picked it up in her hands, “What is this?”

Yuna quickly recognized it and dropping everything, took it from her hands with a furrowed brow, “You’ve been challenged to a duel.” She opened up the scroll, her eyes scanning it rapidly, “And you’ve been challenged by Suikito. That jerk...”

Rin dismissed Yuna’s swift anger, “It is probably part of training.”

“You don’t understand, Rin. This is nothing like training. Duels are public fights. Virtually everyone is there.”

Yuna thought that would change Rin’s nonchalant demeanor but it didn’t.

“Alright. I accept”

“No. No. You can’t. Suikito will not hold back. These things get bloody. He gets cocky. I’ll talk to him. He is taking this too far.”

Rin ignored her worries again and dismissed them. She found that she wasn’t feeling nervous. That the fear that usually overwhelmed her and sunk her stomach wasn’t there anymore.

“I am accepting, Yuna. I know that demons will always be stronger than me.” Rin didn’t see it as a limitation anymore because it was a reality that she couldn’t change, “I just have to be smarter in order to beat him”

“No one has ever beat him.” Yuna offered quietly.

She knew she was being discouraging but she was worried. Demons larger than Rin had never done it and they ended up bloodied and humiliated.

Rin rummaged through her clothes that had become a lot throughout her travels and found her tattered demon slayer suit. She stood up with it in her hands and embraced it. She faced Yuna who was almost sweating in concern, “As long as I am confident and my weapon is with me. I am as formidable as any demon, even if I lose in the first five minutes. He can’t beat me any worse than I am now.”

Yuna admired Rin’s new found self-assurance, her determination that brightened her healing face, her half-opened restoring eye.

Then there was silence as a vibration grabbed their attention. Rin’s brows met as she went towards her Kusarigama. She touched the hilt, her fingertips touching one of those engraved fish. It was pulsating….

Yuna and Rin both felt it. That instance of demonic power. Rin smiled. Her reflection on the blades smiling back at her. Yuna placed her hand over Rin’s shoulders, “I’ll help you in any way I can, Rin”

“Good. Because I am going to need you to take me shopping.”

Rin gave her one of those toothy smiles Yuna was more than accustomed too.

Shopping?

                                                                      ***

Suikito entered his bed chamber with a huge yawn that revealed his pearl white canines. Today had been a long day. Since his father was gone, he had to make sure the festival preparations were going according to plan and that security was doubled. Azusa’s nagging and perfectionism made everything twice as hard and even longer. The moment he stepped inside, Yuna’s brief scent hit his nose. She wasn’t here anymore. He had just missed her, and before he could wonder why his favorite little maid was in his bed chamber, he saw it. The golden arrow and the scroll he had sent Rin, sat on top of his bed. She had returned it, which meant only one thing: Rin had accepted his challenge. His lips curved into a smile. Humans were so interesting and this one had a lot of balls. He was going to enjoy this duel but he knew he couldn’t underestimate sweet Rin, or that weapon of hers…

 


	11. Rin vs. Suikito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fight scene chapter. I know is not everyone’s cup of tea, but it is necessary. Next chapter will be much more interesting!

It was finally here! The first day of the Seikatsu Festival had arrived and that afternoon Rin would come face to face with her first challenge. She sat in the middle of the knoll, but not relaxing. Rin's nerves were all jumbled, she was running out of time. The kingdom had been so loud with music and preparation that she hardly slept, and had no time to think of Sesshomaru. Their kiss seemed so distant now, and she was constantly craving more of them.

She kneeled over a boulder, rubbing a round rock over a dry blood red flower. While she rubbed, the flower began disintegrating into a reddish dust that created a small cloud over her hand. She wore her filter mask over her face and she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand with the rock still in tow. Next to her were brass knuckles, bandages and a pair of gloves, they were all thrown lazily against the green grass and next to a mysterious white sack. Her demon slayer suit that once had the entire back missing, had been put back together by Yuna and it looked just like the first day she wore it. She was embraced with warm memories of her loved ones.

"Rin! That stinks!" She heard Yuna call from down the knoll. She couldn't see her, but her disgusted squeal was enough to let her know that she could smell the potent dust of the Bloodflower. She had seen Kohaku and Sango use it to trap demons.

"You have my boots?!" Rin yelled forcing her voice out of her mask. Putting the rock down she began to scrape all the dust from the boulder with a thick leaf into a little black satchel. She lifted it from the top and shook it as the dust settled, "Don't come up unless you have the filter mask, alright? I have blood dust all over the place."

"Are you sure it's safe to be near that?" Yuna asked. Her voice was muffled as well as she tentatively approached Rin with black boots in tow.

"As long as you don't inhale the dust you are fine." Rin informed as she finished scraping all the dust from the boulder, smeared traces of red would be its permanent mark from now on. She was happy that she learned a bit of herbalism with Lady Kaede. The past days were spent in the open castle towns finding just the right materials to put everything she needed together. She was planning on fighting Suikito with all she had and for that she had to be well prepared. Bloodflower's lose their potency the moment they are turned into dust so the last minute prep was inevitable. Feeling the satchel was full she placed it next to another one that was fat with blood dust.

Rin stood up meeting Yuna half-way. Her eyes went directly to the boots that she carried, "Are those it?" She smiled excitedly as Yuna nodded and handed to them. Rin stared at the thick sole, they looked like normal boots to her.

"There is small button by the side of the heel, clack them together," she instructed. Rin clicked them and the tip of a dagger came out of the heel of the right boot, sharp and fast.

She was ready!

"Are you sure you're up to it, Rin?" Yuna's worried tone could be heard through the mask, "It is not too late to decide otherwise."

Rin dropped to the floor and began shoving her socked feet into her new boots, "I am not backing down" she told her as she moved her feet from side to side, adjusting the footwear. She stood up and grabbed Yuna's hand, her chocolate eyes were fully open now and all that remained from Suikito's last beating was a small purple swell under her eye. Yuna knew that she would have to do a lot more healing after today, and she was scared that Rin would be seriously hurt.

Rin squeezed her hand, "Please don't worry. I plan on doing my very best, win or lose!"

"Win or lose" Yuna repeated with as much determination as she, "Kick that cocky bastard's ass."

* * *

Rin made her way to the dueling arena, not knowing what to expect. She was nervous and she wasn't going to pretend and try to hide it, it was the first time she dueled someone in front of others. She knew Yuna was praying for her and the fact that Yuna was praying, made Rin even more nervous. What type of duels took place in the Sacred Arena that made Yuna behave this way? Either way she was going to find out. The kingdom resounded with music and drums, people laughed and set up food carts, stages, she had never seen the kingdom so lively like today. The smell of yummy food invaded her senses and if Rin came out alive…she was going to taste all of it.

A small thump of momentary fear overtook her and made a lump in her throat. The more she walked, the more reality began setting in, but her Kusarigama hummed against her as if it attempted to tell her that everything was going to be fine, and she smiled, as the vibration of the scythes moved across her hips like gentle caresses. She pulled on her gloves and took a deep breath, the gloves were nice and snug and not uncomfortable despite the fact that under them she had brass knuckles bandaged in place, her weak spots protected by her demon plates. Her boots felt heavy with every step. In the space between her calf and boot she had hidden her secret weapon, just in case. No matter how far they seemed to move from the main castle, people still roamed and even seemed to increase. They passed a minor wooden bridge and then she began to see it. The Sacred Arena.

Yuna watched Rin as they got nearer. She had never seen her as beautiful as she was now, determination maturing her innocent features and her brown eyes flickering with such intensity. Her ponytail flew behind her like a long wavy cape as they continued on. She just hoped that Suikito wasn't planning anything. The sound of drums and indistinct yelling began overtaking their senses, but nothing was enough to distract Rin. She tried to focus on the hit to the stomach Suikito had given her, how terribly painful it had been. She couldn't keep her food down for two whole days because of it. That is what she was going to focus on...all he had taught her, she will use it against him.

Yuna had said virtually everyone would be there but she didn't think that it would really be that many. They appeared to be people from other castle towns, their commoner clothing contrasted completely from the aristocrats that sat on the stone seating that extended up in layers. The separation between them was obvious. Rin passed through the crowd of children, men and women. The place was utterly packed. She continued to move between them, squeezing against their bodies, some avoiding the sharp blades at her hips, other scrutinizing her. Their whispers were almost immediate.

_Is that her?_

_She is a goner for sure!_

Rin gulped as she made it to the front and saw the stone stage. She was stunned by the way it was smeared red with what looked like old, dried blood. It was everywhere! Like murder scene come to life. The gray stone could hardly be seen. It was there when Rin saw Suikito. He pirouetted up in the air, making a cannonball in midair. He landed with his bare feet on the bloody arena. The demons from the castle towns howled and yelled in enjoyment. He was shirtless and the gleams of the setting sun shun over his muscular, sweaty body. His silk scarlet hakama hung low under his navel, traces of those shimmering waves peeking against his skin. He continued showing off his moves, completely enjoying the attention, which was nothing surprising to her. He tightened his ponytail and stared over at his opponent and Rin didn't avoid his gaze like the first time she had arrived to his kingdom. He winked at her as the whispering began instantaneously again.

_Is that who Lord Suikito is fighting? No way!_

_T-that's a human girl!_

She ignored their snickers and gossip and stepped on to the arena floor, like an animal ready for slaughter. Azusa stared at the human with scorn from the high of her stone seat. Her cobalt eyes fierce over an unaware Rin.

From where Yuna found a place and sat, she could see Rin pace towards Suikito. Rin removed her weapon from her hips and her scythes elongated in her grasp along with a gasp of the crowd. Suikito clapped his palms together as if in prayer and a demonic air burst around him while from his palms he pulled out an enormous golden trident. The commoner crowed went crazy with excitement as the aristocrats who filled the stone seats just watched attentively. Suikito spun his golden trident around his fingers effortlessly and approached Rin,

"I give you a chance to back out, Rin."

_You better do it girl!_ She heard someone yell.

He smiled at her. There was a hardness in his features today, or was she just imagining? She could've sworn that it wasn't the easy going demeanor that she was now accustomed too. I didn't matter though. Today they were enemies.

"No way am I giving you such pleasure."

He laughed. "You know nothing of what gives me true pleasure, Rin." He eyed her salaciously with such a penetrating cerulean gaze that she had to let out a deep breath.

An old demon stood by the aristocrat side of the arena. He wore a shimmering printed kimono the color of the sea. Behind him was a hefty gong with the sea dragon emblem. The moment he spoke, the chatter ceased. His voice was unnaturally loud and cavernous that it muted the sound of the drums.

"This duel will now begin. Children, hand me your weapons."

Rin frowned, gripping the hilts of her scythes defensively. _What?_

Seeing her confusion she caught Suikito's grin, "You didn't think it would be that easy, now did you?"

She followed him as they both bowed towards the old demon and placed their weapons down on either side of the gong. The old man's hair was so white that it reminded Rin of snow. His face was layered with wrinkles. From his kimono he took out a small ceremonial pot. He went to Rin first and Suikito remained bowed. The old demon's eyes were white too! With a protruding deepness behind them that she felt as if she was going to get sucked in. She looked down at her booted feet.

Dipping his thumb inside the tiny stone pot, he pressed his red thumb on Rin's forehead, "Acceptance of life and death. We celebrate with the living and those who are now gone."

He went to Suikito and did the same. Whispering the same words. Then he pressed his thumb on his forehead as Suikito whispered something under his breath. Taking back his place, the duelers did so as well.

"We are not taking life in this duel today" He began. The ceremonial pot disappeared into his kimono, "The duel will come to its end when the winner has the blade on your throat and has drawn your blood. Your blood becoming one with the land and all the ancestors that have bled before it."

That is when Rin realized that where she stood was indeed the blood of others.

Rin shook her hands beside her, trying to mentally prepare herself. Ignoring the minor fear that she might have bit more than she could chew. She stood there breathing deeply as Suikito who seemed completely unfazed, yawned and stretched. Should she attack first? Where would be the best place to hit him, she scanned him slowly trying to figure out where his weakest spot might be. She had concentrated so hard that when the old demon was in front of her once more, she almost screamed.

"Since you are in disadvantage child, take this"

He handed her thick metal rod. She took it happily. Yuna wasn't kidding. This was intense. There was going to be blood on this floor. There had too. She thought about Lord Sesshomaru. How she wished he was here. Did she want him to see her?

_Hit him in the stomach with the rod, or his head?_

The sound of the gong echoed as Rin squeezed the rod with both hands, sweat pasting her bangs to her forehead. She felt clammy, sick to her stomach, and it gave Rin no chance to react when Suikito rushed at her with an immeasurable speed and backhanded her with a strong hand that sent Rin flying across the bloody arena, she heard the bang of her rod somewhere as she skidded across the bloody floor, her face stung, and her nose began to bleed. She dug the front of her boots against the floor and the demon plates that covered her elbows scraped as she tried to cover her fall. The mumbles droned around them. Her chin had scraped against the floor as she began panting in complete surprise. _That bastard!_ She looked up for an instant, she had landed right by the stone seats where the aristocrats were and she met with a similar cobalt gaze. Azusa smiled down at her, something ominous in her look. Gratification.

"Rin watch out!" She heard Yuna yell.

Rin turned swiftly and dodged Suikito's stomp. She rolled over as he continued stomping ferociously, aiming towards her face. She needed to get up off the floor quickly! His heavy foot missed her face by an inch and she managed to grab it and pull it towards her, picking herself up from the ground. She side-glanced trying to find the metal rod as she attempted to twist his foot, but lunging himself up with his other one he threw himself up in the air removing himself from Rin's grasp.

Rin felt his blow to side of her head as he flung her to the other side. She felt like she bounced over the ground, her vision blurred as her head hit the stone. Blood pooled in her mouth, irony and warm, and she was overcome with biting rage. The crowd cheered at him. She struggled to get up. He raised his hands up in the air like when someone finishes a show. Rin spit her blood on the ground and wiped her bloody nose with the back of her hands and dashed towards him.

He was so cocky that he didn't even see it coming when Rin's fortified punch hit him right in the jaw. She wished she could send him flying as he had sent her, but that punch managed to push him back a couple of steps. He gave her that shrewd smile, surprised at her intent, at the anger that made her brown eyes spark. He began throwing punches her way and each time, she was able to dodge and duck his strong fist. She hit his naked stomach without eliciting a single grunt. His hardened muscles like hitting a boulder. She shuddered in ire.

"You seem angry sweet, sweet Rin." He laughed as he darted her kicks and blows. Her boot made contact with the side of his face making him stumble back, and when she attempted another kick he grabbed her from her feet and rotated her. She moved her body at the direction he twisted and kicked him in the jaw again, the corner of his lip burst open as he staggered back a few feet.

Her fists were still in the air defensively over her face when he felt his wound with the tip of his tongue and egged her on with the crook of his long finger. She ran at him throwing hits as quick and swift as she could and just as she touched his face again, he took her feet from under her and she landed face down on the bloody ground. She was unaware that Lord Sesshomaru was already there until she met eyes with him. His powerful golden gaze was locked on her and Jaken's worried expression was too. When had they arrived?

Her head was jerked back when Suikito sat on her back and grabbed a fistful of her hair and with a sharp claw traced the length of her neck, "I am so happy, Lord Sesshomaru joined the party." He told her as he pulled her head back farther and above him she met with Azusa blistering eyes, her smile spiteful.

"You see my sister likes seeing you in pain, but not just physically, so I am going to degrade you Rin." He whispered in her ear this time.

Rin began to struggle trying to get him off her, but he pulled her hair tighter and the more she squirmed, the tighter he pulled. She hissed in pain as he continued,

"Lord Sesshomaru's going to pay for humiliating my sister, and as a good little brother, I am going to avenge her honor, by hurting you." She didn't see that wide smile splitting his face, "and although I am grateful he took out of her engagement, I am afraid it is not enough. By the time you get out of here you are going to be bloody, and naked and you are going to wish you had never accepted my challenge."

His menacing voice shook her. He stood up pulling her up from her hair to her feet as she elbowed him and clapped her heels together and kicking back she struck him with the dagger that ripped through his hakama and through his flesh as he let her go with a quiet grunt.

Rin darted back and kept her distance.

"You trained me just to humiliate me?!" She asked with seething fury simmering through her. His blood spilled on the ground, but he didn't seem injured, or even seem to notice. Aside from anger, Rin felt dismayed, "I thought we were friends" She said in disbelief.

_Friends?_ For a second her words caught him off guard. Rin took the chance to grab the metal rod and pointed at him as he began to walk towards his blood seeping down towards his clawed feet.

"How naïve of you. Why would I be friends with a human?" He hurried towards her, his claws outstretched, and she swung the pole around, aiming for his smug face, but he sidestepped and his claws struck the side of her stomach, taking the material of the demon slayer suit along with him. Long welts bled against her naked skin.

Rin ignored the pain and pivoted, sprinting towards him, resentment and disappointment fueling her. She'll be damned, if she allowed that lecher to leave her naked in front of the entire kingdom. She kicked him first, her ire making her aim the dagger of her boot towards him, and he blocked it, giving her the opening to hit him as hard as she could across his face with the rod. She saw his head jerk to the side as he spitted blood, but her satisfaction was short-lived because all it did was piss him off and he swiftly landed behind her. She turned to strike again, but he already had her by the neck. She thrashed against him, her feet kicking him, the dagger slicing over his abdomen but still he didn't budge. His claws dug and broke the skin. He yanked the rod from her hand and threw it as far as he could. Rin felt her air begin to constrict as he lifted her up from her neck. He was huge. That is when the panicked realization hit her. Suikito was massive and he was going to kill her. In front of everyone! Rin began wheezing when she couldn't feel the floor under her. Panic began setting in her as she clutched and clawed his forearms, his cobalt eyes darkly watched her. The deep blue markings under his eyes becoming serrated. A hint of regret flashed minutely over his face but Rin didn't notice. He seemed to stare over at his sister, but Rin didn't focus as she became aware at how the claw from his free hand began slicing open her suit from her thighs, she shrieked against him, as he opened the skin in the process. Even so, Rin continued to fight.

"My lord. We need to help Rin!" Jaken exclaimed standing up on his feet, waving his staff in the air in desperation. His master shut him down and sat him down with a forceful yank.

"This was Rin's choice. Let her deal with the consequences of her actions." Lord Sesshomaru stated, but even as he attempted to seem nonchalant, Jaken saw the way his fist balled against his lap.

_Almost, almost,_ Rin exclaimed in her mind as she brought her leg up only to have it shoved back down by Suikito. Still holding her tight from her neck he ripped the sleeves of her demon suit, he yanked the sleeve along with her scent bracelet. She saw the beads scatter across the floor and she began to feel her body go limp. In a last attempt, before she passed out, she brought her leg up as Suikito told her, "Your dagger can't help you, and I am not letting you go…..unless you forfeit." She stared over at the cuts over his abs. _Almost_! Her finger dug in to the black satchel inside her boots as she began to blackout.

"What should I remove next?" Suikito asked her, loosening his grip for an instant.

_Got it_!

She squeezed a handful of blood dust as he attempted to pull her suit entirely open. Rin uttered his name raspingly and he looked right at her when she blew the scarlet dust on his face. The blood dust entered his system like a million needles over his skin and burned his throat with a scorching pain.

He dropped Rin who landed on the floor with her feet under her and she coughed and held her bleeding throat. They no longer heard the crowd, it was just them two.

"You little bitch!" He snarled. His chest began heaving, and his eyes began getting bloodshot. He sped toward her but he could only see shadows. Guttural sounds escaped his mouth as Rin sidestepped and punched him across his face. She continued delivering heavy blows until she couldn't punch anymore.

The gong sounded once, and then again and her weapon was thrown to her. Still gagging, Suikito achieved in grabbing his weapon and swirled his trident around.

Rin stiffened the chains of her scythes and with no time to loose she attacked him first. Their weapons collided with each other while Suikito blinked, painful tears rolled down his eyes, as he attempted to keep his eyes open.

"Not so smug now." Rin hoarse voice told him as he answered with a deep growl. She had never seen Suikito so livid. Instead of scaring her, it made her utterly content. Their weapons clanged against each other with such force that they both were pushed back. He pressed the trident hard against her, sliding her back even as she placed her entire weight on her Kusarigama. Clacking her boots together she kicked him away, the dagger lodging by his knee. He screamed out this time falling hesitantly in one knee.

"You wench!" He slurred between clenched teeth, unable to understand why the pain was feeling unbearable now when before he felt almost nothing.

"Bloodflower dust heightens your nerve system. So if you didn't feel pain before, now you will." She explained a smile lifting the corner of her lips. She saw his neck, her goal, as he narrowed his eyes up at her with wrath. She aimed the blade of her scythe towards him. _Just enough to draw blood_. She thought to herself, but even though Suikito couldn't see, he wouldn't give up that easy. He jumped away from her, with all his effort landing behind her. He needed to finish this fast. Charging towards each other, the match continued as Suikito faltered and with a swift exchange….. It was over.

Panting heavily, her neck moved away from the sharp trident that poked against her. She felt her warm blood trickle over her.

Suikito was on one knee panting just as severely, the arm that held the trident against Rin neck shook, and all he could see was Rin's blade right under his chin, his blood sliding down its sharp edge. It was then that Suikito noticed the demonic power from it, swirling around him.

The gong thundered.

"It's a draw!"

The sound of the gong continued to resound around them even as they had retrieved their weapons. The cheers resounding with just as much fury. Yuna couldn't believe it! She did it! She tied!

Rin stared over at Lord Sesshomaru who stared at her with what seemed pride in his eyes. She smiled at Jaken who jumped around in excitement. Lord Sesshomaru glanced over her exposed thigh, the long cut over that tender flesh, her sleeve missing, and the curve of the side of her stomach with that waterdogs claw marks. Her beautiful flawless skin, that neck he had kissed so eagerly, tainted in blood. Her scent overrun by her wounds.

Rin lowered to grab her tattered sleeve from the ground and wiped the tip of her weapon and shrinking it, she wrapped it around her hips. Suikito stood, disbelief etched in his face. He couldn't believe he had tied. With a human nonetheless.

"Good job, children. The duel is now over. Your ancestors appreciate your blood offerings." the old demon said.

Quickly Yuna hurried to her, with her arms spread wide. She hugged Rin snugly, "Oh Rin! You did such a good job. Let's take care of those wounds!"

Rin smiled broadly as they passed and ignored the commoners that had already surrounded Suikito. He moved wearily past them and called out Rin's name. Rin turned, both women glaring at him with just cause. He deserved it.

He extended his hand towards her, his arm still shaking, the muscles on his chest spasming. The pain beginning to subside. He had his good deals of cuts as well. His clouded, bloodshot eyes seemed to regard her with remorse.

Rin couldn't believe his nerve!

"Good match, Rin." The smooth voice of his sounded rough, and strangely deep.

Rin looked at his hand with contempt and she stared up into his eyes, "Don't ever come near me again, Suikito."

She walked away from him, leaving him with his outstretched hand. Shock made him draw his eyebrows together, or perhaps hurt as Yuna shook her head disappointedly at him as well and left him there.

Rin called out Lord Sesshomaru name as he began leaving the arena, he turned towards her, his golden eyes viewing her with a softness she had never seen. Almost as if she was never going to see him again…. Dread entered Rin, but she didn't have the chance to think about it when she was frozen in place by an all too familiar voice.

"You were amazing Rin!"

Rin turned speedily unable to believe her ears, to see Kohaku with a bright smile on his face. He stood just a few feet away with his brown hair flowing in the wind. It was really him! She was so delighted to see him that she ran towards him with her arms extended in a ready hug. She laughed with happiness as Kohaku gathered her in his arms, careful of her wounds, and whirled her around. Laughter intermingled between the both of them. He raised her up from her hips, as she cupped his face, "Is it really you?"

"It's me. Now let's get you cleaned up." He smiled. Showing her his white teeth, his friendly grin just as she remembered…


	12. Go back to Edo, Rin!

Rin smiled from ear to ear despite her wounds, for a quick second, forgetting about Sesshomaru, but _he_ couldn't get his eyes of her.

A possessiveness flew threw him at seeing Kohaku touching her so freely. He muted the envious pangs, of wishing that he could touch her just as liberally, to comfort her, to lick her wounds clean. That is where Rin belonged, with someone of her kind not with him. Someone who could be gentle with her. He was a demon.

"It's for the best." he said under his breath as he made his way back to the shiro. He couldn't turn off the feeling that he was deceiving himself and Jaken who desperately wanted to change his Lord's mind stared over at Rin deciding it was for the best as well.

_**-Flashback-** _

_Lord Sesshomaru had arrived to hear news of a demon slayer trying to enter through the barrier of the kingdom. He had already sent Jaken to look for Rin._

" _You know this boy?" A burly armored guard asked as Kohaku pulled away from him. He had a small Kirara on top of his ponytailed head. Lord Sesshomaru nodded as the guard immediately let him go and bowed apologetically, "Please forgive me, my lord. We had no idea were expecting a human guest. I will sent his belongings to the guest shiro."_

_Kohaku crossed his arms over his chest annoyingly, "It is me who you should be apologizing too." Kirara mewed. Once alone Kohaku followed Lord Sesshomaru to the guest shiro._

" _What brings you here, Kohaku?" Lord Sesshomaru asked even though he knew. He was here to see her…_

_Kohaku sent Kirara away not expecting to be questioned so quickly. His thoughts were jumbled, considering how he was brought down from the air by massive dragons, "I am here to see Rin, my lord. Actually, you as well."_

_Kohaku followed him into the guest shiro and into his room. Lord Sesshomaru opened the backdoors allowing the sun to shine through. He stared at the ancient tree where he had seen Rin so many times. Her I love you kept tormenting him over and over. He turned to him, "What is your business with me?"_

_Kohaku hesitated a blush coming to his freckled face, "You see, my lord, I am here to confess my love to Rin!" He said the words hastily before they lodged in his throat, "I didn't have the guts to tell her when she was in Edo. I was stupid and I can't live without at least letting her know the truth." He was rambling now, "And if she says I have hope, I plan on taking her back with me, Lord Sesshomaru."_

_He was out of breath by the time he finished._

" _And why do you tell me this?" Lord Sesshomaru said coldly._

_Kohaku wiped the sweat of his palms against his forest green hakama, "Because I know how much Rin means to you, my lord."_

_Kohaku's reason was simple, but carried in it a deepness that Lord Sesshomaru couldn't quite explain. Maybe because Kohaku was unaware of just how_ _**much** _ _Rin meant to him. Lord Sesshomaru buried his emotions and faced him._

" _Despite of her answer to your confession, you will take Rin back to Edo."_

_Kohaku stiffened. That was definitely not what he expected to hear and he had no idea what to say, but the way his intense stare bore down on him let him know that he was entirely serious._

" _This must come to a surprise to you, but it works in your favor, Kohaku. I have decided that it is in my best interest, and in the best interest of my lands to send her home. So your timing is indeed precise."_

_Kohaku angered then. He talked about her as if she was cattle!_

" _Then why did you take her away from me in the first place! You should've left her in Edo" He defended. It was true that he telling him that ,was working in his favor, but he didn't expect Lord Sesshomaru to give her up that effortlessly, "Everything she has done has been for you! Everything just for you!" There was jealousy in his final words. As if he had just come to a realization that he wasn't aware of before._

_Lord Sesshomaru stood his ground, "I will inform her today."_

_Kohaku felt his entire plan burst into flames. He was here to confess his love because he had been too much of a coward to say it and if Rin said no, he would let her be with his dignity still intact, but it seemed no matter what he said he had to convince Rin to return back home._

" _You don't deserve her" Kohaku said to him, but Sesshomaru didn't answer because he was right. He didn't._

_**-End of Flashback-** _

Rin scanned for Lord Sesshomaru only to find him gone. Yuna introduced herself to Kohaku and together they began making their way back to the guest _shiro_. Rin couldn't get the image of Sesshomaru's softness out of her head. She should look for him, but before that thought turned into action, she was already being pulled away into the excited chatter between her two friends.

It wasn't until her adrenaline had lowered and she had showered, that the pain of her wounds crushed her like a heavy wave. She grunted as Yuna placed a cotton rag soaked with a green liquid against her neck. Rin hissed as Kirara snuggled against her head in a comforting gesture. The liquid instantly calmed the pain and sealed her wounds.

"Can I come in now?" Kohaku asked from outside the shoji door. He waited patiently while Yuna examined Rin's body and healed it appropriately.

"Yes." Rin grunted as Yuna bandaged her neck.

Kohaku had taken the chance to go into his own room and bring in a black heavy bag filled with stuff from Edo. Once Rin's wounds were taken care of Yuna excused herself to get dinner for them both and allowed them to catch up. Rin opened the back doors as the rhythmic music drifted inside and livened the mood. The night was still young and she found it so beautiful! She smiled and ran to Kohaku side, sitting next to him.

"I can't believe you are actually here!" She beamed turning towards him and Kohaku couldn't keep his cheeks from warming up. Only Rin would still smile despite the pain that she must be feeling. Her neck was bandaged along with her forearm and despite of that she looked lovely to him in that graceful pink kimono. When she tilted her head to the side, confused at his stare, he chuckled nervously opening the black bag.

"I've been looking for you guys awhile, but I got lost and finally I made it to this castle. Kirara and I lost your scent right after entering the Demonlands." Kirara mewed.

"Is everything alright in Edo?" She asked.

Kohaku assured her instantly feeling her anxiety begin to rise. "Yes, yes. Please don't worry Rin."

He rummaged through the bag pulling out ramen noodles in a cup, drawings made by Shippo and Sango's girls, "Everyone misses you so much! Kagome's belly is getting bigger by the day it seems."

He pulled out a bundle of letters tightened by a string, "Everyone wrote to you even Inuyasha. Lady Kaede misses you the most and my nieces will be starting demon slaying training by their next birthday."

Rin felt a warmth in her chest, a pang of nostalgia as she grabbed the drawings the kids had made her, "I am glad everyone is doing so well. I miss them too."

"It is empty without you Rin." He admitted. _Come home to us! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need you, we need you._ These were the things that he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to say them. He didn't even have the guts to tell her he loved her, at least not now, after what he knew would happen soon….

Instead he asked, "Is everything well with Lord Sesshomaru?"

He had to be an idiot not to notice how Rin's face glowed when she mentioned him and how she smiled at some memory.

She grabbed Kirara and placed her over her bent knees and rubbed her tummy, "Things are wonderful." She thought of their kiss, of how his breath felt against her skin, "I think…our relationships is changing…"

She blushed when she said this and Kohaku felt even more confused.

_I have decided that it is in my best interest, and in the best interest of my lands to send her home…_

"Changing?" Kohaku asked as she reddened more, "Are you getting involved romantically with Lord Sesshomaru?" Kohaku felt his stomach drop in distress, in jealousy.

Rin squeezed Kirara against her chest and the poor little demon only mewed, but just as she was about to answer, or not, Jaken burst through her doors.

"R-Rin!" Jaken called but it was the lament in his voice that caught her attention. He was crying. She let go of a relieved Kirara and stood up to greet him.

"What is wrong Master Jaken? Kohaku has brought some of your favorite cookies!" She smiled brightly.

The small demon's eyes got larger and filled with tears as he ran to her and hugged her legs, "I am so proud of you Rin! I am going to miss you so much!"

Rin frowned at his words and lowered until she faced him. She was confused, "Miss me? Where am I going?"

* * *

Yuna descended the stairs of the main castle with double the serving of food. Suikito waited at the end of them sitting on top of a column that decorated the entrance up the stairs towards the main castle. Yuna pretended he was not there and attempted to walk past him. Suikito landed in front of her refusing to be ignored. The ceramic jar that tilted in the tray was caught by Suikito's nail and steadied it, "You're not coming to me tonight?"

He tried to keep his distance as aristocrats and commoners alike walked about, the entire square droning with laughter and music.

Yuna glared up at him tightening her grip on the silver tray, "You were always cocky but never cruel. You were never like Azusa. You were really planning on hurting Rin."

Suikito could see the disappointment in her eyes and it crushed him but he couldn't bring himself to deny it.

"Now excuse me. I do not want to take up your time Lord Suikito. I know how valuable it is, for a mere half-demon like me, to waste it."

She moved past him and he didn't stop her.

* * *

Jaken had to be lying. He couldn't send her back after what they had shared! She didn't say anything when she left her room and up to find him. She wanted to hear it come from his mouth. She remembered that softness in his eyes. Her emotions swirled inside her, a fear in her heart trembled along with the pain on the back of her head. She slid the door opened forgetting to knock again. Lord Sesshomaru already knew it was her before she even entered. How could he forget that scent…

"You are sending me away?!" The words spilled instantly, painfully. He stood by the back doors. His back towards her and he couldn't bring himself to turn around.

"Yes" he said easily, "A-Un will be my gift to you Rin."

Her stomach dropped. The lively music was not enough to cheer up the heaviness that began to overcome her. She couldn't believe her ears and her throat dried and tightened, but she maintained her calm, "Why? Just answer me that my Lord."

Sesshomaru concentrated on that ancient tree. How he wished Rin would just comply for once. That she would turn around and let him be, but that was not Rin and it was foolish of him to think she would act outside of her nature.

"If you wish to hurt yourself as you are now you will do it out of my sight." He said flatly

"That is not the reason why, is it?" She said softly, searching. She tried to keep her chin up, "It's because of the kiss we shared…"

Lord Sesshomaru clenched his teeth at that, not in anger, but in his awareness that Rin would not back down easily. He felt her walk towards him. Her scent enveloping him along with the fire she elicited inside him, a fire he had never felt before.

"Turn around and tell me you don't want me near you."

It took all her courage to tell him that and with unsteady hands she touched his elbow. There was a silence between them but it was broken when he ripped away from her and faced her. He pinned her down with his gaze. How beautiful she looked with that loose bun, strands falling over her bandaged neck.

"You must have me confused with my half-breed brother." He spat. His golden eyes were no longer revealing anything but that shivering coldness, "That little meaningless kiss has clouded your mind, you forget who you are speaking too." It took all his strength to look into those deep brown eyes and shut down their spirit, "You didn't think we were going to end up like him and his human wench, did you?"

He saw her flinch. That injured chin that had rose so valiantly against him lowered as she looked down and he continued. He had to hurt her. He rather Rin hate him even if all he wanted to do was draw her in his arms. He raised his voice, "You fool yourself, Rin. Know your place in the world. I have more pride than to ever lower myself with one such as you."

A stab of pain so ferocious clenched her chest as Rin forced herself to look up at him. Her brown eyes straining behind tears. He had destroyed her.

Rin's fist clenched. She was not going to cry in front of him. Without saying a word she spun on her heel and left. He knew he had wounded her and his cold heart felt an emptiness as he muted the thoughts that screamed to go after her.

* * *

By the time she entered her room she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from collapsing in tears. _I can live in a world without Sesshomaru!_ Kohaku stood up as if he was waiting for bad news. His eyes tapering in concern, in melancholy.

"Let's go home, Rin. Everyone will be so happy to have you back."

Anxiety swirled around her as she watched him, Jaken and Yuna. All of them stared at her with apprehension on their face.

She trembled with sudden fury, "You knew? Is that why you came?"

Kohaku shuffled his feet tensely, "I came here to tell you that I-I love you Rin. I didn't know that he was going to send you away till earlier. Rin please-"

She cut him off, "You let me talk to you about him like an idiot, even when you knew he was going to send me back."

Kohaku didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to be the one to take away her fears, her pain. He wanted her to feel love towards him as she felt for Sesshomaru…

"I want to be alone." She uttered. Her glossy eyes facing the floor.

Kohaku nodded slowly, even if she couldn't see him and past by her as Kirara followed behind him. He had ruined his chance once more. He didn't think he had any to begin with.

Rin turned towards Jaken and Yuna, who was kneeled on the floor calming him.

For the first Rin yelled, her sobs about to choke her, "I said I want to be alone!"

Jaken shook and withdrew wiping his tears, but Yuna who stood up from the floor went right towards her.

"Rin." she whispered and Rin met her gaze, her eyes overflowing with tears that streamed from her eyes and dripped from her scraped chin.

"Yuna…please go…" she begged, but she just stood there and at the moment Yuna forced her into an embrace, Rin broke down like a small child. Her heart wrenched as despair dragged her down. They collapsed on the floor together as Rin hid her face against Yuna's breasts and cried painful heaps. The physical pain she had felt today was nothing compared with the grief that shattered her. Yuna stroked her back with compassion and understanding in her eyes.

_I have more pride than to ever lower myself with one such as you._

Rin must have passed out because she was awoken by the heavy rain outside. Her puffy eyes opened to find Yuna folding her clothes. Rin sat up in the futon, her hair a mess, she even had her sleeping Yukata on now. She had slept the entire night….

"What are you doing?" Rin asked rubbing her eyes gently with her fingers

"Kohaku mentioned you guys were leaving tomorrow night. It is so unfortunate that is going to be storming all day today I wanted you to experience Seikatsu, but tomorrow we can try all the foods and dance..." Yuna chatted as if everything was cheerful and normal and for a second she did believe that, until she remembered last night.

She didn't want to believe that Lord Sesshomaru had pushed her away after all the time they had spent together, of all the things they endured throughout the years. Memories overflowed her mind, reminding her of the time when she was a child and he meant the world to her, he still meant the world to her, and it was until she noticed the droplets falling in her Yukata that she realized she was crying again.

Yuna went towards her and grabbed her hand, "Rin maybe you should consider what Kohaku is offering you. He cares for you. You have people that are waiting for you and that love you. You aren't marked by him yet. Are you willing to follow a man that goes to his harem right after he kisses you?"

That caught Rin's attention. She wiped her tears with the back of her fingers as it began to rain faster, "What?"

Yuna hated to hurt Rin more, but Yuna felt she was doing her some good in helping her go back with Kohaku. No matter how much she would miss her. Yuna knew how it felt to be on the side, to have sleepless nights while the one you love flirts and beds other women. It was a torture she didn't wish on anyone, especially not on Rin who had won her heart.

"Before the duel Suikito told me. I didn't want to tell you so close to your challenge. He saw him leaving the harem that same day he kissed you. Is that the type of ordeals you want to suffer through? I made the mistake of falling in love and I have to deal with that torture every day, Rin."

Rin was silent for a while and then stood up. She looked at all her clothes. They were ALL gifts from him. She remembered the way he held her when she was bleeding to death from Sarnas attack. The frustration in his eyes, his fear. Lord Sesshomaru cared for her whether he wanted to admit it or not. But did he love her? Did it matter?

"I am tired of everyone telling me what is good for me. You, Kohaku _, him_! I want to make my own mistakes. My own choices." She looked back at Yuna, "Stop packing my things because I am not going anywhere."

Yuna frowned and before she could object Rin grinned at her, "I have followed Lord Sesshomaru since I was child. I am going to stay beside him even if he is never mine."

_That is my choice._

Yuna was stunned at her love towards him that overflowed from her. _You are such a fool!_ She wanted to scream, but in that moment Yuna saw herself in Rin. That half-demon that had given up her life for the young waterdog Lord.

Would she come to regret it? She wasn't sure. At this moment, it didn't matter. She loved him. She desired him. She would do anything for him…

She left her room and went to find him unaware of Kohaku who sat against the wall by her door, with a curled Kirara on his lap. Anyone else would be broken by his words, but it wasn't prideful Sesshomaru who had touched her and kissed her that gently that day.

Lord Sesshomaru eyes flew open in the predawn darkness of his room. Even the deafening pounding of the rain wasn't enough to drown away the sound of her. The smell of her. He was already sitting up on his futon when Rin knocked softly and slid the doors of his room. What was she doing so early in the morning?

"Did you really go to a harem right after you kissed me?" Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, passing his fingers over his disheveled hair. His naked chest was bear before her.

"Aren't you well informed." He said displeasingly, "Did you come here to interrogate me, Rin?"

With a flick of his nails he sent a small gust of his power that lighted the paper lamp in the corner of his room. Shadows began dancing around him and his features, as he studied her quietly, intently.

Rin closed the door behind her and walked farther inside, "No."

"You can go back to Edo in peace, Rin. I didn't touch any of them."

"I am not going anywhere." She declared, looking directly at him "I am staying right here with you my Lord because that is my place in the world." A lump settled deep in her chest as his eyes seared her in their intensity, "Please don't push me away and allow me to serve you in every way."

Rin's fingers trembled as she timidly pulled the sash that held her Yukata closed. The dainty fabric pooled at her feet and revealed her naked flesh to him. The shadows cast by the light played against her creamy skin to her tender breasts to the flat of her tummy. His entire body burned at the sight of her and his eyes darkened with lust as he drifted his gaze leisurely over the curves of her body stopping at that nest of curls between her legs. It was then, that Lord Sesshomaru knew exactly what Rin was offering him…


	13. Offering

      Knowing Rin for so many years, he knew how much courage it had taken her to bare herself to him. He should leave her like that. Walk out of this room and leave her standing there naked. He thought about humiliating her, the last straw that would force her out of his life forever, but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. _Damn him!_ Rin was probably so overcome by her emotions that she wasn’t aware of how perilous it was to do to that him, to tempt him.

Embarrassment seized her and burned her skin as Lord Sesshomaru examined her closely.  She was unable to read his face, and she began to feel self-conscious about her body. She stared at her toes. What had she done? She fidgeted her arms about, and began to lower to pick up her Yukata, but a strong hand seized her wrist immediately and stopped her. It was of no surprise that in a blink of an eye Lord Sesshomaru was already behind her.

Her breath hitched as Lord Sesshomaru pressed his naked chest against her naked body and held her tight in his arms. He gritted his teeth at the feel of her warm tantalizing skin against him. The hand that had held her wrist dropped as it circled her neck and sliced the bandaging over her wounds, the scent of herbs hit his nose, but it wasn’t enough to distract from her feminine scent. He threw them aside and felt a shudder go through her when he hid his face against her neck and nibbled it gently.

He groaned deep in his throat when he tasted her. Her flesh on his tongue exploded his body with a scorching desire that only Rin could provoke inside him. His hand continued roaming down the length of her neck, down her chest where he could feel how her heart thumped as loud as the rain outside, and when his large hand kneaded one of her breasts, and his claws circled one of her nipples he felt how her body reacted to him, felt how goosebumps covered her skin at the sensation. He loved the feel of her hardened buds against the pad of his calloused fingers. She jerked back against him, quivering in desire and fear. He sensed her doubt. Her desire, though, conquered her. He could feel it, he could taste it.

“Rin...” he inhaled against her skin, warming her with his heated breath, “Leave while you still have a chance.” His voice was not threatening. It carried in it almost a pleading tone.

The tips of his claws traced between the valley of her breasts, down her flat stomach and up the curve of her hips. He felt the delicate definition of her muscles by carrying such a big weapon. The firmness of her thighs because of her training. He caressed the top of her thighs with the back of his fingers, felt her small shallow moans as he touched her.  He waited for her answer as he continued nuzzling her neck. Soon she would no longer have the choice to leave…

Rin let out a strangled cry as his tongue found her earlobe, “Rin” he growled low in his throat. His husky voice entered her ear and shattered inside her as his tongue caressed her. Only he could demand such authority by simply saying her name.

She turned in his arms and reached up, stepping on her toes to cup his face more easily, “I want this” She told him with an unsteady voice. Her cheeks were already flushed and she shivered in her nudity. He tightened his grip around her hips and fixed her hard against his body, so she could feel what she was doing to him.

She stammered when she felt his erection hard and demanding against her hipbone, “E-even if you still send me back. I want to give myself completely my Lord. I want to take something from you back home.”

Did she mean what he thought, she meant?  She wanted his mark?

Before he could question how she knew about that, her shaky hands wrapped over his torso and her face pressed just below his pectorals. She was so tiny in size, so fragile. He was in awe at this human’s complete surrender. _His Rin_. Didn’t she know how easily he could destroy her?

Rin loved this immense demon. She cherished him and she wanted him with such need that it astonished her. She had never done anything so bold before. She felt a power at feeling his cock awakened and stirring against her. It proved to her the mutual desire they felt for each other. She met that piercing golden gaze that wouldn’t remove itself from her, “My Lord. I-I”

She was going to say it again. Those three words that were his ruin, his misery and before she could say them he lowered and pressed his lips firm against hers. He couldn’t bear to hear them again. The kiss caught her by surprise as her chocolate eyes widened, but she quickly gave into him as she kissed him back impatiently. His tongue delved inside her mouth with such possessiveness he had to hold Rin still. He was no longer tender, he wanted to explore all of her, exactly as he was. His hands roamed her naked body, eliciting tiny cries of surprise and pleasure. He cupped her derriere and squeezed it, making her hips move and graze his throbbing erection that begged for release.

She was mush in his arms as his tongue dominated hers and made her aware of his sharp fangs. The feel of his canines aroused her more as she explored with curiosity and arousal, his sinewy body, the muscles that defined his back, the long silk of his hair. He was perfection.

Breaking the kiss he scooped her up in his arms effortlessly, and placed her atop of his thick futon. His hair fell over her as he positioned a pillow under her head, making her smile faintly.

 The smell of him surrounded her and she stared up at her Lord searching for guidance, “Stay here, Rin.” He ordered gently as he passed the pad of his thumb against her lips that were swollen by his untamed kiss, parting them lightly.

He stood up to remove his hakama. He wanted Rin to see him, he was turned on by how coyly she tried to hide the fact that she wanted to see _all_ of him. The shadows cast by the paper lamp made his figure more imposing, but not as imposing as his stiff cock that pushed against his white hakama. The rain never ceased in its potency while she watched him timidly and curiously when his hakama dropped to his feet to reveal her Lord in all his glory.

She held her breath as his body held her captive. Her eyes wandered on all the curves of his hard muscles, the flat of his rigid stomach. She looked up at him nervously as he watched her watch him. She swallowed thickly and her stomach dropped, when her eyes took in the full length of him. That erection that she had only felt against her skin was now revealed to her. She propped herself on her elbows as she saw in awe how long and thick it was. The magenta markings that decorated the sides of his body and his face, ornamented his length as well, but they didn’t go quite around his girth. It was magnificent. She put a hand over her mouth when she saw it quiver against him. Having enough of Rin’s gazing he dropped to his knees and pushed her back. He was immobilized by hunger when Rin rose her knees and offered her wet core to him. Her sex parted, completely at his disposal. He gritted his teeth at the powerful need of sliding into her and filling her with his seed. His blood heated. He could see the blush on her face, her enticing inexperience as she offered him her innocence.

His fingers ran over her moist curls and between her folds. Every stroke of his fingers sent electric jolts through her and made her gasp in sweet agony. She was so wet for him already and he felt himself lose control when his fingers felt her virgin barrier at her entrance. His cock shook as if telling him where it belonged.

Would he sully the west by marking a human so dishonorably? He was betrothed. Every logical part of him that he honed all this years, told him to stop while he still could. His prideful self, cursed him for touching a human, but the demon side, his wild instinctual side, desired Rin with a demanding passion that told him to take her.

Sensing his hesitation at her core, she rubbed herself against those strong fingers, urging him to continue. To give her peace. Sesshomaru withdrew from her and Rin sat up covering her hand over his large one rapidly. Would he push her away again?

He sat still, allowing Rin to move close to him. She caressed his muscular shoulders and brushed her lips softly against his closed mouth. Her kiss as gentle as it was, fueled his fire. Her mouth left his lips and assured him, “I know what being marked by you means, my Lord.”

Although there was a minuscule doubt she was burying, he could hear the love in her voice. He thought about tarnishing his kingdom, and Rin tried to comfort him, when it was her, who would have to live with his branding forever. He was a beast. He couldn’t smear Rin’s honor like this. No matter how much he wanted to possess her, to let everyone know that it was Lord Sesshomaru who had claimed this woman first.

“Why do you trust me so?” he asked quietly

And when her lips stretched in a warm smile. He stiffened. Catching him off guard once more.

 “Because I love you, my Lord Sesshomaru.”

Her words impacted him like a shot through the chest. Pulling her over his powerful body, he spread her legs over either side of his thighs. His erection, not easy to be ignored, pressed against her belly. He guided her hand towards it, curling her fingers over that velvety hardness. Rin’s fingers couldn’t curl completely over his swollen shaft, but still she caressed him. Sesshomaru groaned as his mouth covered hers hungrily and his hips moved involuntary to meet her touch.  

His tongue gathered his _Dokkaso_ on his tongue as he left her ravished lips to trace the small wound on her chin. His tongue laved down the length of her neck where Suikito had hurt her. He felt her gulp, felt her murmured moan as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Sesshomaru’s hand sprawled against the small of her back, holding her still, as she arched her back in molten fire.  He pleasured her and healed her and a surge of passion raged through both of them.

 He wanted taste all of her and her whimpers when his wet tongue laved over the hollow of her throat, to her clavicle, pressed him on. Her taste was intoxicating just as he had always known. It pushed him to the edge. Even if he didn’t mark her, he would pleasure her tonight, he would make her explode in his arms. He would reward her loyalty.

            Rin’s eyes burst open, towards the ceiling when he took her nipple into his mouth. She felt her body go limp as he suckled and rasped her lightly with his fang. The warmth of mouth, the wetness of his tongue brushing over it was more than what Rin could take. He sensed her desperation, her impatience and he eased her body back on the futon while he lowered and shifted  with her until he was between her legs, sprawled over her with her other hard bud in his mouth.  His hands wandered greedily through her soft body.

 “Rin” he breathed against her, his tongue tracing up her jaw, his member prodding her entrance. He felt her stiffen. Felt her prepare herself to him. He couldn’t do it.

Feeling himself losing control he shifted beside her. His touch so painfully teasing found the dampness between her legs. He began to stroke her, delicately at first, but then moving at the rhythm of Rin’s hips. Humans were so easy to read. He could feel every little tremor that shook her body as Rin’s breath became a series of tiny pants. Planting open-mouth kisses across her jaw, to her earlobe, he rubbed her clit, finding that pleasure point that made her writhe against his fingers, covering them completely in her sweet honey. His narrowed eyes watched the way she rubbed against him unashamed. She felt a desire to release, to find the calm that would simmer down this intense fire that was consuming her.

“I want to see you cum, Rin” He said hoarsely into her ear.

She shivered at the sound of his voice as his pleasure built by giving pleasure to her, by watching the way his fingers fondled her, to see the way her inner thighs spasmed as he rubbed that hardened nub that made her cry in sweet torture. His golden gaze liquid and hot lingered at her face, at the parting of her lips, at the way her hips thrust against him. He felt himself giving up control again. That agonizing feeling of not giving a damn about his pride, her honor, and just take her, but he reveled in the fact of making Rin a woman. Of being the first to give her this experience in carnality.

Of all the gifts, child Rin had given him, this gift, by woman Rin was the best.

His name became a broken cry on her lips as Rin shattered against his fingers. She convulsed beside him, gripping his muscular forearm as he she thrust violently in her release. He didn’t stop until every tremor was gone out of her body. Rin panted staring up at the ceiling of his room completely dazed. She had never felt anything so wonderful and so satisfying in her life. How could she feel such joy without him entering her?

Sesshomaru rolled on top of her ready to spend his lust. Even as his desire urged him, begged him to bury inside her, he silenced it. Instead he settled his cock between her wet labia and began thrusting his rigid member against her wet folds. Rin didn’t seem to mind this, as her hips began thrusting under him, helping him. Her hands caressing the hard planes of his back. He wrapped Rin’s legs around his hips so his shaft would be sandwiched tighter between her folds. His hips moved powerfully against her as he slid his member between the cleft of her wet mound. His hair cascaded over them like a silvery veil as he growled with every thrust. His golden gaze locked on her as he pinned her hands above her head. He felt her erect nipples grazing against his chest and with every thrust of his cock against her parted sex, he rubbed her clit, taking her to that explosive pleasure all over again. She thrashed her head around and tried to unpin herself from his grip, but he held her firmer as he continued moving his forceful hips franticly against her, until his cock jolted and released over her body. Rin heard that deep growl as he continued orgasming, covering her with his warm seed like a blanket, from her tummy to her breasts.

“Rin” He savored her name on his lips as his chest lifted rapidly. He collapsed beside her, both sated for now but not completely spent. He loved the mess he had made on her body, the flushed of her cheeks, her legs still spread, her sex parted. _All his._

When the aftershock of their orgasm had subsided, Rin turned to her side to look at Lord Sesshomaru. The back of her fingers brushed his hard pectorals and traced the magenta marking on the side of the taut skin that covered his ribcage.

The rain still poured outside and sounded strangely loud, now that room was not seized by their heavy breathing. As beautiful as this moment had been. She was aware that Lord Sesshomaru had rejected to mark her. Before she could consider taking it to heart, the question slipped out of her, “Why didn’t you mark me?”

Lord Sesshomaru allowed her to continue caressing his body as she buried her head on his arm as it were a pillow and he turned his body just enough so he could face her.

“There are many ways we can satisfy each other, Rin.” He told her and then he lowered to capture her lips again, and instantly she felt him rock hard against her.

Many ways to satisfy each other, yes, he just wasn’t sure if one day he would be able to control the unbearable impulse to take her fully, to possess _all_ of her...

And as he made her cum once again, scream out his name in unbridled ecstasy, he knew she had been right. Rin’s place in the world was beside him and he was not going to let her go, even if one day she wanted too. As her chest heaved, her breast rising up and down rapidly, the possessiveness of someone else touching her skin infuriated him. He wouldn’t allow the scent of another on her person.

Lord Sesshomaru found himself in a predicament.

 

 

 


	14. Celebration of Life!

 

Lord Sesshomaru had always been a logical demon. His feet have always been planted on the ground, emotions were never put before the rational side of things. His plan had been a simple one: He would marry the Northern Princess, a full dog-demoness he had never met, but was engaged to since before he was born. He planned to mate with her, fill her with his seed, and have her bear his heir as soon as possible. The North and the West would both be his, expanding his power an influence as he had always wanted.

 As for Rin, he had planned to keep her by his side and find someone that would protect and provide for her as well as he had. He had come to terms with the fact that his human ward would one day be coupled off …but now _that_ human ward was naked beside him, fast asleep. He brushed the hairs that wrapped over her face in slumber. The thought of her mating, had put him in a murderous mood, and the damn rain that refused to let up added to it.

He smelled the half-demon maid before she walked up the stairs and he waited for her outside the door of his room. He ignored the way the wind blew his direction, spraying rain over him. It was raining so much, that the rain had turned into one whirring noise.

“Here is her lunch.” Yuna said quietly but quickly. She arrived wearing a straw conical hat and handed him the lidded wicker basket, “I will send up a clean kimono with Master Jaken.”

Lord Sesshomaru took the basket from her without a word. He had a pounding headache that stemmed from the irritation he felt towards himself.  Yuna tried to peek from behind his lazily dressed body into the tiny opening of the shoji doors. To her fortune, she managed to see Rin shifting under his covers and her neck completely healed from her wounds, but no marking on her. She cheered privately.

“If I may speak out of bounds my lord, I am glad that you know what is best for Rin.”

With that, she did a quick curtsy and began walking away

“I have always wanted what was is best for Rin.” His hesitation and the fact that he had spoken anything at all to her made her freeze mid-step, “I just can’t seem to control myself when I am around her.”

That last part he had said more to himself than to her. He was tortured with the fact of losing control, of losing sight of what was best for his kingdom and his people, but most of all he feared hurting Rin. That instantaneous show of vulnerability was completely wiped from his face when he met the maid’s gray eyes.

“I trust I count on your discretion.”

“Yes.” Yuna answered and walked away. Yes. For Rin.

            The smell of food quickly stirred Rin from sleep. The pitter-patter of rain welcomed her with an earthy scent as she stretched. She glanced over at Lord Sesshomaru who sat by the half-opened backdoors. Her stomach growled in its hunger but when her eyes fell on his naked chest, and at the way the wet breeze tugged on his hair, she felt a different type of hunger. The memories of their past hours rushed at her like a splash of cold water. She felt around her for her Yukata and covered her nude body.

“Come eat, Rin.” He told her but didn’t look at her.

Rin had wondered how their relationships would be like, now that they had shared intimate moments together. She thought as most girls do, that after sharing your body with someone there was a magical bond that would be automatically created, that she would suddenly be able to read Lord Sesshomaru, but he seemed to be coolly distant as always. She felt rather confused herself considering that technically she was still “pure.”

 Her stomach growled again disregarding her doubts.

Dropping beside Lord Sesshomaru, Rin didn’t hesitate in digging into her prepared lunch. She began eating the fried squid first and Rin as she always does in awkward silences, began to talk herself away whenever her mouth was not chewing, “You think it will rain all day today, my lord?”

“It should let up soon.” He said. He didn’t attempt to continue the conversation any further than necessary.

“You sure you don’t want the last fried squid?” She asked pointing the stick impaled squid towards him.

“No.”

She sighed trying to drown the fear that maybe Lord Sesshomaru was regretting what had happened between them, and regretting the things he had whispered. They were sweet, beautiful things that she never thought would be possible to hear from him.

_I won’t be satisfied until you come for me again_

Her body tingled at the flashbacks and after finishing her lunch, she washed her face on the wash basin and patted her face dry. She joined Lord Sesshomaru in looking outside into the hazy view of the fast falling rain.

“Are you sure it is okay for me to stay with you? If you are having second thoughts…I…”

He gripped her wrist cutting her off and she turned to him. The humid breeze cooled her damp face.

“This is your place, didn’t you say so yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Then I won’t stop you, Rin.”

She had been wrong in thinking that nothing was going to change between them. She could see it now. In her excitement of knowing he wanted her to stay, she flung her arms over his neck and began placing tiny little kisses over his face. He stiffened at first. He wasn’t used to women caressing him when not in mid rut. Demonesses weren’t as gentle as she. Demons, full-ones anyway, weren’t gentle at all to his knowledge. The act of rutting was always primitive, guttural, and wild. He saw the coyness etched in her face as she continued kissing over his jaw, over his moon crest. He swallowed at the warm feel of her lips over his skin, the way she gripped on his thigh with shaky hands and when Rin began kissing down his body, exploring and basking in the new experiences, his cock jolted. Rin agitated him with such ferocity. His desire for her had not lessened, if anything, it had only intensified.

 Her tongue traced the hardness of his abdomen sending chills throughout his body, making him yearn for her even more. Propping himself back by the elbows he pulled down his hakama until his erection slowly began rising in attention for her.

Rin met his eyes and her instinct knew what he wanted. Timidly she took him into her hand and he gritted his teeth as the sensation of her warm hands stroking him, her fingers exploring his throbbing member. She traced the markings on his cock with the tip of her fingers and when her thumb circled that white bead coming out of the swollen head, he groaned.

“Rin.” He breathed, “I want your mouth on me.”

He met eyes with her once more, the small bit of fear that she might not do it right flashed across her face. He was planning on easing her into pleasuring his cock with her mouth, but he couldn’t wait. Her parted mouth, the smell of her arousal were taking him over the edge and he had to fight the beast inside him for control. She was so wet already that he could even taste it.

 He nudged Rin gently back and stood up.

“Open your mouth” he ordered hoarsely

Rin felt her core seeping in her wetness, aroused at what Lord Sesshomaru was asking of her and accommodating herself high on her knees, she parted her lips and her mouth watered like when she sees something tasty. She was craving Lord Sesshomaru’s member, she was craving to see him lost in pleasure again. She was still in awe at how big it was.

Grabbing a fist of her hair he gradually eased himself into her mouth and he let out a deep moan at the feel of how she immediately began to suction him. She sucked slightly, acclimating his size into her mouth, her tongue rubbing up and down his member. Sesshomaru controlled his urge of sliding himself deeper down her throat and rocked his hips gently instead. Her warm mouth sent tormenting pleasure through his body despite of Rin’s inexperience. Seeing her on his knees and the way her tiny mouth stretched over his thick cock was driving him mad.  

“Deeper, Rin”

Rin took him as far as she could into her mouth and he answered her with a deep moan. She bobbed back and forth and wrapped both hands where her mouth didn’t cover. She enjoyed the sounds of her mouth on him, the growls coming from inside him, the way he pushed the back of her head against him in his pleasure. Rin’s wetness was dripping down her thighs. She never knew that giving pleasure would be as enjoyable as receiving it. With every sound of gratification her lord uttered, she was encouraged and her tongue focused on that mushroom-shaped head. To her surprise, his member swelled even more even in the erect state it was. When her hand cupped his sac, he hissed between clenched teeth. Rin could taste something creamy and salty on the back of her mouth and the taste of it urged her on. His body was thrumming in immense pleasure and in that one moment of weakness, his senses failed him for the first time in years…

It took both by surprise when the _shoji_ doors opened with a hard slide and Jaken’s huge eyes caught the full-view of what was going on. He had imagined something like this, but seeing it in the flesh made him feel faint. He clutched the kimono against his chest.

“OUT JAKEN!” Lord Sesshomaru snarled and by the time Rin had pushed herself away, Jaken was running out of as fast as his little legs could handle leaving her kimono at the entrance.

Rin swiped her mouth with the back of her hand and picked up the lavender silk garment. Her face was burning hot in embarrassment. How would she ever face Master Jaken again???!! He had caught her with Lord Sesshomaru’s _thing_ in her mouth!

“It seems everyone has lost the common courtesy to knock.” He said dryly behind her.

Rin gripped her kimono. She couldn’t understand how Lord Sesshomaru managed to act so cool.  She threw her head back against him when he pressed himself behind her, he was still rock stiff and his hips pressed against her behind, “Let’s continue where we left off. Jaken is of no concern to me.”

And before Rin could object this fingers had already found their way between her legs, through the slit of her Yukata and tortured that pleasurable spot once more. Quickly, Rin melted in his arms and that kimono fell to the ground completely forgotten.

 

* * *

 

By the time Rin made her way to her own room the rain had finally ceased. She had made it to the third floor when she saw Jaken sulking on the stairs. She was about to turn around and find a way around him, when she heard him yell, “RIIIINNNNN!”

She flinched and turn stiffly towards him, “Master Jaken?”

“Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me and my death is going to be on your shoulders to bear for eternity.”

Could it be that he didn’t see her? He was definitely as dramatic as always. “He isn’t going to kill you, Master Jaken. Don’t worry.” She sat on the stairs beside him and rubbed his back, his kimono was soaked.

There was silence between them when he asked her, “Did Lord Sesshomaru enjoy himself?”

Rin felt her ears get so hot she felt they would burn through her hair, “What?”

He then stood up and began flinging his staff around, “I can’t believe that he has an entire harem at his disposal and yet he chose to lay with a human. Now that he has marked you have a new responsibility and that is to make sure our lord is always pleased.” He rose a step to make himself appear higher.

Rin couldn’t believe her ears! She couldn’t believe Jaken’s nerve! Rin stood up and continued on her way, “I am not marked and even if I was, I am _not_ having this conversation with you, Master Jaken.” She said it so calmly despite her embarrassment and annoyance at Jaken. The tiny demon who wasn’t satisfied with her silence began to yell behind her, asking her questions and poking her with his staff and the moment her room was in clear view she ran inside and slid the doors on his face and just as she sighed in relief, she spun on her heels to find Yuna, who had a tell-me-everything-and-don’t-spare-any-details face.

                                                     

* * *

 

            Rin and Yuna waited on Kohaku outside of the guest _shiro_. The silence that had overcome the kingdom because of the downpour was replaced with chatter and instrumental music that deafened the entire square which was crowded once more. Rin fidgeted with her cherry blossom hair comb that hung in tendrils from the bun on the side of her head. Both Yuna and Rin were dressed for the festive occasion in beautiful kimonos, Rin in a royal blue with cherry blossoms print at the sleeves and Yuna a baby blue kimono with cherry blossoms at the sleeves as well. Yuna’s short hair was up in a small little ponytail with a simple cherry blossom clip.

Kirara was the first to greet them jumping into Rin’s arms and dropping the stubborn cherry blossom comb from her head, the teeth broke on impact.

“I am sorry about that, Rin!” Kohaku apologized rushing towards them and picking it up, but it was broken now. He looked handsome in his silvery short-kimono tucked in a navy hakama. It always surprised her how different Kohaku could look, he didn’t look boyish at all anymore and his freckles were disappearing from his face.

“It’s alright. It hasn’t been staying on right.” She smiled up at him aware of the sad look in his eyes. She felt uncomfortable, especially now that she knew the reason of why he had arrived. It’s not like she didn’t love Kohaku, she loved him, but not in the way that he wanted her to love him. They had open their hearts to each other and shared everything two hours back, but he was still in pain. It was something that time would slowly heal.

They held each other’s gaze like that for a while until Yuna said, “Let’s go before they run out of Sukiyaki. It is always the first to go.”

Rin turned to her, “I am going to go get my other cherry blossom clip.  I’ll meet you guys at the stand, alright?”

Kohaku and Yuna nodded as they made their way through the crowd that was gathered like sardines in the square, where demon geishas danced in a black wooden stage to the beat of drums and shamisen.

            After managing to get the second hair comb in place, Kirara and Rin made their way towards the castle town just outside the gate house. The sound of celebration put Rin at ease and filled her with excitement. She walked around dancing couples, past playing children and her heart warmed at how much things had changed in just a couple of months. She breathed in the moist air the rain left behind and rubbed on Kirara’s ear as she walked towards her friends. She was midway through the red bridge, when Rin became aware of the susurrating around her when wondering eyes of commoners and aristocrats past her.  She thought that at first she might be imagining it, but the way a blue-skinned demon eyed her proved to her that she was not going crazy. Her face burned when she recalled the way Jaken had caught her and Lord Sesshomaru. That couldn’t possibly be the reason, could it?!!! She was about to panic when Suikito’s voice broke her from her thoughts.

 “Sweet Rin! You look so lovely!”  He greeted her with a wide smile that Rin didn’t return. He hugged a demoness that eyed her strangely close to him.

He had no shame at all! How could he walk so nonchalantly hand-in-hand with that girl? She wondered if Yuna had seen him, turning her face away from his direction she pretended she didn’t hear a thing and walked right past him.

            Rin squeezed in between Kohaku and Yuna who sat on round chairs in front of the wooden food cart that was decorated in all shades of red. The entire town square was filled with aisles and aisles of food carts. The sound of life and laughter buzzed on as Rin told Yuna, “Why do I feel like people are staring at me?”

The vendor slid three huge bowl of steamy soup to each of them. Breaking her chopsticks apart Yuna told her, “That’s because they are. You are the first to tie with Suikito in a looongg time.”

“You are a famous, Rin!” Kohaku grinned as he slurped on his noodles.

Famous? Her? Rin stared at the appetizing mushrooms in her soup and felt a relief to realize they were staring at her because of that, and not because of…of...images rushed into her mind so fast that she felt dizzy.

“Rin are you okay?” Kohaku asked concerned, “You are getting super red.”

“Maybe it’s too spicy!” Yuna added.

“But she hasn’t even tasted it!”

“I am fine. I am fine” Rin chanted ripping her chopstick apart and began filling her mouth with food.

“Do you mind if I join you.”  With mouths full, the three turned and stared at Suikito who approached them with a guilt ridden face.

No one answered his question, but Suikito, who could care less, planted his large frame between Yuna and Rin causing them to both shift on their seats. He ignored their glares.

“You girls sure take your silent treatments seriously.” Rin glared at him as noodles slithered and disappeared in her mouth, but he winked at her in response.

“One bowl, vendor.” He ordered and then turned to Rin in the crowded little space between them, “You look different today, Rin. Glowing almost.”

Rin frowned at her soup at that and when he was about to lean over to sniff her, Kohaku stood up from his seat.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be here.” He voiced, ready to defend Rin.

Suikito eyed him not moving from his spot, and rose a brow at him, “You’re her mate or what?”

Rin almost spit out her soup and she heard that muffled little sound of surprise Kohaku uttered at hearing him.

“What is it you want, Lord Suikito?” Yuna asked just as bitterly. She hadn’t seen him at all either.

He combed his hair with his fingers and then rubbed the back of his head, ignoring the bowl in front of him, “I am actually here to apologize.” He smiled tentatively at Yuna. He couldn’t have shocked Rin more. She put her chopsticks over her bowl and looked at him and he could see something in those cerulean eyes.

He moved behind them, forcing Rin to turn her back on her soup as he took a wooden box from the lapels of his cyan kimono. Rin took it from his hand and opened it and her face lit at the sight. He had gifted her a bracelet, a lovely, scent-hiding bracelet with shiny black beads followed with glimmering turquoise ones. She looked at him and he met her with a slight smile, her brows knitted in surprise. His eyes still had lingering red on the whites of them because of the Bloodflower dust.

“The bracelet should last you awhile. I had it reinforced.” He then shuffled his feet, looking around as if making sure no one saw him, “I almost hurt you, Rin and it’s okay if you and Yuna don’t forgive me, but accept my gift as a peace offering as the allies we are.”

It was the sincerity in voice that caught her off guard and she could see that little smile lifting from Yuna’s cupid-bow lips. Placing the box on her lap, she slid the bracelet on her wrist under her kimono sleeve.

“You are forgiven, but with one condition” She put her finger up in the air “don’t ever call me sweet Rin again.”

Suikito gave a loud _Awooo!_   And lifted Rin from her chair, “I knew you loved me swe—Rin!”

“Put me down!” She quarreled as the enormous dog demon spun her around.

“I can’t believe a tiny thing like you tied with me.” He teased

After managing to pull herself away from him, Rin finally finished her meal and chatted with Kohaku

 “I guess I forgive you too.” Yuna smiled at him. She fingered the silver necklace that now dangled from her neck. His gift to her. He adored the way her smile beamed.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

            The rest of the night they all wondered through the castle towns, and explored the festival in its entirety together. They tried different types of food, danced… everything leading up to a friendly duel between Suikito and Kohaku. For once Rin did not feel out of place. She felt like this is exactly where she was meant to be. She laughed inwardly every time Suikito placed himself purposefully in between Kohaku and Yuna, getting the taste of his own medicine, his jealousy obvious to anyone who truly saw. Soon, Lord Sesshomaru had joined them in the square and Jaken too hauling A-Un along. Rin was so content that she felt her heart would burst.  She placed a necklace of flowers over A-Un’s necks and caught Lord Sesshomaru’s gaze while he spoke to Lord Toyokuni, and this time she didn’t turn away from him but smiled.

           

 

 

           

 

 

 


	15. Under the Lighted Sky

My cherished Kagome and Sango,

I decided to write to the both of you at the same time because I have the exact same things to say to you both. So feel free to read this letter together, but not in front of Lady Kaede. She is already worried enough, her letters were mostly filled with a warning list of diseases I have never heard of, along with their cures. I do not wish for her to continue worrying over me. I know she can't help it. I want to thank you for the gifts you've sent me, especially the herbalism book that I will put to good use. By the time this letter reaches you, Kohaku will be home already, and as I write this I keep thinking about the life he and I shared together as children. It is difficult for me to see him so sad and I truly wish from the bottom of my heart that I could correspond to his love, but I can't. You see, I have already confessed my love to Lord Sesshomaru and I plan on following him to the ends of the world, am I naïve because of that? How did you both do it? I always thought that love was supposed to be happy and feel good, but I am constantly plagued with doubts and fears. I suppose this a side of love as well. I am kind of embarrassed in writing all of this, but I have to admit that it is making me feel a little better. I have a friend here, but I still miss you both constantly. Well, enough about me, I am glad to hear that your pregnancy is going well, Kagome. I hope that I can meet the little one sometime soon. Make sure you get plenty of rest. Give a lot of hugs to the girls and Shippo. I loved their drawings and there isn't a day where I don't think of them. I am very proud of all they are achieving. I have sent some gifts for them that I hope they will like. The moment I know where I will be, I will send correspondence to you with a courier, until then, please know that you are always in my thoughts.

With love,

Rin

* * *

 

"So it's true then, my lord. You have taken Rin as your concubine." Lord Sesshomaru glared Jaken down and swiftly the Kappa demon was under the Lord's boot.

"You will not refer to Rin in such a manner again, understood?" He cut off his air supply with the toe of his boot as Jaken began turning purple, "and who I choose to bed is of no concern of yours."

Jaken could only gasp out and nod. Lord Sesshomaru released him and sat down with his back to him, beginning to rake a comb through his long hair. The back doors of his room were open, filling the room with crisp air and distant festival music.

"But...my lord," Jaken coughed sitting back up, "Rin is not just anyone. Is she aware of your contractual obligation waiting for you back home?"

Jaken knew Rin and he knew his lord. In fact, all of this seemed to be leading to a dramatic and troublesome chain of events that would certainly lead to his head being lopped off. The way in which Lord Sesshomaru stiffened further proved his point.

"You will not mention a word to her."

"B-but my lord!" Jaken began to protest when he cut him off.

"I will deal with it once the moment arrives."

"My lord that is very unlike you!" Jaken voiced standing up on his feet.

He knew that, damn it. The most logical thing would be to send her away with the slayer this evening. Yet, just the thought, made his blood boil. Rin had unleashed something on him, some sort of spell. Was this witchery what had captured his sire? Jaken shook when he saw the way Lord Sesshomaru's eyes reddened in sudden fury.

"Not a word, Jaken" He growled

Jaken nodded promptly. For the first time, he didn't agree with his lord's decision.

* * *

 

"Are you sure you can't stay to see the firework show tonight?"

Kohaku tightened the black rope that had loosened over Kirara's body and the lumpy cloth bag which carried gifts Rin was sending back to Edo. Kirara only meowed. He was definitely leaving with more than he had arrived.

"I've have stayed longer than I had originally intended, Sango will begin to worry." Kohaku fastened his belongings on Kirara while he carried a willow backpack snapped over his shoulders. People entered the master gates that were opened during the festival, but still heavily guarded, giving curious glances to the two humans.

She helped him tighten the bag on the other side, finishing up with a nice scratch on Kirara's back.

"You take good care of him, girl." Kirara nodded and pressed her furry head against Rin's neck in a gentle embrace. Placing a kiss on the demon's forehead, she goes towards Kohaku who is completely ready, "I want to apologize…"

"Rin." He interrupted taking hold of both of her hands, "You don't have to apologize for anything. You can't control who you fall in love with. Do I wish it was me? Yes. But all I want is for you to be happy."

There was nothing but sincerity in his voice and brown eyes. He hoped that Lord Sesshomaru would provide that for her. The thoughts about the past conversation he had with the western lord came to mind:

" _Promise me, promise that you will make Rin happy and I will walk out of here with no ill will towards you."_

" _Make her happy? Emotions are not something you can control at will, Kohaku."_

" _That may be, but I still hold you responsible for any pain you may cause her."_

" _I will protect Rin with my life as I've always done. No harm will come to her as long as she is by my side."_

" _I hope you realize that is not enough, my lord. Not for a girl like Rin. It doesn't matter how much you protect her if you can't show her how you truly feel."_

" _Truly feel?"_

"Kohaku?" Rin asked for the third time reaching to cup his cheek, "Are you alright?"

Breaking from his thoughts, Kohaku pulled her into an embrace, "I am cheering for you Rin. He is very lucky. Tell Yuna that she is always welcome in Edo."

And with tears in her eyes, she saw Kohaku and Kirara disappear into the sky.

Rin made her way through the crowded castle town, breathing away the urge to cry. Under the sun, she was reminded of the times when he was controlled by Naraku, when he followed Lord Sesshomaru and when he moved past the guilt of what happened to his family. Kohaku was a survivor. She prayed that one day he would find his true love. She wiped the tears before they fell and focused on the laughter and chatter around her.

               When she spotted Suikito and Yuna on wooden chairs, waiting for dumplings, she rushed towards them with no hesitation. She wrapped her arm around Yuna's shoulders as she twisted her upper body to give Rin a hug, "Did you see him off?"

Rin nodded, grabbing the dumplings screwed to a stick Suikito handed her.

"Well, that's that. You are coming to the see the fireworks tonight, right?" Suikito asked.

"Yes, " She answered as she slid on the same chair as Yuna. Although there were plenty of seats, she felt oddly comfortable beside her friend even if they were both sitting on one butt cheek.

"Did you invite that stiff lord of yours?" Suikito yawned

Rin shook her head, "He is busy making last minute arrangements before we leave."

Yuna squeezed her thigh, "I don't want to think about your departure, Rin." She placed her head on Rin's shoulder, "I honestly don't know what I will do once you are gone."

They don't notice the flash of jealousy that darkened Suikito's face. He found humans and half-demons quite strange.

"If you decide you don't want to be here anymore, you are welcome to come with us." Yuna took it as a joke, but Rin was serious. She smiled at Suikito and bit into her dumplings. He stared her down with such intensity that the dumpling lodged in her throat, making Rin go into a coughing fit.

* * *

 

Night had taken away the light from the sky when Lord Sesshomaru returned back to the water kingdom. He was tired of being around others and decided to call the night early. What he had spoken with Jaken was driving him mad. He shouldn't keep his engagement away from Rin. Sooner or later, she would find out. Why was he keeping it silent? It was easy to say to Jaken that it was because it was none of her business, but the reality seemed to be quite different. Was he afraid of what Rin would do? Would Rin leave him if she found out? Would she seek someone else? He clenched his hand into a fist, Lord Sesshomaru wasn't used to being in a situation where his emotions weren't under his control. In midflight, avoiding all the people down at the square, he saw Rin, who walked hurriedly with a straw basket in hand and an oil lamp headed towards the forest. Where could she be going in such a hurry? Who would she meet in the dark? Cursing himself he was already after her.

Rin arrived at the knoll in which she had trained. She had placed the picnic blanket on the soft grassy ground and the basket with food too. She wondered what was taking Yuna and Suikito so long. She peered over the hill hoping to catch a glimpse of them but aside from the distant echo of music, all she heard was the humming of dragonfly wings. Sighing, she placed the lit oil lamp in the boulder streaked with Blooddust and was about to sit when she heard footsteps coming her way. She turned swiftly their direction.

"What took you so long? The fireworks are about to start!" She scolded but it wasn't them, "My lord!"

He looked around and finally settled his narrowed gaze down at Rin, "What do you do here alone in the dark?" Lord Sesshomaru is dressed in white and gold, his armor strapped to his chest. He heard A-Un's quiet growling as he grazed. With a smile, she closed their distance and wrapped both her hands over his strong forearms, he stiffened at her touch still getting used to how easily Rin reached for him.

"I am waiting on Yuna. We are going to watch fireworks here, but she is late."

"Hm," He responded and peeled a strand of black hair the breeze pasted on Rin's cheek. In his touch, Rin jumped when the first firework shot into the sky and illuminated it with trails of violet. With a strangled laugh, she grabbed his large hand and pulled him towards the sound. He stood by her side as the booming fireworks covered the sky in all varieties of color. She hugged his arm against her soft breasts, squeezing him with every sudden blast. She was enthralled by the loud lights in the sky that she didn't notice how he watched her. His gaze lingered from her slightly parted lips that breathed in with each blast, to her neck that she craned towards the sky. Her raven hair flew behind her viciously and all he could imagine was grabbing a fistful of that thick hair while she choked on his...

She turned to him with a smile, "They are beautiful aren't they, my lord?"

She didn’t wait for a response and continued to look up. She was beautiful indeed, in that shiny black kimono printed with giant pink lotus. She was so very lovely, so very  _his_ …

"I saw you with the demon lord," Yuna whispered very close to Rin's face where she felt her breathing sleepily. Yuna caressed Rin's cheek when she opened her eyes slowly.

"You did?" She asked drifting back to sleep, snuggling against her pillow and closer to Yuna.

"He kept staring at you the entire time that you looked up at the sky," She mumbled shifting under the cover. Rin smiled with her eyes closed and Yuna stared at her in the darkness. She could see her perfectly in the dark. "I am sorry I interfered in your life, Rin. You are free to make your own decisions…but I am afraid of what the consequences will be for loving that demon lord. For my mother, it was having me. I face my father every day and he only sees a half-demon maid. I am not accepted by humans nor am I accepted by demons. That's what it means when a human and demon get together." She knows Rin is not listening anymore, her breathing has gotten steady and her eyes move under her eyelids. "Demons and humans are too different. There is no space for half-demons in this world."

Yuna kissed Rin's forehead and closed her eyes still seeing the image of Rin and Lord Sesshomaru embracing each other under the lighted sky. In that one moment, she actually rooted for them…

* * *

 

**The time has come for them to depart. What adventures await Rin? I hope you stick around to find out! Thanks, guys. ~_~**

 


	16. The Outskirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bringing an old Inuyasha character back from the dead

**I am bringing an old Inuyasha character back from the dead!**

* * *

 

"Okay, let's go down!" Rin ordered A-Un. She gripped his reigns and clenched her teeth as the two-headed dragon lunged down from the air to the forest ground. She closed her eyes at the stomach jumping sensation that seized her at the speed and the height. The wind rushed into her maroon hakama ballooning them with air and the closer to the ground they got, the more she fought the sensation to throw up.

She let out a long exhale the moment A-Un hit the ground. She placed her head against one of his necks as the gentle beast growled quietly. She was tired already, she had been practicing before the crack of dawn, getting in as much practice as she could handle because today she left. She pushed back the strands of hair that had escaped from her ribbon and told A-Un again with a pat,

"One more time."

With the shake of his heads, A-Un lunged into the air in a burst of speed that slid Rin back. She steadied herself as a gasping breath escaped her. The ribbon loosened and flew into the wind freeing her tresses, still she continued until they were high enough that the entire forest looked like balls of moss and with another order A-Un flew down in lighting speed.

Rin jumped from A-Un so dizzy that the forest trees seemed to dance in front of her. She braced herself from the ridged trunk of a tree and gathered her breath.

An enormous cloud darkened the sky causing Rin to furrow her brows turning around she looked up to see that wasn't a cloud at all but Lord Sesshomaru in his full demon form. With a gust of wind, he landed on the forest meadow that happened to be wide enough to contain his massive form without destruction. The ground quaked lightly under her as she walked towards him. He lowered his huge head so Rin could touch him, a cape of grayish fur billowed over his shoulder like his Mokomoko. Her hand was miniature against the side of his face, his breathing was heavy and strong that it blew her hair behind her. This massive beast was the lord she loved so much. Anyone in their right mind would be scared at his sheer size but she wasn't.

She rubbed his huge wet nose, "Hello, my lord."

She smiled as his red eyes regarded her in silence and when his enormous wet tongue licked her, it covered her from her feet to her head, the muscle pushed her back with force and she lost her footing and in a beam of light Lord Sesshomaru returned to his humanoid form and grabbed her from the small of her back and pressed her close to him.

A-Un realizing he wasn't wanted anymore flew back to the kingdom.

"Hello, Rin." He answered and was about to place his lips over her ready parted lips when they heard a scream. Dashing towards the sound, Lord Sesshomaru took hold of Rin's wrist and turned into his demon form flipping her on his back. Rin called her weapon that flew into her hand as they flew into the sky.

Being on Lord Sesshomaru's back wasn't as scary as riding on A-Un because he was so big! It was like moving in a white furry mountain. She could hardly see anything, so she crawled up to his neck. The screams were coming from the pier but now sounded like screams of frustration as from the clear water Azusa shot up and dodged the attacks of a slick green sea dragon.

"It's infected!" She said looking up towards them. "I have an antidote please don't kill it, my lord!"

She was injured, her arm was bleeding, and the snakelike dragon screeched as she managed to dodge the other attack. Lord Sesshomaru cut between them and attempted to grab the dragon with his jaws.

"My lord she said not to kill it" She pulled on his fur giving the sea dragon the chance to dive in the water, but not before Rin, who had crawled on top Lord Sesshomaru's head, managed to wrap her kusarigama around his alligator-like snout. She pulled with all her might as Azusa pulled on the chain yanking the animal towards her. Despite her pain, Azusa managed to pour a mushy liquid into the gap between his fangs. The dragon jumped and thrashed like a fish on a hook. In her touch, it calmed and under Azusa's order Rin let him go.

What was making the sea dragon act crazed, was a parasite that had attached to the roof of its mouth. Azusa explained everything to her as they walked on the pier.

"Thanks again, Rin," Azusa said. "Men are such beasts." She said loudly enough for Lord Sesshomaru to hear and flew up into the sky clutching her bloodied arm. With a choked laugh she turned to Lord Sesshomaru who simply tossed his hair over his shoulder, unamused as always.

* * *

 

The time that they all knew would arrive, had come. Rin held Yuna tight who had followed them all the way to the main gates with Suikito trailing behind her. He seemed to have taken to heart what Rin had mentioned about taking Yuna and was making sure that Yuna didn't change her mind and leave him. He definitely deserved it. Looking one last time at the pagoda roofs that had enthralled her, she said her final goodbyes. Lord Sesshomaru was already passing through the kingdoms barrier when Rin mounted A-Un and Jaken hurried her with a poke of his staff.

"Let's go A-Un." She ordered gently as she wiped a silent tear. A-Un bellowed as he leaped into the air.

"Be careful, Rin! Remember that you deserve to be happy!" Yuna yelled up.

"Make sure to follow your own advice as well, Yuna!" Rin hollered back as she guided A-Un higher and higher until the wind was catching her loose hair. She joined Lord Sesshomaru's side fighting through the air-sickness and the heartache.

Together they flew to the west, to the place that would now be her home.

After a month of traveling, Jaken was glad they were finally reaching their destination. He was used to longer travel so that wasn't really the reason that he had become so uncomfortable. It was all because of Rin and his Lord! He was not used to seeing Lord Sesshomaru take hold of Rin and fly with her in his arms to a secluded place where they did  _Kami_ knows what.

" _Ohhhhh….lick me there, my lorddddddd."_

"Gah!" Jaken yelped hitting himself with his own staff at the impure images his mind was creating.

"Are you alright, Master Jaken?" Rin asked looking over her shoulder at Jaken whose eyes had rolled to the back of his head. Jaken only managed a nod.

They walked the main road that leads to the Western Lands, the main path was heavily guarded by godlike white-haired dog demons with armor similar to Lord Sesshomaru. The guards bowed their head towards their Lord, watchful and silent.

By sunset, Rin was already tired and they had finally made it to the outskirts that were intermixed with hills of easy climb and villages! They arrived at a large village where sounds of arguing and yelling were heard. Sesshomaru leaped towards the sounds first and then Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, perfect timing." Tsukuyomaru, Lord Sesshomaru's lead army general, went towards him. His purple eyes meet the human woman that lands beside Lord Sesshomaru.

"What is the meaning of this, General?"

There are two crowds at the wide entrance to the village where dog-demons and bat-demons stood with carriages full of supplies and sacks of food. Royakan, a wolf- demon, was acting as the intermediary blocking the shouts the human villagers threw at the guards. They all wore dark kimonos and heavy armors similar to Lord Sesshomaru except these carried parts of samurai armor. Rin noticed, what she thought were capes on the bat-demons were actually their wings!

"It is like I explained in my letter, lord. The humans here, insist that they don't want any help from us."

Fools! He is trying to rebuild their rotting homes and they dare refuse? He looks past the half-rotten rooftops of the village homes towards the temple that extends up and rises on a series of tall steps. There, in that temple, stands a statue of his father, which is why they adeptly named it Inu no Taisho's Village. That fact was another reason of fixing this wretched place even if he had to tie each and every single villager.

"These are my lands and I will do as I please with them," He growled looking towards the crowd that began cowering in his presence.

"They are yours by inheritance maybe, but you've never cared about these lands your father died to protect!"

Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his deadly gaze at a very old man that held on to a staff. He knew who that was. He remembered him.

"Now that many of us have starved and died you wish to make amends!"

The man's face is layered in wrinkles. This was old Sakamoto, a priest, one of the old human originators of this village. A friend of his father's.

"You are quite courageous for a corpse because of the history that you have with my father is why you still stand, old man," Lord Sesshomaru snarled

"I am not afraid of you!" The old man barked throwing a rock that landed on Royakan's head instead. He yelped as it began to bleed. Rin got off A-Un and went towards him. The old man frowned at seeing the human girl that went to his rescue.

Rin inspected Royakan lowered head as the guards and Tsukuyomaru watched the events unfold. The bat general scratched his silver-haired head and handed Rin a cloth he had in the lapels of his short-kimono. Rin grabbed it from his hand with a grateful smile, her fingers touching his golden ones as she quickly dabbed Royakan's injury. He found her lovely….

"Out of my way." Lord Sesshomaru ordered silently, deadly, his claws stretching and throbbing. Jaken stood valiantly by his side ready to unleash the powers of his staff if necessary.

The old man who seemed to be fighting on his own now tore his gaze from Lord Sesshomaru and turned to Rin, “You!" Rin looked at the old man with the group of villagers behind him. "You are traveling with Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," she said.

Even if the old man couldn't see as well as he used too, she was definitely human. “You, a human, travels with this heartless bastard?"

Lord Sesshomaru's claws twitched. Rin glanced at Lord Sesshomaru knowing his patience was on the verge of erupting.

"Please have more respect for our lord." She walked until she was between Lord Sesshomaru and him.

He pointed his curved wooden staff at her, she felt the air of it swish on her face, "Why should we! He didn't give a damn about us before. After the great Inu no Taisho died, he left us to rot!"

She gently pushed down his staff, "That was the old him. I am proof of our lord's generosity. He saved from certain death when I was a child, kept me at his side. Sure, he might've been cruel, detached, heartless…"

Lord Sesshomaru growls menacingly behind her

She chuckles nervously, "But Lord Sesshomaru has changed! He is here to fix the mistakes he has made and better your lives because you are  _his_  people."

The old man stared at Lord Sesshomaru speechless and managed to say, "Why now. Why after all this time?"

This time it was Lord Sesshomaru who spoke walking past Rin, past the old man and the crowd of villagers who split to allow him to pass, "Because that is what my sire would've wanted." He stared at the temple with longing in his eyes and then turned to his men who stiffened in attention, "We will rest here tonight. Bring in the supplies."

No one dared to question him further, not even the old Sakamoto. Rin bowed and gave the old man a kind smile as she grabbed A-Un and followed behind Lord Sesshomaru.

Tsukuyomaru was the last to move, only began walking when Rin was out of his sight. He fell in love with her at first sight, a feeling that energized and shook his life, a feeling he thought he would never feel again after his human mate's death those many years ago….

* * *

 

**Uh, oh! It seems the lord will have a romantic rival that will be some competition for Rin's affection…..**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, oh! It seems the lord will have a romantic rival that will be some competition for Rin's affection…..


	17. Like His Father

"Father," Lord Sesshomaru muttered, staring up at the eight-foot statue of the great Inu no Taisho, his sire. For so many years, he felt a contempt towards his full-demon father who died protecting his human woman and half-breed child, but now, as if cursed, it seemed he was following his same steps.

Lord Sesshomaru's fists tightened as he looked up at the sleek marble statue that stood valiantly high, the undetailed features of what had been his father in his humanoid form. Despite the decay in which the temple had been, it did not affect his father's imitation. The shrine had been the first thing that was fixed, made with fortified wood and stone, so the statue of his sire would continue bringing hope to the humans that worshiped him like a God. He stared at the altars embellished with gold ornamentation, the scent of incense, and the new flowers that surrounded him every single day. His father was the true and only ruler of the Western Lands. How would he ever compete with his sire? His father was beloved by those under his wing and feared by his enemies. Lord Sesshomaru had surpassed his father in power, but would that be enough to successfully rule the West?

* * *

 

"I can't believe how quickly the orphanage was restored," Okasa, who everyone referred to as mother, said cheerfully to Rin.

They both walked the dusty trail just a small distance from the orphanage that sat atop of a soft hill a few blocks away from the square of the village, overlooking the cedar forest.

"I am glad we got here on time," Rin smiled as she glanced at the children that played and rustled around the grassy meadow below them.

"Yes, we are very thankful to High Lord Sesshomaru." Okasa was an older lady about mid-fifty that looked older than her age after so many years of taking in orphans and raising them in this village. The wind tugged on her graying her. "Whenever a war breaks out in other kingdoms, no matter how far, the survivors always make their way to the outskirts."

Rin placed a strand of hair the breeze pulled over her face behind her ear, "Royakan was mentioning that there is a lot orphaned children here."

Okasa peered behind where the children played at the gentle river stream that sparked with the beams of sunlight.

"Although we were not under the High Lord's protection before, just the fact that these lands are his, is enough to cause fear at any demons thinking about conquering them."

Rin felt ashamed of how long these people lived without help. She turned to Okasa, "Please accept Lord's Sesshomaru's apology. He is not very good with words."

Okasa turned to Rin and placed a gentle hand on her shoulders, "Don't fret, child. I am just glad the children finally have cots of their own to sleep in. Lord Sesshomaru's father would be very proud. It takes a real man to own up to his mistakes."

Rin smiled staring down at the children, "He is a noble man. I was an orphan when I met him." Okasa smiled in earnest. She knew all too well that look that brightened Rin's face. "Deep down…very deep down, Lord Sesshomaru has a kind heart."

"Okasa! Okasa!" Two little boys screamed and ran. A boy with a round face, around ten or so, carried a little girl on his back. He almost tripped on his  _zori_  but managed to gather his footing, "Yume got bit by a wombat!"

Okasa sighed as if it was the most normal thing in the world and turned to Rin, "If it's not much to ask, could you watch the children for a bit, child?"

"Of course," Rin said as the older woman took hold of little crying Yume, who had twigs and leaves sticking from her brown hair.

            Rin made her way down the meadow and Okasa disappeared into the large traditional style orphanage, that was now their new home. Rin saw herself in all these children. It seemed so long ago since she was child. Images of her and Lord Sesshomaru come to mind making her heart constrict in her chest with nostalgic warmth, but her memories are quickly disrupted by the laughter and giggles of children that swirled all around her. There was something heartwarming about watching demon children and human children playing together and despite how worn the architecture of the village had been, the clothing of the children was from peasant looking. Quickly, the younger, far more trusting children run to her and pull on the sleeves of her honey colored kimono and begin involving her in their play.

Tsukoymaru rested on a thick branch of a high oak tree. With his arms crossed under his head, he enjoyed the wispy breeze on his face. What he enjoyed more than the beautiful scenery of the rays of sun playing with the river's surface, was the chatter of children under him. It reminded him of the time his daughter, Shiori, was just a child. He felt relaxed and at home with children. Being a father had been one of the things he had truly enjoyed. He only wished that Shizu, his wife, had lived long enough to birth more. He blinked away the memories.

" _Humans go to heaven, Demons go to hell, half-demons, half-demons, don't go anywhere_!"

Tsukuyomaru frowned at the sing-song voices coming from below him. He side-glanced down at the ring of male children that circled a half-demon girl that amid the taunts buried her face in her palms. They continued to sing that same song in a mocking manner.

"Do you hear that, Akane? When you die, you will spend the rest of your life in purgatory!" A chubby human boy told her.

"That's not true!" She cried as they laughed and continued to sing.

Tsukuyomaru's temples ticked. He was aware of how cruel children could be to those that were different. His daughter had suffered similar circumstances growing up, always juggling between her human and demon sides. Just as he sat up with a stretch of his arms, he heard Rin.

"What's going on here?" Rin asked sternly

The circle immediately broke as teary eyed magenta eyes looked up at her. Rin kneeled in front of the half-demon child and turned to the boys with a frown, "I am sure there are demons in heaven too."

"But not half-demons," one boy said

Akane's lower lip quivered and stared up at Rin. Rin pursed her lips and rubbed on her soft hair that was a muted magenta color. She narrowed her eyes at the boys and said calmly, "I don't think our Lord would appreciate you saying such horrible things about half-demons, considering that he has a half-demon brother."

That made the boys immediately clench their fists, looking at each other anxiously. Rin continued, "I can't wait to tell him how bad you boys speak of his brother's kind."

With a simultaneous gasp, the children began to beg, pulling her by her dandelion print kimono sleeves, "Please don't tell miss!"

Rin winked an eye and pretended to be in deep thought, "I don't know. I think it's up to, Akane."

Akane's eyes widened at being given the chance to make such an important decision. The boys apologized fervently and with a beam of a smile, Akane forgave them. Just as the children thanked her and are about to walk away, Tsukuyomaru landed in front of them with his wings extended. The boys cowered in fear behind Rin.

"Now that Akane has forgiven you. I can show how great it is to be a demon." He fluttered his heavy black wings that extended like the sails of a ship, the remaining sunlight brightened the soft tissue inside them, showing the thin veins that composed them. The way he paraded them caught the attention of more children. "I can fly wherever I want with these." He flapped them, causing air to wash over the crowd of children now gathered at his feet. They yelled out excitedly. "No carriage needed."

He heard Rin's chuckle and met her brown eyes. His heart thumped at seeing her sitting on the grassy ground amongst the children.

"Soo cool!" Someone in the audience said.

Tsukuyomaru dropped to his knees, "You would guys like to touch them?"

Immediately, human children and demon children alike  _ohhh_  and  _ahhh_  as they rubbed and felt his wings with curiosity. Akane who was only about four years old crawled onto his lap and tapped the small bulges of his horns by his silver hairline. Tsukuyomaru could only chuckle good-naturedly at the attention of so many children.

Placing Akane gently back on the ground, he asked Rin, "Would you like a touch too, Miss Rin?"

His question came far too late because Rin was already being dragged from her kimono sleeve by a crying boy. He sighed, but his small disappointment was short-lived as with a giggle, the smaller children began climbing up on his lap too and demanding rides.

He glanced over at Rin, imagining her nursing her own children. He had no doubt that Rin would be a wonderful mother.

* * *

 

By sunset the next day, Lord Sesshomaru returned from the other villages in the outskirts with his men. With an order, the dog demon and bat demon guards dispersed. He walked towards the shrine where two huts had been built beside the temple of his father on either side for them to stay the remaining days of their trip. One for him, and one for Rin and Jaken. He walked the heavily populated square but was stopped by a tug on his white hakama. He glanced down at the half-demon child with muted magenta strands. Akane was in awe to meet her Lord! She was more excited than ever because he had a half-demon brother just like her.

Rin returned from the fish market with A-Un and decided to call it a day. She was just at earshot when she caught sight of Lord Sesshomaru and Akane. She smiled softly at Akane who held up a bouquet of vibrant flowers up to him.

"Would you accept this gift, my lord?" She curtsied weakly

Lord Sesshomaru didn't say a word and continued his way as if hadn't even seen the child. Jaken who trailed behind his lord stopped by the young child that was exactly his height and spat, "Foolish half-demon."

 Rin gripped the reigns of A-Un in anger. She had never felt as angry as she felt at this moment. Her cheeks throbbed at seeing the disappointment etched on the young girl's features. She dismounted A-Un and went towards her. Rin kneeled in front of her and tried to hide the fact she was shaking with fury, "Don't mind him, Akane. Lord Sesshomaru is probably not feeling well."

Akane satisfied with her answer nodded softly and gripped the flowers against her chest.

"They are such beautiful flowers," Rin commented touching the silky petal of a bright blue one, "Do you grow these yourself?"

"I do. I picked these just for my lord. Could you give them to him please?"

Rin nodded and stared up at Sesshomaru that instead of flying up the stairs took his time walking up. Rin took the flowers from her tiny pale hand and mounted A-Un. She guided him towards him avoiding a villager that was carrying a basket of rice atop of his head by just an inch.

"You could've at least acknowledged her, my lord. She picked these just for you." Rin hovered beside him on A-Un. She stared at the flowers in her hand then at him, trying to contain her fury.

"I have no use for flowers," He said dispassionately.

"That's not the point. She's just a child. She looks up to you and you shove her aside as if she was trash."

"Don't speak back to our lord," Jaken scolded and was immediately kicked back by him. Jaken rolled back down the stairs with a thump.

"Is that it?" Lord Sesshomaru asked coldly, stopping to narrow his eyes at her. "You're angry because I failed to acknowledge a mere child?"

Her cheeks were flushed with her anger. "She's not just a mere child. How do you expect these people to trust you when you walk around as if they are beneath you?"

"They  _are_  beneath me. I have been more than generous with them. I have fixed their homes, given them plenty of resources to survive."

Rin met his intense golden gaze with brown orbs ablaze with defiance, "Then that must mean I am beneath you as well, aren't I?"

"Rin," He said firmly

"When you shove them aside," She said calmly looking back at the lively square made up of mostly humans returning from work, children laughing and playing, and little Akane who grabbed her father's hand, "You shove me aside too and your father as well, my lord."

With a tug on A-Un reigns, she flew up the stairs leaving him in stunned silence.

* * *

 

"Milord," Jaken said nervously at Lord Sesshomaru who loosened his heavy armor. "Rin still hasn't arrived at the hut."

Lord Sesshomaru frowned and rose to his feet, dropping the hefty armor onto the wooden floor. Jaken trembled at how the light of the indoor fire pit cast menacing shadows on his features. Jaken's growling stomach quickly took away the fear of seeing his Lord's angry face, "We were supposed to eat mackerel together," He mumbled to himself squeezing his empty stomach.

Lord Sesshomaru exited the hut without a word. He flew up into the night sky and passed the dimly lighted village that was still lively even in the dark. He flew towards the sound of a demon flute, that is where he heard her laughter mixed with the laughter of that half-demon girl from earlier. From the protection of the trees and his scent masked, he watched her sitting by the campfire as stick impaled mackerel cooked. The group was gathered at the grassy bank next to the river, laughing heartily at Royakan who danced with a village woman with curly black hair. The woman threw her head back in laughter as Royakan tried to keep up with the beat of the flute.

The demon who played the flute into the wind was Akane's father. The same magenta hair gave him away. Lord Sesshomaru's teeth clenched at how Tsukuyomaru whispered things in Rin's ear and to the half-demon child that sat on her lap. A-un spotted him and bellowed, but with a narrowing of golden eyes, their heads lowered to continue chewing on the delicious grass.

Lord Sesshomaru turned on his heel, irritated by the sight of demons and humans mingled together. He froze as from his peripheral vision he caught sight of his father….

He swiftly turned as Rin stood up and danced with the half-demon child in her arms. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't tear his eyes from her. Rin's hair danced in the wind behind her, thick and black. She held Akane against her breasts and danced around with her to the beat of the flute. All Sesshomaru could think about was Rin's swollen with pups. He suffocated on his thoughts and watched as the child's hands clutched the lapels of her rose kimono and nuzzled against her cushioned chest. For that second, as they danced under the moon, that half-demon child reminded him of…

"Inuyasha."

 


	18. Sesshomaru's Gift

“Milord!” Jaken called into the temple, his words echoing inside it. With a loud  _shh!_  Praying humans scowled and kicked him out.

He scratched his temple looking over at the busy market square from atop of the stairs that led from the shrine into the droning sound of life. He wasn’t in the mood to trudge down all those stairs, but he was starving! Rin was still mad at him, and he couldn’t find his Lord. He was positive they couldn’t be together because Rin was still mad at Lord Sesshomaru as well. Jaken let out a discouraged sigh. He was feeling awfully lonely.

He cupped his green little hands over his beaked shaped mouth and screamed, “Milord!!! Rin!!!”

* * *

 

              A few kilometers outside the village Lord Sesshomaru arrived to the village house surrounded with lavender calluna plants. The humming of life was displaced with the whining of songbirds and insects. The muted-magenta haired demon that played the flute the night before exited his home the moment he caught sight of him through the open  _shoji_ window.

“High Lord Sesshomaru,” He bowed deeply. “What do I owe this pleasure?”

 “Is your child here?” Lord Sesshomaru asked. He couldn’t smell her because of the sickly-sweet aroma of the calluna and other types pungent herbs in his hut.

The demon who introduced himself as Tometsune said nervously, “I hope Akane hasn’t done anything to offend you, my lord. If so---”

“I have something for her” He interrupted.

Tometsune’s brows curved confused. Everyone had warned about the Lord’s short-temper so it was normal that he was utterly in shock to realize that his Lord trailed all the way here to give something to his half-demon daughter.

 Lord Sesshomaru looked over at the forest not far from where they stood, he could get a whiff of her somewhere in there.

“She’s in her garden,” Tometsune said faintly pointing towards the forest and before he could say anything else Lord Sesshomaru flew into the sky. After his initial shock, he flipped his long magenta braid behind him and went running inside when he started to smell burnt meat.

              He heard the rustling of prey animals hiding at the scent of him as the wind shuddered through the branches of tall cedar trees.  He didn’t have to walk far to find her, her garden was in the middle of a crystalline pond. Akane knelt, her hands cupped over a dying flower. The power that surged from her hands in a pinkish hue brought it back to life. He jumped into the air and swiftly landed in an empty space of her garden.

Her large magenta eyes widened further at seeing who it was and seemed to widen even more as she ran to him and said, “My Lord I just watered my garden you’re getting your hakama all wet!”

She dropped at his feet and pulled on the white material of his ballooned hakama and began wiping it with the sleeves of her pallid green kimono.  Lord Sesshomaru crouched until they were eye-level and pushed her away lightly.

“Enough of that.”

She looked at him in admiration, at the smooth of his skin and the pretty magenta markings that adorned his face. She was in love with the silky of his white hair, but what caught her attention more was that huge fluffy thing over his shoulder.

Akane reached out to touch him and he stiffened when her damp hands touched his face. “You’re beautiful,” she breathed in awe.

He stood up briskly almost as if she had bitten him. “You forget your manners, girl,” He said fiercely.

“Sorry,” She uttered as he looked around at the unnatural vibrancy of the flowers.

He turned to face her and from the opening between his armor, he took out a bright velvet flower and handed it to her.

Akane jumped excitedly and took it from him, “For me?!! A Woolflower! Where on earth did you find it, my lord?”

He didn’t answer and turned to leave but little Akane ran to him and gripped him from his hakama. Lord Sesshomaru froze, her back to her.

“Is it true that you have a half-demon brother?”

Lord Sesshomaru frowned at this girl’s insolence, but answered anyways with a short, “Yes.”

Akane’s smile widened and continued pasted on her face even when Lord Sesshomaru was gone.

* * *

 

“Okay, Miss Rin! A little more,” Tsukuyomaru instructed from the cloudless sky, balancing his weight on his enormous black wings.

Rin tugged on A-un reigns and stared down at the glistening river down below. She couldn’t even hear the children’s laughter anymore and they all started looking like round little specks on the meadow. She looked up at Tsukuyomaru who flapped his wings maintaining himself up in the air, it was still a long way to go till she reached him.

“I can’t do it!” She yelled up. “You’re way too high!”

“Nonsense, Miss Rin.” He laughed good-naturedly. “You can do it. Do you want to get rid of your fear of heights, or not?”

Rin breathed out slowly and A-Un bellowed as if asking her if she was okay. She rubbed both necks reassuringly and guided him up, but just as she thought she would make it and tried to focus on Tsukuyomaru, she made a fatal mistake. She glanced down and the bottom began spinning, green mixing with the blue. Rin’s breathing became shallow and her grip on A-Un reigns softened. No matter how hard A-un tried, he couldn’t cover Rin’s fall and she was falling, hard and fast towards the unforgiving ground down below…

Tsukuyomaru flew down swiftly, his wings extended behind him. With a swoop, he gathered Rin in his arms. Rin shook against him and opened her eyes meeting with his amethyst ones.  There was concern on his soft handsome features, he wasn’t dark and brooding like Lord Sesshomaru, and when he smiled his face lit up.  She winced when she felt the blunt spikes of hefty armor poking her shoulder.

“I am sorry,” she said to him. Her face was hot in embarrassment.

Tsukuyomaru shook his head in response, “No, Miss Rin, don’t worry. All you need is more practice.” And then he gave her that handsome smile again making Rin blush at the intensity of it.

* * *

        

“Rinn!!!” Akane ran out of her house the moment she landed with A-Un. She rose both her arms in the air, motioning for her to carry her.

“Akane,” Rin smiled and took the child into her arms and walked to Tometsune who ground something in a wooden mortar on his front door step, the platform around him giving him enough space for all his tools. Tometsune was the town's herbalist. He flipped a page of Rin’s herbalism book, which Kaede had sent her.

“This book is amazing, Miss Rin,” He commented looking up towards her with a welcoming smile.

“Have you managed to copy all of the recipes you want from it?” Rin asked walking up the four steps and sitting beside him on the wooden platform.

“Almost.” He changed the subject and told her, “By the way, Lord Sesshomaru was here.”

Before Rin, could respond Akane wiggled from her embrace and pulled her by the wrist, “He gave me a gift! I almost forgot to show you!”

“Oh?” Rin said surprised and allowed the child to guide her down the steps to the back of their house where a small garden was. She pointed towards the velvet flower that sat freshly planted between gardenias and roses and other herbs. It was beautiful! Even from here she could see the thickness of their bright orange petals.

“Lord Sesshomaru gave you this?” Rin asked in disbelief

“Yes,” Akane said proudly, “Just for me.”

Rin’s eyes flickered and her heart drummed inside her chest. She needed to go find him.

              Rin had searched for Lord Sesshomaru everywhere, but failed to find him. The sun had already set and after dinner, Jaken snored inside the hut they shared. She decided to wait for him outside his door for his return. She couldn’t get the image of Akane’s grateful little face out of her head. She knew how much courage it must’ve taken Lord Sesshomaru to do such a small selfless act. She felt love and pride swirling inside her at the kindness he showed Akane, a half-demon.

“Rin.”

Her name on his lips pulled her from her thoughts and she shuddered at hearing how beautiful it sounded when he said it in that deep, tactile voice.  He walked towards her stopping in front of her.

“Lord Sesshomaru I wanted to apologize.”

The word had no sooner left her lips when he gripped her tight from the wrist and pulled her inside his hut. Soon, she was slammed against the wall and caged by his immense stature. He trapped her with his hands slammed against the wall with nowhere to go. Not like she wanted to go anywhere. He buried her face in her neck, cursing the damn armor he wore that kept from feeling Rin’s soft body against his chest. Instantly, Rin shuddered at his caress as his fangs lightly scraped her skin.

“I don’t want your apologies Rin,” he said roughly.

His tongue slid from the base of her neck up to her ear causing Rin to let out a breathless moan from the pleasure of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper against her. She managed to ask croakily, “Then what do you want, my lord?”

He smirked against her skin as he dropped his hand from the wall and slid it between their bodies over her rounded breasts and cupped her between her legs over the thin material of her hakama, causing her thighs to part without her control. He felt her warmth on the palm of his hand and with a claw he began to rub back and forth and told her, “I want this.”

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Never Enough

Rin shivered even though she rested on Lord Sesshomaru's warm futon surrounded by his masculine scent. She watched as Lord Sesshomaru loosened his armor rapidly and disrobed. Rin felt another shiver run through her body as her eyes caught sight of his rigid member pulsating against the muscular contours of his tummy, her Lord now joining her in her nudity. Lord Sesshomaru observed her in silence feeling how her heat laden eyes scanned his body. He licked his lips at the way she squeezed her thighs together when her gaze lingered on his cock.

Her stomach tingled when she realized he caught her staring, her cheeks burning more than what they already were. He returned her gaze with just as much fire, his searing stare roving over her as he sunk between her spread legs. He pulled her gently by the calves sliding her down towards him, positioning her in such a way that her core and its gentle folds would be displayed for him, his stiff cock just inches away from them. He sprawled each of her legs over his upper thighs on either side of him. His eyes darkened in ferocious desire at watching her smooth body ready for him, her breasts rising with each fast little pant and her seeping core already so wet for him.

"Rin," he breathed out her name filled with the promise of things to come. He kneaded up her body grazing the tips of his fingers up the smooth of her belly, the gentle curve of her waist and ribs until he was brushing her sensitive nipples. She jolted against his teasing touch, her skin rising with goosebumps. She swallowed and stroked his muscular forearm as it went down her body again gently taking the time to savor the little moans that escaped her mouth. He ground his teeth, biting down a growl when her hips rose from the futon and unknowingly teased his cock when he traced the curves of her hips with his palms.

With each touch, no matter how small, Rin got wetter for him…he could see it right in front of him. Her inner thighs quivered as he observed that little pool forming at her entrance. Her juices overflowed and slid down and in between the valley of her behind. His claws traced the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and her breath hitched at the expectation of where he would touch next. She met his heavy-lidded gaze which was shadowed by a predatory intensity.

He spread her folds open with his fingers and she let out a strangled cry, shutting her eyes at the sensation of her lord analyzing her most private parts up close. He enjoyed the flush of her face and the reaction of her body that gave away exactly what she was feeling, but he couldn't keep himself from beholding the lovely sight of her wet curls. Her inner lips silken in their wetness, her virgin entrance throbbing…beckoning him.

His cock jolted and he stroked himself with his free hand at the thought of how tight she would feel wrapped around his cock. He clenched his jaw and slid a finger down the sensitive fleshy folds and back up again rubbing her clit with each stroke. Rin whimpered at the shot of electricity coursing through her body. His touch was so tormenting that she didn't know what to do with her hands. She glided them up her breasts, up to her hair in desperation. She managed to grab the yellow and purple sash that he wrapped around his waist. She quickly hid her face in it, moaning noisily into it as he continued torturing her with his fingers.

"Don't Rin," he commanded huskily and leaned over her body, his cock pressing against her core. He tore the fabric away from her hands and threw it behind him. "I want to see your face as I pleasure you."

Rin's throat dried at the sound of his authoritative voice laced with longing. She couldn't bring herself to say a word and nodded in response. Her breathing was erratic. Lord Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrist and guided her middle finger to her clit.

"Touch yourself, Rin. Show me what you do on your own when I am not around to bring you pleasure."

"My lord," she breathed jaggedly as her finger began circling that sensitive nub at his command, imitating strokes he had used on her. He pumped his cock with one hand watching Rin fondle herself timidly. With the other, he spread her open with his fingers, mindful of his claws, so he could see her. He breathed in sharply at how her arousal oozed from inside her, her feminine scent intoxicating him. Her hips circled and writhed at her own touch and all he could imagine is the same movements of her body as he slid inside her. He placed the pad of his forefinger right at her entrance and swiped it side by side until her wetness made sloshing noises.

"Look how ready you are for me, Rin." His finger nudged her wet entrance never daring to go further. He loved the wet silk over his finger, the feel of her pink flesh throbbing as her moans increased in their intensity, deafening his growls that came at a steady pace as he continued to pump into his palm.

The moment he sensed her release he shoved her hand away. He shifted until he was cupping her ass holding her up to his face, so he could take her into his mouth. The moment his hot, wet mouth covered that pleasure spot, Rin exploded with such intensity that she yanked the covers from the futon tightly crying out in release. He fought himself for control feeling his own release at the verge of erupting at just her taste. His tongue continued to circle and suckle as Rin arched her back pressing herself deeper into his mouth. The agonizing pleasure made her toes curl in the air and still, he drank her until all she could do was mumble from the numbing euphoria of it.

It wasn't until he placed her back in the position he had her in before that she realized Lord Sesshomaru had placed his tongue on the most intimate part of her body and it had felt so incredibly good. She dared to look at him, her bangs and stray hairs pasted against her blotchy sweaty skin. Her heart stopped as he locked eyes with her boldly, the fire never wavering from those golden eyes.

"I am nowhere near done with you," He told her, his tongue swiping over his sculpted upper lip cleaning the remains of the silk that covered him. Her eyes dropped to his jolting member that had precum sliding down the magenta markings on the side of it. The threat in his voice aroused her all over again. He pushed her knees until they were pressed against her chest. She hesitated at being positioned so oddly.

"My lord," she started, bringing her legs back down, but swiftly he grabbed them placing a light kiss on her calf before pushing them against her once more.

"Hold them, Rin. I wish to see you just like this." His fingers stroked her mound all the way to the hot, damp hole of her ass.

Rin gasped and gripped her legs by the back of the knees with trembling hands. She watched him through her spread legs as he licked his lips at the view of her parted ass. When he caught her staring, the hunger in his eyes intensified. He prodded the wet entrance between her thighs, "If I can't have this," he felt her hymen against his finger, "I'll settle for second-best for now."

Just as Rin's brows were about to lower in confusion, she felt his finger press against the pink puckered rim of her behind. She breathed in loudly at the unusual pressure there.

"My lord," she stammered as he circled it with his forefinger spreading the natural lubrication of her juices around it. "That h-hole is not meant for that."

The corner of his lips curved slightly at the innocence in her voice.

"It is," he said simply. He took his finger into his mouth making Rin's stomach ache at the erotic view of Lord Sesshomaru's slick tongue wetting his finger, tasting her in the process. He circled that little rim again. "You have as much pleasure nerves as here, Rin," he informed, touching her clit with the tip of his finger making Rin whimper.

Lord Sesshomaru lowered holding her up by the lower back as if she was a cup to drink from and licked the furrowed muscle. Rin wiggled uncomfortable despite the obvious pleasurable his darting tongue brought her. She clutched her legs closer.

"M-my lord," she protested weakly but he ignored her pleas. His tongue swiped and delved against her tight entrance, her wetness trickling from her core and into his mouth. Rin thrashed her head about in delectable agony as Lord Sesshomaru teased her sensitive skin. The tip of his tongue urging her to open for him, readying her expertly.

He continued to lick and lap until she relaxed and when he deemed her ready, he sat up and grabbed her by the hips pulling her towards him. He made sure her knees stayed bent and slowly began sliding a finger inside her. Rin stiffened at first, but he circled her clit with his free hand as the slight burning sensation mixed with the feeling on her sensitive clit. Lord Sesshomaru hissed thickly as her muscle relaxed taking in his strong finger fully inside her. His cock couldn't take anymore it was throbbing and swelling painfully demanding to bury itself in Rin. He cupped her by the hips as he rose slightly on his knees positioning himself at the entrance of her prepared hole. Rin inhaled suddenly at the pressure of the head of his cock seeking entry. The magenta markings on his body and face serrated at the close loss of control, yet he fought for patience moving his hips slowly into her, gripping her by the thighs. He allowed all the weight of his movements to fall on his hips and legs as he continued probing her little by little, using the lubrication of his saliva, her juices and his, to guide himself inside.

With a groan, he entered her and her legs dropped at the sudden thick tension of his invasion. She clasped his large hand that held her hip as he continued to push into her. Rin's back arched at the desire mixed with the strain of Lord Sesshomaru's cock stretching her. He remained still until she accommodated to his size, placing gentle kisses on her body wherever he could reach from the position he was in. With a reassuring look, she nodded at him as if he knew exactly what he asked her and began to move slowly. He couldn't enter her fully, he was far too big for that and she needed more practice, but he didn't need to be fully inside her to enjoy himself. Just the feel of her tight walls clamping around his length was enough to make him cum.

"My lord," Rin murmured as he held her by the hips plunging inside her tenderly, riding to his orgasm at a steady pace.

"Rin," he breathed, leaning slightly to knead one her breasts and then to wipe the tears falling from her eyes with his thumb. "Is it painful?"

Rin shook her head no, unable to speak, moaning breathlessly with each thrust. The pressure of him sliding in out of her ceased being painless as she relaxed and allowed the pleasure to take over. She watched her Lord's face contorted in gratification. She clung her trembling legs around his hips wanting more of him. He rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb as he increased his pace, filling her an inch more each time. Rin's hips moved with him as she plucked at her nipples unable to take the unbearable combination of her ass being filled and her clit being teased.

Lord Sesshomaru let out a low growl at the sight of Rin's gentle hands massaging her breasts. He drove into her faster, tuned to the small signals of her body. Her walls gripped his cock in response milking him as her hands dropped to press against his tummy, pushing herself away and to him.

He never felt this type of pleasure with anyone in the hundreds of years he had lived in this world. Rin was addicting and each time he wanted more of her. He enjoyed the gone look of desire in her eyes. She was no longer ashamed or alarmed but attempted to follow his rhythm seeking her own release along with him. How beautiful she looked writhing against his thumb and his cock….

With a roar from Lord Sesshomaru and tears of delight overflowing from Rin's eyes, they found their rapture together. He dropped over her still orgasming as Rin held him tight against her body. He curled her hands on his back as his hips continued to drive into her hastily. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades without control and her toes curled tightly.

"My lord," she cried

"Rin," he growled as he continued to fill her with his heavy seed.

Even when both had descended their orgasms, Lord Sesshomaru continued driving inside her, still stiff, until they were both exploding once more. Rin could feel his cock enlarging against her walls, flooding her with his warmth once again. Lord Sesshomaru collapsed over. He felt her body still shuddering in the aftermath of her orgasm, his seed continuing to fill her to capacity.

"Rin," he panted, taking her mouth with savage intensity. How tiny she looked under him like this.

No other woman would ever be enough for him ...

* * *

 

* * *

Jaken awoke mid-morning walking the short trail towards the temple after exiting Lord Sesshomaru's hut. He wasn't there and when he woke up Rin wasn't in their hut either. He wondered if the two had made up and gone somewhere. He clutched his hungry belly calling out to his lord as loudly as he could. He was feeling neglected by him! He ended up wandering towards the temple, peering inside in case Rin was there, down the square towards the grassy bank by the river, sniffling. He had not seen his Lord all day yesterday and he missed him so much.

"Milord," he sniveled.

"Tears in such a beautiful day, Jaken?"

"Mind your own business, general!' Jaken roared shaking his staff at him.

Tsukuyomaru arched a brow and let out a hearty laugh by the fire where he sat with Royakan and two other bat guards.

"And here I thought you were hungry," He told him impaling some large brown mushrooms with vibrant spots. Proving him right, Jaken's stomach growled and with a sigh, he walked towards them and sat on the log bench next to him.

"Are you sure those things are edible, Tsukuyomaru?" Royakan asked him, his big bulbous blue eyes eyeing the suspicious mushrooms.

"Of course! They taste just like Maitake mushroom. I used to eat them all the time when I was a youngling."

"How can you even remember, sir?" A young bat demon asked, "Aren't you decades old?" Tsukuyomaru glared at him as the young guard apologized profusely.

Jaken covered his nose with his navy kimono sleeve at the overpowering smell arising from the mushrooms, "Is it supposed to smell like that?"

"Of course, of course! That's because they are full of vitamins." Tsukuyomaru grabbed one and took a bite, offering skewered mushrooms to the others. The bat guards didn't doubt their superior and quickly began digging in, but Royakan eyed his suspiciously still. Aren't vibrant colors a bad thing?

Jaken grabbed the mushroom Tsukuyomaru handed it him, "Give it a try, Jaken."

Jaken hesitated for a moment and took a bite. He chewed and savored the meat in his mouth and his eyes widened when he realized they tasted exactly like Maitake mushrooms. Convinced, Royakan was about to take a bite of his when Tometsune landed from the air and kicked the mushroom from Royakan's hand, flinging it across the bank and into the river.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing?! That is Benitengu mushroom! It's poisonous!"

The moment the words came out of Tometsune's mouth all of them spit out half-chewed mushrooms simultaneously.

* * *

 

* * *

Rin's laughter echoed through the lake cavern as she lunged herself back on the clear water and swam backward. She closed her eyes loving the sound of water trickling from the stalagmite stone.

"This is so beautiful, my lord."

Lord Sesshomaru rinsed off in a thin waterfall of the cavern and once he finished, sat on a smooth wet rock observing Rin. She swam to him pressing her palms flat against the wet rock and smiled up at him. He looked so handsome with his white hair sticking to his muscular body. He was like art with all those magenta marking slashed over him.

"We're going, Rin. Get dressed," He said standing up

"Can't we stay for a bit more, my lord? Please? It's so beautiful here."

She turned and dove under and he jumped right after her, indulging her. Their swimming became a game of catch as she avoided Lord Sesshomaru's attempt at grabbing her, stirring his predatory instincts of hunting down prey. Rin swam farther into the cavern staring over her shoulder at Lord Sesshomaru come at her at lightning speed. Rapidly, he pounced and pulled her by the ankles deeper into the water. They broke the surface with Rin laughing hard in his arms. Her laughter echoed and brought the cavern to life. She cupped his face with her wet hands and pressed her forehead against his, covering his crescent moon.

"You scared me, my lord," She said with laughter in her words. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Rin pulled her forehead away from his and told him, "I've always wondered if you were ticklish."

"Ticklish?" He arched a brow at her

Rin attempted to tickle under his arms, his hard belly, but he didn't even flinch. His body was so muscular that there wasn't a piece on him that wasn't rippling in strength. Curious, he mimicked her touch on her body causing Rin to throw herself back into a laughing fit. She accidentally whacked him on the cheek with her foot.

She slapped her hands over her mouth unable to control her laughter. "I-I am so sorry, my lord," she sputtered

Lord Sesshomaru grazed the side of his face where she kicked with his thumb and smiled, a menacing smile, but a handsome one nonetheless. He swam towards her, "You have no respect for your lord, do you?" He cornered her against the wet cavern wall and pinned her wrists above her head with one hand. "This Sesshomaru will teach you," He said in a deep silky voice that both scared her and aroused her. She let out a shaky breath the moment his erection hardened against her.


	20. Sealed Fate

Rin returned to Inu No Taisho's village by herself. Lord Sesshomaru had left directly from the lake cavern to the port of the outskirts. One of the sea dragon's and its trainer from the Water Kingdom was arriving today. Its presence would ensure protection to his subjects as well as following what came in and out of the outskirts. Rin flew past the lively fish market and soon the town square of the village jam-packed as always. She led A-Un directly to Tometsune's home so she could gather some chamomile flowers from his garden.

The moment she arrived, Tometsune scurried out of his house with a knitted shoulder bag jammed with decanters and herbs. He dashed towards her.

"Miss Rin, I am so glad you are here," he sighed in relief. His emerald eyes wide. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

The tone of his voice caused Rin to instinctively touch her kusarigama that wrapped around her shoulders like a backpack. "Is something wrong?

"The general, Jaken, plus two other Bat guards are in the medical hut. They ingested poisonous Benitengu mushroom." He flew up into the air, offering no other explanation, his muted magenta braid flying behind him as Rin hurriedly followed on A-Un.

Rin dismounted A-un, leaving him outside with her Kusarigama by a tall cedar trunk. The medical hut was isolated in a small glade away from the main population of the village in the hopes to keep disease from spreading during times of war. Right away, she noticed the two Bat sentinels that stood guard at the doors. She passed by them as their silvery gazes looked straight ahead. Once inside, she immediately saw Jaken in a futon with sweat beading on his scaly forehead as little Akane squeezed and twisted a rag over a wooden bucket and placed it over his brow.

"Rin," she called out happily, "I've been taking good care of him." She looked at Old Sakamoto and Royakan that did the same thing as Akane to the two poisoned bat guards tucked in a futon and lined up on one side of the wall. "We all have," she added with a smile.

Rin nodded in thanks helping Tometsune with his bag as he kneeled by the inside fire pit where a clay cooking pot gurgled in its boil. Rin kept the mouth of his bag opened as he began adding colorful herbs into it.

"It doesn't surprise me that demons are so stupid," Old Sakamoto grumbled. Rin ignored the old man with a chuckle that let him know that she wasn't a bit surprised by his outburst.

Tometsune stirred the concoction, "Once the antidote is ready, it will neutralize the poison. It will make them a bit delusional, but it will stop the mushroom from destroying their insides. I am a bit more worried about Tsukuyomaru who ingested the most, though."

They both looked at him as Rin's eyes shrouded in worry. Tsukuyomaru grunted low, pulling down the thin blanket from his naked chest to hold his stomach in obvious pain. His armor lay at his feet. His wings that drew so much attention, nowhere in sight.

Tometsune continued to stir and said reassuringly to Rin, noticing the deep worry that had overtaken her, "I did not mean to concern you. With this, he should be fine. I am just going to double the dosage. He is a strong bat."

Old Sakamoto interrupted her worried thoughts, "Hey, bulged eyes! More water!"

"Right away!" he responded rushing out of the hut with the bucket.

"Don't call him that!" Rin defended, but Old Sakamoto poked his furry ear with a pinky and ignored her.

* * *

"Miss Rin," Tsukuyomaru grunted

Rin handed the wet rag to Akane leaving her to take care of Jaken. She kneeled by the edge of his futon and removed silver strands of his long hair from his throat. He gulped looking up at her with heavy-lidded eyes, "Is High Lord Sesshomaru at the port?"

"Yes. Why?" She asked grabbing the water bucket Akane handed her, twisting the rag of excess water, and resting it over Tsukuyomaru's forehead. The cold water felt comforting on his scorching skin.

"I am supposed to be there," he says quietly and then calls the guards outside with a loud raspy voice, "Katsumoro! Uchinori!"

They entered rapidly, "Sir?!"

"Go to the port immediately. Report to Lord Sesshomaru my situation and make sure the-" he groans in slight pain that gives him pause. "M-make sure the exchange goes well."

"Right away, general!"

* * *

The evening was already darkening the medical hut, but the patients didn't seem to take notice. After the antidote was given to each of them, they were finally able to slumber without the spasms of pain. Rin finished lighting an oil lamp and hooked it by the doorframe of the shoji doors. No longer needed, Old Sakamoto retired and Royakan too, leaving only Rin and Tometsune. Akane had long ago fallen asleep next to Jaken.

"There isn't much left to do for them, Miss Rin. Feel free to depart if you wish. I'll be leaving shortly."

Rin nodded and scooped up her thick hair from the nape of her neck allowing the heated skin to cool now that the heat from the fire pit was put out. Tometsune continued to grind herbs in his stone mortar over a timber counter. He glanced at Rin that fanned herself off with one palm as she debated whether to stay the night with Jaken or just go back to their hut.

"Here, Miss Rin," Tometsune said walking towards her with his stone mortar in one hand. She took the blue ribbon he offered her, "This should keep your hair in place."

"Thank you," She said relieved. She tied her hair in a loose ponytail and stared at Jaken who's breathing was still slightly forced.

"Shizu," Tsukuyomaru uttered with difficulty catching Rin's attention fast and Tometsune's.

Rin knelt beside him as the general tilted his head from one side to the other. He was sweating way too much. Tometsune stopped what he was doing and grabbed the wooden decanter by the fire pit in which he had placed the antidote. He fell to his knees beside Rin as she dabbed the sweat from his face removing the strands of hair pasted on his brow.

"I can't believe a general of his stature would mistake Benitengu for Maitake," Tometsune said under his breath, lugging the general up from the neck and forcing Tsukuyomaru's lips to open with the rim of the decanter. He poured the liquid into his mouth. Tsukuyomaru coughed out the liquid, his amethyst eyes opening slowly. Rin wiped the liquid dribbling from the corner of his lips as Tometsune pushed him into a sitting position and attempted to give him the potion again, "You must take this. Your body is still too poisoned."

Tsukuyomaru had a dazed look on his features. His expression was completely blank compared to the kind face he always carried. This worried Rin because it was the first time she had seen him this way. She brushed the strands of hair from his sweaty face and his naked chest that was drenched in his sweat. Rin removed the thin printed blanket in its entirety as Tometsune nudged his lips open with the decanter. Tsukuyomaru parted his lips with a hollow groan and drank. After a couple more gulps, Tometsune eased him back down on the futon by the shoulders. Tsukuyomaru complied with no resistance and looked over at Rin with such a penetrating sad look that made Rin's stomach tighten.

Tometsune gave more antidote potion to the bat guards just in case. The silence that in the medical hut was overtaken by Tsukuyomaru's call of this woman named Shizu. Rin was still kneeled beside him and glued to that spot because in his tossing and turning, Tsukuyomaru had managed to clasp her hand and he wouldn't let go. Every time he uttered her name, he squeezed. Rin felt terrible for him.

"Tometsune, do you know who Shizu is?"

Tometsune twisted the wet rag over the bucket and rested it on one of the guard's pale brow, turning to Rin, "Shizu was the general's mate."

Rin watched as Tsukuyomaru grasped her hand, his long golden fingers burrowing into the skin on top of her hand.

She whispered, "Was?"

Her heart fell just at the sound of the past tense.

"Yes," Tometsune answered, standing up and walking over to his daughter that had rolled from the futon to the floor lost in the profundity of sleep. He sat beside her pulling her onto his lap. "Shizu was his human mate. She was murdered by Tsukuyomaru's father. It has been decades since that happened, but I still remember vividly when the news broke out."

"What news, if I may ask?" Rin dabbed the sweat that continued to drip profusely from Tsukuyomaru's brow with her free hand.

"Tsukuyomaru was the guardian of the demon bat barrier of the Koumori Mountains. The bat demons and the humans that resided there, lived in tense coexistence until Tsukuyomaru fell in love with the priestess Shizu. They had a daughter together named Shiori. The general's father was opposed to the union and when his son got called out to battle by the West, he took the opportunity to slaughter her and the entire human villages of Koumori."

Rin let out an audible gasp and felt her pulse race in ache for him.

"Shizu managed to hide their daughter before he got to her."

"How horrible," Rin breathed.

This time, it was Rin who squeezed Tsukuyomaru's hand.

Tometsune placed a light kiss at the top of his daughter's head. "When Tsukuyomaru returned from battle to find everyone slaughtered, he went mad and destroyed his entire clan with his bare hands. Inu no Taisho took him into his kingdom and that is where he and his daughter reside now."

"Shizu," Tsukuyomaru ground out painfully

_The poor man_ , Rin thought. Her eyes flickered with empathy. She knew what it felt to feel alone.

Akane griped in her sleep as Tometsune rose to his feet with his small daughter in his arms, "I'll be heading home now, Rin. They should be fine the rest of the night. Please don't stay too long."

"Okay," Rin said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Until tomorrow," he said as he cradled his daughter in both arms and walked out.

Every time Tsukuyomaru called out for his dead wife, Rin's heart dropped. _He must've loved her so, so much. It's been so long and he still calls for her._

* * *

Rin's head jerked forward waking her up from her light sleep. She yawned, her hand sticky with sweat and still glued to Tsukuyomaru's. She glanced at the others that were breathing evenly now. Jaken had even turned to his side and into his favorite sleeping position. Rin gently peeled the general's long fingers from hers when he sat up with a loud choking breath that made her jump.

"Tsukuyomaru?! What's wrong?!"

Tsukuyomaru wiped his brow with his palm, slicking his silver hair back. It was until now, that Rin noticed that his silver hair had a light lavender hue to it. She could see it because of the way the light of the oil lamp struck him. Rin called out to him again, but he didn't answer.

Worried, Rin pushed herself up from the floor, "I'll get you some water."

The moment the words escaped her lips, Tsukuyomaru clasped her by the forearm and pulled her back down, "Don't go, Shizu." Rin went completely blank as he met her eyes with a tired gaze, "Stay beside me."

His eyes were dulled and vacant. He was looking at his wife. Rin felt such terrible grief for him. Rin smiled at him trying to help in his delusion, "I'll stay but lay back down."

She pulled her arm away from him stopping the awkward caress he was giving her on the forearm with strong soft fingers. She guided him back by the ball of the shoulders and when he shifted to shrug her hand away, refusing to lay back down, she saw on the brawny plane of his shoulder blade an enormous waxing crescent moon. His family crest, no doubt. It was blood-red. She didn't know that they could be that big. There were two thin, but long protrusions on his shoulder blades that Rin had to really concentrate to see. That was the place where his wings emerged from.

He startled her from her gawk when he reached out to caress the side of her face with the back of his fingers. Rin's entire face burned.

"Why are you getting so embarrassed, Shizu?" He asked weakly. "We have seen each other naked plenty of times now."

He reached back to pull the ribbon from her hair, causing her thick locks to cascade behind her. Rin was so stupefied by what he said that she didn't know how to react when the dazed general leaned into a kiss. With a squeal, Rin dragged herself back and pushed herself up from the floor when Tsukuyomaru grabbed her from both wrists and pulled her on his lap.

"General, it's me, Rin!" She exclaimed turning her face away, ignoring the provocative way his lips parted, persistent in covering hers with his. She continued to pull away from him, clobbering him with her elbow. Tsukuyomaru grunted in pain but did not let go, flinging his weight forward. Rin fell back on the floor with the heavy demon on top of her. His thick wings emerged from hiding through his shoulder blades and covered her like a blanket.

She shrieked in embarrassment when the general nuzzled his head against her breasts and breathed, "Your breasts have gotten so big, Shizu. Are you still lactating?"

_What?!_

"Let's have another child…"

The only thing Lord Sesshomaru had managed to hear was the word child and Rin's yelp. He glanced at A-un that slept curled against the trunk of a tree and dashed inside throwing the shoji doors open. His blood boiled the moment Rin threw her head back to stare at him upside down.

"My lord, quick! The general is hallucinating," she explained as she pushed him back by his forehead to avoid his puckered lips that ceased to be provocative and now looked like a fish gasping for air.

Lord Sesshomaru yanked him by the arm and flung him back on the futon. Rin got up hurriedly and brushed the pleats of her dark hakama. She pulled the lapels of her white short-kimono closed causing Lord Sesshomaru to grit his teeth at the image of the bat's head against her breasts. He was about to speak to her when Tsukuyomaru interrupted.

"High Lord Sesshomaru?"

Lord Sesshomaru spun on his heel as Tsukuyomaru sat up from the futon rolling his shoulder in pain. His huge wings withdrawing completely.

"I would expect self-poisoning from anyone else other than you, general," he scolded. He glanced at Rin and added, "Leave us, Rin."

"Yes, my lord," she said and peered from the side of Lord Sesshomaru great frame to catch the general's gaze, "I hope you feel better."

Rin didn't wait for a response. She needed a cold shower fast! She was so embarrassed, but at least this was going to remain her secret. The general didn't seem to remember anything. Taking hold of her weapon, she mounted-A-Un and flew towards the temple.

* * *

Rin felt strange to be in the hut without Jaken's nagging. She hoped he would return to his chatty self in no time. Tossing her hair forward over one shoulder, she slipped her pink yukata over her naked form when the doors of her hut slammed open. In just seconds Lord Sesshomaru's undeniable presence had surrounded her and just as her lips parted to utter his name, he cornered her against the wall so forcibly that she splayed her palms against the wall to keep from hitting her face.

Lord Sesshomaru rumbled in his rage thinking about extinguishing it in the most pleasurable way. His temples throbbed with the unbearable need to assert his dominance over this woman that wasn't even his mate. He yanked his hakama until his erection spilled.

"My lord?" Rin gasped audibly as his large hand cupped and squeezed her breast possessively. He responded by shoving her legs apart with his knee. "My lord?" Rin called out again trying to turn around, but he shoved her harder against the wall, wetting his fingers and parting her soft mounds of flesh. "My lord—wait!"

But Lord Sesshomaru didn't wait. Why should he? She was his, wasn't she? Which meant that he could take her whenever he pleased…

With a deep growl that came from the depths of his body, one arm tightened around her waist picking her up from the floor until her ass was at the level of his hips and forced himself inside her. Rin's fingers curled against the wall in discomfort while Sesshomaru thrust against her. Her face pressed against the wall as he pinned her in place with his powerful body. He had been so gentle before that the roughness of this act caught off guard. Was this Lord Sesshomaru's true nature?

Lord Sesshomaru was urged on by the images of Tsukuyomaru's body pressed against Rin. If the general had been someone else, he doesn't doubt he would've killed him. He placed a kiss over a thin pink scar that decorated her back and plunged deeper.

"Slow down, my lord. You are hurting me," Rin cried out, unable to take the pressure of how he stretched her. She squeezed his forearms that still cinched her naked waist. Lord Sesshomaru froze at the realization of his actions.

What was he doing? He gently pulled out of her and placed her back on her feet. Rin turned to see the emotion of regret darkening his golden eyes. The ache behind them that he didn't easily let see.

Because Rin knew him well, she could predict he was going to walk out of her hut without explaining what was going on, so before he turned on his feet she grabbed him by the forearm with both hands. She forced him to meet her eyes, "Is this because of the general?"

He ground his teeth. His damned pride wouldn't let him admit that he was jealous. That he wanted Rin all to himself and he didn't want to share her with anyone…yet…he hadn't properly defined his relationship with her. He had used her body to his pleasure…he had almost hurt her.

He ripped himself away, "I am too dangerous to be around you now, Rin. I must go."

He walked out swiftly as Rin tied her yukata lazily with the thin Obi and ran out behind him, "I don't fear you, my lord. Please don't walk away from me and tell me what is going on in your thoughts…please." That please, with its begging tone, caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

This woman would be the death of him. Didn't she realize that he had ventured too far with her? That he had almost taken her savagely…like an animal. No. Like a demon.

Rin took a step back when Lord Sesshomaru landed in front of her. His eyes red, his marking flared. His dark gaze scanned her from her delicate unpainted toes to those huge brown eyes of hers. He leaned in and lowered until his hot breath against her ear caused her to swallow thickly.

"The scent of another on your body…" He paused. "I _won't_ allow it."

He didn't let Rin respond. He needed to get away from her fast and as soon as those words were uttered he flew up into the air.

Rin scurried around her hut to mount A-Un. She wouldn't allow Lord Sesshomaru to run away from her without explaining what he meant. To explain why he looked like he was about to split her in two. Just as she placed her foot through the stirrups a tiny voice surprised her.

"Rin?"

Akane and Tometsune landed beside her. Tometsune turned away shyly when he caught a glimpse of Rin's smooth upper thigh through her slightly opened Yukata.

"I am really sorry, Miss Rin." He cupped his daughter's magenta head with a large hand, "This one flew away from me without permission. She insisted that you would be lonely without Jaken."

"May I sleep with you tonight, Rin?" Akane asked eagerly.

Rin placed a strand of hair behind her ear, hesitating, then hit it with a bright smile, "Sure."

She patted A-Un lightly on the rear and grabbed Akane's extended hand.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru sat in the silence of a mountain, masking his scent in case Rin decided to follow him with A-Un. He felt his entire body pulse. He felt fury towards himself, towards the possessiveness he felt towards Rin. He remembered the way her brown eyes looked at him when he told her he wouldn't allow another man to touch her. She wanted a reason. She wanted a reason why. The reality was that he didn't know himself what exactly he wanted from Rin. He thought he could be satisfied with what she gave him, but he wasn't. He wanted her attention, her caresses, her love…

_That human is ruining me._

From the gap between his armor and white kimono, he took out the folded letter from Sayumi, the northern princess, his intended. He had never met her before, but she always wrote to him. He usually had Jaken read the letters where he proceeded to tell him any details worth hearing.

_My beloved, Lord Sesshomaru. Each day, I wait for your arrival like an excited pup. I cannot wait for the faithful day to meet you and become your mate._

He crushed the letter in his fist. Their time in the outskirts it's reaching its end, which meant that sooner or later Rin would find out about his betrothed. Despite her emotions and his, his duty came first. He had to mate the princess. There was really no other choice. His time was up and he couldn't push away the inevitable.

He thought about Rin, her trusting brown eyes full of inexperience. He wanted to keep her by his side, but Rin didn't follow him all this way to live a life of a concubine, no matter how well taken care of she would be. The reason he withheld himself from marking her was because he had made peace with the fact that he would allow Rin to find a mate…to give her the chance of building a family with another. He silently planned to find a demon mate for his human ward. One that would mate with her properly under the dictions of the mating ceremony and share in his lifespan with her. Then, Rin wouldn't grow old at the pace that humans did. She would be able to stay longer in his life even if it was beside another man.

Just the thought of Rin being taken by another, made his chest constrict. But wasn't that the least he could do for her as her lord; Make sure Rin found happiness?

_The scent of another on your body, Rin. I won't allow it._

Lord Sesshomaru growled. What was he to do? He couldn't keep Rin, but he couldn't let her go either….

His mind went back to that night she offered herself for the first time. His eyes flickered as he saw how her yukata slid from her naked body, offering her entire being for the taking. To _him_.

That day, Rin had sealed both their fates.


	21. Surrender

"May I speak with you, Rin?"

Tsukuyomaru called from behind the group of children that sat in front of Rin as she told them a story. The moment his deep voice, softened by his good-nature, interrupted story time the children jumped from the soft grass and rushed themselves at him. Rin pushed herself up the ground brushing grass residue from her behind and in front of her butterfly kimono. She watched with a stifled giggle at how the children wrapped their arms and legs around Tsukuyomaru’s legs like little monkeys. His black ballooned hakama squeezed under their pressure.

After a couple weeks, Tsukuyomaru had made a full recovery. Rin was glad, but she could still hear his brokenhearted voice when he called out for his wife. Thinking about him and his loss and seeing how the children crawled up his armor, filled Rin with an emotion she couldn't explain. It wasn't pity. It was admiration. This huge bat general was not hardened by the tragedy of his life. Tsukuyomaru glanced at Rin with pursed lips and mouthed an apology while he patiently wobbled about with the children draped around him. Children instinctively took a liking to him and she couldn't help but think how different he was from Lord Sesshomaru.

"General," they said, "carry us on your wings again!"

Once Tsukuyomaru had managed to peel the excited children off him, he walked side by side with Rin down the moist river bank. The laughter of the children behind them got lost in the roar of the river the farther down they walked.

"I have been so preoccupied after recovering that I didn't get the chance to thank you and apologize properly, Rin." He stopped and turned to her.

Rin fidgeted with a long blade of grass and shook her head, "There is no need to apologize, Tsukuyomaru."

He scratched the small bump of one of his horns with a long nail and stared at the river rushing behind her. He tried to meet her eyes that darted away from his embarrassed. He was sure he had done something to her that night.

"I am afraid that while I was bedridden I may have confused you with someone."

"Shizu," Rin said softly, throwing the hairs that breeze draped over her face back over her shoulder.

For the first time, Rin saw the general's smooth golden skin begin to redden. He winced, "I didn't try to feel your bosom, did I?"

Rin's ears burned as she waved her hands in front of her fervently, "No, not at all."

_Your breasts are so big, Shizu. Are you still lactating?_

Rin caught him by the wrist, "I am sorry that she was taken away from you." Her eyes glimmered in an understanding only someone who had experienced loss would recognize. "I know how it feels to have your family taken away from you. It's like a piece torn from your heart. A piece you never get back. So, don't apologize for calling out to her." His lips parted, taken aback by her words. "I am just glad that you aren't all alone in this world and still have your daughter." She smiled, "You are both very lucky."

Tsukuyomaru's heart was touched and he couldn't help but admire the delicate roundness of her face, the full of her lips, but most of all the kindness in those deep brown eyes. He wanted to embrace her and take in the scent of her that she hid with her bracelet. She was indeed so beautiful, so kind.

"Thank you, Rin," he said and cupped the hand on his wrist with his. "I mean it.” He squeezed her hand, “I would very much like to…"

"Sir, High Lord Sesshomaru is ready." Omoruyi, one of the young bat guards Rin recalled seeing at the medical hut, hovered above them in the air. The force of his black wings pushed Rin's hair haphazardly.

Tsukuyomaru gave Rin's hand another squeeze, "Rin, there is a highland nearby that is a mating ground for fireflies. There are so many of them that no oil lamp is needed.”

"Sir," Omoruyi called again this time a bit more urgently, “High Lord Sesshomaru is waiting."

Rin's face brightened in excitement, "That sounds lovely!"

"Yes, it does.  I was wondering--"

"General!" Omoruyi landed on the ground beside him retreating his wings and placed him in a chokehold lugging him back, "Excuse us, Miss Rin."

Rin laughed as Tsukuyomaru thrust his body up in the air and released his enormous black wings beside Omoruyi.

"We will talk soon, Rin!" He yelled from the sky. Rin waved back in response.

Rin continued to look up the sky with a hand shielding her eyes to keep the sun from blinding her.  She wished she had the chance to see Lord Sesshomaru before he left on business. He had been busy this couple of weeks finishing last minute errands before they left to Castle West. The only time she saw him was at night, but even then, he didn't do much talking. He avoided all conversation about the night he rushed into her hut when the others were sick.

_The scent of another on your body, Rin. I **won't**  allow it._

Each night, she was determined to make him talk. She wanted to ask him what he truly wanted from her, but with a gentle kiss to her neck, he silenced her. But not tonight.

* * *

 

Rin convulsed alongside Lord Sesshomaru more than used to his orgasms that could last minutes. His breath was jagged on her throat as she caressed his sinewy back, her legs wide for him allowing him to fill her with his seed to his heart's content. Her body continued throbbing after her own release. She was aware of how his cock continued to enlarge and spill inside her body. Being with Lord Sesshomaru, in this new way, made her happy. She felt connected with him, but his passion was unmeasurable and at times Rin wasn't sure if she could please Lord Sesshomaru in the way his kind was used too. Lord Sesshomaru had a powerful stamina that awed her and in such a short time, her body had grown used to him entering her from behind. The rough lord that had come to her that night was nowhere in sight. He always took his time preparing her with his tongue and his fingers no matter how aroused he was.

After their lovemaking, Rin laid against his chest basking in his warmth filled with rippling strength. He had one arm folded under his head, the other caressing Rin's shoulders absentmindedly.

"My lord, I want to talk about what happened that night."

She splayed her hand over a hard pec and picked her upper body just enough to look at his face. He stared at the ceiling and said dispassionately, "I thought I made myself clear. I do not wish to discuss matters further."

Rin didn't want to ruin this night, but she wanted to ask him. She wanted to know if it was jealousy that had guided his actions that night. If that was the case, could it be that her lord had feelings just for her? That's impossible. She felt silly at her thoughts because she was scared. Scared of him saying no. Of him rebuffing her cruelly.

_I have more pride than to ever lower myself with one such as you_

She knew he had said those words long ago in an attempt to push her away, yet she had convinced herself there had to be some truth in his words. It was a like a tiny splinter that she would forget about, but would quickly return and remind her of its presence once again.  She couldn't keep the reality of him being a  _daiyoukai_ and she a human from tormenting her thoughts. She didn’t know what their differences would mean in Castle West. Lord Sesshomaru felt her tense in his arms and he looked down to find apprehension fixed on her face.

"Rin?"

Rin masked any uneasiness by dropping back down against his chest. The thumping of his heart against her ear.

"There is a place nearby here that is filled with fireflies,” she conversed idly. “The only way to get there is by flying and I was wondering," She traced the markings on the side of his ribs leisurely and continued, "if we can go there together on a date."

Was this the reason for the uneasiness on her face? Lord Sesshomaru frowned and sat up, shifting Rin until she was sitting between his long legs. The thin covers a tangled mess around his body and hers.

"Date?" he asked confused, not used to the strange word.

"Yes," she said biting down on her lower lip, wondering of his answer.

"I got better things to do than waste my time gazing at insects, Rin. Jaken shall accompany you."

He immediately noticed the way Rin took offense at his words. She looked away and he grabbed her by the chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing her to look at him, "I've angered you. Now tell me what you wish to say, Rin."

His thumb grazed the skin under her bottom lip, the velvety of it brushing his thumb when she spoke, "I want to spend time with you other than the time I spend in your bed. Do you wish to only lay with me, my lord?"

She felt uneasy at letting her thoughts out in the open. She thought she wouldn't mind if Lord Sesshomaru only sought her for this, but the more she had him in this way, the more she wanted from him. Not just his body…but his everything.

Lord Sesshomaru felt conflicted by the emotions on her face and hurt in her voice. Hadn't he showed her what she meant by spending this intimate time with her alone?

"I could satisfy my sexual cravings with demoness trained at the craft," he grabbed her hand, placed her open palm to his chest, "women who are skillful in their touch." His voice was quiet, his eyes piercing her, demanding attention, "Yet,” he paused. “Your touch is the only one I crave each day. Not just your person, Rin, but your smile." He ran her hand down the washboard of his stomach and then placed it against his cheek. "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

_No. Tell me what you really feel._

Rin opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, but she didn't have to say anything because he continued, "What about you, Rin? Will you surrender to me completely? Will you remain by my side regardless what my duties as the Lord of the West entail?"

Her thoughts immediately screamed yes! But why did it feel like she was about to sign some contract unknown to her? She couldn't bring herself to say the words he wanted to hear and she didn't know why….

_A daiyoukai like Lord Sesshomaru will never belong to you_

She saw the flash of dread that took away the confidence in those golden eyes at her hesitation. Her bottom lip quivered. Rin wasn’t sure why she was hesitating when in the Water Kingdom she had declared to give her _all_ to him...

Lord Sesshomaru laid her back gently by the shoulders, burying his face into her neck, torturing it sweetly. Her favorite spot. She held him down against her, her hands flat against his rigid back. All she could think about was the flickering of emotion in his eyes when he asked her that. He had bared himself to her and she couldn't answer...

_Will you surrender to me completely?_

What did that mean exactly?

If she said yes, would that mean he would mark her? She was confused and yet part of her was giddy with the realization that Lord Sesshomaru wanted her all to himself. That he wanted her as much as she wanted him, yet she had the sensation that there was something her lord was hiding from her. After all, she knew him better than anyone.

It became clear that both wanted something from each other

Maybe something both could not give in return...

And that fact scared her.

 


	22. Consequences

 

_Will you surrender yourself to me completely?_

Those words kept haunting her. Lord Sesshomaru had refused to mark her the night she bared her body to him for the first time because he had insisted it was for the protection of her honor and his….

What had changed to make him change his mind? For him to want to mark her now? Could it possibly be that he loved her?

Rin felt tired as she got ready for her date with Lord Sesshomaru. She had not slept well the past two days. She looked at herself in the hinged mirror of her wooden vanity box, but instead of her brown eyes, she saw golden ones. She could see how they flickered with emotion as he asked her for her complete surrender. She had made the choice to follow him to the ends of the world…but that didn't have the allure it once had. She wasn't satisfied with just being his ward and lover anymore.

Did that make her a bad person?

Jaken stirred the stew in the inside fire pit and could only see Rin's shadow from the shoji room divider. Rin stood up in a silk flower-printed kimono with extra fabric at the sleeves that extended to the floor. She tied her own black obi and slid the divider closed.

"Do you think I made the right choice to follow Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken frowned, curious about her sudden question. He turned to see the doubt in Rin's eyes.

"Only you know that Rin," Jaken responded spooning up some stew, blowing on it before he sipped it with his beaked mouth.

_But what will you say when you find out the secret milord has been hiding? It's going to be trouble for sure…_

"Maybe you should consider returning to Edo," That is what Jaken attempted to say when Lord Sesshomaru called Rin's name from outside their hut.

"I'll be back, Master Jaken," Rin told him as she slid her  _tabi_  socked feet into her  _geta_  sandals and walked out.

           Rin mounted A-un and flew into the air following behind Lord Sesshomaru. They soon left the village behind and headed towards Hotaru mountain. Rin shifted in her saddle when a strong gust of wind pushed A-Un slightly off balance. Lord Sesshomaru watched them carefully aware of Rin's trouble with heights. He noticed the smooth of her lower legs that were exposed by her bunched kimono at her lap to allow her to ride with her legs spread.

"A hakama would've suited you much better," Lord Sesshomaru said with a hint of possessiveness in his voice at the thought of any part of Rin's body being exposed for someone else to see.

"I can ride perfectly well in my kimono, my lord," she responded

"Hn."

Rin was about to say something else when another gust of wind pulled her down causing her to jerk forward, her sandal hooking on the metal stirrup. She yanked her feet back forcefully causing a sandal to fall into the varying green forest down below.

* * *

 

The sun was just setting when Tsukuyomaru wondered into the forest before heading to Hotaru mountain to see the fireflies. It was unfortunate that Rin was not at her hut, so he could take her himself. He decided to go alone to capture one for her as a gift. Tsukuyomaru had trouble getting Rin out of his mind since their talk two days ago. He had no idea that he could feel his heart beat this way again since Shizu's death. He wanted to know more about her. Had Rin caused the change in the High Lord of the West? Did her company cause him to finally acknowledge the outskirts as part of his lands?

_You're very lucky, Tsukuyomaru. Please don't feel ashamed._

Her smile. That kind smile filled with the tender innocence of her age and experience filled him with vitality. His thoughts were so heavy with her that he believed he was he was going crazy when he heard her laugh. He hovered in the air and froze when he caught sight of his lord. Tsukuyomaru hid behind a thick trunk and withdrew his wings and hid his scent. He watched as Lord Sesshomaru walked towards Rin who was still on A-Un. He had her sandal in hand and she removed her socked foot from the stirrup and stretched her leg towards him. Lord Sesshomaru slid it on her feet and caressed the exposed skin with the back of his finger.

He had never seen his lord this way. His eyes full of emotion and tenderness. The calculated Warlord he knew so well was completely off guard.

"Shall we go now, my lord? Hotaru mountain is not too far now"

He nodded and flew up into the air and Rin followed behind him. Lord Sesshomaru glanced the direction where Tsukuyomaru stood and continued his way. Once they were gone, Tsukuyomaru leaned back against the trunk with a puckered brow. Lord Sesshomaru did not share a typical ward and lord relationship with Rin.

* * *

 

"Wow."

That was all Rin could utter the moment they landed on the verdant mountain. The fireflies were everywhere some emerging from the blades of grass in green-yellow hues. Tsukuyomaru had been right, no oil lamp was needed. The land was lighted up in an enchanting glow and Rin was in complete awe. She dismounted A-Un and was cautious in her step as she walked to the middle of the highland that extended up in a soft hill.

"Go graze, A-Un," Lord Sesshomaru ordered the beast, not taking his eyes off her, and added, "far from here." A-un quickly did as he was ordered.

Lord Sesshomaru observed as Rin smiled from ear to ear at seeing the insects. She found her interesting to watch as she cupped them in her hand and let them fly. He walked to her, his scent masked to keep from frightening the fireflies.

"They are so beautiful," she breathed

"Why are you so intrigued by them?" Lord Sesshomaru asked capturing a firefly between two fingers. She went to him and cupped the firefly that struggled to set itself free.

She peered inside the cave she had made with her hands as the firefly flickered. "I find it amazing how they light up like that," she said still observing into the tiny opening of her cupped hands as the light shined and disappeared in a matter of milliseconds.

"How odd," he responded

She looked up at him with a short laugh.

"When I was a little girl, long before I met you, I remember wishing that I was a firefly. My family was really poor. I remember feeling hungry most of my life." She smiled sadly at the memory and tossed the firefly into the air gently. "I thought that if I disappeared then my mother would have enough food to feed my little brothers."

Lord Sesshomaru was overwhelmed by the need to hold her. To protect her. He closed the small distance between them and drew her in his arms. His body pressed tightly into her and she gave into his embrace easily. Without his armor, there was nothing between them, just his rippling strength and her soft tiny form. His strong arms enfolded around her made the pain of the past better to deal with.

"What about now, Rin? Do you wish to disappear?" he asked lowering his nose into her hair.

His question caught her off guard. She turned around in his arms and looked up at him. They were so close to each other that her breasts constricted against his body. The fireflies surrounded him and her, the breeze pulling on white and black hair, her heart racing. She shook her head and made a sound that signified no. She pulled away from his embrace and took hold of that large hand. She led him towards a large solitary tree that was adorned with fireflies. He sat first and he pulled her beside him. She watched the fireflies roam.

"Now the fireflies remind me of my mother. It's been so long that I hardly remember her face now. It is all just a big blur."

He listened quietly, unsure of what to say or respond to comfort her. Rin got an excited gleam that took away the nostalgia in her eyes. She turned towards him.

"My lord, you have lived for such a long time. Do you still remember your childhood?"

Lord Sesshomaru did not dodge her question this time.

"Yes," he said laconically as expected.

Rin hoped for more, but the fact he had answered at all was progress to her.

"What was it like growing up a royal demon lord?"

"A nuisance." His father was betrothed to his mother just as he was with the northern princess. A mating with no love. He was a product of duty.

"Do you have any special memories with your parents?"

This time he didn't answer for so long that she thought she might have angered him.

"My sire was a dedicated alpha. He was weak-hearted but powerful."

Rin brought her knees to her chest. "The people here love him. They pray to him as he was a God. He must've been so amazing and kind." Rin hugged her knees. "Your father must be so proud of you, my lord. All that you have accomplished in such little time." There was pride in her words. "You have exceeded his strength and-"

She didn't finish when Lord Sesshomaru pulled her over him and situated her between his longs legs until she was facing towards him. He held her head up by the chin his unflinching gaze locked with hers with an intensity that hitched her breath.

"Continue, Rin," he told her and her eyes darted away from his, feeling naked in his intense stare.

"A-and I am glad that I get to witness it all"

He captured her lips and all the doubt from before seemed to disappear with the gentle locking of lips. His kiss could blank her mind in an instant. He removed his  _mokomoko_ placing it beside him. He stood with Rin in his arms and laid her on it. The buzzing of fireflies became indistinct as Lord Sesshomaru disrobed her slowly. Her moans became one with the murmur of fireflies as he tasted down her body and took her into his mouth. He watched between her spread legs how she writhed against his mouth more than used to his tongue by now. He enjoyed the feel of her fingers sliding through his hair, her fingers curling into a soft fist as she pulled him down until his nose was completely buried between her folds. When Rin came, her entire vision twirled in green-yellow ecstasy and he loved the sound of his name rolling out of her mouth like a prayer.

* * *

 

When Rin entered her hut, Jaken was reading a stack of letters that had arrived for Lord Sesshomaru. They were mostly letters from his assistant informing him of tax duties and other monetary expenses. Jaken's job was to read through them, but he didn't understand why his lord did not do so himself. His mother and betrothed wrote to him often and he refused to send a single letter back to them. He yelped frustratingly when Rin came in. He noticed her giddy flushed face right away.

"Anything for me?" Rin asked before he spoke.

"Nothing," he said curtly. "I can't believe milord wastes his time with you when he has duties to attend too."

Rin smiled at him even though he wasn't looking at her. She opened her room divider to get ready for bed. "I can help you if you wish."

"I don't need help. All I want is for milord to answer to his betrothed. He is always going on and on about manners…"

Rin didn't hear the rest of what he said, all she heard was one word. She went to him fast. "What?!"

Jaken realized what he had just said with wide eyes. His big mouth got the best of him again! He yelped, mumbling some incomprehensible excuse under his breath.

"Tell me!" She spat, rushing to him and yanking the letter he crumbled in his hand away from him. She uncrumpled the letter and began to scan it, her eyes quick. He didn't have to tell her anything because she could see for herself.

_ My sweetest lord… _

She wrote about her kingdom. About his mother.

_ I can't wait for the day our lives will be merged together… _

Declared more of her love towards him.

_ Forever yours, _

_ Sayumi _

Rin felt like everything was disintegrating around her. Her stomach churned. She felt like throwing up all over the floor. Sayumi. Sayumi. His betrothed. It never occurred to her that Lord Sesshomaru could have someone else. It was a demon of his ranking, no doubt. How could a simple village girl compete with that?

_I have more pride than to ever lower myself with one such as you_

She ran towards his hut and flung the doors open furiously.

"How can you be so selfish to ask me to surrender myself to you when you are going to marry someone else." She threw the letter at his feet.

Lord Sesshomaru froze in his disrobing the moment the words came out of her mouth. He stared at the letter and then at her. Her eyes were glossy with tears that refused to fall because of her anger.

"That has nothing to do with her. I am mating her out of duty and nothing else. We have  _never_  met."

Nothing he said made Rin feel any better. She carried the false hope of him denying it, of him telling her it was a joke. Her face throbbed in rage and the closer he got to her the angrier she got. If he attempted to bury everything with a caress she would strike him.

"You should've told me," she said more quietly than she expected.

Her fists curled and uncurled. She dared to meet his eyes. His golden ones narrowed at her accusatory stare.

"Would that have stopped you from offering yourself to me?" She shook at his question because she knew the answer. "Wasn't it you who had insisted for me to mark you? Who wanted to serve me in any way?"

Her fists clenched at his words, at her actions being thrown at her. He was right it was her who had started it all in the first place.

"Well I've changed my mind," she said between clenched teeth. An emotion flashed on his face with fierce intensity. "Just as I made the choice that night, I can change my mind," she repeated. "I am with you by choice, my lord. I can leave if I want to."

Her chin raised pridefully towards him trying to hide the reality that she couldn't leave even if she wanted too.

He closed their distance cautiously, furiously. His gaze drilling through her. Her words shaking him. He was trembling with emotions he didn't understand. He fought the urge to claim her before she ran away, but the last thing he wanted was for Rin to hate him. He did not want her unhappy, but if he had to keep her by force he would do so. He was a demon after all…

His hand reached to caress the side of her face to wipe a stubborn tear and she stepped back as if his touch would burn her, "Don't touch me. How dare you after you've deceived me."

His chest constricted at the hurt in her voice.

"All my attempts to drive you away failed completely because of your persistence." He joined her in her fury remembering. "You made the choice to come to me and I made the choice to respond to you." In a swift movement, he clasped her by the upper arms. She shuddered in surprise and began to hit his naked chest with balled fist. Her futile attacks didn't elicit a single flinch. He walked her backward until she hit the wall. He pinned her there. His face inches from her, his possessiveness flushing through him and boiling his blood. She braved his dark and unreadable gaze. "It is too late for you to change your mind now. Be aware of that, Rin. We must face the consequences of the decision we both made together."

Rin's tears streamed down her eyes as the wave of realization hit her. Lord Sesshomaru would never be hers. She had been so naïve. She attempted to make Lord Sesshomaru's mark her without thinking how it would affect his life or hers. She was stupid. She thought of only herself that night and this was her punishment. Her sobs racked her body. Lord Sesshomaru would never be hers. This is what Yuna had warned her about all this time, but she had foolishly made the choice. She truly thought that just being by his side would be enough. But secretly, in the foolishness of her still young mind, she had dreamed of being his wife…

Of having his children.

She was so stupid. Lord Sesshomaru was going to mate someone else. Someone of his kind. A human like her never had a chance, to begin with.

Rin couldn't control the painful sobs that emerged from inside her. Lord Sesshomaru crushed her in his arms feeling her chest heave against him, her body trembling as her sobs took her breath away. She stopped trying to pull away from him even if she didn't want his comfort. His eyes darkened at the pain he was causing her. Her tears wetted him as he cradled her in his arms. All those tears were caused by him. He was a monster. He was hurting the one person he swore to protect. He should end this now, but the thought was erased before it fully formed in his mind. It was too late for them now. He already believed she was his to even think of letting her go.

* * *

 

Rin made her way to Castle West after heartfelt goodbyes. She would soon see the place that would be her home. Two weeks had passed since she found out her lord was engaged. The pain was still fresh and heavy in her heart. She didn't complain when Lord Sesshomaru asked her to get in the carriage with Jaken instead of riding A-Un. In case of an ambush, he said. She peered from the opened window in the squared carriage that carried all her belongings on the roof. Behind this one, other wagons followed suit. With a slight creaking of wooden tires against the dirt path, they began to move. Troops led the way to the West in their horses and flags and behind more troops followed. Although most stayed in the Outskirts, ordered to live there and protect it, most were returning home. Royakan asked to stay even though he wasn't chosen to live in the Outskirts. Rin was glad he had found love.

The word love brought a bitter aftertaste. What would become of Rin so far away from her home? The further she left Edo behind, the more terrified she got. She stuck her head out the window, the wind tugging at her hair. She turned back as the Outskirts began to disappear as they merged into a forest with giant trees. Lord Sesshomaru's army elongated like a tail behind them, white flags with silver crescent moons flying with the wind.

Tsukuyomaru looked back at Rin and noticed that her eyes were still dimmed with sorrow. He clenched his reigns, he was sure it was Lord Sesshomaru the cause of her pain. He wished she was his. When they arrived at Castle West he was determined to do everything in his power for Rin to take notice of him. He wanted to move on with his life and he wanted to do so with her. He couldn't help but gaze at how the wind tugged at her beautiful black hair. He couldn't help the slight smile on his lips as she placed a strand behind her ear. When she caught him staring, she smiled warmly at him. Tsukuyomaru's heart thumped hard in his chest. God, she was beautiful. Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his general without him taking notice.

* * *

 

**The lord will be faced with the choice of following his customs and life ruled by duty or choosing his love for Rin...his true mate. One choice will have dire consequences and the other one will tie him forever in a loveless union with someone he will never love. Can the lord put aside his pride and accept the love he feels for Rin, a human?  I estimate around ten parts and it's over! Ahhh! Super excited.**

 


	23. Kingdom West

Under the morning beams of the sun, the High Lord of the West, returned home. Rin stirred from sleep in her seat. The sound of galloping horses and the creaking of her carriage reminded her swiftly of where she was headed. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and stared out the window, her eyes quickly widened in awe as they exited the forest that had enthralled her with its magnitude of enormous trees. They headed towards a large stone bridge that extended over the sea where Kingdom West stood.

"We're home!" Jaken yelped excitedly jumping on Rin's lap to share her view which was limited because of the hefty armored guards riding at the front.

"This is the West?" Rin said under her breath. She slid half of her body out of the carriage and Jaken crawled on her back and held himself from her hair to share the view.

"Good morning and welcome to the West, Miss Rin!" Tsukuyomaru said sharing in her excitement.

She looked up at him with a smile but didn't answer. Her eyes were glued to the large pagoda roof of a stone Japanese castle in the distance. A barrier glowed in a silvery hue when two bat guards flew into the air towards the kingdom. The humid air of the sea moistened her face and brought her comfort despite how intimidating everything looked. From the distance, she saw the splash of the silver sea dragon that now belonged to the west. They entered the barrier and onto the stone bridge. The sea underneath was a clear blue and in the distance, large boats waded.

The closer they got to her lord's kingdom the more magnificent it seemed. She was terrified at just the sheer size of it. His kingdom seemed to rise from the land. It was stunning, isolated, and standing on its own island in the sea. It was daunting like its ruler. From afar, Rin could make out border territories on either side of Kingdom West.

"Those look like other castles over there," She pointed at the direction where giant ships docked on a port. "Are there other lords in the west?" Rin asked Jaken curiously who crawled over her lap to take his seat beside her.

Jaken chuckled pridefully, "They are lesser lords that rule those lands. They have sworn allegiance to Lord Sesshomaru. You can't expect milord to take care of such vast lands on his own, can you? They are too great for him to control alone."

"All these people serve under him," she said quietly. It didn't hit her how powerful he was until now. The man she loved was an important man.

After trekking the large bridge, they stopped at the front gates which were engraved with demons in true form, their ferocious faces lifting from the wood itself. The gates connected to a stone wall that surrounded the entirety of his island territory. Two burly guards stepped aside and the thick doors opened on their own. They continued traveling inland as Rin stared in wonder at the granite turrets that begin to appear into view. Paths snake around them and lead to fancy traditional villages. Half of his army breaks off here, swearing their allegiance to Lord Sesshomaru and to the West, before departing back to their homes.

"This is where the guard lives," Jaken informed, his arms crossed over his chest. A total knows it all. "They protect the front, making sure the enemy doesn't make it to the castle in case of emergency."

"And those towers?" she asked pointing at them with her eyes.

"That is where the barrier casters dwell."

The closer the _shiro_ comes to view the more nervous she gets. This is the place where she will live the rest of her life, after all. Subjects from villages nearby flock to greet him and Lord Sesshomaru tilts his head diplomatically and looks straight ahead. There are farm plots scattered far and wide and it makes her feel at home in a way, reminding her of the rice fields in Edo. She noticed that most of his subjects were full-demon or half-demons. Not a single human.

They continued riding until they reached the main gate that was really just a large elaborate arch that looked like the one in the temple of Inu Taisho's Village. The way to his castle was through the village where servants and guards dwelled. His residents were already waiting to greet him with bowed heads. What was left of his troops diverged there. By the time the carriage stopped at the front of his massive castle, only Tsukuyomaru and a dozen of the strongest guards remained. His  _shiro_  was enormous, around eight stories high. Servants dressed in ornate kimonos waited outside to assist them.

Shortly, A-Un was taken to the stables along with the other mounts and she followed behind Lord Sesshomaru through intricate and opulent decorated halls. Servants stopped their chores and bowed to their lord. Rin felt out of place once again.

"High Lord Sesshomaru, my apologies for not being out there to greet you," a dog demon with short white hair exited a room and threw himself at his feet. His entire body lowered in reverence. "I was finishing my bookkeeping and lost track of time, please forgive me."

"Rise, Suenori, and tell me how the castle has fared in my absence."

The young dog-demon pushed himself up from the floor with a smile, his amber eyes glancing at Rin before saying, "All taxes collected and accounted for, your lordship. Everything is in its proper order."

Satisfied, Lord Sesshomaru replied, "Take me to mother."

Rin and Jaken followed behind him as servants eyed the first human they had seen in years.

Through more extravagant halls and a flight of stairs, servants bowed and opened the door of Sesshomaru's mother's throne room. A shamisen and singing sound inside but is quickly quieted when the white-haired demoness sets eyes on her son.

"My son, you've returned."

She stood from her throne and walked down a couple of carpeted stairs and bowed to him.

He tilted his head towards her, "Mother."

Lady Chiyoko sent the geisha entertainer away with a flick of her hand leaving only her personal attendant, Miho, who stood beside her large throne padded with velvet.

She walked past her son to greet Rin and Jaken. They both inclined their heads towards her respectfully.

"It is nice to see you again, milady," Jaken greeted

Rin greeted her with something similar. It had been such a long time since she's seen Lord Sesshomaru's mother, but she looked as beautiful and regal as she remembered. That layered kimono made of the finest silk didn't impede her delicate and majestic movements.

Lady Chiyoko stared at Rin a good while before she told her, "It is hard to believe you are that same little girl that followed my son around. Humans sure grow fast."

Rin smiled, "Yes, my lady. It has been such a long time."

"I hope you find your new home to your liking," she doesn't wait for Rin to respond as she turned to her personal attendant that was just regal looking as she was. "Miho, go find two maids to attend to Rin and make sure they prepare a room for her in the lady-in-waiting pavilion."

"Yes, my lady," Miho responded

"I want Rin in the royal quarters near me," Lord Sesshomaru said, stopping the maid in mid-step.

Lady Chiyoko frowned, "But son, Rin is no longer a little a girl. She lives here now so it is only proper for her to follow the West's decorum. I wish for her to go to school-"

He turned to his mother and narrowed his eyes at her silencing her right away, "Rin is my charge. I do not wish to repeat myself."

Lady Chiyoko glanced at Rin. Her silk kimono was simple but elegant, perfect for travel. Her hair was black like a cavern's mouth. She was not the little girl she had brought back from the dead. Rin was a woman in child-bearing age and to add, she was beautiful. She hoped her presence in the West would not cause a problem...

"Oh son, you have always been a bit unorthodox. I do not know why you insist on disregarding decorum. It is I who has to dispel rumors, you know," she flicked her fan opened that she had hidden in her large kimono sleeve and fanned herself. The material slid down her arm revealing her pale white skin. She was much fairer than Lord Sesshomaru. "I am sure it is our social standing that keeps us-"

"Power," Lord Sesshomaru interrupted. "It is our power that keeps us standing. Do not forget, mother."

"Of course, but power can only do so much."

"What shall I do, my lord," Miho intercepted

"I want the room at the end of my hall for Rin."

He glanced at her, but she turned her gaze away from him. He could see that she was still upset. She hadn't given herself to him after finding out about his indiscretion. It was of no concern to him. He was sure Rin would get past it soon and she would come to his bed even if he had to coax her. She had given him a taste of something he could not bear to be without anymore and he wanted her.  All that mattered was that Rin was here. In his land. He would try to be patient.

 After all, she was practically his already…

"That room is where Princess Sayumi stays when she visits, son."

The sound of his fiancée's name makes Rin's stomach tighten. She hated the fact that all decisions were being made without even seeking her opinion.

"I can go to the lady-" Rin attempted to say, but Sesshomaru's deep voice quickly overrode hers.

"Such a large shiro, with plenty rooms, I am sure we can accommodate her elsewhere. I do not wish to speak further on the matter."

With a bow, Miho exited the throne room to do as he ordered. The room at the end of the hall had a sunroom that he thought Rin would especially enjoy on days where the dining hall would be empty. Demons ate only once a week after all.

* * *

 

Rin followed Jaken and Suenori as they gave her a small tour of her new home while her room was prepared. Suenori led her down an opened roofed corridor that led to the back courtyard. A Japanese garden decorated its middle. There were elegant ladies with long hair taking a stroll down the small bridge over the creek. Wisteria blossoms from the shedding trees nearby decorated the water. She was too enthralled by the scenery to notice how they eyed her behind their fans and whispered to each other. The open halls led to various closely spaced structures.

"That's the lady-in-waiting pavilion, Miss Rin," he pointed at the elegant wooden building that sat on foundation stones. "Although you are staying in the royal quarters, you are technically considered a lady-in-waiting so you must be careful not do anything that brings the West shame."

Rin didn't say a word but admired the architecture around her. The separate buildings made everything look like a miniature village. The maid's quarters. Library. Storehouses. What caught her attention most was the elegant house with redwood. It was the only one with that color.

"That's his lordship's harem," Suenori explained when he caught her wondering eyes.

He turned on his feet and looked at her intently, "Does his lordship intend to take you as a concubine?"

Rin's cheeks flushed although the question hit her like a slap to the face. Before she could respond, all she saw was Jaken's staff swing and land hard at the top his white head.

"Mind your business, boy," Jaken spat.

* * *

 

Rin was led to her room that resided on the top floors. Thankfully, she did not have to go up all the stairs. In the main hall, there was a small room with a crate inside that towed her up into the air with ropes menservants pulled and hauled. It was the most incredible thing she had ever seen and when the maid frowned at how excited she was over something so trivial, Rin bit down her excitement just a tad.

Now, her room was another thing that caused shock to Rin. It was enormous. She couldn't believe that this would be where she would sleep from now on. Her futon was large and thick and rested on a wooden frame. From the tops of each corner were purple drapes engraved with silver ornamentation. Tall squared paper lamps decorated the tatami flooring in a way that didn't look odd. Her trunks with all her things were already opened and stacked and her clothing fixed. The large shoji window across her bed was opened to the side of the castle. She could see the specks of lights from the villages. She turned to the two maids that stood at the front doors.

"Is there anything else you require?" A maid with shoulder-length teal hair asked.

Rin turned to her with a smile about to say something, but the way contempt flashed in her honey eyes made the words dry. Once she recovered them, she asked, "What are your names?"

The other maid with the same colored hair took the question by surprise and her honey eyes didn't regard her with contempt as had the other. "I am Mikazuki and this is my sister Mika. We are at your service," the last part came out through clenched teeth, but Rin ignored it.

"It is nice to meet you," she said to the demon maids, but they didn't smile or said anything else. "May I bother you to bring water for a bath, please."

They nodded and swiftly left through the heavy wooden doors. Rin's stomach growled as she rushed through the doors hoping to catch them in time. She wanted to ask them to bring her something to eat, but then she heard them just as they turned the corner.

"Can you believe it? There is nothing more humiliating than looking after a peasant human girl."

"You don't think the High Lord is making her a royal concubine, do you? I mean, she's in the royal quarters."

She laughed. "Of course not, as if his lordship would lower himself to bed a human. She’s just a ward. Probably some affair with human lords."

Rin went back to her room and made sure to close the wooden doors silently.

* * *

 

Hours passed and they never returned to prepare her bath. She put down the portraits Kagome and Sango had sent her of Sango's young son and Kagome's infant child, a little boy too. She missed her family. She had left them all to follow her Lord that would one day marry. When he finally does, what would be of her then?

She cracked her door open when she heard a noise outside and down the hall, she saw a manservant taking two enormous buckets of steaming water into Lord Sesshomaru's room. She closed the door, debating if to go to him or not. This hall had two rooms: His and hers. She didn't want to imagine what type of things they were going to say behind her back and what more enemies she was going to make by being here. Stripping into her sleeping Yukata she rushed barefooted towards his room and hurried inside.

She closed the door and placed her hands flat against it, for an instant planning to go back to her room, or look for Jaken. She turned and inhaled as she gathered the lavishness of his room. Just this room could be made into three more. Despite how big it was, it was minimalist in furniture. There was a giant shoji window that faced the front of the castle and led to a balcony, she was tempted to open it and peek through it, but she caught sight of Lord Sesshomaru's shadow behind semi-opened shoji doors in front of her. His bedroom was on a leveled flooring. She walked up the three steps and slid the doors to catch sight of him completely naked.

He raked his long strands with a silver comb, "You may continue looking around if you wish, Rin."

The lord that she loved so much irritated her. She hated how calm and collected he was and how he knew it was her despite that her scent was hidden. His large bed was on a tall wooden frame as well. His bedding made of jacquard white. He placed the comb down on the tall bureau and walked towards her. She was no longer embarrassed to look at him in the nude for she had seen him countless times now, but she turned away from him anyway.

"I am going to use your bath. It seems your demon maids have trouble serving a human."

"I'll replace them," he answered stepping closer to her, she backed away.

"I don't want them replaced," she met his golden gaze. "Because I don't blame them. They dislike me because I am a human and it is understandable. I am the only human in this kingdom, after all. I find that odd because these were your father's lands before you. Why don't you have humans here, my lord? What happened to the humans that resided here?"

He stepped closer to her once more and when she tried to back away again, he clasped her arm and pulled her to him.

"They left out of fear when they found out that I would rule over them." She tried to jerk away from his clasp but gave up quickly. When she stopped struggling, his grip relaxed around her. "I didn't hurt them nor did I tell them to leave. Most migrated to the outskirts and others to my neighboring territory where half-demons mostly reside." He led her towards his bath. "Let's bathe."

"I want to bathe alone."

"Nonsense," he said and turned towards her, still not letting go of her wrist. "I'll bring humans here if that would put you at ease, Rin."

"You don't understand anything," she mumbled.

"Then explain to me, Rin," he said in a silky deep voice that Rin knew only came to him when he began to get aroused. "I am willing to do anything to make you comfortable."

"What on earth am I to you, my lord? Why did you put me in the royal quarters if I am not supposed to be here." Without her control, tears began to well in her eyes and she hated it. He kissed her brow and wiped the tears with his thumbs.

"Why must you seek a designation?" He scanned her teary face. "I want you here because I value you above all others."

_Like a favorite concubine?_

It had been a mistake to come to him. She should've looked for Jaken. He undressed her slowly and his claws traced the shape of her lips as she mumbled slight protests.

"You're going to mate someone else this isn't right."

The garment slipped to her feet and he ignored her, lowering to brush her strands behind her naked shoulders so he could take the taste of her neck. Her body gave up to him easily as she uttered protest with murmurs of pleasure when he licked his way to her ear. He encircled her in his strong arms, caging her tiny frame as he pleasured her with his mouth. His erection throbbed against her tummy. He had to control the urge to plunge into her after weeks of her denial. He picked her up effortlessly in his arms and placed her on the width of the bed until her legs dangled from the futon. He kissed down her body leisurely, tasting her as if it was the first time, her stomach contracted with each touch of his lips. The moment he reached between the curls between her legs he pulled away as if her taste would be venomous. He felt himself losing control. She sat up and saw the markings on his body flaring.

"What's wrong, my lord," she questioned quietly.

"I have to fight the temptation to mark you, Rin."

The way he said it sounded as if he was in some form of physical pain.

He turned to her, the whites of his eyes beginning to turn red. She slipped from the bed and walked to him unhurriedly and stepped on her toes to cup the side of his face. With a gentle smile, she told him, "Fight it, my lord, because that doesn't belong to you anymore." He stiffened against her. "You may continue taking my body as you wish, but there," she looked down at the small mound of dark hair, "is reserved for the one that truly loves me."

His face was etched with so much shock that it was as if Rin had grabbed his Bakusaiga and stabbed him through the stomach. His immediate reaction to her words was possession and ire. He clasped the hand that held his cheek and gripped her tight by the wrist. For the first-time, Lord Sesshomaru couldn't say a word, not because he didn't want to, but because he was rendered speechless. She winced at his grip and realizing, he let go. Rin gathered her yukata from the floor and didn't look back when she went into his bathing room and submerged in the wooden tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part is my favorite part of this chapter!!! I bet Lord Sesshomaru didn't like the taste of his own medicine...hehe.


	24. Broken Hearts, Unsaid Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two finals down! Good luck if you are taking finals too. : )
> 
> I am kinda sweating this story guys, hehe. I have planned everything in my head, but I am having trouble bringing the words together to play it out as I see it. Also, West traditions are a mix of European and Japanese customs and some are just made up, so none of this is historically accurate, just fyi. I really love reading the reviews: your opinions, your critiques, all of it! This is the first story that I posted on the internet, so I feel a bit emotionally attached to it. I am not planning on abandoning until it's over no matter how hard it gets to write

 

 "My lady, you wished to see me?"

Rin stood before her throne as Lady Chiyoko fanned herself serenely. Miho, her personal attendant, stood beside her throne with her eyes cast down.

"How was your first night in the West?" Lady Chiyoko asked, observing her above the rim of her delicately painted fan.

"It's was fine, my lady," she lied. "Thank you for asking."

"Hmm," she responded and stepped down her throne with slow delicate steps.

She walked towards her and halted in front of her. She was tall and her layered kimono in varying colors made her look thicker than she was. Rin held her gaze that was just as unreadable and golden like her son's.

"It is noble of you to defend your maids," she said calmly. "I have been informed of their inhospitality and plan to discipline them accordingly."

Rin tossed her long braid over her shoulder and chose her words carefully, "Please don't punish them. It is not their fault."

She felt this way about them because their kingdom had no humans before she arrived. If anyone was to blame…it was her lord. It was natural for them to feel that way towards her.

Lady Chiyoko's plum painted lips gave a hint of a smile, "We can agree on that. It is not their fault. You see maids are assigned to  _royal_  court ladies and well," she paused and fanned herself once again.

Rin wondered if she was truly warm or it was just a habit of hers to throw air on her face. The winds outside were finally beginning to cool.

"They don't see the reason they must serve a girl who is uneducated in court customs, who could easily be a maid herself," she continued.

Rin was unsure what to respond. She pulled on the lapels of her cotton haori until it draped over her chest. She felt uncomfortable in her intense stare. Did all  _daiyoukai_ have that needling stare or was it a bloodline thing? She focused on the crescent moon on her forehead that was pale in color compared to her lord's.

"I do know how to read and write, my lady. There  _are_ schools in Edo."

Lady Chiyoko smiled at her hidden cheekiness, "Maids can read and write too. What I mean is…can you read and write  _well_?" She rocked her fan around with her words, "Flawless calligraphy that enamors men by just the delicate strokes of it?"

Lady Chiyoko placed her fan underneath her eyes again. Her eyelids marked with that beautiful magenta color.

"My request is to send you to school where you will be taught all about court practices. You have the title of the Lord's ward, so it's only proper to bring you up accordingly and not bring him shame. I can assure you that after this, you will find your place in the West. You will adapt with no trouble at all here. You are an intelligent woman. However, the school is not in Kingdom West, but on the neighboring western territory of Gin."

It doesn't surprise Rin that titles and lineage have so much importance. That is the reason why the man she loves is marrying someone else.

"How long?" Rin asked and swallowed down the tightness beginning to form in her throat.

"Royal ladies are disciplined their whole lives, but two years with Lady Chō should be enough for you, Rin."

"Two years away from here?" Rin stated in disbelief. Even though she didn't want to be close to Lord Sesshomaru at the moment…two years seem far too long to be away from him.

"She can be educated here," Lord Sesshomaru's voice interrupted and echoed through the throne room.

Both Rin and Lady Chiyoko turned towards the direction of his booming voice. They were both taken completely by surprise. Nobody had heard him enter.

Lady Chiyoko gave a short laugh, discarding her surprise and fanned herself languidly, "Oh, it is not the same, son. Rin will learn the ways of a lady with  _other_  ladies and we will present her properly to the estate as appropriate. With her being the ward of the high lord himself, and with her royal title, powerful demons will be flocking for her hand in marriage despite the small fact that she's a human." She looked at Rin again who seemed to be processing her words, but it was her son's reaction that she found even more peculiar. Jealousy? "It is actually quite enjoyable to be a court lady, Rin. Please think about it. Royal ladies serve all types of purpose in the West."

She inclined her head towards her, "I will take it into consideration. May I be excused?"

"Of course," she said observing her above the rim of her fan.

Rin quickly turned on her feet and bowed to Lord Sesshomaru. She kept her eyes on the floor. She felt odd bowing towards him when she had never done so in her life. His nobility didn't mean a thing to her before and in their relationship, until now. His aristocracy mattered so much in the West. She was a peasant girl who had acquired some title by being his ward. Exactly where in his life did that place her?

Her feelings, her actions, and thoughts, were all a confused mess. She had no idea what she was going to do in a place where pedigree was of great importance. To add, now she had to put some thought in leaving the castle for two years if she wanted to be accepted. She was born and raised in a small village. What does she know about becoming a lady?

She curled and uncurled her hands in frustration. She had woken in the middle of the night feeling lonely and wanting to seek comfort in the arms of the man that was the reason of the muddle in her mind and heart. She fought herself in that large room. She wrote to her family the entire morning and thought of ways to make peace with her maids. How she missed Yuna.

Just as the menservants on the other side pulled the hefty doors opened. Lord Sesshomaru called her name.

Rin felt her stomach tighten and turned to face him slowly, "My lord?"

His back was to her when he responded. He was immense, dominating the room with his presence. She focused on his white hair that fell in silky tendrils behind him. The white of his hair and the dark of his hakama making quite a contrast.

"You will accompany me today. I wish to show you the West in its entirety. The carriage will be waiting."

"I have things to do today, my lord," she responded immediately. It was a lie of course. All she planned was to continue writing to Yuna, who hadn't sent her back a single letter since she last wrote to her. She frowned at his back but tried to sound as courteous as possible. "Maybe some other time. Thank you, my lord."

She knew him well enough to notice the hidden irritation emanating from him. His claws tensed at her response. He was still angry for what she had said to him last night and this trip of his was a way to be alone with her. She can't be alone with him. Not when her mind and body are still so weak. She will fall for his advances if she does…fending him off last night had taken all her energy and she wasn't strong enough to do it today.

"I'll be waiting, Rin," he said gravely

Lady Chiyoko watched their exchange unfold in front of her. The amusement she had felt at seeing how unafraid Rin was of her towering and deadly son, turned into trepidation. She had lived so long in this world for her not to notice how Lord Sesshomaru responded to Rin. She had never seen him put his guard down to the point that it allowed his emotions to show. He was a man that was adept at hiding his feelings…so what was going on? In those eyes, she saw the same gleam her mate had when he spoke about the human princess he met on his travels. If she was right, Rin's presence here was going to be troublesome. She needed to send her off to school and wed her off as soon as possible with someone of influence. But first, she needed to confirm if her suspicions were indeed true.

Rin struggled not to scream out in her exasperation. Lord Sesshomaru believed that he could control her just as he controlled everything in his life. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of being alone with her. Every step was harsh and quick as she walked through the lamp lighted halls to the main entrance. Just as they opened the doors for her, she heard her name being called from behind her in that smooth, but husky voice she recognized. Tsukuyomaru reached her and walked beside her. He did not wear his armor but had his swords to the side of his black hakama.

"Did you sleep well, Rin?" He asked

"Yes, thank you, Tsukuyomaru. I hope you did too." She smiled politely but looked anxiously down the hall she had just trekked. "I apologize, but I am in a hurry."

Tsukuyomaru chuckled unaware of her worry. "I am too. I am heading to visit my daughter. I am already late," he said halting and extending his arm so she could go through the open doors before him.

Cold autumn air instantly cooled Rin's heated face. They strode down the stone stairs as Rin asked him, "She lives in one of the villages nearby?"

He nodded, but his silver eyebrows met in a slight frown, "Is everything alright with you, Rin? You seem a bit restless."

"May I go with you?" She asked rapidly not answering his question.

Tsukuyomaru saw the hint of desperation in her eyes when she glanced down at the carriage being prepared with Jaken and Suenori's instruction.

A warm smile broke on his face, "Of course. I would love the company."

She heaved a silent sigh of relief, "Thank you, Tsukuyomaru."

* * *

 

Lord Sesshomaru conversed with his mother about various affairs of the West, including opening the doors to humans in the Kingdom restoring it to its former eminence.

Lady Chiyoko responded agreeably, "Colonizing humans in Castle West is a fine choice. Your sire would be proud."

"Indeed," he said evenly. "Now, excuse me, mother. I must take my leave."

Lord Sesshomaru inclined his head to her and turned on his feet.

"Forgive my imposition, son," Lady Chiyoko said, sitting upright on her throne chair. "But I expect you won't forget your obligations as High Lord of the West. Once Princess Sayumi belongs to you, the North will be yours. You will be untouchable. Your power will be talked about throughout these lands for years to come. The strongest territories will cower at the sound of your name."

And not marrying the Princess was considered an act of war against the North and its allies. No doubt the West would win. What made the West so powerful was that Lord Sesshomaru fought his own wars, but after how much bloodshed of innocents? She kept this to herself already noticing the way he stiffened at her words.

He turned gently and drilled her with his narrowed gaze. The hinting that she had stumbled across something of great importance about him, that would keep him from his duties, infuriated him more than he already was to begin with.

"And you remind me of this because?"

Lady Chiyoko met her son's sweltering gaze unfazed and fanned herself, "I just wish to remind you what's at stake. A little reminder never hurt anyone."

A mean smile curved the Lord's lips and she gasped when he landed in front of her, "Let me remind of your place, mother. Don't forget that the castle you ruled over is no longer in existence. Your presence here is a matter of pleasantry. I am not a pup and if you wish to say something to me, say it forthright"

She turned away from his stare, "Your audacity to say such things to your mother is unbelievable. That's all I wanted to say, my lord. I didn't mean for you to take such offense to my words."

He landed at the front doors, "I am entirely aware of my duties, mother. Farewell."

"Oh, and son, Princess Sayumi will be arriving tomorrow." He stopped in front of the engraved opened doors. "I wish you would take some time out of your affairs to finally meet her. Her journey is quite long and she has come all this way in hopes to see you."

"I have no desire to meet her before our engagement formality. All that matters to me is that she's intact and she can birth an heir."

The wooden doors closed behind him.

Lady Chiyoko's temple ticked, "How crude that child is." She slapped her fan closed and looked towards her personal attendant. "Miho?"

The brunette snake-demon went to the foot of the throne, "Milady?"

"Miho, my dear, I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"Anything milady."

"I need you watch my son and his human ward."

"But milady," she stuttered, her vibrant yellow eyes rose from the floor, "If his lordship catches me spying, he will kill me."

"Then I suggest making sure you're not caught."

Miho's vertical pupils contracted as she nodded, "Yes, milady."

* * *

 

The carriage is ready, your lordship," Suenori announced with a bow, "But we might get some rain. The clouds are starting to darken."

"Hm," Sesshomaru responded and looked around. He finally set his gaze on Jaken that was shaking like a green leaf. "Where is Rin, Jaken?"

Jaken yelped and gripped his staff.

"About Rin, milord," he sputtered. "You see, she left with the general to visit his daughter. She sends her apologies for not being able to join us."

Jaken managed to say everything without choking on his words and with his eyes clenched the entire time. He was terrified of his Lord's wrath. Jaken had begged Rin not to go, but she was stubborn.

When he didn't hear a single word from Lord Sesshomaru, he opened his eyes hesitantly. He found that his Lord was already inside the carriage and Suenori waited at the foot to help Jaken inside.

"Do you intend to just stand there like an idiot?" The Lord seethed from inside.

Jaken shook his head fervently, "Of course not, milord."

Lord Sesshomaru's gut was churning in violent jealousy. It took all his power no to fly off to find her and he refused to do it only because he had more pride than to break off in a pointless tantrum. Plus, Rin would put up a fight if he took her by force. Rin didn't fear him like his lessers did who did everything he asked verbatim.

He could hear her now,

_Tell me why I should go with you, my lord?_

_What is the reason you so desperately want me beside you?_

Her why's were driving him mad. He had the sensation that there was something else she wanted to ask him, but she didn't have the courage to do it. Would he even be able to provide an answer? The reason he wanted her so desperately beside him was because that is where her place was in the world. Hadn't she said so herself? His pride blinded him to the true reason of why he wanted Rin so much. He didn't want to know further as to what guided his actions towards her. He was afraid to discover the reason. To admit to her that he loved her. He felt a part of his power would be relinquished in that confession.

_I can change my mind whenever I want, my lord. I follow you by choice…_

He gritted his teeth. He could no longer use her love towards him to keep her. Rin wanted reciprocation of her affection and no longer wanted his bed until he could provide that for her. But Lord Sesshomaru was never an expressive demon. He had hidden behind his emotionless mask since he was a pup. That woman was going to be the end of him. She was testing him.

_That no longer belongs to you, my lord._

That night she had rejected his physical comfort. She had threatened to strike him if he tried. Strike him! His little human. He would laugh if he wasn't so pissed off.

Lord Sesshomaru clenched his fist tightly making his knuckles crack. He then looked towards his attendants that averted his gaze simultaneously and shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

* * *

 

"My father has told me so much about you, Rin," Shiori said happily as she placed the bowl of soup in front of Rin.

Rin marveled at Shiori's beauty as she ripped her chopsticks apart. She was the same golden shade of her father and her hair, a lighter silver that fell over her shoulders in waves.

"Tsukuyomaru has helped a lot in overcoming my fear of heights. He is a brilliant teacher," Rin said with a smile, putting a piece of potato in her mouth and almost moaning in delight at the beefy goodness. She slept without having dinner last night and this meal was feeling a lot like heaven.

"That's because he has the patience of a father," Shiori laughed. She sat at the opposite end of the floor table with her elbows on the surface and fingers linked underneath her chin. She observed Rin with gentle regard. "You are kind. I can see why father has taken such a liking to you."

"Stop teasing, Shiori. You'll scare off, Rin," Tsukuyomaru chuckled nervously as Rin's cheeks warmed. Rin dabbed her lips with the napkin and shifted in the cushion.

"No such thing." Shiori laughed again. "I want Rin to continue visiting me." She looked at her. "You will come, right? Even without father?"

"Yes, of course," Rin said putting her bowl down. "I really like it here. It feels like I am in a completely different place. It is hard to believe that we are still in the Kingdom."

"More of a relaxing atmosphere, I gather?" Shiori said standing up to take her father's empty bowl and going through shoji doors nearby, the mauve tail of her brocade kimono dragging behind her.

"Very," she said with emphasis

Shiori returned with the steaming bowl and placed it in front of her father. "As soon as I finished my instruction, I moved out here. I am not much for court life. Is Lady Chiyoko sending you off?"

"Yes. I am still thinking about it."

"You should consider it," Tsukuyomaru added. "Then you can teach at Shiori's school."

The thought of Rin not being here for two years wanted to put a damper on his mood. He was already accustomed to having her around. At seeing her smile…

"That is a brilliant idea," Shiori said clapping her hands together. "You can teach the little ones’ calligraphy. Children of nobles and maids alike attend school here. Humans used to attend to, but we don't have humans anymore in Kingdom West. The West prides itself in having subjects that are cultured. This is all thanks to our sweet Lord Toga and Lord Sesshomaru for carrying on his sire's traditions. Those with no noble lineage sign up with father to join his army or leave to Lord Sesshomaru's other Western regions. Suenori, you met him?"

"Yes, briefly," Rin said taking her wooden cup to her lips.

"He studied here when he was a pup," she said casually. "He is a very good bookkeeper. He can appear standoffish but he is actually quite kind. Please, look out for him, Rin."

Rin nods. "I will."

"Ah, she worries about him because they are in love," Tsukuyomaru said, giving a Rin a playful nudge with his elbow.

Shiori stifled her tittering with the back of her hand, "Oh. We are madly in love." She shrugged, "But he is a demon meant for castle life and I am meant for village life. Love is complicated."

Rin stared into her stew with an ache in her eyes that Tsukuyomaru couldn't help but notice. She knew the complications of love all too well.

* * *

 

Tsukuyomaru and Rin strolled the paths of the lively village with A-Un and his mount following behind them. This village, like all the others in the West territory, was far different from the humble villages in Edo. Instead of the modest huts, she was more than used to, here, every structure was overelaborate with pagoda roofing's, but the workings of it were no different. She could see steep terraced fields with grape vines being prepared for upcoming winter pruning, the empty rice fields, and when the chill of autumn air slid its colds fingers through her scalp she came to the realization that it would soon be a year since she left Edo, her birthday in a few months. How much things had changed since Lord Sesshomaru came to find her.

**_I want you here because I value you above all others…_ **

What did that mean? What did he truly feel for her? Why did he refuse to say it and why did she refuse to ask him if he loved her? She fooled herself. She knew why she couldn't be straightforward with him. She was afraid. The last time she had done so, he had shut her down ruthlessly. She was afraid that her lord only sought her out to warm his bed. She was afraid that everything they had shared until now would be meaningless.

**_I have more dignity than to lower myself with one such as you…_ **

"Are you alright, Rin?" Tsukuyomaru asked breaking her thoughts, noticing the sudden change in her expression.

She fought and hid whatever pain she registered with a smile. She closed her haori tighter over her body.

"It's getting a bit cold," she said with a stretch. A-Un nudged her behind and she breathed in the chill moist air. She smiled airily at the sound children running past them.

Tsukuyomaru led her lightly by the elbow, "Let me show you Shiori's school, Rin. I believe it will be to your liking. It will surely restore the light back in your brown eyes, you'll see." He let her go and mounted his demon-horse with a dimpled beam.

Rin blinked, surprised that he could tell what she had tried so hard in hiding from him, but nonetheless her heart warmed at the kindness he showed her. He was a lot different than Lord Sesshomaru. Mounting A-Un, together they trotted to the school.

 

         The school was not too far away from the village but hidden amongst an open path in the forestry. The moment Rin saw it, she knew it was worth the trip. It was absolutely beautiful. The layered building sat in the middle of a pond and arched bridges connected to it. Tsukuyomaru watched Rin with interest as she wandered down the open platform, admiring the architecture. Her hands stroking the wood, her lips slightly parted as she took everything in. She giggled as children ran past her, their arms extended as if they were flying. She walked down the stairs towards the bank of the pond. She kneeled in that silk kimono to look at the koi fish. She smiled placidly. He crouched next to her.

"I am glad to see you smiling, Rin. A smile suits you much better."

She turned to him giving him a slight smile, the chilly air pulled on his silver ponytail. She noticed that his eyes were full of expression instead of hidden with formidability like certain golden ones, his nose wasn't the sharp blade of her lord's and his lips, although narrow, were evenly full. She looked at the rings on the water a koi made unsure what to say to his observation.

"I am guessing your sadness is caused by the high lord?" He asked after a stretch of silence.

She followed the spotted fish with her eyes as it slid through the water. She nodded, "I am in love with him."

She doesn't know what prompted her sudden answer. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't have anyone nearby to share her feelings and doubts with. She refrained from telling Sango and Kagome in fears of worrying them. They had their own children to deal with without her causing them trouble and Yuna hadn't answered any of her letters. All her pain was because of that love and the deceit she felt for finding out until now that the man she loved would mate someone else…

"I am sorry. I wasn't thinking," she apologized and pushed herself from the ground.

Tsukuyomaru clasped her gently from an arm and pulled her back down.

"Rin," he said tenderly and took both her hands in his, "I know that we have not known each other long, but my ears and heart will always be open to you. You don't have to face your pain alone."

"Thank you, but I don't wish to burden you with my troubles," she said softly.

He squeezed her hands making sure she paid attention. His gaze twinkled with infinite emotions. He didn't avert her eyes despite the deep blush painting his golden face.

"I am in love with you, Rin. Nothing you say will ever burden me."

Her eyes widened by the fondness in his voice. How easy his confession had rolled out of his tongue, no thinking, no questioning, just honesty….

"Don't feel pressured to respond to me yet, Rin," he wiped one of her forming tears with his thumb. "Just know that I value your happiness above all else. I will always be here for you."

"Why do you love me?" she found herself asking inaudibly. Why was it so easy for this man to confess his love to her…

He squeezed her hands in his large ones. He scanned her youthful face, her raven braid, and her glossy eyes. He fought the urge to embrace her.

He smiled, "I fell in love with you the moment I met you. The way you threw yourself to protect Royakan, who overpowers you in his size and strength, only a person with a noble heart would shove aside the differences between demon and human. I am quite older than you, but if there is anyone I would love to live the rest of the years I have left, it would be with you, Rin."

Although Rin's cheeks were heated at his blatant declaration of love, she didn't look away because in his voice there was no demand, no need for control. He was sincere. Quickly, he changed the subject and told her that he would listen with no judgment to anything she had to say. Together they sat overlooking the pond and conversed like old friends.

He spoke when she asked his advice on leaving the kingdom for two years.

"Being a noblewoman will give you the freedom you need, Rin. As well as the time to gather your thoughts about the high lord. I would consider it if I was you."

Rin got lost in thought and his stare fell curiously at a yellow-spotted snake that slid down the bank.

* * *

 

By the time they arrived at the castle, Rin was already drenched. The rain seemed to have come out of nowhere. Saying her goodbyes to Tsukuyomaru, she boarded the lift to her quarters. She shook her soggy kimono sleeves as she walked down the hall towards her room just as Jaken walked away from it.

"Rin!" he yelped with a shake of the staff, "I was worried. I was just about to check on you." His worried face turned into anger quickly. He swished his staff under Rin's nose. "Because of you milord was in a putrid mood. I honestly didn't think I would return alive."

Rin shrugged, "I told him that I was busy today." She sneezed and rubbed her nose with her flower printed sleeve. She continued towards her room. "Where is he?"

"He is in his harem," Jaken responded still not moving from his spot, but he didn't need to move because Rin froze mid-step. "Naturally, he needed to vent out his anger since you refuse to comply with your duties."

Rin felt her stomach knot like a fist inside her. The ache coming in waves as if she had eaten something bad. She looked over her shoulder with a smile that made gooseflesh on Jaken's skin, "Goodnight."

She wasn't sure if Jaken responded or not because she strode to her room with rash steps. She pushed the heavy doors open and quickly closed them with her palms slapping against the wood. Her room was cold, the hearth wasn't on as she had requested before leaving. It didn't matter. She removed her wet kimono and undergarments hastily, tugging at all sides. She was furious. Hurt. How easy it was for him to find comfort elsewhere.

"Of course, for you, there is no issue to take other women," she uttered softly in the empty room, the pattering of rain her only audience, "To you, I am just one of many."

The garments slithered to the floor effortlessly and her eyes sought the only source of light coming from the moonlight through the slighted parted shoji doors that led to her balcony. She then felt fear as she noticed the presence across the room. Just as she was about to call on her weapon, the roughness of his voice made her jump in recognition. She gasped audibly.

"Did you enjoy your time with my general?"

"What are you doing here?" she stumbled with her words, shaken by his presence. She bent to get her kimono and shoved it against her breasts. "You shouldn't be here, my lord."

"By the way, your assumption of me is wrong, Rin," he said firmly ignoring her words. He removed his armor and his clothes as he went to her with the determined gait of a predator. The moonlight gave a glimpse of those disconcerting dark eyes that made her heart skip a beat. "You are the only one that I crave, Rin. No one else."

And this time... he wasn't going to let her deny him...

 

 


	25. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update today! Felt bad for the cliffhanger! As always, your reviews always make me happy! <3 Thank you.

 

By the time those words escaped his mouth, Lord Sesshomaru had already trapped her against the doors and his compressing frame. He yanked the silk material she clutched against her making her jump at the fierceness of his actions. His heated gaze dropped to her breasts and he growled at the beautiful sight of them. Unlike her, he could see perfectly well in the dark. He filled his hands with them, the taut points of her nipples rubbing against his thumbs. Rin caved at his touch, her arms loose beside her unable to do anything to stop him. Her heart belonged to him after all. She shook from the cold of the room and from the determination of his actions like a trapped animal that would soon be devoured, but Lord Sesshomaru didn't care.  All he focused on was the intolerable need to taste her, to devour her with is mouth, his fingers, his cock. His little human.

He bent to take a nipple into his mouth, groaning against her skin as the wet swirl of his tongue caused a needy breath to escape her lips. Rin felt her knees buckle at the tugs on her flesh. She steadied herself by wrapping her arms tightly around his neck holding him against her. Her fingers curled and grasped his long hair when he made his way to other puckered bud, sucking long and hard, his fangs rasping the skin. His hands roamed her body with rough possessive strokes, each touch searing her skin. Her breath hitched when he neared where she craved to be touched the most. Her attraction and arousal towards him were undeniable, yet her logical side remained and presented itself. He had deceived her and he had not apologized for it. Her eyelids fluttered open towards the dark ceiling maybe it wasn’t too late to stop him...

"Leave, my lord," she begged. Even as she uttered this, she pushed against his hand when he cupped her sex, rubbing her clit with the heel of his palm. She trembled as the pangs of pleasure clouded her thoughts. Her thighs opened wider for him urging him to touch her deeper. "Leave," she said faintly with a shaking breath.

Lord Sesshomaru didn't respond, he stopped only to roll the beaded scent-hiding bracelet off her wrist. Her scent charged into him, making his head swim. He wanted to lose himself completely in Rin. Forget everything and take her just as a woman and man. Bury himself deep inside her. He rose to claim her lips with a rough hunger that she hit the back of her head against the door. He was selfish, he knew. He hated himself for it. But when Rin responded eagerly to his kiss, he forgot everything and thought only of the fire growing between them, scorching them, that even in the nude, they weren't naked enough.

She sank into him, pulling his face to her when he tried to pull away to change position.  Lord Sesshomaru closed his arms around her waist lifting her against him, her breasts molded against his hard chest as he lowered to taste her neck. Her favorite spot. His tongue made tiny circles on her delicate flesh and her pleasured-filled purrs were music to his ears. He turned on the hearth with a flick of his fingers and quickly that same hand molded against her body, returning to its onslaught. He caressed and squeezed down her body, pushing and pinching the cold round mounds of her ass, pressing her against the hard velvet of his erection that burned against her skin.

Rin tingled in his embrace and each time she felt herself being dragged by that powerful tide. His touch, his fierce but tender kiss, making her forget that just as he was the source of her pain, he was the source of her comfort too…

How would she ever escape this man? 

With tears in her eyes, she melted in his touch. Her body accepted him fully, her fingers stroked over the tight planes of his shoulders, her hips bucked against that large member that she craved. She wondered how it would feel to have the entire length inside her, stretching her wall to wall. She reached between their bodies and took him into her hand as best as she could. She smiled against his lips as she slid her hand over the rounded head. It pulsed at her touch. He growled into her mouth, his tongue sliding inside her, caressing her from the inside urgently. He was rock-hard, velvety smoothness. This part of him so large and powerful like everything else about him.

 How she wished he was all hers...

Just as her pleasure was about to subside at just that thought, he picked her up in his arms and took her to bed. He positioned her over the crepe silks of her leveled futon and Rin laid there obediently, her braid curved over the pillows. She watched him with silent, but eager anticipation. She was no longer cold.

A tiny smirk of victory pulled his lips as he spread her thighs apart so he could see her sex parted and glistening in her arousal. He hovered over her, enormous and dominating. He lowered to kiss her tearing eyes tenderly and brushed his lips over the curve of her button nose, to the slight part of her lips. He planted open-mouthed kisses down her body. He left no part untouched, her body contracted and spasmed at every little touch

"Mine," he whispered greedily against her skin, reaching up to pinch the tannish peaks of her breasts. "You're mine, Rin."

He found the fury that he felt at Rin being accompanied by his general subside completely as he took her nipple in his mouth and slid his fingers between her wet nether lips. She writhed under him already wanting release of his torture. The wet sweep of his tongue and the feel of his expert touch making her thrash her head around in delight. When his thumb found her clit, her fingers plunged into his white locks, watching with glossy eyes completely dazed with need. She smoothed the silken hair away from his face so she could watch him, the golden glow of the hearth jumping over his magenta marked back, shadowing the bend of his muscles that flexed with his movements. He was a God and how she loved him…how it hurt to love him.

She placed a soft kiss on the crescent moon on his forehead as he took the other bud into his mouth. She arched her back with a hiss at the combination of his mouth and fingers. She pushed herself deeper into his mouth. Only he could cause this gnawing hunger, only he could make her lose complete control with a single touch. She wanted everything from him, his love, his body, his attention…

What did Lord Sesshomaru want from her besides her body?

He continued stroking her soaking mound as he tortured her breasts with his tongue and teeth. He felt her reaching that point of release, could sense her orgasm coiling in her belly. Her thighs closed on him and dropped open as her moans got louder when he deepened the pressure, her hips bucked against him, and the grip on his hair tightened as she exploded against his hand. He didn't stop his ministrations until she was descending her orgasm and all Rin could do was mumble. What warmth he felt at hearing his name on her lips.

Placing a light kiss on her lips he pulled away and sat back on his knees between her spread legs. He flattened his flat hand above her sex pulling the skin back gently so he could see her silky folds stretch. Her core dripping in the aftermath of her orgasm. Rin clenched her eyes as his fingers seared the skin there, his wet thumb circled that nub that was far too sensitive after her release. She was used to Lord Sesshomaru’s stare by now. He loved to take in every delicate fold of her body. He drew her legs over his thighs and froze when she felt the large head of his cock probing her virginal entrance….

Her heart stopped as she clasped the wrist closest to her, "What are you doing?!"

He thrust her hand away from him and pinned her wrists above her head in one swift movement. He spread over her taking care not to crush her under his weight. He rocked his hips gently against her and locked his eyes deeply with hers, "Rin. I am going to take what I should've taken a long time ago."

"No, you can't," she cried. "It's not fair."

"Perhaps," he answered her, placing a light kiss on her jaw. "That is why you are going to invite me inside you."

She felt that pulsing thickness sliding easily between her slick folds and she closed her eyes ignoring the pleasure it brought.

"Say it, Rin," he breathed, caressing a kiss across her mouth and dropping to nibble her neck. "Will you give me what had always been intended for me? Will you let me make love to you till morning? Will you let me stake my claim on your body?"

Her eyes flung open at the word love. She remembered how simple it had been for Tsukuyomaru to say those words earnestly to her. She suddenly felt guilt and shame flood her as she returned to reality. Would Lord Sesshomaru say those words as easily as he had?

"Let go of my wrists," she uttered gently and to her surprise, he complied.

Immediately, Rin cupped his face, her thumbs grazing over the markings on his cheeks, her fingers grazing the lobes of his pointed ears. It took all her courage to ask him without flinching, "Do you love me?"

 Her sudden question caused his eyes to flare and his mouth to twist in surprise. He sat up then and so did she. She forced herself to keep her eyes on him even if his silence was like a shot to the heart. There was an immediate change in his features as if the word love was the worst thing she could have said to him. The tears rolled down her cheeks and blinded her vision, but she didn't turn away from him. It was him who averted her hurting stare.

 He couldn't say it...

"Don't you think I deserve an explanation? A reason as to why I lower myself this way with you even though you'll end up mating with another woman? But you can't say it, can you?" Her voice shook, but she was glaring. "Yet, you dare to try to claim me as I am a piece of property."

He clenched his hands into a tight fist and looked at her. He wanted to open his mouth to speak, to express what he truly felt for her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What use would those words be if he couldn't have Rin as his mate? Having her this way was easier…but easier for who? Easier for him and his pride? He did not want to admit that the Great Lord of the West had fallen for a human. That he was following the same steps of his sire…. damn it.

"Say something!" she screamed frustratingly. 

 He could see how selfish he had been. Her disappointment sliced inside him and through him.

"Rin..." Lord Sesshomaru started, but he was too stunned for words. Whatever he attempted to say lodged in his throat and he buried it.

Rin saw the vulnerability that was exposed for an instant, vanish. She knew then, he wasn't planning on telling her anything. She wiped her tears resentfully.

"You can't say a word because your damned pride won't let you. At least, I am strong enough to admit that I love you and that I hate you too. That I wish I had never made the choice to go to you that night so I wouldn't have to see this side of you."

He reached for her and she moved back in the bed pulling the silk over her body. What in hell was happening? When did the dynamics of control shift? Who was this woman before him? Her brown eyes were bright in her fury.

"Don't you dare touch me. You can't get past the fact that I am a human and it repulses you. You're ashamed. Do you imagine me as a demon when you take me?"

"No," he defended quickly, but still maintaining that icy tone that Rin was already tired off.

He was upset that she would even consider he would stoop so low and pretend she was something she wasn't. She loved her as he was, a human, but how many times had he shown his repugnance to her kind? This was his doing. The fact that she thought so low of him was his fault.

He watched her heaving chest in her anger. He wanted to comfort her, to treasure and protect her, but all he was doing was hurting her with his quietude. He wasn't good with words and it was a specific set of words Rin wanted to hear from him and he couldn't bring himself to say them.

She slipped out of bed and her eyes darted around for her undergarments.

 "This will be the last time you'll ever see me cry over you."

At least not in front of him.

She walked to her  _hadajuban_  and his enigmatic gaze was glued to her every movement. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything or push her away either. The thought of the general taking his place in her heart and her body, made his blood boil. He had never been so indecisive in his life and he had never lost control of a situation like this. He had hidden his emotions so well for decades that all of them flooding at him at once was making his chest constrict to the point of suffocation. He does love Rin, but if he tells her what she wants to hear then it will surely hurt them both. Those words come with hopes and with promises he can't fulfill. Admitting his love won’t keep him from his duties…

Keeping her in this way is better for both, yet he is not satisfied with that and neither is Rin. He wants to claim her. To taint her with his mark. For her to only look at him. But asking for that was arrogance on his part because his touch was no longer enough for Rin. She had changed her mind…and she could change it whenever she wanted.  She no longer was giving herself as easily as she had that night. He had made a mistake in allowing her to do as she wished as a child. This strong-willed Rin was driving him mad. He needed to be honest and allow her to choose on her own. But if she says no? If she says she will leave his side? There was only one spot Rin could take and it wasn’t as his mate….

He gulped thickly at the thought.

Would he tie her down and force her to stay?

He walked to her as she finished dressing, but didn't get near her. The hurt look that had been on Rin's face was completely composed now. If she was still hurting, she was hiding it bloody well. 

She twirled his direction and stared him dead in the eyes causing him to bewilder once more, "Until you can tell me what you truly feel for me, do not seek me and do not place demands upon me. I am not asking you to mate with me and I am not promising you that I am going to be your concubine. All I want is for you tell me for once in your life what lies in in your heart. I am tired of guessing what goes on behind your mask. None of our time together has any worth if you cannot tell me what you truly feel."

Truly feel? Where had he heard those words before? And who in the pits of hell was this woman? What happened to the girl that had declared her undying loyalty to him and that would follow him to the end of the world?

That girl no longer existed.

The woman in front of him knew her worth. He realized with a pang of anguish that he was losing Rin. He was losing any control he had over her if, indeed, he had any to begin with. He couldn’t control her like he did his kingdom or his subjects. Ultimately, it would be Rin’s choice if she chose to be by his side with what little he offered her and maybe her refusal at his meager offering was one of the reasons he did not want to admit his love for her. He couldn’t live in a world without Rin.

"I am accepting Lady Chiyoko's proposal for schooling and don't attempt to stop me," she said casually as she begun to undo her braid.

Rin was trembling, but she wouldn't let him see. He needed to come face to face with his feelings just as she had. She was gambling she knew. Lord Sesshomaru could mate his princess and forget all about her easily. Compared to his princess what did Rin really have to give him? She did not come attached to great lands or power. She was a simple girl. All she had was because of him. And if it was her body he wanted, he could overpower her easily too. He could take her if he wished and she wouldn’t be able to stop him.

His silence hurt worse than she thought it would. It had taken all her courage to ask him that question and he had shut her down. She was the humans he despised, what made her think she was any special? Sure, he took care of her. He was kind to her, but what place did Rin hold in his heart?  Rin wasn't even sure if Lord Sesshomaru would be able to put aside their differences and see her for who she truly was. 

Lord Sesshomaru finally spoke and sought her eyes, "I won't touch you intimately as you request that is my promise to you." He stepped forward, composing himself back to the fearless prideful lord she knew well. "Part from me only these two years, Rin, so you can gather your thoughts and I will do the same. I'll try to seek an answer for you because as I have stated before, I value you above all others. Is that fair to you?"

His piercing gaze glimmered in its heat and masculine confusion.  It burned her, it pained her, but she fought it. She braved him unflinchingly and focused on the glow from the hearth against his features. 

"Yes, my lord, that is fair. But if you can't be truthful to me when I return, we will  _never_  embrace again."

Sesshomaru's heart jumped in what he recognized as pure fear. The fear of losing Rin forever.

 

 


	26. Rin's Place

Miho entered her mistresses' bedchamber when she allowed her inside. She slithered as a small yellow-spotted snake and turned into her humanoid form sitting at the edge of the golden bed.

"Well, don't keep me waiting," Lady Chiyoko said pulling down her covers from her body and proceeding to comb her white locks with her fingers that weren't tied in her usual two-ponytail hairstyle. The fact that Miho was here at all, confirmed that Lord Sesshomaru's honed senses were weak.

"It's as you've feared, milady. Lord Sesshomaru and his human ward are in love."

Lady Chiyoko cracked her fingers with her thumbs, "Love, you say. Is she marked by him?"

"I couldn't tell milady. His lordship turned my direction and I fled. I am sorry."

Lady Chiyoko wasn't surprised by the news. It did not matter to her who Lord Sesshomaru took as a concubine, but there wasn't a detachment between him and Rin as there was with the ladies of his harem. He cared for Rin. If they were indeed in love, that could pose a problem when it came to his duties and she couldn't allow that. As a mother, it was her right to guide them the proper direction.

"Milady," Miho interrupted breaking Lady Chiyoko's thoughts, "Not only his lordship is interested in Miss Rin."

This caught her attention. Her golden eyes met her yellow-eyed servant.

"Oh? Who else is after this popular human ward?"

"General Tsukuyomaru, milady"

"I see," she smiled impishly. "That's good news. It is about to time for the old bat to settle down."

* * *

 

"We have brought you your breakfast, Miss Rin," Mika voiced quietly with a tray on her palms. Her sister carried a tea set on another tray.

"I'll eat in the sunroom," Rin informed gently as she walked to the shoji doors that led to it. With a nod, they silently followed behind her.

The sunroom was small, minimalistic in furniture and the large shoji windows allowed the sun and cool breeze to enter. It was a perfect view. From this floor, she could even see the sea and the sky become one in the distance. She sat on the cushion with her legs bent under her and scooted closer to her rectangular floor table. The middle of it was packed with fruit Lord Sesshomaru had gathered on his trip around the West. He had delivered it himself before departing on business this morning. Some fruit was oddly shaped and vibrant in colors.

The maids placed various shaped plates in front of her filled with grilled fish, miso soup, eggs, rice, and vegetables. Mikazuki lowered to place a patterned napkin over the human's lap.

"Thank you," Rin said grabbing her chopsticks between her fingers. She was expecting them to turn on their feet and leave without a word, so Rin was shocked when she heard one of the sister-maids speak to her.

"You're very welcome, Miss Rin. We want to thank you for speaking on our behalf," Mikazuki said looking down to the floor embarrassed. Rin's eyebrows drew in confusion, but Mikazuki continued. "We were rude to you and despite this, you defended us and kept us from being punished by Lady Chiyoko."

Mikazuki was the oldest of the sisters, working here after Lord Sesshomaru had reclaimed her homeland as part of the West. She elbowed her younger sister, who fought the urge to roll her eyes still not taking a liking to the new human ward of the West.

"Please accept our apology, Miss Rin," Mika forced out and both curtsied.

Rin was so surprised that she could tip over, but she smiled. She was finally starting to see some turnaround since arriving.

"I accept your apology. I am the first human you have seen in years. I understand your caution." She gave a wide beam and they frowned surprised by her answer. "I will be off to school next month and when I return I would love for us to get know each other better, that is if you still wish to assist me."

She grabbed a slice of grilled pickle and placed it in her mouth. The teal-headed maids didn't know what to say to their new lady. She was odd and spirited and maybe not all that bad for a human…

After her breakfast, her maids helped her inside her wooden bath. The process of bathing that should be no trouble at all was filled with complaint from Rin. She was perfectly capable of taking a bath on her own so she did not understand why she needed their help in that department. They ignored her protests and refused to leave. Mika placed her lengthy hair out of the rim of the tub and the other grabbed a bucket that sat on hot stones inside the small hearth. After it cooled, Mikazuki poured the warm water into the tub and gently poured it over Rin's body. Even as Rin told them they were dismissed, they insisted that she had to get used to having her maids doing things for her.

"You must understand, Miss Rin," Mikazuki said calmly as she grabbed a wet cloth and passed it over her sore breasts that still ached from last night's handling. Her face burned more than the steaming bathing room at the memories. She was just glad Lord Sesshomaru managed to not leave any marks.

Mika washed Rin's hair and raked her wet locks with a bone comb, "If you don't let us assist you what is our purpose here? Stay still."

"Aristocrats are spoiled," Rin breathed trying to relax, following the steam arising from her tub. She knew that since the Water Kingdom, but at least there, Yuna hadn't insisted in bathing her. Mikazuki grabbed one of her legs and scrubbed vigorously.

"That's the idea," Mika said casually, forgetting her position. "They have the power and lineage to never raise a finger in their life."

Mikazuki threw a deadly stare at her sister who quickly apologized for her outburst. The eldest sister apologized for her younger sibling. "My sister can be loose-tongued," she said as she checked the water in the bucket over the hearth with her clawed fingers. She hauled it and began pouring it over Rin's back as Mika lifted her hair. They both eyed silently the pencil thin scars on her back.

Rin eyes dart back at Mika, "There is really no need to apologize. If we are going to be together there must be trust between us. I want us to be friends."

The maids knit their brows confused at the words. Maids and ladies weren't friends.

"We are here to serve you not to be your friends," Mika scolded. "You are a ward of the Kingdom. You are above us. You must make sure to keep a distance."

"No one is above anyone," Rin said with a little smile. "In death, we are all the same, you know."

Mikazuki laughed at the seriousness on Rin's face, but Rin didn't think she had said anything funny. How could anyone judge the life of others as more worthy? She had lived in a world where her life was worth less than a fish. She knew how it felt to be insignificant until she met her lord. He had saved her from death. He had protected her with his life. She indeed held some type of value to her lord, but was it because Lord Sesshomaru believed her different from humans? He hoped he could see her for who she truly was someday.

Mika smiled for the first time in her presence, "You're strange, Miss Rin and very much naïve."

They both thought deeply about Rin's words. They found them bizarre in a world where there was no such thing as equivalence. Rin was unaware at just how much power she held by having the title of the Lord's Ward. Would she say the same after she returned from school?

* * *

After being dressed her maids guided her to Lady Chiyoko's chamber, up some stairs and boundless halls. They leave her at the door with a bow. Rin knocked with her knuckles, "My Lady?"

Miho opened the tall doors and led her in the room that was too overtly decorated with tapestries and wood carvings. Despite that it was daylight, the room was dim with paper lamps the only source of light. The windows were shut closed with thick velvet draperies over them. Lady Chiyoko stood in front of a giant floor mirror in a plum sleeping yukata. Her long white hair fell over her shoulders and Rin felt strange seeing her without her silk robes. She turned Rin's direction with a smile.

"You should consider wearing kimonos that suit your status, Rin. You no longer need to wear your traveling clothing," the demoness mentioned lightly. She scanned her from head to toe in the golden kimono embellished with emerald green. "I have some kimono I wish to gift you. Come in, child."

"You shouldn't have, my lady," Rin said walking to Lady Chiyoko who gestured her to come closer with an extended hand. Lady Chiyoko placed her arms around Rin's shoulders guiding her in front of the mirror.

"It's no bother at all," Lady Chiyoko said observing her.

Miho returned from someplace in her lady's chamber with a stack of folded kimono of assorted colors in her arms. She placed them in her elevated futon as the dog-demoness passed her fingers through Rin's damp hair.

"Such beautiful black hair, Rin," she admired. "Did you see the rest of the West?"

Rin noticed that without all her layers, Lady Chiyoko was quite thin.

"No, I didn't. I visited Tsukuyomaru's daughter, my lady."

"Ahh," she responded and walked to the kimono that Miho arranged on her ornate bed. "How is Shiori doing?"

"She is well. I visited the school," Rin said turning towards her.

"Good, Good," she said and pointed at a red kimono which Miho quickly grabbed and slung over her arm. Miho walked to Rin and began undressing her without saying a word.

"We are doing this now?" Rin asked a bit embarrassed as Miho loosened her emerald obi.

"We are both women here, aren't we?" Lady Chiyoko said with a smile as she helped Miho remove Rin's clothing. "I want you to think of me as part of your family too. You are a ward of the state and as such you have responsibilities. You will represent the humans that will move to Kingdom West. You are the proof of my son's good faith towards humankind."

Rin hesitated slightly but allowed her robes to fall at her feet. She remained with her undergarments as Chiyoko picked up her vast hair that was free from accessories. Miho accommodated the first black layer over Rin's shoulders and finished with a red one.

"Humans are returning to the Kingdom?" Rin asked unsure if she had heard correctly. She was unaware at how Lady Chiyoko eyed her neck and was relieved to find no mark in sight.

She noticed the scent-hiding bracelet on her wrist when she said, "It was my son's decision and I agree wholeheartedly."

Miho kneeled and wrapped Rin's waist with a broad silver sash and fluffed, tugged, and arranged the obi in several ways. Was Lord Sesshomaru bringing back humans because of what she had said? Noticing that Lady Chiyoko awaited her response, she brought her thoughts to the matter at hand.

"I am here to help in any way I can."

Lady Chiyoko met her brown eyes through the mirror. "I am glad. This is your home and I expect you to protect the West and the subjects who reside here."

"Of course," she replied immediately as Miho finished dressing her and rose from her knees to rummage through a carved wooden box on the small table behind her. Rin felt heavy in the boxy obi and weighty robes. She tried to adjust to the bulk and thought of Lady Chiyoko's words. She had the sudden sensation that there was a specific reason she was called here in the first place.

"Protection means vanishing your own emotions for the sake of the West. Are you capable of doing so?" Lady Chiyoko dropped Rin's hair and arranged it neatly over the tall obi.

"I don't understand what you're trying to ask me, my lady," Rin said looking her straight in the eye as Miho returned and combed one side of her hair and secured a ruby comb in place.

Miho proceeded to dress Lady Chiyoko next in total silence.

"If Lord Sesshomaru doesn't mate his betrothed, war will fall upon the West. The peace we have had for years will be destroyed."

"And why wouldn't he mate her?"

"Because of you, of course."

Rin stiffened. Any foolish last hopes of Lord Sesshomaru evading his marriage vanished. The gravity of never truly being with Lord Sesshomaru came to mind once more and it still hurt as much as the first time she found out. He had to mate her even if he didn't want to for the sake of his kingdom. There was only one spot Rin could take and that was as his concubine. Could she do it? If he asked her, could she be with a man that would never be completely hers?

"I would never get in the way of the interest of his people or kingdom," Rin responded solemnly. That fact was true. Rin would never allow his kingdom to suffer for her sake. It wasn't marriage she was demanding from Lord Sesshomaru anyway. She wanted the truth regardless of what she would end up deciding in the end.

Lady Chiyoko was satisfied with this answer and walked a short distance to kneel on a cushion by her concealed shoji window. She was already dressed in her multicolored robes. Miho began to comb her lady's white hair with no expression on her face.

"You have a sensible heart. Something I expect from a woman," she voiced. "You are not marked by him, you know," she side-glanced Rin whose hair looked gorgeous over red. "Men, especially demon men, take joy in claiming women. It's part of their animalistic nature. They take joy in claiming virgins as if they were conquering territory. They are foolish and they think with their second head. I like to believe my son is rational as well and that he assesses the situation completely not just one aspect. He knows that duty comes first. With that being said, he is attached to you which could lead to issues when it comes to giving you off in marriage. He is a dog-demon and he has gotten territorial. Don't confuse that with love."

Rin regarded herself in the mirror as his mother's words penetrated her ears and thoughts. She stared at the elegant robes that decorated her body. Just these robes could feed an entire village. The ruby pin in her hair could feed countless more. Was this the life for her?

"You have to choose your fate carefully, Rin. Put your foot down if he does not let you go. You can find someone you can grow to love. I don't think a human, unaccustomed to demon relationships, would enjoy a life of a concubine. Being second, watching him raise children with another is not easy. Trust me."

The demoness stood in her signature two-ponytail hair style. There was a motherly sound to her voice and features when she walked to her.

"We all have to make sacrifices. I did as well when I married Lord Sesshomaru's father. I didn't love him. I was in love with someone else when I met him, yet I knew my kingdom would benefit from Inu no Taisho's influence and I mated with him without a second thought. I bared him a legitimate son and buried all my emotions for the one I loved." Pain flashed on her features but was quickly concealed. "But _he_ fell in love and couldn't handle it. He went against everyone for his human princess and it got him killed and a lot of the West was lost because of him. Ultimately, the choice is yours. What life do you want to live?"

Was it as easy as just making a choice? If Lord Sesshomaru confessed his love, would that love be enough to sustain her if she chose to be by his side as his mistress? The lord himself couldn't face what he felt for her to even consider that as an option.

She looked up at Lady Chiyoko with heaviness in her heart.

"Don't worry. I won't put the West at risk even if it means stepping aside. Maybe next time you will say what you wish to say without putting the pretext of gifts, my lady," Rin said gently.

She was tired of these _daiyoukai_ not saying things upfront. Rin excused herself, but just as Lady Chiyoko was about to stop her, someone knocked on her door. Miho swiftly heaved the carved wooden doors opened. A maid lowered before them.

"My lady, sorry for the interruption, but Princess Sayumi has arrived."

Rin's heart skipped at the familiar name. Lady Chiyoko dismissed the maid with a fling of her hand and turned her attention back to Rin.

"It was no pretext. As a ward of the state, it is only proper for you to socialize with the future Lady of the West." Rin did not say a word as Miho handed Lady Chiyoko a fan printed with ocean waves. With a flick of her wrist, it snapped undone. She fanned herself and turned to the human girl, "Let's get going, Rin. The princess is dying to meet you."


	27. The Northern Princess

Rin entered the entertainment room that resounded with the strings of shamisen behind Lady Chiyoko. She felt her entire body aching in a variety of emotions: Anger, jealousy, and shame, but Rin attempted to remain composed. Servants slid the bamboo adorned shoji doors and her eyes immediately fell on the woman that laughed behind her fan, which was dotted with peaches, at something Shiori whispered in her ear. It was a like a moth drawn to flame. Rin couldn't keep her eyes away from her as both elegantly dressed noblewomen stood from their cushions to greet them. Princess Sayumi was breathtaking. The word did not do her justice. Her platinum hair almost reached the ground, her eyes were the most crystalline green she had ever seen.

"I am glad your journey was safe, dear," Lady Chiyoko said with a bow. The princess nodded and Shiori greeted her human friend. Lady Chiyoko extended her hand as Rin stepped forward. "This here is the lord's ward."

Rin curtsied towards the princess and feared her voice would crack, "Nice to meet you, my lady. I am Rin."

Sayumi stared her up and down in her confusion. She bowed and then said, "I thought the lord's ward was a child." Behind her green eyes, she hid the unease of realizing that the rumored human ward that traveled beside Lord Sesshomaru was a grown woman. And a beautiful one.

Shiori laughed, placing a hand on the princess's shoulder, "Humans don't stay children for long, Sayumi."

Sayumi reddened and bowed again to Rin, "I meant no offense. What a pleasure to meet you. I hope you and I can be friends."

Rin faked a smile and felt so dishonest. What a misfortune that her romantic rival was kind.

They took their cushioned seats in front of the rectangular wooden table that shone in its polish. Rin shifted from one side to the other, struggling to make sense of the layers of robes and tall obi against her back. When she found a comfortable way to sit she tried to focus on the geisha playing the shamisen.

_Just bear it a little longer and come up with an excuse to leave._

It wasn't long until servants entered with platters of food and sake and created a banquet in front of them. Rin picked on her rice and red beans. She wasn't hungry because her stomach was still full and having the princess right across from her was not helping in gathering her appetite.

Under the princess's shimmery silver and white robes was a voluptuous figure that couldn't be hidden. It was different from Rin's slender frame. She wished selfishly that the princess would look at her with contempt, an excuse for Rin to hate her, but the reality was that the princess was not only breathtaking but compassionate.

Shiori sipped on her sake and joined the conversation of stories of their schooling. It was an attempt to ease Rin's nervousness of her journey coming up soon, but school was the furthest thing from Rin's mind. She wondered if she would leave for two years just to return to sit and drink sake. Rin desired to be needed. To do something than just lounge around in wealth. She was too focused on the gentle tune of the shamisen in the background that Sayumi's voice caused her to jump slightly on her seat.

"Oh, you will love Lady Chō," Sayumi announced looking at Rin with a bright smile framed by even full lips. "She prepares the best ladies because she focuses on their differences instead of just cultivating dull women. She harvests your hidden talents, for me, it was the koto." She giggled and despite that Sayumi was decades old there was a youthfulness to her features that surpassed Rin's. Her eyes seemed too large for her delicate aristocratic face.

"Oh, you must play at dinner tonight," Lady Chiyoko added as she brought a rice cake to her lips. Aristocrats ate even when their body wasn't asking. They ate for pleasure.

Rin brought the sake to her lips and tried to take part of the conversation. "I am sure I'll enjoy my time there."

"You will and then you'll teach at my school," Shiori added happily and Lady Chiyoko found herself admiring how easily Rin made friends with Tsukuyomaru's daughter.

It was Lord Sesshomaru's mother who mostly ran the social aspects of the lord's kingdom. He never seemed to enjoy the mingling or the needless eating. Having Rin around could be a good away to make her son more interactive. She would use Rin's presence to her advantage.

After some time, when the sake had warmed their blood, Shiori and mother engaged in a heated conversation that excluded Rin and the princess. Rin watched their bickering with a yawn she hid behind her kimono sleeve. She glanced over to the princess to find that she was staring at her. The princess stood and sat beside the human girl.

"I meant it when I said I wish for us to be friends, Rin." Rin attempted to answer, but she found herself mute. The princess brought the ceramic sake dish to her pink lips, seemed to just wet her lips instead of drink. "Lord Sesshomaru used to frighten me. I met him long ago when we were pups, but I don't think he remembers." She twisted her mouth into a pout and stared at crab leg that stuck out of a dish. She pondered over whether to eat it or not. "When I found out he was my mate, I feared for my life. He had changed from the silent pup I had met long ago. He had gotten obsessed with power. There were rumors about his ruthlessness everywhere so you see…” She looked from Rin’s napkinned lap to the humans gently round face, her long black lashes that adorned her brown eyes. “I was quite surprised when I found that he had taken a human companion. You seemed to have changed him. Thank you for looking out for him."

Rin clenched her fists under the table. She forced a smile and was afraid that its fakeness would reveal how queasy it made her feel to hear her speak of him with authority. Like he belonged to her. She saw the depths of his golden eyes when he held her last night. His breath against her neck. By denying him, she could very well be pushing him into the arms of the princess. Making Lord Sesshomaru face his own emotions could cause her to lose him forever...

"How did your mating come to be?" Rin asked feeling ashamed to pry, but wanting to know more.

Sayumi looked up at the ceiling as if she was looking for the answer there.

"It was a treaty of peace the North signed with Inu No Taisho after war broke out long ago. But to be honest, I have always loved him, even when he was ruthless. He is like a father to you, right?"

The princess's question showed that she wasn't too trusting of Rin being close to the high lord. It wasn’t just a rumor that Inu No Taisho had put his lands in jeopardy for a human woman--it was an undeniable fact, a shame that still sullied the West. What was Rin supposed to answer to that? Rin smiled forcefully and glanced at Lady Chiyoko who took a thin kiseru pipe from a servant's hand and covered the tip with her plum painted lips. She watched Rin attentively. The smell of tobacco traveled to Rin's nose and she inhaled with a cough. The perfect excuse to evade her questioning.

"I am sure you are waiting anxiously for your mating aren't you dear?"

Princess Sayumi clapped her hands together, diverging from Rin's conversation. "Yes. I hope I can finally meet his lordship tonight."

"I am sure he'll come."

He wouldn't leave Rin alone with her romantic rival, would he? Everything was going just as Lady Chiyoko had planned.

Rin stood up unable to take any more conversation of her mating. She excused herself the politest way she could muster. Shiori grabbed her hand, "Stay a bit more and we depart together."

Rin smiled apologetically, "I really have to get going, Shiori."

Rin took a servant's hand that helped her up and guided her to the doors. She slid into her sandals when the lord's mother called her.

"We expect you at dinner, Rin."

Rin threw a minor deceitful smile that made Lady Chiyoko's lips curl. Rin could see right through her supposed kindness.

"Yes, my lady."

Rin marched down the hall hauling up the long weighty robes. Her head was pulsing because of Lord Sesshomaru's princess. She felt a knotting in the pit of her stomach. That was the woman she would lose the man she loved to...

_His princess…_

She was too lost in thought that when she crashed against a solid figure all she could do was blink. He held her upright by the upper arms and she looked up to see a pearly white smile.

"Rin. I rushed here as soon as Shiori told me."

"Told you?" she asked stupefied

"I am here to save you."

* * *

 

The general noticed right away the fancy clothing on Rin's body. She looked like a noblewoman already. He was about to comment on his observation when he heard shoji doors slide open.

"Is that you father?!" Shiori's semi-drunken voice called out.

Tsukuyomaru took Rin from the wrist before his daughter could find him.

"Is it selfish of me that I want to be alone with you?" he asked looking back at her as he hauled her towards the lift that would take them down the main entrance.

"No," Rin responded breathily holding one side of her robes so she could keep up with his pace.

"I want to show you the villages of Kingdom West."

"That sounds great, but I have to return before dinner."

His lips curved as they entered the lift and descended side by side. "I was invited to the dinner as well. I'll make sure you're back on time."

* * *

 

Lord Sesshomaru entered the tailor's store with Suenori and Jaken behind him. His mokomoko was bandaged on one end, blood seeping through it. This merchant's store in the territory of Gin was one of the most sought out. The entire store was surrounded with cloths of various patterns of ivory silk. Master Nuno was a master in his craft and when his beady eyes took in his lordship, he dropped the silk he weaved and ran to his presence.

He bowed, "What an honor, milord."

The lord handed him the extra piece of his mokomoko, "It's been dried of its blood. I want a cloak."

He took the large appendage in his scaly hands and his eyes widen at the softness of the material he had been asked to work with. "If I may ask, is it a cloak for you?"

"No. A women’s cloak," he said and gave him the exact measurements.

The Lord turned on his feet as Suenori paid the tailor in gold. No sooner had he reached the outside when he recognized his mother's footman when he landed in front of him.

"My lord. I have a message from your mother. Her ladyship requests your presence at dinner tonight in honor of Lady Sayumi."

"Not interested," he said impassively, walking past him down the backstreet that led to the market square.

The footman ran behind him, "She also wished for me to inform that your ward will be in attendance. "

That made Lord Sesshomaru halt causing Jaken to crash against his leg. His mother was such an opportunist. Just what on earth was she planning?

"I'll be there," he said continuing his way.

He wouldn't leave Rin alone.

 


	28. Dinnertime

"These are the human villages being prepared," Tsukuyomaru informed as they flew on their respective mounts over where demon-men hauled wood and tiling. Rin smiled. Her lord was a headache, but she felt proud of him taking the step of allowing humans back in the kingdom.

The cool autumn air made her forget about the princess for a while. He guided her over hilly lands, vast villages filled with subjects that made up Kingdom West. There wasn't a single village in which they stopped where someone didn't recognize the general. The children adored him. He was born to be a father and she could see the love he had for them. His soft, but deep chuckle warmed her heart as they touched his wings and demon-children with wings themselves showed off theirs.

As they flew to the next village, to check in on a friend that would soon give birth, she saw a nostalgic gleam in his amethyst eyes.

"I always desired a large litter. Shizu was pregnant when she died."

Rin hovered close to him and squeezed his forearm sympathetically, "I am sorry, Tsukuyomaru."

He turned to her with a beam and thanked her, quickly changing the subject. They flew over a village that had a variety of farm animals in corrals. As Rin peered down with interest and stroked A-Un's necks absentmindedly, he watched her. His eye blazed with the urge to tell her that family had been the farthest thing from his mind since his wife died, but that Rin had made him hope. She had awakened his desire to be a husband again and have children. He couldn't mate her as he had done with Shizu. The mating ceremony, where partners unite spiritually, can only be done once. It was an eternal and binding bond, but he would cherish Rin just as he had cherished his wife.

Rin turned to him and cocked her head to the side questioningly. Her long hair caressed by the wind and spread behind her made her look like a Ukiyo-e painting. Tsukuyomaru found himself falling more in love with the human ward of the West.

* * *

They descended and dismounted in front of a pagoda-roofed house that was up a soft hill separated from the rest of the village. No sooner had they taken a step, when two doe-demons run out of the house in complete chaos. Their wide tawny eyes immediately spot the general.

"The baby is coming! The midwife said she wouldn't birth until a full moon!"

Tsukuyomaru swiftly mounted back on his red-maned demon horse to fetch the midwife and Rin ran behind the frantic doe-demons without getting the chance to introduce herself to the antlered ladies.

There is huffing of pain the moment she walked through the wooden halls. "I can help I have some experience with midwifery."

The brown-haired women looked over their shoulders and eyed her fancy clothing, debating if they should take the noblewoman's word, but when the birth mother screamed, they grabbed her by the wrists and guided her to the birthing chamber.

She entered the room full of women. A doe-demon groaned over a futon, her large belly taking up most of the space. Her face was too pale and blotchy with sweat. Even though she had no idea who the woman standing at the foot of her futon was, she ground out, "Oh, please help me!"

"Take off this obi and robes, please. I need my movement," Rin said. Swiftly, two women disrobed her until she remained in her under-kimono. She slid her scent-masking bracelet above her elbow and kneeled between her bent legs. She tossed the blanket over her knees and split her hadajuban to see her dilation. Rin immediately spat out orders, remembering the times she helped Lady Kaede with birthing mothers. The women in the chamber rushed to get warm water and disinfecting salve.

"The child is coming now. Please don't bear down until I tell you, okay?" she rubbed the knee of the pregnant woman comfortingly as she nodded and heaved in her pain while other women dabbed away her sweat.

By the time, Tsukuyomaru returned with the midwife in tow, he entered to find a delivered baby in the crook of Rin's arms. She wore her pale red under-kimono, her hair banded in a loose ponytail behind her. He did not hear the chatter of excited women, or the pants of the new mother, or the sound of the crying infant. All his senses were focused on the human woman before him. She rose from her knees and turned to him before the women kicked him out. His heart swelled with joy. He was reminded of Shizu as if she were giving him the okay to move on with his life.

"It's a girl," Rin said with a short laugh as she handed the infant to her exhausted mother.

Tsukuyomaru knew then, he would do anything in his power to protect Rin even if she never ended up being his, but damn it all, he would not back down without a fight even if it meant coming face to face with his lord. He would fight for Rin's affection…

* * *

"We are very late," Rin squealed pulling on the lapels of her disheveled kimono that was put on in a hurry. She only had time to clean herself up.

"Relax, relax, Rin," Tsukuyomaru said hovering next to her. "Don't you realize that you helped deliver a baby?" He gave a short chuckle that dimpled his cheeks.

"I have done it plenty of times," she said staring at the star-lighted sky. It was her first upper-class dinner and she was going to be super late.

"You were amazing today, Rin. You have completely stolen my heart."

Rin heated at his opened declaration of love. She had trouble knowing what to answer when he said such things.

"Would you allow me to send you gifts and letters while you are at school?"

"We are friends, Tsukuyomaru. I don't want to give you false hopes. You know my true feelings. The last thing I want to do is hurt you or make you misunderstand." She had caused this grief to Kohaku and she wouldn't inflict it on anyone else.

"I am a man, Rin. I know exactly what is at stake. All I want is your permission to keep communicating with you with letters and gifts as proof my sincerity to you." He spoke about this so casually and with an air of confidence, that was not condescending. He had a gentle smile all throughout. "I understand that you love Lord Sesshomaru and I am willing to wait as long as it takes. I wish you to know that I not only desire your friendship but your love as well, Rin."

Rin muttered something under her breath, but the bat-demon continued. His kind amethyst eyes intense in their earnest, looking directly at her without faltering.

"All I want is a yes or no. May I write and send gifts to you, Rin?"

Rin nodded yes and wondered if that had been the right choice all the way to the kingdom. She felt that she was betraying Lord Sesshomaru in some way and then she felt stupid and sad all together. She felt all this while his betrothed was in his kingdom waiting for him.

* * *

Rin rushed down the halls redressed in a four-layer silk kimono to the dining hall that was strictly a chamber for royals, separated from the great dining hall on the main floor. Her maids ran behind her accommodating the tails as she followed another servant that led her to the chamber. She felt naked without an obi and yet at the same time overdressed. The sleeves were broad, decorated with flamboyant brocade violet flowers.

"Oh, Miss Rin. You are so late."

"I know, I know," Rin said, her legs felt heavy with each step she took because of the intrusive layers.

To her relief, Tsukuyomaru arrived in the opposite direction. He waved and waited for her by the front doors. His hair was noticeably down over a silvery-blue kimono and darker hakama. He blushed at the sight of her painted features and the slight part of her rosy red lips. Tsukuyomaru slid the doors opened and Rin let out a soft gasp the moment her brown eyes met certain golden ones shimmering in ire. Lord Sesshomaru looked at her and then at the general with silent, but deadly regard.

Lord Sesshomaru's guts wrenched and his claws twitched at seeing Rin beside him. Jealousy was an understatement to what he felt. He was close to pouncing off his seat and ripping the general's throat with his fangs. His ward and general bowed and excused themselves for their tardiness to the guests, that consisted of his mother, Jaken, Shiori and Suenori and, of course, his fiancée, who sat right beside him. His rival met his vexed gaze and held it. A look that said he would not back down in his intimidation. That nagging fear crept up the lord's spine. Was this the man he would lose Rin to?

Rin gulped tightly at the sight of the princess beside him who chatted idly across the table with his mother. They made a lovely couple. There was no denying that. He was so immense beside her and the white-haired lord looked out of place even if he was surrounded by the elegance of the chamber. She focused on the imaginary cloud of smoke she saw emanating from him when he caught her stare. He gave a pointed glance at the cushion beside him which indicated, sit here or else. She ran, or felt she ran, and dropped beside him after her greetings were over. She was afraid that Lord Sesshomaru would lose it. Did no one else see his boiling rage? How odd. Was she imagining it? Tsukuyomaru took his seat between Rin and his daughter. With all the guest seated, Jaken sounded a bell. Servants entered from a side door and began placing platters of food and vases of Sake in the shiny wooden table. Rin took the opportunity in the shuffling to glance up at her lord who side glanced her and narrowed his eyes accusatory at her. She knew then, she wasn't imagining anything. He was angry at her. He was looming beside her and she was painfully aware of his knee pressed against the side of her thigh. His presence suffocated her more than the usual. This brute was mad at her when he had his fiancée beside him. She wouldn't allow him to bully her. She didn't owe him a single thing.

She would ignore him. She would block him and his princess out of her mind. She would have a good time and she wouldn't hurt. Lord Sesshomaru's figure blocked the princess beside him, but in her voice, she could hear the love she felt for him. Her voice said it all. She was bashful in her questions and the tension during dinner could be cut with a knife. If anyone was having a good time it was Shiori and Suenori who threw at each other lust-filled glances. They wouldn't remain in the dining chamber for too long.

Tsukuyomaru attempted to lighten the mood, taking a sip of his sake before he said, "Rin delivered a baby today while I was showing her the villages of the kingdom this morning."

Lord Sesshomaru's temples ticked and he tried to maintain his cool under his emotionless façade. He had been the _entire_ day with her. Lord Sesshomaru's lips tightened. Would Rin leave him for him? The general was indeed more talkative than he was. Lord Sesshomaru was a hard man to know intimately because he was raised to command authority. If he was anything like his general, he would have lost all respect decades ago. Was this the type of man Rin was asking him to be? If that was the case…it was futile.

Rin ate her plantains as Lady Chiyoko commended her for her quick action.

"I underestimated you, Rin. Very well done."

"Thanks," she said simply, not increasing her gaze from her plate of food. This torture was caused by her. She was brought here to see with her own eyes the woman Lord Sesshomaru would take.

"Rin," she heard from aside Lord Sesshomaru. Rin jumped at the sound of the princess's voice. She felt her throat tighten as she leaned forward to meet her emerald eyes. "Maybe you can help deliver our children too someday." The princess placed a pale hand on top of the High Lord's large one, asserting her claim.

No more. Rin couldn't take this torture anymore. She fought the urge to get up on her feet and just run away. Rin wondered if there were ulterior motives to her seemingly innocent words.

"Don't be foolish," Lord Sesshomaru lectured the princess taking his hand away from her and grabbing the dainty sake dish in his clawed fingers. "That is a midwife's duty not for someone of Rin's status."

"Forgive me, my lord," The princess uttered quietly. "I meant no ill will."

* * *

Throughout the night, Lord Sesshomaru went out of his way to ignore Princess Sayumi. He answered her briefly when she spoke and focused on his drink in front of him. He would kill his mother for this. He tapered his eyes at her, but she let out a cloud of smoke from her plum painted lips. She tapped the length of her kiseru pipe with a clawed finger as Jaken held the ashtray under it collecting the ashes. He hated the pain he could sense from Rin. She was suffering because of him. Rin did not understand that the princess meant nothing to him. That she was just the woman who was chosen to provide an heir.

Rin sipped on her dish of sake and chatted with Tsukuyomaru, Shiori, and Suenori about the baby she helped deliver and many of the birth she had assisted in Edo. She gave a short laugh as Suenori asked Shiori when they were planning on having children. Shiori elbowed him, "Until you decide to leave castle life behind and mate me in the village."

"I can't do that. His lordship needs me," he whispered, sliding a piece of sashimi in his mouth.

Rin felt her tense body finally begin to calm when she heard the princess once more.

"I have a gift for you, my lord," the princess announced shyly.

Lord Sesshomaru doesn't say a word as the curvy princess struggled to her feet. He helped her up and she bowed towards him appreciatively before walking towards the demon-geisha who stopped playing her shamisen and gave up her spot. Sayumi knelt on the cushion the geisha had occupied while the demon painted in white rummaged behind a shoji divider. She returned with a rectangular instrument with strings over white little arches. All eyes were glued on her as she positioned the koto in front of her. She raised her gaze directly at her fiancé

"I've composed this song for you, Lord Sesshomaru," she said bashfully as she leaned over the koto and began to play. She looked haunting, gorgeous in her white-gold robes that didn't hide her womanly body. The room was filled with her melancholy tune that increased in intensity. Her fingers moved expertly on the instrument, her head bobbing gently to the sound. If Rin's heartache had a song to accompany it, it would be this one.

Tsukuyomaru noticed Rin's eyes heavy with grief. He wanted to embrace her, to calm her heartache, but just as he neared to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder his vision dropped to the shift at her lap. Lord Sesshomaru squeezed her knee in a consoling manner and Rin clasped his wrist just as hard under the table where no one would see.

_Forgive me, Rin._ The lord thought. He was a beast, hurting his innocent ward he had sworn to protect. _Forgive me for the pain I have caused you._ She had every right to hate him. He had avoided telling her about his intended and had tried to claim her body as his dominion with no remorse to keep her under his control. Why Rin was still by side, despite this, was beyond his comprehension.

* * *

The moment Rin uttered a giggle at something Lady Chiyoko had said to Shiori, she knew she was drunk. She was mad at the matriarch's false pretense of kindness and she was in no mood to socialize with her. It was late at night and shamisen music played in the background spurring on their mingling. The night felt endless and the only thing that seemed to calm the storm twining in Rin's belly was the tarty taste of her sake. Rin reached for the ceramic sake vase over the table when Lord Sesshomaru glided it across the surface towards him before her fingertips reached it. She immediately shot him a glare.

"Enough, Rin. You are inebriated," he whispered. Her face was flushed red and the rouge that decorated her cheeks made her look redder. At her pace, he was starting to fear that she would run in the arms of his bat-general if she continued to drink so heavily.

"Fine," she mouthed sternly tossing her hair across her shoulders. Her gaze glided to Tsukuyomaru who was entertaining everyone in an elaborate war story. She glanced back at her lord and wondered why Princess Sayumi was so silent, but she didn't care enough to find out. Instead, she tried to immerse herself in Tsukuyomaru's story, but that was in impossible. Rin had never drunk so much in her life. Her head felt heavy as if she carried sacks and sacks of rice over her head. It was Lord Sesshomaru's right hand in front of her that woke her from her daze. Her stare dropped to the sake dish he offered her to fill. She scowled at it, thinking it should be his princess's job to have his sake dish filled. Rin indulged him despite her reservations and inclined against the table to take the vase he had taken away from her in her hands. She noticed as she did this that Sayumi had fallen asleep and was lolled against the lord's arm. She poured the liquid into his dish, her hands trembling. Heat swirled inside her as she became aware of his intense stare raking from her bottom, up to her face, making her flush even deeper.

Lord Sesshomaru watched her with freedom. She was delectable with her lips slightly parted in her concentration. He fought the urge to taste them and nip them as he disrobed her. She made his body react with such violent need. Under her robed layers, it was easy to be discreet when he his large demanding hand grazed under her kimono to caress up her thigh. His touch was instinctual, done without him weighing the consequences of his actions. That touch surged a powerful shock through him that forced him to fight down his beast. He wasn't sure if he would survive without having Rin under him.

Rin muffled a squeal hugging the sake vase tight against her breasts when her lustful lord gave her ass a painful squeeze. Everyone turned her direction as she swiftly sat back down with his hand still underneath. Her embarrassment made her temples pound. How did he manage the courage to do such things when his intended was right beside him?

"Are you alright, Rin?" Tsukuyomaru asked. "You are very red."

"I-I am fine. I think it's time for me to go to bed now," she chuckled nervously, her body tingling as the lord pulled his hand away subtly. The princess woke up from her quick slumber and smiled drunkenly up her lord.

"I believe it is time for you to retire as well, Lady Sayumi," Lord Sesshomaru said impassively.

The princess nodded as Lady Chiyoko called on the maids, "You will be sleeping on the top royal quarters, dearest. Rin has moved in the room you used to take."

Sayumi stiffened but didn't say a word. She nodded and gave a practiced smile that she had been taught to possess for a decade.

* * *

Mikazuki entered for Rin while the human lady said goodnight to everyone. The moment she stood up, the entire room began to spin and she stumbled slightly in her robes. Both Tsukuyomaru and Lord Sesshomaru were ready to catch her and then proceeded to glare at each other when she found her own footing and left them facing each other. She walked with the aid of Mikazuki as Suenori and Shiori excused themselves as well. Lady Chiyoko poked a sleeping Jaken back to a wakeful state with her pipe as she tried to ignore the way her son glowered at her. She stood up before she was left alone in the emptying room with him. She stretched, placed her pipe inside the lapels of her kimono, and walked to the princess who was being steadied by the upper arms by her son. Lady Chiyoko took the princess's hand and both bid Lord Sesshomaru farewell.

"In my study tomorrow, mother," he said tightly.

"Yes, my lord," she responded with a sigh and took a swaying princess through the room with the aid of maids.

Tsukuyomaru stood leisurely from his spot after finish his sake. He and Lord Sesshomaru were the only ones left. He bid goodnight to him and turned when Lord Sesshomaru's imposing frame appeared in front of him.

"Your intentions for Rin. I want to hear them now."

Tsukuyomaru didn't back down from his stare filled with contempt. The lord was three inches taller than he was, his body sculpted for battle, his unavoidable strength was obvious under his white patterned short kimono. Despite this, Tsukuyomaru wasn't intimidated by the son of the Inu No Taisho. He had led great armies when this dog demon was just a snot-nosed pup.

He gave him a kind smile when he told him, "I want to make her my wife. Now excuse me, your lordship."

He walked past him leaving the lord seething fire.


	29. The Lord and His Ward

Rin was dressed beautifully in a layered kimono of shimmering white adorned with her favorite flowering plant at the sleeves and at the hems. The robes were a gift from her lord. She had found the garments adorned with wisteria in the arms of her maids when she woke up. She was supposed to wear them for brunch in the garden. They were the right amount of fabric and would be perfect for the cool weather, but Rin had other plans. Instead of accompanying the aristocrats she went to a small shrine she had found during her travel with Tsukuyomaru the day before. It was in one of the villages closest to the castle at the edge of the forest. She traveled up the weathered stone stairway saying goodbye to A-Un who would wait for her down at the shrine gate. Rin had not visited a shrine in such a long time.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru strode the halls to Rin's chamber determined to find her. She wasn't at breakfast with his mother and Lady Sayumi and it irked him to wonder if she had gone off with the general again. His steps were brash, concentrated on the human woman he couldn't get rid of in his thoughts. He told himself that maybe she was still dressing, or more likely paying for her heavy drinking, but his jealousy was taking away the saner parts of him. The words of the general fueling his fire. The bat demon wanted her as his wife! His wife! The bat couldn't mate her properly, anyway. He had already mated once. Which meant Rin would be Ill marked if he took her and wouldn't receive his lifespan. He was nothing but a nuisance. Just the thought made his claws extend and the markings on his face flare with aggravation.

He can't believe that there was once a time he had made peace with marrying Rin off, now, just the thought, churned his insides. He was foolish to not to see the woman Rin had become. He was preoccupied with honor, his honor more than anything when it came to marking her. The innocent way she had asked for it. Now it was him who craved his mark on her with every fiber of his being.

Could he tell her? Could he confess what he secretly hid in his heart without feeling he had betrayed his kingdom and everything he had fought for when it came to his father and the shame he brought the West? If he did, would Rin stay by his side despite his duty?

_I am sorry, my lord. I can't do it. I am going back to Edo. You will never see me again…_

Just imagining those words coming out of her mouth felt like a stab through his chest. He wouldn't be able to live in a world without her. He won't be able to accept a farewell. His silence, his deception in not telling her about the princess, and his damned pride were all driving her away from him and possibly into the arms of another man.

He needed to see her. He needed to see that reassuring smile. He felt himself being consumed by his own doubts and jealousy, emotions that he never felt and he didn't know how to control. Rin was weakening him and he desperately fought for power. He waited for Rin at a distance from the garden from where his mother and Princess Sayumi were. His intention was to take Rin away from his conniving mother who had feigned innocence in forcing Rin to a dinner she was uncomfortable with. Rin did not arrive and Lord Sesshomaru left off to find her before he was spotted. If he couldn't tell her, he wanted to show her how much she meant to him. He wanted this day to be just for the two of them.

He caught sight of her maids as they exited her room with a cloth sack of garments for washing. The teal-headed servants froze when they caught sight of their ominous lord with a stare that screamed death.

"Rin." That was all he said when the maids told him exactly where their lady was.

* * *

Rin prayed after years of leaving religion behind. Growing up, Lord Sesshomaru had been her only God. She didn't need the protection of a deity when she had someone as powerful like Lord Sesshomaru by her side. Under the awning of the wooden shrine, she pressed her palms together for her family, for her friends, and prayed for her journey to the territory of Gin. She implored for understanding. She did not want to hate the princess and she didn't want to hate her lord despite how unbearable it had been to see them together last night.

She apologized for leaving her faith and refusing to see that Lord Sesshomaru wasn't a deity, but a man. That is where Rin had failed. She had placed Lord Sesshomaru on a pedestal all her life when he was simply a demon-man with desires and faults like everyone else. She hoped he could find the courage to open his heart to her and to leave the intolerance he still had about humans. She wanted his honesty before she could ever consider staying by his side and she wanted his understanding if she chose otherwise. Rin held on to that love and optimism she felt for him even if her trust had diminished just a bit.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if she could trust him when he had intentionally kept her in the dark about the princess. There had to be a reason. At least when it came to humans, he had changed so much already. That change gave her hope and a measure of peace that the lord could indeed transform into a more accepting lord. And if he could do that, then he could certainly reveal what he carried in his heart.

And what about her? Would she be able to stay by his side if he married the princess? Just the thought made her stomach twist into painful knots. She wasn't sure. She sighed slowly and let the scent of incense swirl around her along with the cool breeze.

_Please give me the strength to leave if there is no place for me here…_

She bowed towards the shrine and went to meet A-Un

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru waited for her beside Rin's two-headed mount. He spent a couple of seconds glancing at her weapon strapped to the beast's harness. He was reminded of the time he had taken it away from her, the way she had confronted him. Rin didn't need him anymore and that was a reality that was hard to wrap his mind around. She could defend herself with his weapon and she could live without him. He turned when he sensed her near and saw her eyes widen when she caught sight of him.

The kimono he had gifted her fell in thick white layers stained with wisterias. She hauled the layers up by her calves as she walked down the paved stairway. She was lovely and her beauty rivaled noblewomen who had worn these fashions since youth. Lord Sesshomaru's heart drummed hard in his chest when she gave him that smile he was longing to see, her mass of black hair flowing in wild abandon behind her. He had to fight himself from flying to her and crushing her in his arms. He was craving desperately to touch her, to hear his name on her lips. He wouldn't lose her to him. He wouldn't. It would kill him.

Rin walked unhurriedly to her lord, her breath halting at the attention of those golden eyes stormy with emotion. They seemed brighter under his sable hooded cloak that covered most of his body. He appeared to be going out on business.

"My lord," she greeted as she patted one of A-Un's neck causing a satisfied grumble to escape him. He stepped closer to her and caught her gently by the elbow turning her to face him. She was just inches from him. She placed her hand flat against his armorless chest and looked up at him, his eyes shadowed by his hood but in no way obscuring their intensity. There was something different about him today and it wasn't because of his missing mokomoko.

"Rin." He breathed her name in such a way that it made Rin's skin gooseflesh. He stroked the side of her face with his strong fingers. "Accompany me today."

She pursed her lips thinking about it. She turned slightly away from his stare, but he caught her chin and leaned forward. He was so close to her that she could feel his heartbeat, or so she thought.

"It's not right when the princess is here," she protested shoving his hand from her face and attempting to turn her attention back to A-Un.

He tightened his hold on her elbow. "The princess? You think so much about her when I hardly spare a thought."

She met his eyes then. It had to be his dark clothing that made him look so deadly. He was all in black and there were only hints of silver on his hakama. "Do you wish me to spend my time with her instead?" The unease that flashed on Rin's face gave him the answer. "You mustn't feel guilty. What we have is nothing, but a contractual agreement."

Rin stepped on her toes and skidded her fingertips over his jaw. Her touch made him reverberate at the contact. His hands dropped to her hips when she stroked the planes of his cheeks discovering with surprise that all his markings were hidden. She had only seen Lord Sesshomaru do this one once when he wished to conceal himself from the sight of others, a rare occurrence.

"She loves you," Rin said silently taking her hands away from him. The brightness of her brown eyes dimmed and she stared at his booted feet. "It may be a contractual agreement to you, but not to her."

"Mating between aristocrats is not about such affections. After the woman's duty is complete she is free to do as she wishes. Stop concerning yourself with such affairs." Rin's mouth opened to speak. His response sounded cold to her. What she believed odd was something normal in his world. She could never imagine herself marrying someone she didn't love. She wanted to ask him more questions about his mating, but he stopped her by placing the pad of his index finger over her lips. "Spend the day with me." Rin thought about it again and his nostrils flared in irritation when he believed she opened her mouth to deny him. "Or would you rather spend the day with my general?"

The way he growled at her after his question stunned her and he clasped her firmly by the hips when she tried to pull away from him. His fiery gaze analyzed her features waiting impatiently for a response.

"Of course not," she said, knowing that he wouldn't let go until he heard an answer to that question.

He took her by the hand and lead her towards A-Un who lowered on his four legs so Rin could climb him.

"We're leaving then."

Rin nodded and steadied herself by clutching his hand as she picked up the layers of her kimono. The action exposed her legs to him and just that bit of bare skin plagued lustful images in Lord Sesshomaru's mind.

Once Rin settled in her saddle, A-Un rose as Rin slightly swayed forward and held on to his reins. She glanced at her lord waiting for him to lead the way but to her surprise, Lord Sesshomaru jumped up on A-Un right behind her. His towering form encasing her and causing her to stiffen. He took the reins from her hands and directed A-Un up to the sky. She leaned back as they took flight, the rigidness of his body against her back caused her to hum with want.

"My lord," she murmured. Feeling him so close made Rin dizzy, her entire body was shaking. She tried to hide the way he made her feel to no avail. "There is no space for us both on A-Un."

He shifted closer to her their bodies molding with each other, reminding her of the times she had been under him.

"There is plenty of space and I prefer it here," he said into her neck.

She gulped as his breath warmed her ear. "You must remember your promise. You can't misbehave as you did yesterday or I will end this trip short."

"I won't forget," he said hoarsely. The corner of his lips lifting in amusement. She sounded so out of breath. He focused on the feel of her between his legs and tried to behave. She was shaken by his proximity, but she was aroused. There was no doubt about that. She bounced slightly when she felt his cool fingers scooping her hair to the front of her shoulders. His touch was swift, but it left him recalling the kisses he had placed there. She had no idea the fire she ignited in him. "But are you certain that you will be fine, Rin?" She dared to turn to him and her thighs pressed together when she met the ravenous light in his eyes. "You look quite… _stimulated_."

Her ears burned and she turned away from him so fast that she pulled a nerve in her neck.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said kneading the tender spot. That silky voice that gave away his own arousal made her throat dry. She fought herself to keep from lunging into his arms and asking him to make love to her in the air. Her nipples hardened at every little shift of his and when a gust of wind thrusted her back she was poked…and not by the swords he carried at his side.

The way to the territory of Gin was eternal.

* * *

They walked side by side down the streets of one of the principal villages of Gin. It was lively with citizens who were lost in their own affairs. Vendors walked with baskets atop of their heads from cobbled lanes into the marketplace. They shouted out the names of the food they had for sale stopping to offer by leaning over to show the goods in their wicker baskets. The smell of food from the stands and vendors stirred Rin's hunger. Her stomach growled and Lord Sesshomaru heard it through the yammering crowd.

They stopped in front of a stand where grilled eel was being freshly prepared and waited in line. She glanced up at Lord Sesshomaru who glanced at her back concealed into anonymity by his cloak. He seemed at ease without him carrying the weight of being lord of all these lands and all these people for today. Midway through the line, Lord Sesshomaru stepped away telling her he would soon return. Rin continued to wait unaware at how demons and humans of no noble standing eyed her clothes with awe.

* * *

Rin walked leisurely through the village as she finished her grilled eel staring over at the dock by her side and at the clear of the ocean tide slamming against formidable ships. It wasn't long when Lord Sesshomaru found her, he carried a cloth sack curled in his clawed hand and did his best to conceal it from her sight. She turned to him with a toothy smile as he inclined her head towards her in acknowledgment. They mounted A-Un and quickly gathered height. Lord Sesshomaru pointed towards a series of pagoda homes with black-thatched roofs that connected with each other as one. It was up on a hill, fenced a few miles away from the villages.

"The school," he mentioned lightly as they flew higher in the air. Rin felt nervousness tingle in her tummy staring down at the place where she would live for two years. What would change by then?

* * *

They soared over the sea for a while until they pierced through a barrier that covered a small island. He landed at the edge of the forest and got off A-Un first and immediately helped Rin off. He guided her towards the crowd of trees where the sun barely peeked through their branches.

"When I was a pup I sought solitude here," Lord Sesshomaru confessed taking Rin by surprise. This was the first time he told her about his childhood without her asking. "I had a barrier erected here to keep others from it."

The forest here didn't look any different from the forestry in Kingdom West, so she wasn't sure why Lord Sesshomaru would go to lengths to bring her here. She was just about to comment when she saw the tall wisteria trees as tall as the cedar. She had never seen them so tall. They were in the middle of the forest. They stood out because they didn't belong there. But oh, how they took her breath away. Some of the snake-like stems were golden, transitioning into autumn, but others still held their purple vibrancy. He slipped his grip from her wrist to her hand and lead her through a path that had been cleared. The wisterias curved over the path canopying their journey and creating a sky of gold and purple. Their sweetness embraced them as he showed her what he wanted her to see. She heard the stream first before she saw it. Her eyes widened as she took in the crystalline stream covered by purple and gold petals and the pavilion on a soft knoll next to the stream.

"My lord, it's beautiful," she said astounded by its beauty and by the fact that her lord had brought her here.

He halted and pulled back his hood over his head. "You are the first person I have brought here, Rin."

It was hard for Lord Sesshomaru to say this for he wasn't used to being so vulnerable. He never had a desire to share his experiences with anyone, but Rin unleashed that craving in him. He never worked hard to get Rin's attention because she had provided it to him endlessly and he had taken that attention for granted by staying silent when she wanted to learn more about him. Rin no longer venerated him hopelessly and she no longer found his silence amusing. She saw him for who he was and it made him feel uneasy. It made him feel weak.

Rin ran past him in her excitement. She couldn't believe that Lord Sesshomaru was hiding such an incredible place. She walked up the soft hill that extended over the stream and into the pavilion. Lord Sesshomaru followed behind her silently and took off his cloak and threw it in a corner along with the bag he carried. She leaned over the terrace staring at the stream down below where A-Un began to drink. Lord Sesshomaru observed her watching her movements and expression from the doorless arch.

She was happy. It was such a mesmerizing place, but when she thought about a child Sesshomaru spending his day alone it caused her to ache for him.

"Why did you seek solitude here?" She asked over her shoulder.

He didn't respond until he was leaning beside her on his elbow staring at the wisteria across the stream. "It was difficult to be the heir apparent of the great Inu No Taisho and harder still when he became infatuated with the human princess. I spent a lot of time here…hiding." He paused before he said, "When the rumors about my father circulated, it created a lot of tension in the West because the woman resided in the enemy state. I couldn't comprehend why he would risk us all for a woman."

He looked at Rin waiting to hear her response, but Rin had no idea what to say. It was hard to see his thoughts through that stoic mask, but she figured no matter how strong her lord was it must've been difficult to carry such weight on his shoulders. She thought about Inu No Taisho and Izayoi, how trying their love must've been. She remembered little of what Inuyasha had told her about his mom. It must've been challenging on both sides. She didn't wish her lord to risk others for her sake, but she doubted Lord Sesshomaru cared for her as much his father had loved Inuyasha's mother. She didn't say a word deciding it was wise to only listen.

"When he decided to bring her to the kingdom as his concubine, the West was in an uproar. They feared treason and assassination of their heir apparent so their union remained secret and he constantly risked himself in enemy land to see her." He felt a knot on his throat in retelling his father's indiscretions so explicitly. Rin put a hand on his forearm that was again repainted with his markings. This time she could see the slight hint of emotion on his features. He gathered his detachment once more when he turned to her and asked, "Do you wish to know more about my engagement to the princess?"

She nodded, afraid that if she said a word he would silence. He was already telling her more than she ever imagined he would. He swallowed before he spoke. "The North did not always ally with the West. They lived in fear of Ryukotsusei's rule, the dragon daiyoukai of the Northern mountains. My father freed them. In return, Emperor Mototane gave his youngest daughter for marriage as a pact of peace and loyalty to the West. It is customary practice, but the engagement was withdrawn by my own sire years ago." He lingered in his thoughts, gravity flashing in his eyes for an instant. He clenched the wooden rail in front of them almost crushing it. Rin tugged at his sleeves trying to ease his strain. "When father died protecting that woman, Ryukotsusei and his army destroyed most of the North and most of the West. Among the dead in his lands were Princess Sayumi's mother and two sisters who were tortured and killed. When I became heir, the engagement was enacted back to amend for my father's mistakes."

Rin tightened her lips taking everything in. Suddenly, his ire made sense. His resentment towards Inuyasha's mother, his father, his brother….

A "useless sword" that couldn't protect or bring back his kingdom to its formal glory. He carried the mistakes of his father like a dark cloud overhead. That is why he couldn't come to terms with what was already so obvious…his love for Rin. As the ruler of the West, he had an honor he was afraid of tarnishing and people he had to protect, a sullied name. Admitting his love for Rin made him believe that all he has done to make the West forget about the mistakes of its previous ruler would come crashing down. He felt he was trekking down the same path and finding his own demise and hers. He already felt so absurd and exposed at his lack of concentration because of her…

If he asked Rin to stay by his side as his lover and gave her a place she could live comfortably, what would she choose? His fear of her rejection left him cold and kept him from even mentioning the subject.

"It's that why you are afraid of being honest with me?" Rin's question was asked softly, gently seeking, but he stiffened as if she was reading his thoughts. He blocked her out and walked to the bag that lay with his cloak. He took out a folded scarlet wrap and walked to her. Rin absentmindedly extended her hands taking the red cloak in her arms. The material looked heavy but to her surprise, it was light. He helped her put it on.

"A gift for your upcoming day of birth. It is made from my mokomoko. It will keep you warm, dry, and nothing can pierce it."

She couldn't keep from smiling as he leaned in to clasp the silver moon that pinned her cloak closed just under her collarbones. He looked so concentrated, bothered by what he had told her, she was sure. The robe fell to her ankles keeping it from dragging on the ground. With gentle movements, he pulled the hood over her head and he pushed her hair to the back of her shoulders and then watched her. The hood was baggy at the back, but it didn't keep her from looking enchanting to him.

Rin was happy with a gift that he had put such thought into, but she also felt sadness embracing her joy. He showed her he cared for her…but what did it mean? Did anything matter if he couldn't reassure her place at his side?

"Does it not please you?" Lord Sesshomaru asked when he noticed the dejection in her face. Unlike him, she had trouble hiding her emotions. She attempted to beam. She knew how much courage it had taken him to bring her here and to share in his past. It was definitely a step forward.

"Thank you, my lord. I love your gift. I just feel confused." For a second he feared she would say she felt muddled because of his general. "Your emotions and your actions are contradicting. I know that we agreed to talk about my future here after my return when we had time to think on our own without clouding each other's judgement—but what do you think will happen if you reveal your feelings to me? Is it your pride that is keeping you from it…or does it have to do with your father?"

_Please talk to me!_

She saw his jaw clench in frustration or irritation she wasn't sure, but she knew she was touching a sensitive spot by the way his eyes hardened. "I have brought you to a place I haven't shown anyone. I have tried to seek your understanding. I have showered you with gifts. What more can I bestow upon you to make you understand that you do not need a designation? Words are meaningless. Why do you believe words will change our predicament?"

How could he make her feel the happiest and unhappiest woman in the world at the same time?

Her smile caught him off guard. He did not understand that words would reassure that there was a place for her by his side even if it wasn't as his mate. Words would give her the clue if she is to leave or to stay. Words would tell her he wasn't ashamed of her being human. Maybe she was asking for more than he could give…

She felt stuck in some sort of limbo. His intentions for her were obvious...he wanted to keep her in the dark where he could hide from himself while still getting what he wanted… _her_. She couldn't help him and she wouldn't press him for an answer any longer. He already knew what she wanted from him. He still had unresolved inner conflicts about his duties to the West and his duties as a man. Only he could solve this on his own. Would Rin be there the day he finally opened his eyes or will she remain imprisoned in his uncertainty?

It scared her. If only she could just stop loving him.

She removed the hood and shook out her hair. "Thank you for this gift. I cherish it because it comes from a piece of you." She placed a loving hand on his chest before walking past him. It really did mean a lot to her. It was the first gift that was made from a piece of him. "Let's go to the stream."

She had obviously ignored his question as he had hers. This uncertainty and lack of control over her terrified him. If only he could stop loving her, if only he could establish his dominance to keep her from being so free. But her freedom was one of the things he loved about her. She was here by choice. She had made it clear to him various times… and if she was here by choice that meant that her heart was still his.

His little human turned to him, so lovely in scarlet. He remembered the pain he had felt from her during that insufferable dinner. He had deceived the woman who had remained by his side without question since childhood. If only he had the valor to tell her how much her faithfulness meant to him, if only he could thank her, but those were words he didn't know how to use. He didn't deserve her. Kohaku had been right.

"Forgive me, Rin."

Rin stumbled forward as if he had struck her from behind. She wasn't sure if she had heard correctly because he spoke so unusually soft and the prideful Lord of the West never apologized! He hurried towards her and turned her by the shoulders and locked his eyes with hers. "Forgive my deception and my attempt to mark your person." He paused, his eyes lingering on her lips, "and forgive me for this…"

Not giving Rin a chance to react, he placed his lips over hers. His arms wrapped around her waist crushing her to him with such a force that Rin gasped into his mouth.

"I forgive you," she inhaled breathlessly, resting her hand against his taut breastbone after his heated kiss. She let her forehead drop against him and allowed him to carry all her weight. She encircled her arms tightly around his waist allowing the heat of his masculine body to saturate and warm her. He had tried and she couldn't deny him that. His apology had surprised her. She held him tighter wanting to seal this moment somewhere so she could always come back to it. He lowered his nose into the top of her head and then cupped her face with both his hands. For a moment, in the deepness of those golden eyes, she forgot about what tomorrow would bring and stowed away the thoughts of leaving the lord's side if he couldn't come to terms with what he felt and who she was.


	30. His True Nature

Lord Sesshomaru's temples bulged in his irritation. He was annoyed because he couldn't concentrate and the reason for his distraction was the human woman wandering around his study collecting scrolls in antiquated trunks and shelves.

"Enough with that dreadful noise, Rin," he barked, clenching the documents in his hands. "The task of cleaning out old scrolls was assigned to Suenori, not you."

Rin spread her arms wide expanding a scroll in front of her, her eyes read the characters swiftly before closing it and setting it aside in a pile increasing beside her. She looked up at her lord unaffected by his outburst and her lips hinted a smile when he scowled down at her from his desk. If she wanted any emotion from this man all she had to do was upset him. If only there was a way to anger him to the point he would reveal his secrets in that stubborn heart of his…

"Suenori said you would be out on business today, so I decided to take over the task and see if there were any books I wanted to take with me to Gin. I told him you wouldn't mind." She caressed the silky knob of wood at the end of the scroll, "throwing these away is a sin."

Her journey was in just three days and her trunks were mostly packed with layered and expensive kimonos. Rin preferred the traveling ones that she found most comfortable, but her maids had insisted. The thought of spending two years with strangers made uneasiness tingle in her belly, but she was also excited.

Rin pushed herself up from the floor and stretched her arms high in the air. Her simple yukata allowed her space to move and make as much noise as she wanted. She took a few steps to the divided cabinet that she hadn't yet touched. She slipped slightly on the rug by its feet and she automatically steadied herself against the shelf causing some scrolls to fall from the top and making them crash to the floor. She immediately squatted to gather them and stroked them as if the fall had hurt them.

"I don't mind," Lord Sesshomaru said between clenched teeth. "It is the damned racket you insist on making that is aggrieving me."

"I'll do my best to not disturb you," she apologized. "I was certain you were gone on business. I didn't think you'd be hiding from your mother in here."

" _Hn_ ," he responded. He wasn't hiding. He was working.

The lie of him being on business was told to his mother to keep her from disturbing him with her insistence of him spending time with Lady Sayumi. He had already shown the lady most of the Western territory. What more was there required of him? That tour had taken an entire week and that week without knowing of Rin's whereabouts had been torture.

To his disbelief, Rin had received him agreeably and hadn't resented his leave. She spent time with him whenever she could and he enjoyed having her around despite her little abstinence rule. That meant that she was starting to understand what he wanted from her and forgetting her dreadful persistence of a confession of his affection, right? That meant his gift and his apology had worked to convince her that he cared for her.

He greedily hoped that she would allow him in her bed before she left. This abstinence was killing him. He re-read the document in front of him but found himself taking a break from each character to look at Rin. This time she smiled idly as she read through a scroll. He wouldn't be able to concentrate with her being so close. He shot a scowl to the pile of documents stacked by his elbow that required his seal. His affairs regarding resources, trades, financial expenses, taxes, and status of his lands were tedious when this woman was so close to his reach.

What a pleasant surprise it had been to find his little human in his study chamber spread on the rug by his fireplace. She looked so available that all he could think about was spreading her yukata and sliding inside her warmth. He had kept his word and behaved as she had asked of him. Would she reward him?

"My lord?"

Her questioning voice broke him from his obvious trance. She had expected his admonishment considering the pile of scrolls she had just dropped. When he looked up from his document to meet her gaze, she flinched. The unnerving way his sight pinned her in place and the light flickering in his eyes, gave her the clue of what he was thinking about. She suddenly felt naked.

"I-I am taking my leave," she stumbled. "I'll send a footman to gather my scrolls."

He tore his stare from her and finalized the document with the West's insignia. "There is no need for you to depart in a rush. Finish."

"I am planning on returning in the afternoon."

He nodded tersely. He would insist for her to stay if he didn't have all this work and an assembly with the minister of his territory of Kiba. He had already sent Jaken on ahead.

She took a step his direction debating if to go to him or not. She was afraid to lose all judgment if he looked at her again that way. Rin was fighting herself for control too. She desired him with just as much passion as him. She had been generous with her affections and time to him because she wanted to truly know him. All those years traveling with him had not allowed her to see the real Sesshomaru. She had seen a glimpse of that real him back in the wisteria island.

For the first time, he had allowed her to see the fear that followed him when it came to his duties as lord, the fear of coming face to face with himself. He had shown her he was capable of asking for forgiveness. That real Sesshomaru was who she loved. His façade of ruthless daiyoukai, who expected perfection, was not who he was anymore. How many times had she seen hints of his true self?

She had seen him with little half-demon Akane and with his building of human villages. The old Sesshomaru would be dead before he ever allowed half-demons or humans that close to him. This façade was a way for him to establish that control he was so afraid of losing. He believed that merciless and detached Lord Sesshomaru was the only one capable of successfully ruling his lands. His disguise was pushing her away from him. He wanted her close enough where he could have her without sacrificing his pride in revealing what he had chained in his heart for so long.

Just as she thought she was beginning to understand him and cross the chasm to his true emotions, he confused her by shutting her out and acting contradicting to what he showed her. It felt like she was walking in circles and the only time they could understand each other without issues was when she blocked her uncertainties away and focused only on what he gave her.

She didn't want to live in a world of what if's forever. It was torture to live this way. Maybe her distance was the way to reach him or the way to lose him.

Rin went to him and embraced him from behind causing him to jolt. She wanted to see her lord happy. He shoved his documents away along with the wax and totem. He found her arms and pulled around until she was seated on his lap. He scooted back on his hefty chair allowing her space between the desk and his body. Rin curled into his embrace and allowed him to cradle her and allowed herself to find that instance of inner peace. She was gambling in allowing his touch when his desire for her was so apparent, but she needed to feel his strong arms, to hear his even breathing. She would miss him.

"You test me, Rin," he said roughly his hand stroking her thighs. "I desire nothing but burying myself inside you this instant."

The thickness of his voice caused her to breathe in so deeply. She squeezed the hand resting on her thighs. "You don't find release in your harem?"

Her question made his lips twitch. "No, and you know the reason." He scanned down her body unhurriedly feeling her lithe body shifting at his scrutiny.

There was no doubt in that area for she had discovered with quite a joy that Lord Sesshomaru's harem was mostly just a name. The few ladies that remained with the duty to please their lord attended other matters and hardly remained in the Kingdom. To her surprise, it was common knowledge that Lord Sesshomaru and his father didn't enjoy womanizing as much as they enjoyed conquering lands. Instead, they preferred solace in their mates or one concubine of their choosing.

"Then I shouldn't tease you any longer," Rin told him gently sitting up straight to peck his cheek. "I am going to be late."

"Late to where?" He asked gruffly tightening his grip on her waist.

"Shiori's school. I've been helping out with the children and preparing for the arrivals of your human subjects." She was enjoying herself there. It kept her busy and her thoughts away from the princess. She felt joy at feeling needed.

"I assume with the company of my general as well," he said bitterly.

She uncurled his fingers from her waist and slipped off his lap.

"He is my friend, my lord," she assured. "And he is quite helpful too. The children love him."

"Is not friendship he desires from you," he retorted distastefully, scanning her head to toe.

"I know that," Rin said so matter-a-factly, not liking the hidden meaning underneath his words or the way his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "He is direct with his emotions. One of the things I happen to like about him. He wants to put in an offer for me when I return from school."

She could've avoided any confrontations by simply dodging his jealous remark keeping the moment they were sharing pristine. But oh, how he managed to crawl under her skin and upset her.

Lord Sesshomaru's chest rose sharply, affronted. He balled his hand into a fist. It crossed him to hear the deliberate way in which Rin spoke of another man. He has tried to be understanding, conscious of her pain when it came to his mating. What he had with the princess was entirely different. It was a contractual agreement. Period. The thought of another man possessing her and she enjoying it was the boiling point.

"As my ward, offers of marriage must be approved by your lord first." He slammed his flat hands over his desk and stood up causing Rin to bounce on her toes. He was swiftly in front of her like a beast ready to attack. "Know that I will reject every offer I receive for you."

His deathly glare bore down to her bones, but she glared him just as hard. Her chin raised up at him to gather his entire height. He didn't scare her. She knew he was acting out in that fear of losing control. "I wasn't born into the customs of your kingdom, Sesshomaru." His name without his honorific took him aback much to Rin's satisfaction. "Nor do I have an honor that I am afraid of tarnishing. My so-called title and the power you believe you hold over me because of it…means  _nothing_  to me. The day I decide to leave or mate someone else there will be nothing you, or the entire West, can do to stop me. I do not need your permission."

There it was. That reminder that she chose to stay by his side by her own free will. That reminder that he had no control over her at all.

"I won't lose you," he stated resolutely. "I won't."

He fought the animalistic side of him. The side that told him to lock her up in a place where no one would find her. Where not even the sun would touch that skin that had reddened in her fury. He would be able to control her then. She would be entirely his.

"If you lose me or not depends on you, my lord."

* * *

 

"You requested my presence, my lady?" Tsukuyomaru asked walking through the hall to the foot of Lady Chiyoko's throne. Miho eyed him once letting him know that the lady was not in a good mood.

He didn't need the warning because he could tell. She was peeved, her mouth set in a grim line and she looked like she would devour the next person that got on her nerves. She didn't ask the princess to come so she could entertain her. She wanted her son to do it. She figured that a look at Lady Sayumi would be enough to get rid of his infatuation for Rin. Sayumi was breathtaking, one of the most desired women in society. He kept extending this engagement and her father was beginning to believe he was trying to find a way out of it. She wouldn’t allow that. It was now time for the lord to fulfill his obligations.

Sayumi stated that during their trip around the West, the lord hadn't tried to embrace her. In fact, he had hardly spoken a word. If she hadn't seen the affection in his eyes towards Rin herself, she would've deduced that her son had a taste for men instead.

Speaking of men…

She rested her chin on her palm and propped her elbow on the armrest of her velvet throne. She scanned Tsukuyomaru who was dressed for battle returning from some business in the Outskirts.

"Everything well in your journey?" She asked casually.

Tsukuyomaru smirked tightening his ponytail before crossing his arms behind his back. "Could you get the point, milady. I want to get to my village. I am quite tired."

And today was the birthday of his son-in-law, Suenori, and Rin had promised to attend the small gathering. He couldn't wait to see her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and sat up, signaling Miho for her fan. "Fine. Since you don't have time for a friendly chat. I'll get to the point."

"You were never a fan of friendly chats, Chiyoko." He winked at her, turning his neck to one side and then the other. The muscles stretching satisfyingly. "Not even when my brother was courting you those decades ago."

She stiffened her spine and raked her delicate clawed fingers through her white hair. She ignored his mention of the past and asked. "Is it only friendship you seek from Rin."

He rolled his shoulder next, his cuirass felt heavier today. There was a silence between them before he said, "No. I am in love with her." He glanced at the snake-demon servant. Thanks to Miho, though, Lady Mother, already knew that.

"Is Rin aware of that?" The dog-demoness asked as she fanned herself pretending as if his love life was of no interest to her.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And, with all due respect, it is none of your concern."

She glared at him. "That would be true if she was just an ordinary girl, but his lordship is infatuated with her. I need you to do something about it. You realize what is at stake, don't you? You know the war that erupted in the West after my foolish husband died protecting his lover."

Damn it to hell if she was going to allow her son to do the same thing as his father. When he died, she went into hiding for a long time. She didn't know freedom until her son and what was left of Inu no Taisho's army defeated the dragon daiyoukai.

"What exactly are you asking me?" Tsukuyomaru asked impatiently. "Lord Sesshomaru is much more prideful than Inu no Taisho. That is his weakness. I doubt his willingness to risk what he has worked so hard in conquering because of Rin no matter how infatuated. Rin will realize that soon enough when he mates the princess. The problem will solve itself."

"I can't take such risks. A lot can happen before their engagement formality and mating ceremony. Win her over and mate her. Or I will marry her off to someone else. I want her away from my son."

Tsukuyomaru sighed and gave her a cheerful smile. "I will not be your puppet, Chiyoko. I will not allow any harm to come to Rin so be vigilant in how you carry out your plans."

He bowed deeply and excused himself.

Once she was alone in her throne chamber, she grunted out in frustration and threw her fan against the door breaking it in two. She clenched her jaws...what in hell was wrong with demon-men and human women. She glowered towards her door when she heard the knocks. She ignored them as Miho eyed her nervously.

"Should I get that, milady?"

Lady Chiyoko only flung her wrist as Miho stepped down from the stairs and went to the doors. It was her footman. The fox-demon hovered her way and kneeled in front of her throne.

"My lady. I have received correspondence from the human warlords of the Fastfall regions."

He stood up and dug through his geometric kimono to pull out a sealed letter. He handed it to Miho as she opened it with a clawed thumb and placed it in front of the lady for reading. Lady Chiyoko scanned through it swiftly. They wanted a trading deal that involved the outskirts and wanted an assembly with Lord Sesshomaru. They heard news about the addition of humans back in the kingdom and the human ward that represents them. They wanted to meet her too. She crushed the letter in her hands. Humans were a pesky bunch. She preferred her son when he was ruthless.

She straightened in her throne when the idea came to mind. Ruthless. She needed to remind Rin and his lordship himself of what the true nature of the Lord of the West was.

* * *

 

**Okay, here we go. I am trying to tie the loops and problems together. So, let's see how it goes. Everything back from the chapter: Control, has been planned. Everything forward from there I am just making it up as I go. I hope I don't disappoint. ~_~**

 


	31. Author's Note

_**Hello! I hope you read the entirety of this note because I will be talking about possible plot holes mentioned to me.** _

* * *

Demon Mating: This was mentioned in Chapter 6: The Water Dog Kingdom. To be fair, chapter 6 was my least favorite chapter to write. If I didn't like it, probably readers didn't read it all, hehe. It's okay! It's been a long journey since then.

We already know there are a lot of differences between demon and humans. But there is a huge difference when it involves the taking of lovers. All full-demons are born with birthmarks that are a representation of their lineage. Lord Sesshomaru has this mark (The crescent moon) and because of his aristocracy, who he sleeps with is of great importance.

The mating ritual: When a demon mates under the wordings of this ancient ritual they become "one" with their partner. They unite spiritually and the birthmark of lineage is transferred to the female partner, leaving their father's lineage mark behind and taking the one of her husband's. It works the same way if a full-demon marries a human (except, the leave father lineage behind part). The mating, the uniting of two people, is only done once! They are tied together forever!

Example: Sayumi will receive Sesshy's marking on her forehead and leave any marking the ties her to the Emperor of the North. If she marries him, he will be tied to her forever, which mean even if she dies he can't mate again.

Any sexual relationships with virgin women without mating them causes a mark on the base of their neck. It is a stake of claim. The mark has no color and is the birthmark of the one who took her. They refer to these women as being "Ill marked" for aristocrats this is a big deal. But if a demon is not mated and decides to marry his marked woman, the mark is reversed and takes its rightful place.

F **or humans, if they marry a demon, their lifespan is expanded and they age at the pace of their mate.**

(more will be brought to light when someone's ceremony takes place)

Someone brought up a good point which was mentioned to me by someone else too. This is the gist of it below.

Why can't Lord Sesshy just mate Rin first and then the princess after Rin dies?

The first part of this note kind of answers that, too. If the lord marries Rin, they are mated for life, even if she dies, he can't marry again. Princess Sayumi and her kingdom will not be happy to find this out either. It would be a scandalous situation that would bring shame. Lord Sesshomaru is under a lot of pressure and everything he does is scrutinized.

So, mating will be important in this story and a big deal for the main plot. Since this is the first draft of this story all the things revealed here have been casually added to former chapters and more about mating will be revealed after the chapter after this one. Hopefully that makes sense and hopefully, I've covered plot holes. T_T

Thank you: My sweet guest readers! Remyquinn and MerlinsBetrayal, JiKook96

 _ **LadyMother**_ _:_ He kept extending this engagement and her father was beginning to believe he was trying to find a way out of it. She wouldn't allow that. It was now time for the lord to fulfill his obligations.

 _ **Lord Sess thoughts:**_ The bat demon wanted her as his wife! His wife! The bat couldn't mate her properly, anyway. He had already mated once. Which meant Rin would be Ill marked when he took her and wouldn't receive his lifespan. He was nothing but a nuisance. He couldn't provide anything for her. Just the thought made his claws extend and the markings on his face flare with aggravation.

 _ **Tsukuyomaru:**_ The mating ceremony, where partners unite spiritually, can only be done once. It was an eternal and binding bond, but he would cherish Rin just as he had cherished his wife.


	32. Farewell

Tsukuyomaru returned to his village and immediately headed to Shiori's school. He arrived just as classes were dismissed, sighting Rin instantly waving goodbye to children of various ages. She stood next to his daughter as the children flooded the short bridges that extended over the pond. He waited for them on the other side, patting his horse and acknowledging the children that recognized him.

"Father," Shiori greeted when they reached him with welcoming smiles.

Tsukuyomaru led his horse and walked beside them.

"How were the outskirts?" Rin asked. "Were you able to see Akane and Tometsune?"

Tsukuyomaru kneaded his mount's neck, "Yes. I gave them your gifts and they have sent a lot of gifts in return."

Rin laughed eyeing the bulky bags wrapped on top of his beast.

"Thank you, Tsukuyomaru. I am glad that everything is well."

"The only difficulty I had was waking up and not being able to see you," Tsukuyomaru said casually.

Shiori cringed at seeing her father flirting in front of her. She arched her silver brows and side-glanced Rin playfully. "Oh, my, isn't he such a romantic old man?"

* * *

The preparation for Suenori's festivity began the moment they arrived at Shiori's spacious traditional home. It was uphill with no neighboring houses. Rin was hit by the welcoming smells of food when she walked down the hall that lead to the living quarters. Maids ran back and forth and finalized last minute ornamentation. Shiori led Rin to the tatami room when Tsukuyomaru excused himself and disappeared into an opposite hall.

Once inside the room, Rin assisted the bat-demoness in polishing the table where the feast would take place. The table took most of the space in the room and Rin was only half-way done when sweat beaded on her forehead. She dabbed her brow with the sleeve of her kimono.

"A bit warm?" Shiori asked as she arranged a koi-shaped paper lamp by the shoji window. She struggled with the fins that did not want to stay extended.

"Yes," Rin responded with an exhalation leaning over to continue to work on the table.

Shiori turned on her feet, facing her friend. "Did Lord Sesshomaru say when he was returning from business?"

The bat demoness rose her glance from the floor to acknowledge the maid that brought them drinks before returning her stare back to Rin.

"Late evening, I believe," Rin answered sliding the cloth against the delicately carved edge of the table.

"I am glad! Suenori should arrive right after." She turned back to the half-opened window that provided a view of the castle that was now blocked by the orange paper koi. Once it hanged satisfactorily, she placed her hands on her hips to examine her handiwork.

"Should be coming?" Rin's brows met confused as she sat back on her heels. "He doesn't know you are throwing him a party?!"

Shiori turned to face her. "I want it to be a surprise. He always comes to visit me no matter how tired he is. I am certain he will come."

Rin didn't seem convinced but shrugged. She stretched her arms up in the air.

"It doesn't bother you that he doesn't live here?"

Shiori walked a short distance to another deflated koi fish lamp and embraced it against her solid indigo kimono. She thought about Rin's question that came with memories.

"It did bother me at first. It is better for his schedule if he lives in the castle. He has numberless duties." She smiled as if seeing him in front of her. "Suenori is kind to me and always finds a way to see me even during his toughest days. He is training someone to take his place so we can mate."

"Finally, some children to liven up this house." Tsukuyomaru interrupted, freshly bathed and dressed in a comfortable kimono.

Shiori glared at him fondly walking to the opposite window to hang the lamp in her hands. "There is plenty of children in the village, father. They come here all the time. You'll hurt their feelings if they hear you."

"Oh, I love them too! But it's every father's dream to be surrounded by grandchildren." He laughed in that good-natured way that instantly lifted spirits. He turned to Rin with a pearly white smile. "Suenori and Shiori did not always get along, you know. They were in each other's throats half of their years together."

"It was all Suenori's fault. He thought it was fun to tease me for being a half."

"And now, they're planning on starting a family." He gives a hearty laugh. "Now that I think about it…. I may be too young to be a grandfather!"

"No, you're not!" Shiori bantered.

They laughed together this time. Her father took the lamp from his daughter's hands. Rin was overcome by the love that overflowed from them and she wondered about her own future children. Would they be with Lord Sesshomaru?

* * *

When the food was prepped and the decorations finally in place, Rin departed on A-Un to change her clothes. The sun was just beginning to set and she felt the chilly breeze cool her heated cheeks as she returned to the kingdom. Entering the main halls, Rin headed towards the lift that would take her to the upper floors. She froze when she heard Miho call out to her

"Miss Rin. I've been looking for you."

Rin turned to the yellow-eyed servant that had the habit of meeting eyes for a brief instance before settling them back on the floor.

"What is it, Miho?"

"Her ladyship requires your presence."

"I am sorry, but I have somewhere to be," Rin declined, taking a step towards the lift where footmen held the gate opened.

"It won't take long. I assure you. As a representative of the human populace decisions regarding them must go through you first."

Rin hesitated for a second before agreeing. She followed behind the maid with brown robes patterned in a way that reminded her of a snake.

The moment Rin entered the throne room Lady Chiyoko looked up from a scroll she read. She tossed it aside on the velvet seating, sitting up straight. Miho bowed and turned, leaving Rin and the lady alone.

"Rin. Thank you for coming. I have certain matters that require immediate attention."

"Understood," Rin assured standing before her. "I am in a hurry, though. I have a gathering to attend to."

"Of course. Let's just wait for my son."

Lady Chiyoko attempted small talk. She told her how much Princess Sayumi missed her company.

"The lady wishes to meet with you before departing tomorrow night."

Just as Rin responded there was an abrupt interruption in their conversation.

"I almost forgot about the documents I wished for you to read. Would you mind bringing them for me, child? They are in my study."

Rin followed with her eyes where the lady pointed. There were doors against the wall she hadn't notice before because they were the same gold brocade as the wall. Rin walked to them without thinking about it twice. Anything was better than the forced conversation they were attempting to have.

"You'll see them on my desk, Rin."

Rin nodded as she entered with a yawn escaping her lips. The study was arranged similarly to her son's and had towers and towers of scrolls and old documents. She spotted the desk and shuffled the papers around, but couldn't see any documents of importance. She turned to look elsewhere when she caught sight of Miho in front of the doors.

"You have trouble finding them, Miss Rin?"

"Yes," Rin responded quietly. A suffocating feeling consumed her and it was because Miho had placed a barrier over them. "Why have you trapped me here?"

Miho looked up from the floor to meet the eyes of the human woman. Her vertical pupils expanding and contracting at the distrust etched in her face.

"Don't fret. His lordship is here and I don't want him to sense your presence. That is why I have shielded us. Even if your scent is masked, he always has a way knowing where you are."

She gives a pointed glance to Rin's kimono sleeve which hides her scent-hiding bracelet underneath.

"What is your purpose?" Rin asked beginning to get vexed.

She took a tentative step towards her and quickly the demon was behind her. Her thin fingers curled over her shoulders. She guided her to closed wooden doors.

"Her ladyship wishes for you to only listen."

"Listen?"

"Yes," Miho answered with a hiss in her voice and tightened her grip on Rin. "To his lordship's true feelings."

The solid doors in which they were staring at suddenly vanished and she could see right through the carved wood. That is where Rin saw Lord Sesshomaru standing in front of his mother's throne.

* * *

"My dear son, welcome back." Lady Chiyoko smiled unfastening her fan and swinging it back and forth so the air pushed her white bangs away from her face.

"Mother," he received. "What is the issue of foremost importance that you wish to discuss with me?"

The mother observed her son over the rim of her fan. It was hard not see the similarities between him and her mate. She had become aware of them ever since Rin's arrival.

"First, I wish to request your consideration in taking Lady Sayumi back home. Since you have met her, it is only wise for you to meet with her father as well and discuss the date for your engagement announcement."

"I am aware of that," he stated solemnly.

Lady Chiyoko nodded agreeably to his answer. "How grand. I am glad you're no longer postponing the inevitable. I was thinking that sometime after Rin's arrival we can commence the preparations. It wouldn't be proper if she is not present to such important..."

"Is this what you wanted to discuss with me, mother?" Lord Sesshomaru interrupted harshly, already turning on his booted feet to exist her throne room.

Lady Chiyoko frowned and stood up. Playing with her words carefully, she said, "Forgive my distraction, my lord. The reason I have called upon you has to do with the human warlords of the Fastfall Regions."

"What of them?" He responded without turning around to face her.

Lady Chiyoko stared at the hefty fur on his side that looked shorter.

"They request a trade deal with the Outskirts. They didn't disclose much. They want an assembly with you and Rin. Considering their distance, I wanted your approval so I can send correspondence immediately."

The mention of his human subject caught his attention. He turned to face his mother, his golden eyes observing her with such care that she was worried that he would see right through her.

"Rin?"

"The rumors of her arrival in the West have reached even farther lands than the Fastfalls. They are curious about her. She represents the human populace here and both warlords happen to be unattached, too."

"No need," he shrewdly disrupted. "My kingdom does not require any arrangement with the humans of the Fastfalls."

"You should consider!" Lady Chiyoko expressed slapping her fan to her chest. "They were allies of your father! Weapon savvy if I remember correctly."

"I have already made my decision."

"We need Rin's input first."

Lord Sesshomaru was infuriated with the idea of Rin being introduced to these men. He needed to guard her against the interfering of ambitious warlords that wanted to meet her for no other reason than to determine if to make an offer for her or not. If it meant advancing their power they would do so. Humans were thirsty for influence. The only way to compensate for the inferiority…

"It's decided. I do not need Rin's input. I have done enough by allowing humans to settle here. That is as far as my civility is willing to extend. I do not need the alliance of humans. Humans are like vermin, mother. No better than parasites. When given the opportunity to latch on to your flesh they will bleed you dry."

Lady Chiyoko smiled satisfied. "You're quite right, my son."

Rin flinched at his every word. She had been witness to his rejection of humans before. Ignoring them, not deeming them worthy of his acknowledgment, but she had never heard him speak of them with such venom dripping from every word.

_No better than parasites._

"He doesn't mean that," Rin whispered more to herself than to the snake-demon behind her.

This was not the man who had given Akane that wool flower. This was not the man she was with in the Wisteria Island…the man that caressed her so gently as they swam in the stream. She stared at his clenched hand and felt her heart breaking.

"Rin can be considered a parasite too," Lady Chiyoko said innocently, knowing full well that her son would unleash his rage.

Lord Sesshomaru squinted at her furiously. His demonic aura oozing in his anger.

"Don't you dare compare Rin to the likes of them!"

* * *

Rin was right. Lord Sesshomaru thought of her different from humans. Rin swallowed her disappointment as she slid the bracelet from her hand and gripped it tight in her hand. Her teeth clenching at the same time. She yanked from Miho's grip and pushed the doors open. It took all her courage to confront him and the mother that had wanted her to listen to precisely this…

"I am exactly like them, my lord," she said calmly.

His stare instantly fell on her with extreme shock, as if he couldn't believe that it was actually her.

"I am a parasite too."

"Rin." He stumbled on his words and landed in front of her.

What had he done? She had heard every word he had said. His face painted the words he wanted to say in return, but he couldn't bring himself to say them.

Rin looked up at him, "You didn't mean any of that, right, my lord? You said it on impulse. Humans don't repulse you as they used too. Am I right?"

He hesitated and tightened his lips. She was giving him the chance to retract his words. He observed his mother, the maid watching him from behind Rin. He shook his head and maintained his silence. He saw the wave of defeat crash over Rin's features. A disappointment he had never seen on her.

She smiled up at him and closed their distance. She clasped his wrist making him take the scent-masking bracelet in his hand. It was her fault too. She should have never hidden what she was and it was the last time she was going to do so.

He clutched the bracelet in his hand, "Let's talk in my study, Rin."

"There is _nothing_ for us to talk about anymore," she said flatly, miserably. He had denied her and her kind in front of his mother. He had refused to take his words back. Even if her heart felt as if it was going to collapse inside her, she forced composure. She regarded his mother and said, "I don't see the harm in hearing what the warlords have to say. If a trade deal brings more resources to the Outskirts we should consider it."

She bowed to both and walked past him without sparing him a final glance.

Every fiber of his being begged him to go after her…but he just stood there and watched her leave. He finally understood Rin's insistence of the reassuring of words. With words, he didn't truly mean, he had lost her. He had injured and lost the woman he loved to his damned pride that had achieved nothing but push her away from him.

The doors shut behind her leaving her scent to torture him.

* * *

"Rin!" Jaken said excitedly running to her, but when Rin looked down at him he was taken aback by the emptiness of her eyes and the tears creeping down her cheeks. "Rin?" He asked again, but the human girl didn't answer or wipe away the tears.

There was no reason for her to remain here anymore, was there? Rin trekked the halls and wiped her tears. She was so foolish to believe that Lord Sesshomaru could walk away from what he had believed all his life. She cursed her luck when she saw Lady Sayumi walking her direction to the throne room.

Rin faked a smile and curtsied, "I wish you and Lord Sesshomaru happiness."

* * *

The lively music coming from Shiori's home was a huge contrast to the heaviness in Rin's heart. She tried the best she could to immerse herself in the laughter and happiness that was always ever present here. After the feast was over, she watched from the deck as Shiori and Suenori danced to the sound of drums and shamisen. He looked handsome with the top of his white hair gathered up in a thin ponytail. Most of all he looked completely enthralled with the bat-demoness dressed in silvery white.

"I am here, Miss Rin!" Jin, a bat-demon child called excitedly and slithered into her embrace. She held him close, a child of only four, he pointed at his mother who danced with the bat-general. "Isn't my mom the best dancer?"

"She sure is," Rin said smiling pushing in his nose in emphasis. His giggle made him vibrate in her arms.

Tsukuyomaru glanced at Rin for an instant as he twirled the child's mother. He was happy to see the dejection in Rin's eyes buried for a while. He had immediately noticed the change in her features when she returned but kept it quiet.

"You smell different today, Miss Rin," Jin announced cocking his head in confusion. He noticed that he could finally smell Rin. He nuzzled against her chest and sniffed her and took one of her locks to bring it to his pointed nose. He rose his chin up at her again. For the life of him, he couldn't tell what was different.

"I am not hiding my scent, Jin."

He still looked confused and his eyes brightened in understanding. He jumped on her lap. "You're human!"

"I am," Rin responded feeling afraid that this child would reject her. "Does it bother you?"

He nodded yes and said, "Humans are feeble everyone knows that! But I'll protect you, Miss Rin! I am a full-demon!"

He then snuggled in her arms and Rin couldn't believe that this child she had just met a week ago had offered his protection to her.

* * *

Rin was disengaged the entire celebration, yet happy at being part of it. She laughed, engaged in conversation until the party was over. She sat outside with Tsukuyomaru by her side and told him everything.

"I am not sure what is left for me here. Should I even go to school or go back home?"

Rin blinked away tears. Tsukuyomaru simply listened as the rowdiness from people who had overstayed their welcome sounded behind them.

He placed a hand lightly on her back, "Rin. This is your home. Like it or not, you represent the humans of the West. They will depend on you. Any complaint, anything they need, will go through you first."

"I don't know if I'll be able to live in a world where I can't be with Lord Sesshomaru," she said with a choked sob.

Tsukuyomaru pulled her into his arms and held her close. She was trembling despite the layers of white and gold she wore.

He took her face in his hands, "Fall in love with me, Rin."

The way he said it sounded like a plea. It hurt him to see her in pain. All he wanted was to protect her. He knew she was hurt, he knew that it was wrong off him to mention such a thing when Rin was drowning in her emotions, but he couldn't keep himself from placing his lips against the soft petals of her teary eyes and placing his lips over hers.

Rin's eyes widen in her perplexity but found herself responding to his kiss. She wanted any little sign of warmth inside her…anything compared to what she felt when Lord Sesshomaru just looked at her. There was nothing. Not the fire her lord could arise of her with just a touch of lips, not the stomach sinking feeling when he holds her to him….

Nothing.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru sat on his desk with only a dim light shining in the corner of his study. He glanced at the scrolls still gathered on the floor. He saw her there, staring up at him with her smile. He felt the warmth of her arms around his neck. The look of defeat in her eyes haunted him. He forced himself to write, his hand shaking as the tip of his quill slid over the paper.

Jaken observed his lord with apprehension. There was agony in his eyes, on the tight clench of his jaw. His unfortunate lord! What he thought had been just a fight between him and Rin had to be something much bigger.

"M-my lord. Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you tonight."

"No," Lord Sesshomaru responded. "I rather you remain. I want you to see Rin off before her departure."

If she still decided to follow her plan. He was taking the princess back to the Northern Mountains tonight, rather than tomorrow as it had originally planned. That meant he wouldn't see Rin until she returned from school. Tonight, he had longed to hold her, of making love to her, but now he would be lucky if Rin even spoke to him again.

Lord Sesshomaru placed the quill down, folded the letter and sealed it with the crest of the West. He stood up as if he was about to pounce. Jaken winced, but when he opened one eye he was shocked by how burningly vulnerable his lord appeared.

Jaken jumped on his toes when Lord Sesshomaru handed him the letter, "Give this to Rin, Jaken."

Jaken gawked at the letter before taking it in his tiny hands, "Yes, milord. Y-you won't bid Rin farewell?"

Lord Sesshomaru turned on his feet and gave him his back. Her words replaying over and over in his mind like an echo in the abyss of his heart.

_**You didn't mean any of that, right, my lord** _ _**?** _

_**If you lose me or not depends on you.** _

He had already lost her. That look in her eyes was of someone who had finally accepted their fate.

"I will not face Rin again until I am able to be forthright."

He owed her that much.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru attempted to gather some rest as the carriage lurched forward to the North. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Rin's face filled with disillusionment. How many times had he hurt her? As furious as he was with his mother, he had walked into her little trap all on his own.

"My lord?" Princess Sayumi asked with concern in her voice. He met her gaze. "You seem upset. Is there anything I can do?"

He didn't answer, closing his eyes again. Lady Sayumi stayed silent for a while before gathering her courage to stand up and sit on the limited space of his side. She placed her head on his arm. "I am in love with you, my lord. My only desire is for you to finally acknowledge my affection for you."

"You know the reason I am mating you," he said in flat tones. "I have been honest with you from the start. This mating is nothing but an agreement, a way to appease what happened to your kingdom. After I plant my seed inside you and you bare me an heir, your duties will be over. I won't impede you from taking a lover."

Lady Sayumi stiffened and glared at his neck because he was looking out the window. "Don't forget that the one you were initially engaged to was my sister. One of the sisters that your father killed along with my mother with his treachery. I was forced into this position as much as you, my lord. I will not allow you to cast me aside as if I was just some breeding whore. The mating ritual will unite us for eternity, which means that you are stuck with me whether you want it or not. I will _not_ be going anywhere."

Lady Sayumi picked up her robes, stumbling forward as she sat in front of him. They were both paying for the mistakes of the former Lord of the West. Both knew that. Marrying Lord Sesshomaru provided security for her land. She knew Lord Sesshomaru had long drawn out their engagement on purpose. The day they mated…they would be tied to each other forever. Happy or not. At least this time, she was returning home with his company and not by herself. She was tired of the rumors of Lord Sesshomaru spurning her. She would pretend to be the happiest bride-to-be as her mother had pretended to be for years. She would pretend that she didn't see Rin and Lord Sesshomaru embracing this morning in his study….

* * *

C **heck out the Inuyasha subbed CDs on youtube. They are about 8 minutes each and they show a softer side of Sesshomaru. It was the CDs that inspired this story.**


	33. Rin At School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. I was fighting incredible writer's block. I have a few chapters ready so I'll update often and I have finally decided where to take this story's end. I hope it doesn't' feel drawn out. ~_~ This part is not particularly exciting, but necessary

"Allow me to accompany you, Rin," Tsukuyomaru asked once more under the stone awning of the main entrance.

She covered her braided head with her scarlet hood and shook her head. "I am sorry, Tsukuyomaru."

The soft rain had turned into a deluge to match Rin's heartache. She closed her cloak shut to keep herself dry as a footman guided her down the remaining steps towards her carriage that would take her to Gin. She had already said her goodbyes to the friends she had made during her brief stay, the sister maids, Shiori, Suenori, and even some of the children. They all waved and chanted their best wishes to the human lady.

Tsukuyomaru watched her disappear into the squared carriage with a sad gleam in his eyes. She had decided to only take Jaken who hadn't said a word since giving her Lord Sesshomaru's letter. She accommodated herself next to her Kusarigama and looked across to Jaken.

"It's empty without milord," he said quietly.

She didn't answer. The missing presence of her lord felt painfully obvious. She caressed her white thin obi in which she had tucked Lord Sesshomaru's letter. She hadn't opened it. She was afraid to do so for some reason. The carriage lurched forwards making the tapping of rain over the waterproof cover, that shielded her belongings, sound fiercer. She lowered her chin into the extra piece of fabric of her cloak and could smell Lord Sesshomaru's masculine scent on it. The warmth of her cloak like an embrace from his arms.

Her mind drifted towards her journey and to the responsibility that sat on her shoulders as the representative of the humans of the west. Tsukuyomaru had been right to convince her to stay. She had the responsibility to look over the well-being of her kind until she could find someone that would take her place. She would take things one day at a time.

* * *

Sayumi stretched out her legs and raised the hems of her layered kimono and walking deeper into the meadow. The wind picked up her straight platinum hair as she breathed in the scent of flowers. He stared at her but saw Rin. Her childlike smile that hadn't diminished as years passed by. She always filled with excitement at seeing meadows just like these-still green, flowers in bloom that the cold hadn't withered just yet. It was difficult to admit just how much Rin had changed him. Yet, the emptiness echoing in his chest is proof of that change. He would've never felt this kind of hollowness if she had never entered his life...

The antagonism he had unleashed without a thought in front of his devious mother was not entirely truthful and mainly directed to the Warlords themselves than humans in general. He didn't care for humans one way or the other anymore…but he had placed Rin above her kind. A special type that did not degrade his aristocracy...

In that, he would admit his fault. He had fallen in love with a human woman and he found numerous ways to excuse it to his pride. His love for her was a thought he had decided to no longer ignore or deny. He would see her again and the next time that he stood before her, he would expose his emotions to her. The one thing he had never done with anyone in his life.

He knew who could help him with that.

"Are you ready, my lord?" Sayumi asked, coming towards him with a crown of flowers in her silver hair.

He nodded briefly as they headed back into the awaiting carriage.

* * *

Jaken did his best to cheer her up. Telling her stories of ancestors before him and retelling the ancient story of how he left everything behind to follow their lord. His care for the human girl was obvious in his bulged eyes. He didn't like to see her sad. He clasped his staff nervously.

"Make sure you behave yourself while you're away, Rin. I won't be there to protect you from your mischief."

She only smiled, sliding her hood from her braided head. Jaken's brows rose in surprise at not hearing any retort. Maybe she was getting sick! He smacked her with his staff to be sure.

Rin yelped, rubbing the aching spot. Just as her lips parted in complaint, his teary eyes shushed her.

"You're no longer a child. I apologize for still treating you as one."

Rin cocked her head questioningly and then laughed so heartily that her belly ached. "Why are you crying, Master Jaken?" She asked with laughter in her voice.

Jaken found so much relief in her laughter. It was no doubt, that even he, had changed so much.

His chin trembled.

"Don't be silly. I am not crying!" He turned away from her and focused on the tiny opening of the window above him. "Is it really over? Will you and Lord Sesshomaru never speak again?" He turned to her and saw that vulnerability he had seen on his lord just a couple of days ago. Rin's eyes glimmered in response, but she didn't speak a word.

* * *

They finally arrived at the crowded village of Gin. The same village she and Lord Sesshomaru had walked together. Villagers prepared their stands of food despite the rain, their conical hats their only protection. The waves of the port smashed against ships thunderously as the hard rain continued. They left the village behind and trekked up a dirt road towards the various pagoda roofs on top of the hill that looked over the marketplace. Midway, she changed her carriage into one sent by Lady Cho. Maids transferred her things to her new ride as she gave a tight hug to Jaken. The demon clutched to her cloak tightly refusing to show his tears.

"I'll see you in two years, Master Jaken. Take care of yourself and take care of A-Un for me."

She took the maids hand at the foot of her carriage and slid her hood over her head. She recognized that same familiar feeling of farewell she had felt when she was just a child.

"Will you not give a message to Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked urgently, sticking his head out of the carriage enough to see her but still shielding himself from the rain. Rin didn't turn around to answer and only shook her head no.

* * *

After passing guarded gates that kept the institution away from the general population of Gin, the carriage creaked through narrow streets that looked more like alleys. The carriage came to a stop to the place that would be her temporary home. The maid that led the carriage swiftly unfastened her door. Her conical had shadowed her features as she took her by the hand. The lodging stood at the corner of the street and didn't look particularly fancy as she had imagined, but it was large. It was one of the many houses down the street. The buildings were all close together that they looked cramped and connected to each other. An elderly servant swept the rainwater from the steps of the entryway with a twig broom as the maid guided her through the bamboo gate.

No sooner had she removed her hood and breathed in the scent of the moist earth, when a woman with floor length black hair walked to her.

"Welcome, Rin!" Rin regarded the human woman with dark vertical markings on each cheek with surprise. "It is a pleasure to have a lady of Castle West here. We haven't had one in a while."

Rin smiled politely and admired her thick black kimono with stamps of silver. She wasn't sure who she was. Another lady, perhaps?

The maids brought in her trunks and another one dragged her weapon with both hands.

"Lady Cho, which room should we place the Lady's things?"

"You're Lady Cho?" Rin found herself asking.

Her red lips pulled into a smile. "I sure am."

"But you're human."

And she didn't look any older than her mid-twenties. For a teacher who had been instructing for generations, her youth didn't add up. Lady Cho understood her confusion. She turned to the maids and eyed the heavy silver weapon the other woman struggled with.

"Take it to Miharu's room. Rin's bed is ready. Ame let Rin take charge of her own weapon, dear. You will pop a lung before you manage to carry it all the way upstairs."

Lady Cho turned her attention back to Rin.

"I understand how shocked you must be to find out that your  _sensei_  is a beautiful young human woman and not an old hag." She laughed heartily. Rin rose her eyebrow at the vanity in her voice. "It's one of the perks of being mated to a demon. I get to enjoy my youth longer than most." She flung her fan undone and told her, "Come on, you have to learn to be a proper lady in just two years and you are already late. I don't particularly like late bloomers, but I can't say no to Castle West, can I?"

Rin took her weapon and shrunk it enough to wrap it around her waist. The lady turned on her  _okobo_  sandaled feet and guided her through the undecorated halls with neat wooden walls that had no ornamentation. There were simple round lamps with Japanese characters at corners of each wall and tapestries of diverse types of flowers.

"You may notice that it is a bit quiet right now," Lady Cho mentioned, looking over shoulder. She took her to a large living room where a maid was serving tea. She wore the same dull color kimono she had noticed on the others.

The upper floors of the house had shoji doors facing the living quarters. The maid, in dull red, placed the tea set down on the wooden table. Rin placed her Kusarigama at the legs of it and allowed the maid to remove her cloak. With the cloak resting on her forearm, the maid pulled out Lady Cho's chair assisting her to sit down and then Rin.

"Twenty girls live here including you. Depending on what they wish to focus on they are sent to the proper instructor in this same district. The girls return promptly at six. We all have dinner together and off to sleep. Instruction starts with posture, which yours is terrible by the way." Rin straightened her spine instinctively at her words. "The art of dance, language, flower arrangement, and etiquette. We raise early dawn. Ladies clean up after themselves. You're allowed a visitor two times a month…no  _men_. Anything you need from the city, one of our maids will provide. The rules are quite simple. I haven't had a human lady in a while so my expectations will be high for you, Miss Rin."

The lady took her wooden cup to her mouth gracefully and analyzed the girl across from her. She placed the cup down before she asked, "What art do you wish to learn? Any instrument that you are particularly fond of?"

Rin shifted in her seat and smoothed invisible wrinkles on her cherry kimono.

"Eye contact, Rin. Stop fidgeting."

Rin chuckled nervously.

"I don't know how to play any instruments."

"Do you sing?"

"No."

Lady Cho frowned confused and took another sip of her tea before placing it back on the wooden table. Most ladies-in-waiting had some experience with a couple of instruments before attending their studies.

"What empire were you born to?"

"I am not from noble standing. I am Lord Sesshomaru's ward. I was born in a tiny fishing village and finished growing up in a town in Edo."

Lady Cho's lips twitched. She knew she was the lord's human ward. A rumor that turned out to be true. But the news that the great daiyoukai's ward was a peasant was shocking.

"I see. What skills do you have?"

"I know a bit of herbalism, midwifery, and weaponry."

She eyed her Kusarigama. "You're good with that weapon there?" The way the shiny blades curved reminded Lady Cho of fans.

"Yes."

Lady Cho thought of all the ways she could incorporate her Kusarigama as an art form. As she watched the youthful woman in front of her, she imagined her as a piece of clay. She would mold her into a proper lady in no time soon. In her brown eyes, glimmering with expectation and dulled by an unknown sadness, she saw the urge to learn. The reason she was human gave Lady Cho the extra push. She hadn't had a human lady-in-waiting to work with in ages. She was utterly excited.

* * *

Rin had finally finished packing her clothes in the wall-closet inside the alcove. She slid the doors closed just as there was sound downstairs of girls returning from their lessons. She liked her room. It was much smaller than her room in the kingdom but big enough for two girls. Her futon was thin and leveled with a wooden frame. The bedding a heavy laced beige.

She enjoyed that it was close to the opened window that brought in the sound of the rain and smell of wet earth. The room was divided by a thin sliding frame which was where her partner, Miharu, slept. Rin stretched and glanced at her cloak in the stand. She began to think about him, but not for long because her doors slid open with an excited yelp. Before Rin could react, she was thrown back and at the same time held close by an overexcited half-demon girl.

"I finally got my roommate! And it's a human!" Rin was taken aback by her enthusiasm that her mind went blank when big yellow eyes looked up at her.

"Nice to meet you…you're… squeezing… me," she breathed out, looking down at the short girl with feline features.

Miharu blushed embarrassed and took a step back picking up the shamisen she had dropped on the floor.

"I apologize. I was just so excited. I am Miharu from the Western territory of Kiba, specifically Citadel Neko. You are?"

"I am Rin from Castle West," Rin said to her and to the bunch of girls that now crowded the entrance of her room. They whispered to each other in curiosity and excitement. She bowed to her roommate feeling at ease in her company that put her emotions to sleep. "I look forward to learning with you."

She would enjoy herself here and she would put everything she learned to beneficial use for the children she would teach at Shiori's school and the humans of Castle West that would be waiting when she returned.

A bell sounded downstairs and all the ladies headed down to dinner.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru returned from the Northern Lands after a month-long departure. Meeting with Emperor Mototane had been both frustrating and uncomfortable as he insisted in withholding the engagement formality sooner than later. He had noticed an urgency to his face. His olive eyes frustrated and restless. He supposed that being mateless and having one surviving daughter the reason for his premature aging and agitation.

He trekked his extravagant halls with a determined pace looking for Suenori. He wasn't planning on staying long. He entered his study to find his bookkeeper looking over the shoulder of a young dog-demon who he taught how to prepare tax reports. Suenori straightened and the young dog-demon, Kaage, stood up. He ruffled his white curly strands nervously.

"Welcome home, your lordship," they greeted simultaneously with a deep bow.

Lord Sesshomaru titled his head in return and then pinned Suenori with a restless regard of his own. "I have a task for you, Suenori."

"Certainly, your lordship," Suenori said stepping forward. The bangs that usually swept over his forehead were in a thin ponytail that stood up like a fountain.

"There is a woman I need you to find in the Water Kingdom. Kaage will take on your bookkeeping duties in your absence."

Kaage immediately flinched at the thought of taking up his superior's task on his own. He opened his mouth to oppose, but Lord Sesshomaru squinted his eyes with threat before the words came out.

"Is there a problem?"

Kaage shook his head, "Of course not, milord."

The knock on the door made Kaage breathe easier as the lord's stare was ripped away from him.

"Come in, Jaken," The lord said without turning around.

Jaken waddled inside and his eyes widened with joy. He threw himself at his lord's legs and hugged his calf tightly. His navy ballooned hakama deflated at the pressure.

"Oh, milord. I have missed you so."

Lord Sesshomaru was more than used to his over-affectionate devotee. He looked down at the teary-eyed demon.

"Everything well with Rin's departure?"

Jaken lurched off from his leg.

"Yes, milord. She misses you dearly and sends her regards."

With his lie, Jaken hoped to make his lord feel better. But Lord Sesshomaru must've seen right through it because he turned on his feet without saying a word. He stopped by the doors.

"Jaken."

His name in such an ominous tone, made his green skin crawl. He began shaking, already feeling his foot against his throat.

"Milord?"

"Give Suenori the name of that half-demon woman Rin was so taken with in our stay at the Water Kingdom." He referred to Suenori then looking over his shoulder. "When you find her, convince her to come with you. I will give you further instructions tonight."

"Yes, milord," Suenori responded

"One more thing, Jaken. We will be leaving tonight. Be ready."

"Where to?"

"Edo."

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru walked to his chamber determined to get some rest. There was no use expending his energy on things he couldn't control. He kneaded Rin's bracelet on his wrist. He wasn't feeling like himself today. He made mental lists of what he needed to do before departing. He had to write instructions to Rin's former maid if she decided to take him up on his offer. He tried to put to mind other duties he had to complete when the sight of his general made him stop in his tracks.

"General," Sesshomaru greeted brusquely

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Is there something you require?" He asked, walking past him to his chamber's door. "I am in a hurry."

Tsukuyomaru raked his fingers through his silver hair. "I wish to speak to you about Rin." Lord Sesshomaru didn't turn to face him. Just the sound of her name in his mouth, made him clench his fist until his claws dug into the skin of his palm. Tsukuyomaru stared at his white adorned back. "I wish to make an offer for Rin when she returns." There was silence and no response from his lord. "She loves you, you are aware of that, but you can't reciprocate her affections. Not in the way she deserves. I plead for you to accept my offer for your ward and to allow me to make her happy."

"How can you make a woman that doesn't love you happy?" Lord Sesshomaru turned on his dark booted feet and stared him down. "Find a mate elsewhere as you stated...she loves  _me._ "

How foreign that word felt on his tongue. He felt joy in knowing that Rin's heart was his…but for how long? Her disillusioned face flashed into his mind again. No matter how he hated the emotions in his amethyst eyes as he spoke about her…the general was right. Rin deserved more. He would amend it. He would renew Rin's trust in him again regardless of where their sentiments took them. He would confess his fear of losing her...

As much as his beast angered and his primal instincts of possession fought each other…he would give Rin a choice. He would tell her  _all_. First, he needed to find a way to do it. That was his first obstacle. For Lord Sesshomaru wasn't good with words or feelings. Or good with the secret fears he concealed in his heart.

He knew someone in Edo that might help him in his predicament. In the meantime, he was content that Rin was surrounded in a place of only women. That kept the general far, far away from her. His possessive side enjoyed that fact very much.


	34. Sesshomaru's Turmoil

The first month of adjustment was a big difficulty for Rin. The second one had become much more manageable. Rin was an adaptive person; a survival skill she had gained since a child. She found relief by expressing her frustrations in letters she sent to Kagome and Sango. It was also the perfect opportunity to practice her calligraphy.

The mornings for the ladies in waiting begun early. It started with tidying up their rooms, eating breakfast, and returning upstairs to dress in kimonos of heavy and intricate cloth. Then, the ladies separated to study the art of their choosing and becoming experts of their craft. Rin was nowhere near in becoming an expert yet and starting school so late had placed her at a small disadvantage. She had started her learning with the basics of calligraphy and speech, taught by Lady Cho herself. Rapidly, Rin was gaining proficiency in all types of skills. She sharpened up her etiquette, learned basics of different languages, instruments and learned the various duties of a lord's ward that varied from kingdom to kingdom. What Rin focused on more was dancing…but not the type she had expected at first. Rin absorbed more hidden powers of her weapon and per Lady Cho's request, studied how to harness its power as a tool for fighting and entertainment…

"You think lying flat on the floor is going to catch you a break?" The stiff words of Rin's trainer echoed through the dojo.

Lady Cho's demon-husband, who was the minister of Gin, had referred this bulky and permanently angered man to finalize her training of her Kusarigama. He was ruthless in his teaching much to Rin's misfortune.

Rin opened one eye and glanced at Lady Cho who sat on the corner of the leveled flooring on an embroidered cushion. She was comfy under the wooden canopy around her.

She took her lemongrass tea to her lips and calmly said, "It is too early to be tired. You'll be dancing right after Mr. Hachiro leaves."

Lady Cho had been showing her the traditional and womanly movements of dance incorporating her fast shifting weapon. Lady Cho loved adding a deadly layer to the traditional form of entertainment.

* * *

Rin's mind and body were kept busy all day, but even in the slightest moments of rest, she thought of Lord Sesshomaru. He plagued her thoughts the most when Tsukuyomaru's letters and gifts arrived. She stared at the firefly earrings in the neat wooden box. His intentions towards her were obvious and it reminded Rin of the decisions she had to make in her return.

_Marry me, Rin. I can take him out of your heart._

She stood up from the side-table next to the window leaving the firefly earrings in their box. Only a dim lantern lighted her corner of the room to keep her from waking up Miharu. Rin was tired, her muscles sore, but she had a nostalgia heavy in her heart that kept her from sleeping. She strolled to her desk and unlocked a black lacquered keepsake box. She saw the corner of Lord Sesshomaru's letter under the one that had arrived from Edo today. She was curious about it but still hadn't opened it She was afraid that whatever was in that letter would somehow seal a goodbye she wasn't ready for. She took Kagome's letter instead and took it back to her side-table. She accommodated a cushion under her and read it.

_Dearest, Rin,_

_I know it must be surprising to get another letter from us so soon, but I thought you might want to know that Lord Sesshomaru is coming! I had avoided mentioning important matters from our lives to keep you from worrying, but it seems that you have done the same for the same reason. Jaken arrived a week in advance and well….it didn't take him long for him to spill the beans about your situation with Sesshomaru. Of course, Sango and I had already suspected that both of you were lovers._

Rin paled and almost crushed the letter in her hands.

_That pesky Jaken can barely hold a secret, but I'll forgive his big mouth just this once. He seems worried that you and Sesshomaru might never speak again. I don't blame you either. I can't believe that playboy is engaged and kept it from you. Agh. I want to contain my anger because I understand that I no longer live in my own time. That doesn't excuse him though and I will give him an earful, just you wait! It makes Sango and I feel terrible to know that you kept this heartache hidden all on your own. Whatever choice you make, please think about it through carefully and let us know. We are here for you. I can sympathize a bit when it comes to someone you love being with someone else…but you can't put the love and devotion you feel for him above your own well-being. Please remember that. Promise me that we will no longer keep secrets from each other just for protection. Okay?_

_Now. I know in the portraits I have sent you of little Touga he looks like a perfectly normal half-demon baby. Please don't panic, Rin! You know that I had trouble giving birth to him because of the daiyoukai blood that also flows through him, but two weeks ago, our son turned into a puppy! He walks on four legs and everything! He growls and nips me when I breastfeed him. Inuyasha and I have no idea how to turn him back. We don't even know how he has the power of doing so…all I can hope is that Sesshomaru can help us. I will use your situation to my advantage so please forgive me. Write soon and don't worry, we are fine. Confused, but fine. Everyone sends their regards! We miss you!_

_P.S. Your birthday is coming up soon! I wish we were there to see you, but we will be there as soon as you are schooling is over to celebrate._

_With love,_

_Kagome and Sango_

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru arrived at Edo later than he had intended after hearing from Suenori that he had trouble finding the half-demon maid in the Water Kingdom. He had searched for her himself finding her in a human village a few miles out the kingdom. To his contentment, she had agreed to his proposal.

The moment he stepped foot in Inuyasha's village he had begun to regret it. Was coming here really all that necessary? Sure, he wanted to find assistance in talking to Rin honestly, but his pride and ego were breaking and belligerent with just the thought of asking anyone for aid. He stared at the humble architecture of Inuyasha's village. How long had it been since he left child Rin behind? It had doubled in size since his last visit and by the looks of the architecture and the drone of life, they were doing well for themselves. Forestry had been cleared to add new huts and men stood with horses and materials to finish them.

Lord Sesshomaru walked towards the meadow in which he always met with Rin when a howl caught his attention.

Jaken sprinted up the trail with a pup's jaws punctured on his behind. He screamed and when he eyed his lord, he was quick to seek his help.

"Milord! Take this beast off meee!"

_This pup._

The lord's brow creased as the puppy released himself from his victim and sprinted on his white furred paws in an attempt to latch itself to the menacing stranger, but when Lord Sesshomaru fired his demonic aura, the pup cried in regret.

His scent was undeniable. This was his brother's son. A half-demon. But his scent, in this form, didn't smell like a half at all.

"Touga!" Kagome yelled worriedly and sighed in relief when she saw him. She ran to her son as the pup jumped in her arms and whimpered in her embrace. The name his mother called him, caught him off guard. "Brother. I am so glad you are here. I see you have met your nephew."

Kagome hooked her hands under the puppy's front legs and held him up for his uncle to see. His snout was white and his eyes were more hazel than golden. A tuft of black fur ruffled along his neck like a collar.

"This child," Lord Sesshomaru began to speak when he heard Inuyasha growl and dash to the side of his mate.

He glowered at his brother. "I knew I smelled trash."

Lord Sesshomaru ignored his brother and glanced at the child again. "A human and half-demon. How is it even possible?"

"We aren't sure. He began shifting from one form to the other the moment he began to roll over, but now it seems he is stuck in this form. He can't say anything to us because he doesn't speak yet."

The genetics between the mixture of species was unpredictable, but the aristocratic blood that made-up his half-brother could be a reason of why this child had the aura of a full-fledged demon. His scent was similar to what he had felt when Inuyasha lost his senses and went crazy. What interested him was that this pup, named after his sire, had perfect control of what he was despite still being an infant. Offspring with demon genetics developed faster than regular humans because they were born with survival mechanisms.

" _Hn_ ," he responded, walking down the dusty trail towards the cul-de-sac where the living quarters of his brother and their comrades were located. It was not his affair what happened to his brother's spawn. "Where is Kohaku, Jaken?"

"I don't know, milord," Jaken said rubbing his pained nipped behind.

"You have to help us change him back, please," Kagome said running after him.

"I can't help you," he stated resolutely. "He will figure it out on his own."

"I can help you with your situation with Rin."

"Kagome," Inuyasha interjected. "Stop begging that bastard for his help. I thought you said you were going to give him hell for cheating on Rin."

Kagome smiled nervously as Lord Sesshomaru turned to glare down at the priestess and Jaken.

"You gossiping imp!" He roared. His heavy leathered boot landed with a thud on Jaken's neck.

Kagome squeezed her child tight against her chest as the puppy dug the lapels of her white haori to hide himself away from the scary demon.

"Jaken didn't mean to reveal anything! He just said you hurt her feelings because of the way you regard humans. If you ask me, she has a right to be upset! I would've killed you! Calling them parasites? Just what is wrong with you!" She scolded, shaking her pup around that attempted crawl deeper inside her coat. "The way you walk around with your nose high up in the sky-"

His eyes narrowed to slits making her change the subject quick.

"I can put in a good word for you. We write to each other a lot, you know." Kagome beamed at her ability to think on her feet. She knew that Lord Sesshomaru could help her child return to normal. She knew he wasn't as heartless as everyone thought. Their sweet Rin wouldn't have fallen for him if he was. "Or I can tell her that you saw my child in distress and refused to help me."

He growled deep in his chest. "Are you threatening me, woman?"

Inuyasha stepped in front of her determined to protect her if anything went erratic.

"I have never asked you for anything, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha held his older brother's stare. "Help my pup. This has something to do with our father's full-demon blood. I know it"

Lord Sesshomaru glimpsed at the pup again that had fallen asleep in his mother's arm. He finally allowed Jaken to breathe as the demon sat up with a heaving gasp.

"Fine," he uttered through clenched teeth. "I'll do what I can."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as he turned on his feet to find Kohaku.

"Thank you so much, brother! I'll take him a bath and have him your way once you are settled."

" _Hn_."

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru roamed towards the meadows where he had constantly met up with Rin when she was a child after not finding Kohaku. It was odd to realize that the woman who constantly plagued his thoughts was the same little girl he could still see in this meadow picking up annuals, sticking them in her hair and his…

_Look, Lord Sesshomaru! I found a pretty flower for your hair!_

This meadow had changed just as the girl that pranced through it had changed. A pond that was not there before decorated the center of it. He was so concentrated on the memories of the past that he didn't see the blades coming his way. He dodged them effortlessly and tapered his eyes at the demon slayer, Kohaku.

"I said I wouldn't forgive you if you hurt, Rin! You impregnate her and then cheat on her?! How dare you show your face around here?!"

Impregnate?!

"Has everyone in this wretched village lost their senses?!" He seethed. He would kill Jaken slowly this time.

He sent his scythe blades flying with a mere fling of a wrist and grabbed the man by the throat. They hovered above the meadow as Kohaku grunted and tried to kick himself away. "Let-t me go!" He churned while Sesshomaru squeezed tighter.

"Enough, Kohaku," Lord Sesshomaru demanded dropping him down on the grass below.

With all the false information going around Lord Sesshomaru felt absurd and exasperated. How could he even bring himself to ask Kohaku about Rin? He decided to cut his losses and head back to his kingdom while he still had a shred of pride left. He would figure things out on his own.

"So, you and Rin are not expecting?" Kohaku asked grabbing his weapon and wrapping it around his waist.

He followed the daiyoukai up the meadows who was heading for his servant.

"No," Lord Sesshomaru answered. "Rin and I have no such relationship." He stopped in his tracks causing Kohaku to almost clash against him. "You were correct." He looked over his shoulder. "My protection wasn't enough to keep her by my side forever."

The ill-fated way he said it struck sympathy in Kohaku. He knew there was something different about him when he grabbed him by the neck. It took him a while to notice he was rushing at him, too. He was weak. Kohaku was going to say something when Sango's daughters dressed in their slaying suits ran to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kaede has your hut ready," the girls said with a smile. How fast humans grew. If it wasn't for the resemblance the twins bore to their mother and their scent, he wouldn't recognize them.

He nodded and headed that direction.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kohaku called wanting to ask more about Rin but the girls interrupted him by flinging themselves on his arms.

"Uncle, mom and dad, need your assistance in the neighboring village." He smiled at them as they took him from the arms to the path that led out their village. "We can speak later if you wish, Lord Sesshomaru. Excuse us."

* * *

The lord entered the hut and knew it wasn't alone. Old Kaede finished tidying up a futon at one end of the wall with the patience of someone her age.

"Don't mind me, Sesshomaru. I am almost done here."

"Take your time, old woman," Lord Sesshomaru said taking a seat by the wall near the window.

This same hut was where Rin slept when she lived here. It smelled of her even if it had been while since she was here. Her lingering scent fueled the memories of when he returned for her. Oh, hi surprise at seeing Rin turned into a woman.

"My child," Kaede said casually, accommodating the futon where Rin slept when she lived here. "She's at school I hear."

"Yes," he answered briefly.

"I am glad." Then the old woman stared him dead in the eyes with the bravery many didn't have to face him. "Are the rumors about ye and her true?" Lord Sesshomaru's temples ticked. He wasn't sure just what tales Jaken had been spewing in his absence. She gave a sagely smile. "Ye love her."

"Jaken," he muttered between tightened teeth. Love? Was it that obvious that even Jaken had noticed?

"Don't stress yerself out. I deduced this myself. I am an old woman with experience. I can tell these things. There's a different look in yer eye, Sesshomaru."

Lord Sesshomaru despite himself and the inner turmoil that raged inside him forced himself to confess, "She's weakening me."

Rin was weakening him. He couldn't find any other explanation of what this useless emotion was doing to him. He wanted to rip his heart out of his chest and take away this irritable feeling away. He had a duty he had to fulfill, a cross to bear that he had taken on with no complaint since it was brought before him and yet he was in the hut of the woman that he desired. The woman he treasured…

He was attacked twice on his way to Edo. Both times he hadn't noticed his enemy until they were in front of him.

"Nay, it is not Rin that is making you weak, but the inability to come to terms with what ye feel." Lord Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. "Yer afraid. Afraid of telling her perhaps? Or admitting that ye, the prideful Sesshomaru, has fallen in love with a human girl."

He didn't answer.

"Ye are willing to break off yer mating to make her happy?"

Lord Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and looked away. He couldn't do such thing. His mating was important to his kingdom's honor, important to the Northern Mountains especially Emperor Mototane.

"Ye want her as yer lover then. Yer afraid she will refuse?"

He agreed tersely. He didn't want her as his lover either, but for now, it was all he could offer. He detested himself for even coming here seeking this type of advice. Things worked differently in villages like these. They were not used to the customs of daiyoukai. But who else could he ask? Here he wasn't Lord Sesshomaru. He was a demon-man. He had no appearances to live up to.

"In the end, it is my child's choice if she is willing to stay with ye as yer concubine. And if she decided to leave…" The lord's chest clenched. "Ye must let her go and not keep her forcefully by yer side. That is what love is, Sesshomaru. Ye must let her go even if ye love her. A love caged will only wither up and die."

Kaede excused herself and stopped by the doors. "Yer problem, Sesshomaru, is that ye allow yer pride to dictate ye more so than your heart. Go to your father grave and find the peace ye seek."

_Father. What useful advice would a dead man give to me?_

He waited in solitude until the old woman left. He glanced at the futon and could see her black waves spilling from the frame. Her face turned towards him, her voice calling out his name…

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called as her puppy growled and yanked her red hakama. She entered inside to find it completely empty. She frowned and sighed, taking her puppy in her arms that began to chew on her fingers.

Jaken instantly panicked at not seeing a trace of his lord and wondered if he had left him behind. Maybe it was for the best for this was the day he lopped off his head indeed.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the afterlife that he could access thanks to his Tenseiga. The air was constricting and murky as expected. He stared with a woeful gleam at the mountainous remains of his sire. He made a sound of annoyance with his teeth as he landed in front of them and craned his neck to gather his enormous stature.

"How foolish of me to come here. You're nothing but a pile of bones, father." He walked through his ribcage and stared up into the cavernous dome made up of bone and armor. "Your troubles ended in death. You left me to reestablish the West on my own. Do you even realize the weight I must carry because of you? Because of that woman?!" His constrained ire startled him. "Why father?! Why did you go to her even knowing that you were injured? Knowing that you would perish?"

He was staggered by the emotions heavily crashing inside him as heady as the wind of this realm. His memories returned to the day his sire decided to take away his marriage arrangement. His large tanned hand placed gently over the ball of his shoulder. He was immense to him then.

_I want you to have the opportunity your mother and I didn't have, son._

He was too young to understand. To irrational and hungry for power.

_I want you to mate with someone you love someday._

He didn't understand the weight of his words or why his father placed so much emphasis on that emotion. Daiyoukai such as them didn't have to worry about reckless affections of the heart…they didn't need them.

He clenched his fists and snarled a beastlike roar that trembled around him.

"Did you do it because of this maddening feeling of love? Did you die out of love?! Is our kind this wretched?"

He roared again, his eyes red, his markings flared, and the bones of his father trembled and collapsed on top of him before he even knew what hit him.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru woke up in an abyss. He saw his father's back riddled with arrows that lodged through his armor. He dashed to his side up a grassless mountain. He couldn't find him but heard the straining screams of pain of a woman. The hair on the nape of his neck stood up on edge.

It was Rin.

Her face was contorted in furious agony. She was alone and giving birth in a cave…she's dying...

"Rin," he grunted out her name as he took her in his arms as the light of her brown eyes began to fade. "No, Rin. Rin."

He called her name as his body jolted in mourning and the unbearable pain he had experienced the second time she had died.

_Tenseiga can only bring someone back from the dead…once._

Her limp body in his arms distressed him. His beast howled inside him in anger and vengeance. He would kill the one who did this to her. He would rip their flesh and consume them…

_Your kingdom for the girl. Your kingdom for the girl_

The heady gust of wind and musk of death whispered in his elven ears.

"Yes," he grunted with a stormy emotion in his eyes. "My kingdom for the girl."

In his emotion and honest care for Rin, he didn't think of pride or honor, or the work it had taken him to rebuild his lands and rule over them. That didn't exist in this moment. The choice had been easy. All that was alive inside him was the instinct to protect and bring back his mate…

He looked down at Rin's deadened face as she vanished in his arms, leaving a hollow inside him and bringing the proud lord to his knees.

"You sure have changed my son. It seems that you have found someone you care about more so than your own self. Pity that I will never meet her."

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes widened to see his sire standing before him—full of life and strength and not a pile of bones.

"F-father." Sesshomaru looked away from him resentfully. The woman that had been in his arms was a mirage. "You must think me ridiculous," he said, standing up.

"No, son." His father said, walking to him. "Isn't love an infuriating feeling? Isn't it lovely?!" His sire laughed heartily. "Doesn't it make you feel alive,  _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" Lord Sesshomaru met his father eye to eye, standing the same height. "Emotions in no way make you weak! You were ready to lose yourself in your demonic power to avenge that woman. You sacrifice and fight for those you protect. I died because I wanted to protect the woman I cherished…I didn't go there expecting to die, I want you to know that. I wanted to live, son, because alive was the only way that I could love and protect Izayoi and the son she gave me."

There was a pause and a gust a wind picked up their hair. Father and son reunited in an unknown realm. Lord Sesshomaru saw his kingdom as it was before he returned to rule it. His lands had survived without him only on the fear of his wrath if anyone dared to conquer them. He had expended so much of his own flesh and blood to protect it and everyone in his care.

"Forgive me for leaving you and your mother alone, son." His sire placed his hand over his shoulder as he had done when he was a pup. "Forgive me for leaving you to pay for my faults. That is not what I wanted and not a burden you should carry. You are the true ruler of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru, do not forget. I couldn't have asked for a more competent heir…but holding on so heedlessly to honor and resentment won't make you a contented ruler. You are allowed to find happiness, my son."

"Sire," Lord Sesshomaru uttered as his father disappeared before him. "Sire!"

* * *

 

Lord Sesshomaru grunted in pain as he returned from wherever he was. The whites of his eyes eaten by red and his body constricted under the bones of his father. He growled and ripped himself from their suffocating embrace. He laid there on the ground as demons of the afterlife flew above him. His mokomoko and armor tattered.

"A dream," he respired painfully.

He sat up coughing up blood. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at the bones of his sire that had collapsed on each other.

_Holding on so heedlessly to honor and resentment won't make you a contented ruler…_

He remembered his dread when he saw Rin dead in his arms. Nothing had mattered at the moment. Nothing. Even knowing that what he saw was false, a vision of some sort, he still felt an ache deep in his gut. He ripped off his broken armor and threw to his side. He remembered his lands the way they were before his reign began. He had fought wars for them and protected and backed up his alleys no matter the cost. Just as his father had done. He reinstated the Northern Mountains after their brutal attack and gave them the resources required for their survival. He had done, for the most part, everything proper.

His father's honor and his own were two separate things. He was the proper ruler of the West. He was afraid of tarnishing his honor for who? For the same men that talked behind his sire's back and then begged for  _his_  protection during times of war? Somehow his obsession with honor sounded ludicrous now.

He said her name and didn't feel that turmoil in his insides anymore. It might have been the impact of the collapse or something else entirely, but he felt that unbearable weight fall from his shoulders. His sire was proud. This Sesshomaru was the true ruler of the Western Lands. There was no doubt about that anymore.  He felt satisfaction at that fact.

So, why should he mate to pay for the mistakes of his sire when he could correct  _his_  faults in other ways?  He had indulged and sacrificed for the Northern Mountains…at the very least, they would oblige him. But if not? He would worry about that when the time came.

He gritted his teeth and stood up with a limp. He swallowed the pain of his aching body as he turned his face to spit the blood from his mouth and took hold of his Tenseiga. His future and that of Rin's and his lands, becoming clearer in his mind.


	35. Sesshomaru's Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not cringy in the lovey-dovey scenes. You'll see what I mean. lol

It was Rin's birthday and the frigid air that was here to stay reminded her of it. The more time passed, the more confident Rin felt being here. She enjoyed learning about the ancient history of her country and loved to see the fruit of her arduous work. Her hand no longer shook when it glided effortlessly over paper when she wrote her poems in beautiful calligraphy. She learned more about her weapon and could shrink it even smaller at will. All her practice and wounds would be worth it because she was not only learning for herself but for the humans settling in Castle West. She immensely enjoyed her teaching of leadership and learning more about the customs of the Western Lands. As a ward, she educated herself in performing and attending court rituals. Her title allowed her to appoint court ladies in her kingdom to various stations and she could arrange assemblies with her lord about complaints of subjects. Rin wanted to be useful in her return. It was her inherent need to be of assistance for others.

She appreciated the guidance of the women here, who did not judge her based on her species. She found an inclusion that Rin rarely experienced. There were demons and half-demon of all types learning with her and none of them used their weakness against each other. She finally understood why the West prided itself in having cultured and educated subjects. Her mind wrapped around easier at the word concubine. It was a high honor to be appointed that and a few of the girls here were studying for that purpose. Although she understood, Rin felt no honor when it came to the relationship between her and her lord. She didn't want to see the man she loved, mate and have children with someone else…

* * *

Miharu played the shamisen for the girls and Lady Cho after dinner. Ladies dressed in elegant kimonos sat on cushions they had dragged away from the long-carved dining table. They all faced the half-demon, Miharu, as she prepared herself in the leveled platform to play.

"I want to dedicate this song too, Rin. Congratulation on your day of birth."

Rin recognized this tune immediately as she absently fixed the jeweled headband that circled the boxed traditional hairstyle she wore. Miharu's song was upbeat and ominous at the same time. Her layered kimono moved with her movements and her thin arms moved expertly despite the heavy cloth. The song related the story of a human woman who had enamored a full-demon lord with the pretense of only getting his mating mark. She was vain and the idea of getting old frightened her. After receiving his lifespan, she killed him and slept with his dead body for months.

The song finished with a long awkward silence.

"What kind of birthday song was that?" One of the ladies whispered to another.

Rin knew there was no harm in the song her friend had dedicated. Miharu's large yellow eyes looked directly at Rin with the excitement of a child. She was completely oblivious to the eyebrow raises she received from the girls that whispered to each other behind their fans.

Rin stood up and bowed towards Miharu.

"Thank you so much," Rin expressed.

With a sigh, everyone clapped. Miharu jumped from the leveled flooring to wrap her arms around the birthday girl.

* * *

After warm sake and gossip, a maid stepped into their conversation around the dining table to whisper in the Madame's ear.

"You have a visitor, Rin," Lady Cho informed. "Visiting hours are over, but I'll allow it just this once."

An attentive maid swiftly helped her up and straightened the multicolored tails of her kimono. Rin was guided down the halls towards the visitors' lodge in the inner ward that was separate from the school itself. The maid slid the doors widely and circled Rin to gather the tails of her kimono while the lady descended the short steps. Rin stumbled forward in her tall sandals but managed to keep her neck straight despite the heavy hairstyle. She wondered who it could be. It wasn't Shiori because she had visited early morning carrying gifts from her father and her school. The maid resumed her guidance towards the room where her visitor waited. When the shoji doors slid apart, Rin saw those familiar cupid-bow lips curve into a smile.

"I am so happy to see you again, Rin," Yuna greeted.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru shook the puppy by the leg and tossed him up in the air. Kagome and Sango, who sat under the protection of a tree, yelled in concern. Kagome ran to the demon lord first leaving Sango and her baby behind. Before she reached him, Inuyasha was already yanking his child from the front legs while Lord Sesshomaru pulled him from the back trying to pry him away.

"You're killing my pup! I knew I couldn't trust you!"

"Stop interfering, you wretch. If you keep coddling him you'll turn him into a good for nothing like you."

They glared at each other fiercely as Kagome stepped between them and took her whimpering puppy into her arms.

"That is enough for tonight," she said rubbing her furry baby's back. She headed towards Sango who had already wrapped her child around her chest. Kagome picked up the blanket by the tree and swaddled her son heading towards the trail that led to her home. "I'll get dinner started," she announced over her shoulder, but the brothers continued glaring at each other, deaf to her words.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru jumped away from Inuyasha and landed on the thick branch of the tree that overlooked the meadows. His time here was coming to an end and the reason he came here in the first place was completely forgotten. He needed to visit his territories and assess the resources each brought, fortify the entryways to his kingdoms, and plan for the major events that would soon come. The West would be restless sure…but he had no doubt that everything would go back to normal. He felt more confident as a ruler in just the month that he had spent in Edo. That old woman, Kaede, was wise to direct him to his father. He had found the peace that he sought.

He wished more than anything to see Rin, but first, he had to find a way to make Touga return to his humanoid form. He convinced himself that he did not particularly care about his half-demon nephew. He was helping him for his own selfish reasons…

Inuyasha landed on the branch above him. He squatted looking down at the white head of his older brother. Sesshomaru's armor was close to being fully regenerated and there was something awfully peaceful about the way he stared into nothing. He hated it.

"Hey. Is it true about you being in love with Rin?"

"It's none of your concern."

He laughed dryly at Sesshomaru's distaste.

"I am trying to help you out, okay?! I am not doing this because I want to. Kagome insisted I helped you because you're helping with Touga. You could die for all I care."

"How gracious of you to do whatever your woman demands. Such a good lap dog you make, Inuyasha." Inuyasha landed on his branch and ducked his claws that went straight for his face. "I don't need any type of advice from you!"

Inuyasha dodged his whip that spurted from his hand long and green. "It must suck to fall for the very kind you talk shit about." Inuyasha laughed trying to land a blow of his own, but Sesshomaru wrapped Inuyasha with his mokomoko and flung him into the pond. Inuyasha emerged from the water with a mocking laughter. "I can't believe that the mean Lord of the West is afraid of a human girl rejecting him. Your ego must be in so much pain."

He had once feared asking Rin to stay by his side with what little he was willing to offer. He was afraid of Rin denying and leaving his side. This irrational fear was the reason he had arrived here in the first place. But Lord Sesshomaru was no longer afraid and felt more virile and confident than ever. He would take a huge gamble for the sake of this infuriating feeling. But that was none of Inuyasha's business…

" _Quiet,_  Inuyasha! I will rip your tongue from your mouth."

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tessaiga. The massive blade enlarged and pointed directly at his brother. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and his claws jolted in response. This was the perfect moment to unleash his frustration. His eyes reddened and his jaw dislocated and distended as his true form vibrated. The ground rumbled as he turned into a massive white beast that hovered above him. His bark echoed through the village and just as he was ready to lunge at Inuyasha, they froze when they heard a whimper.

"Touga," Inuyasha said, putting his sword away. The pup cocked his head and stared at the mountainous beast in the sky. Sesshomaru's returned to his humanoid form landing in front of the child.

Touga ran around in a circle and was a perfect example of how children and animals learned through imitation. Mimicking his uncle, he growled and barked, and returned to a white-haired baby with hazel eyes. The chubby child babbled and sat up as Inuyasha took him in his arms and stared at his brother in disbelief.

Lord Sesshomaru walked past him, raking two fingers through his long white tresses.

"I'll be merciful and leave this fight for another day, little brother."

Inuyasha stared down at his child that resembled him and wife. He would be damned. Sesshomaru had done it. With that obligation out of the way, Lord Sesshomaru was ready to return to the West.

* * *

Yuna and Rin hugged each other tightly. Yuna pulled her back from the shoulders and stared at her in complete awe. Her hairstyle and her sophisticated robes made her look like a woman born into aristocracy.

"You're gorgeous, Rin!"

"Oh, Yuna. I can't believe it is really you."

Rin sat back down on her cushion and wiped the forming tears with the corner of a kimono sleeve. Yuna sighed relieved and scratched one of her black dog ears.

"I am so sorry. I was meaning to visit much earlier, but as soon as I arrived at Castle West, my work began. The humans have arrived, you see, and some demons don't want them there." Yuna saw Rin's concerned face. "Don't worry. I have everything under control. General Tsukuyomaru and his daughter have helped me a great deal, considering that I am representing the humans in your absence."

Rin's face contorted in confusion. "Lord Sesshomaru sent for you?"

Yuna's gray eyes widened. "He didn't tell you, did he? No wonder you are looking at me as if I've gone mad. Lord Sesshomaru looked for me in my village. He wanted someone of trust to assist you in your return."

Rin couldn't avoid the joy that brightened her face. She observed her half-demon friend that had changed since she last saw her. There was a gloominess embedded in her eyes that called to her.

"You didn't return any of my letters, Yuna. Is everything okay?"

"I no longer live in the Water Kingdom, Rin. I couldn't bring myself to write to you. Lord Takauji, my father, found out about Suikito and I. He threw me out." Yuna lowered her gaze to her forest-green adorned lap.

Rin ached for her friend. She stood up and sat by her side.

"Oh, Yuna. What did Suikito say?"

Yuna looked away and her voice quivered when she finally spoke. "He had promised to find me in my village, but he never arrived. All his promises to me were false, Rin. He mated. He completely forgot about me."

Yuna's pain resonated deeply with Rin. This is the fate that Rin feared. Rin extended her arms and brought Yuna into her embrace.

"He never loved me," she sobbed. "He never loved me."

* * *

Another draining week passed, and Rin enjoyed the alone time she was having to herself in the half-privacy of her room. With her robes removed and her hair free, she sat on the side-table with only the hearth to brighten the chilly darkness. She closed her haori over her Yukata and stared at a specific gift that had arrived from Edo a week ago. She caressed the rectangular box in which a Wisteria hairpin rested. She knew who had sent it, but it didn't bear a name. Wisterias reminded her of the day she spent with Lord Sesshomaru. The emotion in his golden eyes as he lowered to kiss her. The desire both struggled to fight through. Yuna's heartache had scared Rin. She loved him and wondered if there would be a day where she'd be in Yuna's place. She set the neat box on the table and grabbed Kagome's unopened letter. Whatever their future brought, she could live in a world without Lord Sesshomaru.

_Happy birthday, Rin! We are so happy and proud of you! Kaede misses you dearly and we can't wait to finally see you so you can meet the other members of your family._

Rin chuckled softly as she brought her knees to her chest.

_Lord Sesshomaru has been an immense help. That is something I never thought I would actually say, but he was. He has changed so much, Rin, and is all because of you. He transformed my little Touga and has helped in the construction of huts in our village. Touga doesn't know how to shift from one form to the other with ease yet, but when he gets stuck he goes to Lord Sesshomaru all by himself. I see the both flying in their forms up in the sky and it fills me with such happiness at seeing uncle and nephew together. Inuyasha still doesn't trust him so he tags along with them. I do trust him with the life of my child, Rin. Sesshomaru doesn't say much, but I believe he found what he was looking for here. He is leaving in a few days. Rin. Whatever choice you make, know that we will support you wholeheartedly. You have a home in the West, but you also have a home here. We miss you dearly and I truly hope that you can find happiness and love. You, more than anyone, deserves this._

Rin folded her letter and smiled fondly. She wondered what Lord Sesshomaru had found in Edo. Why had he gone there in the first place? No matter. She had to admit she felt pride in hearing how he has been of help. It is not surprising to Rin. As much as he hates it, Lord Sesshomaru is no longer the ruthless lord she had seen on the night of their goodbye. She got up and went to her keepsake box and gathered the courage to open lord Sesshomaru's letter.

* * *

Lady Chiyoko heaved and crushed the letter in her hand. She felt her true form pulsating in her fury. She stood up from her throne and landed in front of Jaken with her fangs bared.

"He has canceled his engagement formality again?! For what reason?!" She fumed, staring down at tiny Jaken with eyes that had bled red. Jaken shivered, his beak quivering.

"I don't know, milady. Please have mercy on me." Jaken bowed his entire body and spoke to the red-carpeted floor with a voice laced with fear. "He sent me on ahead to prepare assemblies with ministers of his territories."

Lady Chiyoko's jaw clenched. That son of hers would be the death of her. Why does he have to see his ministers so urgently? What is his hurry? What is he planning? She had a bad feeling about this. She had to something fast and think about an excuse to give the Emperor.

* * *

_Rin,_

_Trust. The bond that you and I have shared since you were a child has been shattered. For years, I have protected you and kept you by my side. I have shielded you from the pains of the world. There is no way for me to compensate for your loss of trust and disappointment than to face it head on as a man and take on the consequences of my mistakes. You are not a parasite! I misspoke and like a coward refused to take back my words. I am willing to admit to my own lack of judgment. I no longer loathe your kind as I once did. You are right, Rin. An apology won't suffice for the harm that I have caused towards the woman that I value more than any land conquered or nobility. I won't accompany you in your departure because I cannot face you. That is the truth. The next time that I stand before you, know that I will be able to be forthright with you. And if you still wish to leave my side then, I will understand and support you as your lord. As a man, I will lament your absence._

Her heart thumped deep in Rin's chest as she re-read every word. This letter, the line of each character, this was his writing. No doubt. She folded the letter and placed in her keepsake box. Those honest words in that short letter would be enough to warm her through the winter and push her through her training as an entire year passed.

She would listen to him one last time…


	36. His Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intending on jumping to a time skip of one year, hence the conclusion of the previous chapter, but opted out for six months instead. Next chapter, Rin will be out of school!

  
Sayumi trekked the halls of her kingdom that was in no way grand or ornate like the halls of her fiancé’s  _shiro_. Her father had stopped paying attention to ornamentations long ago, getting ill-tempered at just the sight of any tapestry that looked too happy or bright, and making servants dispose of them.

Quickly, her thoughts returned to Lord Sesshomaru and the news his mother had just delivered. Her letter in her salmon obi. She knew for certain how her father was going to react to the news that the lord has postponed, once again, their engagement announcement and that he wished to speak with both of them. Although his mother had assured her that it was nothing to worry about, this information he wished to “discuss” sounded like unwelcome news. Maybe this stalling was now an official cancellation. Sayumi’s stomach tightened when she knocked the bulged and thick doors of her father’s study, which was located in the upper towers. Emperor Mototane spent most of his days and nights there, accompanied only by his advisor Atsuya.

Atsuya was at the door rapidly, wearing the same attire Sayumi had seen him in for a decade. His black hood was so low over his face that it covered his nose and his cloak embraced him in more black velvet with trim of silver that it was impossible to see what he wore underneath. Sayumi wondered how the cheerful Atsuya, who once was such good friends with her mother, had turned so distant and brooding.

“Princess,” He said tranquilly as he stood aside for her to enter.

She stepped into the awfully cold study and immediately spotted her father at his desk, his room dark with only an oil lamp to light what he read.

“Sire,” Sayumi greeted standing before him. He looked up from his document with a slight smile. “Why is it so dark and cold in here? I have told you to open the windows. A little sunlight will do you no harm,” she said going towards the large shoji windows behind him ready to bring some warmth into the stifling study, but Atsuya clasped her hand before she even touched the latch.  His touch had startled her, she hadn’t noticed him trailing behind her.  His cold touch sent hot shivers through her spine. The swirl of fingers around her exposed wrist felt…scaly. She turned to face him then…afraid that it wouldn’t be Atsuya under that cloak.

 “Princess,” he said tenderly. “The emperor wishes it this way.”

That voice definitely belonged to the man that had practically helped raise her. She felt silly in her suspicions and faced her father once more.

“If this is how father prefers it, that is just fine.” She quickly changed the subject. “I’ll get to the point. I am here because I have some news from Castle West.”

Her father’s immediately sprung from his tall seat in attention. By now, Sayumi was used to it. It seemed that the only way she could have her father’s full attention was when she brought up the West. Her father had become more than obsessed with getting her married to strengthen their territory and influence. She felt like he loved his chance at power more than the happiness of his only surviving child. He was so much different from the grieving widow she remembered.

Emperor Mototane’s eyes darkened in alarm.

“What is it?” he croaks out as if he hadn’t used his voice in ages.

“Lord Sesshomaru has postponed the engagement formality once again.  He says he wishes to speak with us in person.”

His bushy white brows form a tall V on his forehead and he stood up from his desk completely angered. “He is not planning on taking away our agreement, does he?!”  

“He would be unwise to do so, Emperor,” Atsuya remarked motioning him to sit back down.

  
Sayumi didn’t say a word. He got like this every time Lord Sesshomaru deferred things. This time, though, he had done so quicker than other times…he had only waited six months. She held on to the hope that once she married, her father would return to the way he was and Atsuya would return too.

“I am sending you to Castle West after our proposed two-year wait. You’ll stay there until he mates you whether he enacts the arrangement again or not.” Sayumi’s mouth parted to protest, but he silenced her with his flat hand slicing the air. “Finish any pending affairs you have.”  

Sayumi bowed having no choice in the matter. She held her disdain close to her heart and secret behind her smile. Her father was so desperate to give her away to a husband that didn’t love her. Would that truly bring him peace? There was so much fury when he spoke of Lord Sesshomaru that she wondered if he had forgotten that it was the dragon daiyoukai that had killed their family. She sometimes couldn’t help but feel that her father had died along with her mother and sisters those many years ago.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Where are you going, son? I said I need to speak with you.” Lady Chiyoko attempted to sound nonchalant and diplomatic considering how she had just been reprimanded for spying in front of their servants.

Lord Sesshomaru walked away from his messy desk, Suenori and Kaage, trailing behind him with stacks of paper. He was going to his last and largest territory of Kiba and then he would sit down and calculate with his men. He had a long day ahead of him and didn’t want to be bothered by dull affairs. He passed by his mother ignoring her words. She stiffened at the heavier authority he now emanated since his return. Something about him had changed and she had no idea why. He threw a narrowed glance at Miho who stood behind her mistress. She had a light gash under her eyes that was already healing.

“The next time your servant pries into my affairs, she will lose her tongue.”

Miho breathed a fearful inhale. She believed she was completely hidden from his view that when that dagger of light attacked her, all she did was scream for her mistress. Lady Chiyoko ran to her rescue and exposed them both.

“I want the mess you have made of my study rectified when I return, understood?”

The snake-demon responded swiftly and stared at the scattered paper and scrolls she had dispersed when she fell from the ceiling as a snake and landed right on his desk in her humanoid form.

 

            With her ungodly son gone, Lady Chiyoko sat on a tall chair fuming, watching Miho clean up. His senses were back and more honed than before. She had waited months to give Sayumi the news of the lord’s plan because she wanted to find out what was going on first before acting…but she didn’t know anything. She was entirely confused about what he was doing with his lands and his future. She was scared that the stupidity of his father would emerge in him and that he would throw away honor and customs for a measly human woman. At least Izayoi was born a noble. For many years, she believed her son had inherited most of her qualities…but he was, no doubt, his father’s son too.

She glimpsed at the ink and quill toppled on the floor next to a blank legally-binding page that had his crest in place. She got an idea as she stared at the yellowish parchment paper, perhaps it would be her most foolish and desperate idea yet. She told herself once again that she was doing all this for her kingdom. She remembered with terror and agony as Ryukotsusei and his men attacked them while her husband died elsewhere. The bitter memory as the demon forced himself on her still made her skin crawl. The face of the man she had given up to marry Inu No Taisho had given his life to free her…his face so ever-present in her thoughts. To the end, he had served the man that had left his kingdom weak and had taken away the woman he once loved…

She had the power to accept and officiate offers of marriage, too. It was a despairing attempt, sure, but she was going to try one last time to get rid of the human girl that had caused her this apprehension.

* * *

 

Rin seated out in the courtyard eating a pear that came from a rounded plate at the bamboo table at her side. The porcelain plate of a floral design was a beauty and filled with colorful fruit that was cushioned by wisteria petals.  She knew whose gift this was from…The purple petals always his signature, making her memories return to the warmth and caresses she had felt at his side in the Wisteria Island. She sighed pleasantly as the rain began pattering lightly on the roofed pergola. She finished her pear and wiped the sweet juices from her mouth with the napkin on her lap. She reached for a citrus next when her maid rushed from the lodging towards the courtyard pavilion. She had an umbrella in hand and was wearing a conical hat of her own.  

“You have a visitor, my lady,” she announced slipping her hat back to the nape of her neck.

 The maid assisted Rin off her seat and was led to the visitor’s pavilion. She believed that it might be Shiori this time because Yuna had left not too long ago. She wasn’t entirely sure, but she didn’t place too much attention as she was lead down the halls. When she slid the bamboo printed doors, she was shocked to find Lady Chiyoko waiting for her instead.

Her first instinct was to believe that something was wrong. She waited until the doors closed and sat across from her on the floor table. The maids brought them tea in wooden cups and they stared at each other in silence.  Once they were alone, their conversation started casually, concerning her schooling and her well-being, but as she began commenting on the upcoming engagement formality Rin knew there was something specific she wanted to tell her. Rin fingered the stitched pattern of a goldfish on her royal blue kimono and listened. She really needed to work on her fidgeting.

“The preparations for the engagement will start after your return and your presentation to the estate is over. We are all very excited, but the nobles of the Northern Mountains still have some trepidation about your presence and close relationship to Lord Sesshomaru. Silly, of course, but understandable considering the war they went through.”

“They still fear that I will somehow ruin their plans?” She shook her head unbelievingly. “It is not my intention to do such thing. I thought I had made myself clear that I will not put anyone in harm’s way for my sake.”

 “That is what I told them as well,” Chiyoko said agreeing as she dug through the lapels of her pink kimono and took out a folded document. “What’s best is to hush those rumors once and for all. I know that you have been proposed to by General Tsukuyomaru and I wanted to ask you to make the final decision.  Sign this contract in which you affirm that after your return you will marry the Demon General Tsukuyomaru.”

She slid the document in front of her with the tips of both clawed hands as Rin’s gaze dropped to it.

“Lord Sesshomaru will announce his engagement when you return and you can announce yours too. Two birds with one stone.”

“Did Tsukuyomaru agreed to this too?” Rin asked eyeing the document. The ink looked fresh.

“Of course, but my son doesn’t know. Rin once you sign this you will calm a lot of apprehensive people and you can finally try to find happiness with someone else. Isn’t this what is best for you and your kingdom? Or do you still hold on to the foolish hope that Lord Sesshomaru will choose you over his duty?”

_I will be able to be forthright, Rin._

Rin continued looking at the document officiating the engagement between her and Tsukuyomaru. Tsukuyomaru’s part was signed and only hers remained empty.

“Sign it, Rin. End it all here.”

 

* * *

 

Lord Sesshomaru returned along with the heavy rain. It had gotten late and his assembly with his Minister of Kiba had elongated. Tomorrow he planned to assess the resources and monetary impact of all his territories on Castle West.  

He walked towards his chamber with his eyes closed, enjoying the silence he so much enjoyed. The moment he caught the scents of Tsukuyomaru and half-demon Yuna his jaw clenched. They both stood by his doors hushing in their conversation when they saw him.

“I didn’t expect a welcoming party,” he said coldly stopping in front of them and glancing from one to the other.

“I saw Lady Chiyoko going towards Rin’s school as I returned from my visit, my lord,” Yuna announced speedily. She didn’t trust that lady after everything Rin had told her and she didn’t want to waste any time.

Lord Sesshomaru frowned and narrowed his eyes in thought.

“I am afraid that she may force Rin to sign a marriage contract,” Tsukuyomaru admitted. He hated himself for being so honest, but he didn’t want Rin by force. “She wanted me to sign it and legally bind Rin as my intended,” he explained when Lord Sesshomaru’s scowl became even deeper.

 He had refused to sign of course causing her to berate him as she tended to do when things didn’t go her way.

“ _Hn_ ,” he responded shortly turning on his feet and heading back the direction in which he had arrived. His gait was peaceful and his hair flowed behind him revealing his short-kimono adorned with black and gold.

His mother was getting quite desperate to think that a paper would be enough to take Rin away from him. He was the Lord of the West! Measly contracts like those could be broken by him with little effort.

* * *

 

Rin laughed and assured the girls she would return to finish their game of Uta-garuta, playing cards, after she changed her sake soaked Yukata. Miharu was a messy drunk and in her excitement of winning a round, she spilled her drink all over Rin’s lap. The girls were rowdy and giggly and were enjoying the little bit of freedom that didn’t come often.

 “Just give me a second, ladies,” she said with a laugh, walking up the stairs. “I’ll change quickly.”

“Hurry back so we can destroy these wenches!” Miharu shouted drunkenly, hiccupping and taking her sake cup to her lips. Hana, a bird-demon, snatched it away from her as Miharu pouted trying to get her drink back.

“Enough for tonight, Miharu,” Hana ordered gently.

            Rin shivered involuntarily as she entered her room. The audible sounds of rain soothed her as she began to tug on her thin obi, but she froze when saw the figure emerge from the wide opened windows. Her breathing intensified as Lord Sesshomaru walked inside and stood in the middle of her room dripping wet. He pinned her with those golden eyes she had sworn had no control over her anymore.

“My lord,” she whispered breathlessly without her control. There were surprise and recognition on her face.  

“Rin.” He responded with her name. Uttered in that deep voice that she so loved.

When her shock dissipated she walked towards him slowly as if she was afraid what would happen once she had closed their distance.

“My lord, what are you doing here?” she asked softly. “You are going to get me thrown out.”

Aware of the fact, she walked back to the door of her room and turned the latch, bolting it shut. She turned towards the alcove where her dresser was and rummaged until she found a drying cloth. With it in hand, she went to him once more.

“That’s not my intention,” he said while taking the cloth from her hand. His fingers lingered on her wrist and she froze at his touch, but his touch left as quick as it came. The brief meeting of skin leaving her wanting more. He wiped himself down from the rain. “Did you sign the contract?”

Rin’s eyes widened slightly in understanding. “ _Ahh_ , so that’s  _why_ you’re here.”

She took the towel from his hold and squatted to dry the puddle by his leathered booted feet. He stepped aside and watched the length of her hair curl over her stonewashed blue yukata. She smelled of camellia oil and sake.  How he craved to touch her again.

“My plan was to see you after you returned."

  
Rin stood up and threw the wet cloth to the side. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him. She hated how much she enjoyed seeing that handsome villainous face of his. How she craved for him to touch her.

“But you came to let me know that even _if_  I did sign that contract it wouldn’t matter because as your ward, only you can decide who I can or can’t marry.”

The dryness in her voice made his temples throb.

He grabbed her by the forearms shaking her in surprise. He pulled her closer his face just inches from her. “Damn it, woman. Why do you insist on making things so difficult for me? Do you enjoy mocking me?” Rin jolted at his fierce hold, her lips parted as if he had taken the wind out of her. “I came because I was worried about you. I don’t know what my scheming mother might be planning.” His grip relaxed, his hand falling naturally at her hips. “She will get much more desperate once I announce that I am not planning on mating Sayumi.”

It took a while for those words to settle in her mind, but when they did Rin gasped.

“What?” she stammered confusedly. 

She jumped and pushed herself against him when she heard a knock at the door.

“Rinn!” Miharu’s drunken voice sounded through the doors. “Are you almost done?! The girls want to play without us!”

Rin looked up at Lord Sesshomaru, her wide eyes begging his silence.

“I am almost done, okay?” she assured over her shoulder trying to steady her shaking voice.

  
“I can help you dress!” Miharu remarked happily

  
She didn’t answer this time. She was too shocked at what the man in front of her had told her. She whispered harshly at him, “What do you mean you’re not mating the princess?”

“It means,” he began in that profound affirmative voice of his.

Rin turned to the door anxiously. She got on her toes and slapped two fingers over his lips, “Whisper.”

He grabbed her wrist and took it to his lips before he said, “I am not mating because I am annulling my agreement.”

 That was hardly an explanation at all. Part of her rejoiced and part of her was afraid of what that meant.

“What about your kingdom,” she countered. She broke away from him thinking about the warning Lady Chiyoko had given her since her arrival. Lord Sesshomaru didn’t appear as distressed as Rin did at the news. He took her hand and placed it flat on his armor less chest trying to comfort her. 

“Don’t worry about that, Rin. I am the ruler of the West and as such I will protect my lands and  _all_ my subjects from harm. Do not fear. I am working on a way to appease the North.”

  
He sounded so confident and resolute that Rin couldn’t help but believe him. Rin shot on her toes again when the latch moved fervently.

“Rin?! Don’t fall asleep!” Miharu said again.  

“You have to go,” she susurrated urgently even though she desperately wanted to know how all this came to be.

She felt silly for feeling hope once again. She wrapped her hand around his wrist and led him back to where he came from. The loud rain helped in concealing his deep voice or else, she was sure, Miharu would’ve noticed something already. Or maybe she was just too drunk to care.

He halted midway and Rin turned to face him again. Her mouth moving to tell him that it was not the time or place for them to speak, but the flaming look in his eyes muted the words.

“Rin,” he paused and it took a while before he spoke. He would take longer if it wasn’t for the cat-demon on the other side. He hid how tense she made him feel. He never imagined he would be standing in front of her after just a few months. He had been thankful for the years he had to understand and accept his emotions, but here he was, the woman he cared for so close to his reach.

 “Rin. I love you.” He frowned when he said those foreign words, evaluating their weight on his tongue. His words had an impact on Rin, her eyes widening and her legs buckling as if she couldn’t handle her weight. “I have broken our trust and there is no way for me to renew it than to be patient and show you that I will never intend to deceive you again. Forgive my faults and allow me to restore that trust and show you that I want no more secrets between us.”

Rin cupped her mouth with her palms, her eyes gleaming and paralyzed in astonishment.

“Rin, you are my one true mate. You being a human doesn’t change that.”

Rin collapsed to the floor, unwilling tears filling her eyes and collapsing down her cheeks. Who was this man standing before her? This wasn’t Lord Sesshomaru, was it? Was this a dream? He repeated those words in that deep voice again. His eyes never leaving her or hesitating.

 “As much as I treasure you, I know that I must give you time to process this information. You don’t have to tell me anything now. Take time to reflect on your own emotions as you finish your schooling here. I will take care of the North, do not worry, Rin. Do not be scared. No harm will come to the West or to you. That is my promise to you and to them.  When you return, there is something I wish to ask you.”

He was no longer avoiding his issues or burying them in deception out of fear or repetitions of mistakes. He was resolving everything one by one no matter how difficult as a true ruler. He finally felt some matter of peace. The doors finally stopped stirring, leaving only he, Rin, and the rain outside.

He took a step towards her and extended his hand, palm up, to her. She took it and he lifted her from the ground and drew her into his strong embrace, soothing the shivers that racked her body.  He wiped the tears with his thumbs and leaned into her, their bodies molding into each other. His lips parted with a soft longing sigh and covered hers in a kiss that was gentle and loving like the words that had just come out of his mouth. 

* * *

 

Lady Chiyoko sat up on her bed, her hair free from its binding and falling in long tendrils on her bed. When her doors unbolted she knew it wasn’t Miho returning from the kitchens so soon. She gulped thickly as she saw Lord Sesshomaru’s boots first through the fabric that canopied around her bed. He stopped at the foot of her bed and tore the document void of Rin’s signature and Tsukuyomaru’s false one. Lord Sesshomaru had decided on the arrangement he wished to make with the North to free himself from his mating. All he needed was to set it in stone.

 “Mother. I hate to interrupt you so late at night.” He didn’t sound apologetic despite his words.  He threw the remnants of paper over her covered feet as she glared at the torn document and then at him.  “Before you open your mouth to speak, as my advisor and my mother, I am here to tell you that I am not delaying my engagement formality, but terminating it. I am not mating the Northern Princess.” He turned to walk away, but then stopped and a mean smile twitched his lips. “Oh, and mother, you are punished to six months of solitude in the upper towers for defying my orders and officiating legal documents with counterfeit signatures.”

Lord Sesshomaru left this time, leaving the doors opened for footmen to gather her things and help Lady Chiyoko to her new room.

 

 

 

 


	37. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! This month was so hectic and I was itching to write so bad! This part is short, tomorrow I'll update the rest because I am still tweaking it. I have some juicy scenes for you guys I am so excited!

Rin was on her way back home and she felt nervous and giddy as if she was going to a different place entirely. Of course, her giddiness and nerves were well hidden under a peaceful face decorated with pink lip rogue. Her large eyes that added to her youthful appearance were delicately painted at the corners, but that flush of color wasn't enough to hide the excited gleam that flickered in her eyes. She shivered involuntarily wondering if her own excitement was getting the best of her. Regardless of that, her posture remained poised and controlled just as she had been taught. Rin returned to Castle West as Lady Rin, dressed in a deep red kimono embroidered with gold.

Her heart raced so fast that she could hear it in her ears every time she imagined seeing Lord Sesshomaru. His confession was still so fresh in her thoughts that it was as if he had stood in front of her just yesterday…all wet and incredibly regal. She could still hear his voice with its masculine deepness as he revealed his love to her. He looked vulnerable at being exposed, at saying the words she never imagined would come out of his mouth. Words  _he_  never imagined would come out of his mouth. She was nervous about what he wanted to ask her. His letters revealed little and her mind raced with assumptions.

_What I wish to say to you is too important to tell you by letter, Rin. Patience._

She had waited so long to hear his feelings that patience was the last thing she felt.

Before those words would've been enough for her to throw all caution to the wind, but so many things had changed now. She wasn't the naïve and hopelessly in love Rin she had been. She was worried and scared of what their conversation would bring and the things it would change. His confession meant one thing: It was now Rin that had to make a choice. What she hadn't expected was for Lord Sesshomaru to end his engagement. She was afraid to assume that his termination and confession were related. She was aware of her place in this world of titles and aware of this kingdom that so depended on their lord. His confession didn't mean she would stay by his side. She knew that. He knew that. His kingdom, her home, was and would continue to be of the most importance to her…but his words had made her incredibly happy. He loved her!

Her carriage came to a stop in front of the shiro and her pulse quickened when the footman slid the door and guided her out. She turned her head slightly upwards and glanced at the row of maids that waited for her at the start of the stone stairs that led to the wide doors were sentinels and footmen stood. She felt proud at seeing the humans faces she saw in the line of maids. Rin stepped down with assistance and smiled towards Yuna that bowed to her and rushed with a shade umbrella that lifted with frilly tendrils. She swiftly covered her lady's head that was adorned with jeweled hair pins.

"Welcome home, Lady Rin," Yuna whispered excitedly as she walked beside her. Rin bowed her head diplomatically and then turned to wrap her arms around her friend. For the first time, Rin truly felt home.

As soon as Rin entered the main entrance and walked the familiar halls, she noticed that maids were busy cleaning and polishing ornamentation. Footmen lugged huge decanters of sake towards the great hall that was ready for the mass of nobles her presentation to society would bring. She also noticed the high increase of guards in the castle. Her lips puckered amusedly when she heard Jaken spitting orders down the entertainment room from the hall.

"Do you wish to rest, Lady Rin? You have a busy week coming up." Yuna had a wide smile she couldn't hide. Rin looked stunning. Her robes fell behind her like a waterfall of red and gold. It shocked her to think that this was the same Rin who had arrived at the Water Kingdom.

"No," Rin said turning on her feet to face her. "I would very much like to meet Shina"

Shina was the human Yuna had told her about in letters. She would be her assistant, her bridge between her and the humans that resided in the villages.

Yuna held the shade umbrella tightly in her hand wishing to throw the nagging thing so she could have her hands free for Rin. She was about to lead the way when she heard Jaken, Suenori, and Kaage walking their direction. Their chatter stopped as if someone had simultaneously slapped them.

"Rin!" Jaken yelled running towards her and then he stopped on his track as Rin smiled warmly. Affection flickered her brown eyes as she swished the fan from the inside of her sleeves on purpose. She didn't plan on using the thing as a regular part of her wardrobe. "Rin," he breathed, feeling like a proud father.

Suenori and Kaage flushed a bit when she acknowledged their name with a beautiful smile. Rin had always been a beautiful girl, but she looked different than before. There was an air of confidence that permeated from her that made her look like aristocrat she was sent to school to be. Even so, Rin hadn't changed because she swiftly dropped to her knees in her heavy garment and stretched her arms for the small demon that was more than a father to her. Jaken jumped into her embrace as she laughed when his eyes water because of "dust." Her kusarigama blades that she can now shrink to the most minuscule of proportions poke lightly in her obi as she releases her embrace.

"I am so happy to see you are doing well, Master Jaken. How is A-un?"

Jaken composed himself and Rin rose on her feet once again with the assistance of Yuna.

"He is well, Lady Rin."

"And my lord?"

"He is not here as of yet. He should be arriving in a few days with Inuyasha and the others." Jaken frowned determinedly and clasped his staff until his knuckles went white. "I'll make sure your presentation is a success. Leave it to me." Jaken bowed. The first time that he had curtsied her as a noble.

"Thank you, Master Jaken," she responded returning the curtsy.

As positive as always, Rin continued to beam as she asked Suenori about his well-being and that of Shiori's and Tsukuyomaru's out of habit. She knew they were well since they wrote to her and communicated often. Yuna handed the shade umbrella to Kaage as she respectfully intercepted.

"Let's dress you more comfortably, so we can meet Shina, Lady Rin. She's at the human villages right now."

Rin nodded bidding farewell and allowing the men to attend to their duties.

* * *

When Rin arrived at her bedroom with Yuna by her side, she was taken aback by Mika and Mikazuki at the entrance of her chamber. They immediately lowered their teal-heads to the lady.

"We apologize for not being at the front to receive you, my lady. We wanted to make sure you had a warm bath prepared and some food as well," Mikazuki informed before both girls rose their heads to face her.

They had apprehension on their face that they hid under welcoming faces. They were worried that the two years away had changed Rin and that she would realize just how much power she had over them. Friends. She had said. How much of that would still hold true?

Their worry didn't last long because Rin, being Rin, gave them a smile that showed off her teeth and hugged them both with arms outstretched.

"I was worried when I didn't see you girls. I thought you decided to tend to another lady instead."

Her affection caught them both off guard and they stumbled on the words they wanted to say.

"I will take good care of you both," Rin continued as she walked past them into her room.

It wasn't until the sister maids redressed Rin in a coral pink kimono that she noticed Mika's face was still in an apprehensive stupor. Mika accommodated Rin's yellow under kimono, tugging lightly, while Mikazuki smoothed out the outer. Rin made direct eye contact with the demon because of the squared stool in which she stood.

"What's wrong, Mika? Are you not happy about serving me?"

Mika bit down her lip with her fang and then said, "It is not that, my lady." She paused looking down at her sister before turning back to Rin. "Lady Chiyoko wants to marry me off! You have to help me."

* * *

Miho guided Rin into a silent throne room. Rin walked the velvet carpet towards the Lady that seemed out of it. She reclined against the back of her throne, her face looking up at the carved ceiling that gathered up like the top of a tent.

"Afternoon, Lady Chiyoko," Rin greeted, making herself known.

Lady Chiyoko responded by turning to face her. Her eyes looked dull for a second and then they returned to their fiery golden.

"Rin," she said and corrected herself quickly. "Lady Rin. Welcome back home. How may I help you?"

"I wish to speak to you concerning one of my handmaidens."

"Oh," she said disinterestedly, not moving from her sitting position. Rin noticed she looked pale as if she had been sick or deprived of sunlight.

"I was informed that you want to marry Mika off?"

"I did not say I would marry her off to the hog demon. All I said was that she should consider his courting proposal. He is a lord and he has the resources to take her away from servitude."

"Mika does not wish to court him. Please be aware that my servants are my charges. I will take care of any personal matters. Don't mate them without my permission."

Those were one of the many helpful things she learned when she was at school. She learned the rules and the rights of being a lady of the West.

Lady Chiyoko took out her fan with less grace as was her custom. She began to fan herself pointing an offended chin up in the air.

"Here I thought I was doing the girl a favor."

"I do appreciate it," Rin said politely. "I must go now. I am going to attend to some matters." She curtsied, "It was nice seeing you, my lady."

Rin turned towards the exit, the coral tails of her kimono dragging gracefully behind her. Lady Chiyoko didn't say a word in response until she saw her close to the doors.

"I am sure you're rejoicing about the turns of events concerning my son."

She knew what she was talking about and the distaste in her words was apparent. Rin turned to face her expecting to find fury etched in her elegant features and there was, but there was also something else entirely there. There was pain. Fear.

"I am rejoicing, but I wasn't lying when I said I'd take care of my kingdom. I do not know why he has canceled his engagement-"

"You don't know?" Lady Chiyoko interrupted coldly. "Are you really that naïve? He canceled it because of you."

Rin's heart skipped a beat but maintained her composure. Because of her? Sure, she had thought about it. Did he see how miserable it made her see them together?

"Even so," Rin continued politely despite that her words had shaken her to a slight degree. "It doesn't change the fact that the security of his kingdom and people are by far the most important. What he decides to do with his personal life is none of our business. I trust him as a ruler and so should you. I know he wouldn't place us in a position of risk. Excuse me."

Rin curtsied again and left, leaving his mother frowning after her. Miho entered the throne room once again taking her place beside her lady. It hurt her to see her so miserable. Lady Chiyoko stared at the crumple of letters Emperor Mototane had sent her, telling her that Sayumi was heading to the West and others asking her to convince her son to marry Sayumi the moment she arrived. She had no idea what the future of this kingdom held. All she wanted was a sense of peace for the first time in her home. A peace that wasn't too solid after the events of the past…but her son had terminated his engagement, his treaty of peace, and had ordered her not to breathe a word to anyone. He had promised to explain himself to her before he made the proper termination to Emperor Mototane himself.

The time in solitude, a year and a half ago, in which her son had sentenced her had almost driven her crazy. With nothing to do and no one to speak, she began to think of him. The man she loved so long ago.

_What are you just standing around for? Take my trunks to the carriage, bat-demon._

His boisterous laugh. His pale amethyst eyes that watched her so carefully.

_That's not my duty. I am your new bodyguard, Lady Chiyoko._


	38. Lady Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Edited lightly. Will come tomorrow and polish. I know you guys were waiting too long for an update!~

 

Sayumi sat in her carriage ready to depart to the castle of the man that did not love her. Her father's further brooding behavior made her realize that things will never return back to the way they were decades ago; when her mother and sisters were still alive. She was glad to leave here. At least in Castle West, things seemed livelier than here. The subjects of the neighboring towns rarely came to the castle to visit.

"What's taking so long?" She asked annoyed peeking from the cross-hatched window, her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of the tiger general walking down the steps. She pushed the door open. "Where are you going?!"

"With you, princess," he said with a sly smile that showed off one of his protruding fangs a bit more.

"What?" She breathed confused. Footmen began arranging his trunks atop of her belongings swaying the carriage. He came towards her and swiftly jumped inside pushing her further down the seating with his strong body. She felt the entire carriage sink on its wheels. Sayumi pulled her over kimono in which his booted feet stepped on and tried to put some distance between them. "You have some nerve, Akimasa," she sulked.

Only he had the power to make her forget her ladylike manners. He was always this rude and blunt since they were young.

"I am so sorry, Princess," he said with no apology in his voice. "Are we ready, Kiyo?!" He asked his coachman. The carriage moved giving him the answer.

It wasn't until they were leaving the castle behind that Sayumi turned to him. His head was propped against the door, his eyes closed, his thick orange mane curved over his neck. His sleeveless kimono top allowed her to see the vertical markings that decorated the entirety of his golden skin. She swatted him hard on the arm with her fan causing him to grunt and jolt,  hitting himself on the top of his head.

"Why did my father send you with me to the West and not my regular guards?" she fanned herself. Being in this carriage with such large men always made the air constricting.

Akimasa straightened. Because he took Kiyo with him, a man he trusted,  he felt free to speak.

"Your father has relieved me of my duties, Sayumi."

Her emerald eyes widened. "But you have trained his best warriors."

"I wasn't relieved because I did something wrong. He is replacing me with someone with more experience. He wants me to marry."

From the looks of his forest green eyes, he found that strange as well. He was being replaced by a trainer Atsuya had chosen. The seriousness his face had taken scared Sayumi. And the idea of her childhood friend mating made her heart pound strangely.

"Akimasa do you trust my father?"

He stiffened. He was starting to have suspicions about the mental stability of the northern Emperor, but he didn't know enough for him to make a decision on that matter or to raise his concern to the other ministers of the north.

"I am not sure, Sayumi." He felt guilty at just the answer. They were talking about the Emperor that had taken him in when his clan was slaughtered by bandits. "Do you believe your mating with Lord Sesshomaru will restore our kingdom and our Emperor?"

Sayumi fisted her fan and shook her head, her platinum hair covering her profile. Akimasa combed it behind her slightly pointed ears and her tears slid down her cheeks. "No. I don't." She turned to him then, her tears running freely, "But I do hope that my father will return to me once again. I can't bear to lose him too."

* * *

Rin had finished visiting the last of the human villages with Yuna and waited outside Shina's home. It was extra windy with the clouds beginning to darken. A-Un stared up at the sky but continued to graze on the patch of grass next to Shina's house.

"What are you going to say when Lord Sesshomaru asks you to mate him?" Yuna asked whispery into her ear.

Rin held the basket of fruit tighter in her hand. "He will not ask that of me." She felt slightly embarrassed for how much she wanted just that, but her thoughts returned to Sayumi. She hoped the princess would take it well.

"He needs an heir. What better mate than you, Rin? You care so much about his people. You would be perfect to rule beside him." Yuna leaned into her friend's ear and stole a pear from her fruit basket before she slapped her hand away. "Plus, he has already said he loved you."

Rin frowned at her. "I don't remember you being so supportive of Lord Sesshomaru."

She bit into the juicy fruit cupping the juices with her free hand. She chewed and then said, "I only want what is best for you. Lord Sesshomaru is cold and I still don't understand how someone as sweet as you fell in love with that scary man, but he is devoted to you." She was able to see that even when Rin wasn't here. He always made sure fresh fruit was sent to her. "I just don't want you to end up unhappy like me."

The sadness in Yuna's eyes reached her. She was about to say something when they glanced at the lady that walked towards them. Her eyes darted shyly away from Rin when she stood in front of her.

"It is very nice to meet you, my lady. I think we might be getting some rain."

Rin nodded and handed her the basket. Shina was around Rin's age with hair as dark as hers, but slightly taller. She took the basket from her appreciatively.

"Thank you for hard work, Shina. I hope we can get along."

"I would love that, Lady Rin."

"Shall we go together to Shiori's banquet?" Yuna asked

Both turned to Shina to wait for her response. When she said yes, the three girls departed together.

* * *

"I thought you said this was a shortcut!" Akimasa screamed through the rain. He shielded himself with an arm over his face as Kiyo his coachman got off the carriage to meet him halfway.

"I sensed the storm an hour or so away, but it is coming now. Forgive me, Commander." His conical hat, that dripped with the rain, hid how worried he was beginning to get.

"We are in a damned cliff! Get us out of here now!" Or else he would have to leave the carriage behind and have Sayumi ride on his back. He looked up just as the lightning sparkled the sky. It was only a second when the earth rumbled and an enormous chunk of earth was falling right towards them.

Akimasa acted on instinct and burst through the carriage door to capture the princess's wrist and pulled her out just as the landslide covered them and took the carriage down with it to the forest below.

* * *

"Miss Rin!" Jin, the child bat-demon, yelled the moment he sensed her through the crowd of people at Shiori's home. He wrapped his arms around her and then smiled handing her a decanter. "My mom and I made this jelly for you."

Rin smiled and took it squatting to meet his eyes. "Thank you very much. I am sure it is yummy."

"Are you going to be my teacher?" He asked shyly, his charcoal bangs covering his eyes as he lowered his head.

"I will," she said poking his tummy playfully. "Treat me nicely."

He jumped on his feet and nodded excitedly.

Shiori's spacious home was filled with chattering and laughter after everyone's belly was stuffed. As the night wore on, Yuna and Rin watched the people dance under the overcast sun. The moist air reminding them that the rain would fall soon. Her lips stretched amused when Shina accidentally stepped on Kaage's toes. Like her, Shina was clueless about pair dancing, a tradition Rin had learned only in the West.

"Okay, young lady, up you go." Tsukuyomaru guided a little girl back to the deck where Rin and Yuna sat. He then outstretched his hand to Lady Rin with that pearly smile that she remembered well. "How about you, Lady Rin? Would you grant me a dance?"

Rin nodded and placed her hand in his.

They both danced together, quietly and in sync. She had perfected dance at school and Tsukuyomaru noticed the ease in which now moved. His heart drummed with her so close to him. Her red cloak and the mass of her black hair making his throat dry.

"Can we speak in private? There is something I wish to show you," He said, involuntarily squeezing her hand.

Rin knew that a talk in private was coming. He wanted an answer to what he had proposed her before she left. She was so busy the last couple of days with preparations for her presentation and the human villages, that she hadn't had a chance to visit with him.

"Yes. After this dance," she said with a smile.

He gave her a short nod and spun around with her.

* * *

Rin followed Tsukuyomaru on A-Un and started noticing the path he was taking. She landed right after he did at the shrine she had found when wandering in the forest. When she got off A-Un her eyes immediately widened in surprise. The shrine was entirely rebuilt. The tattered roofing of the awning was fixed, the wood polished and painted. She walked towards it passing by Tsukuyomaru who stared at her with joy in his eyes.

"I rebuilt it for you Rin," he confessed, trailing behind her quietly. She didn't respond as she walked up the three steps and clapped her hands together. The smell of incense mixing with the scent of wet earth. She turned to him with a pleased beam.

"I was the only one who cared for this place before you stumbled across it. It was initially going to be demolished, it is too deep into the forest as you know. People have forgotten it's here, but I decided to keep it. There are no servants who look after it and when I have time I come here to relax and clean it up a bit." The thought of the tall bat general using a broom put an amused smile on her lips. "When Inu No Taisho brought me in, I spend a lot of time here with baby Shiori. She used to cry so much without her mother. Here in the deepness of the forest, I thought no one would hear her and the quietness always calmed her down." He looked away, the wind pulling his silver strands. He walked to her earnest and love shining in his eyes. "I want this humble shrine, you continue to come to, to always be welcoming for you."

Rin uttered his name, touched by his kind gesture. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I know you have come to a decision. I know that it is not to be by my side"

She frowned lightly in her confusion. He then laughed and tightened his arms to his side fighting the urge to brush her hair from her face as she looked up at him.

She gripped the lapels of her scarlet cloak. "You deserve someone that will reciprocate your love, Tsukuyomaru. You are such a kind man and I will never be able to repay your kindness."

"You can repay it," he said, the honesty in her words making his heart ache. He would always love her. He would always protect her. "You can repay it by allowing me to be your side. I pledge my loyalty to you before Lord Sesshomaru. Wherever your path may lead, allow me to follow you."

* * *

Rin departed on A-Un beside Yuna after accompanying Shina to her home. She thought about the drastic turn of events her life had taken since meeting Lord Sesshomaru. It was the first time anyone had ever pledged their loyalty to her. It was the first time a village girl becomes a lady, too.

"What are you thinking about, Rin?" Yuna pondered hovering beside her in the air. It was raining lightly, but her hood didn't hide her meditating aura.

Rin looked at her with a short laugh. "You never miss a thing, Yuna. I am thinking about a lot of things-"

A scream from the forest below caught Yuna's attention as Rin continued. It was faint. A scream only a demon could hear.

"Mika!" Yuna yelped, heading quickly to the forest floor.

Rin followed after her on A-Un. The moment they landed, Rin jumped off. Her hakama gave her the freedom to move with ease. She unclasped her tiny kusarigama chained to her side and jerked her wrist, the blades curving to their large proportion.

"Where is she?" Rin asked Yuna desperately.

Yuna sniffed the air. "Her scent has been hidden out of fear. I can't smell anything anymore."

"Find her before it gets dark!" Rin ordered,  running through the forest the opposite direction in which Yuna turned.

"Rin! Don't go off by yourself!"

"I can protect myself," Rin said assertively before disappearing through the tall trees.

She had a bad feeling about this. The stream was around here, she was sure, Mika usually ran errands there. She will be there. Rin told herself unconvincingly, but the moment she reached it and met eyes with Mika's terrified stare she wished she had been wrong. The hog-demon in his fancy robes loomed over her with his claws tight around her neck. Mika's ripped kimono was in tatters in a pull of blood on the ground. The blood was his.

He was so intent in his actions that he hadn't scented her.

"You attack me you wench?!" He seethed. The tusks that protruded from his mouth making him sound as he was speaking through clenched teeth. "Deny me? The great hog-demon?!I will not be denied by a lowly maid!"

He was going to say something else, but he was swiftly wrapped by heavy chains, blades so close to cutting against his neck. Mika kicked him to the floor. Mika could've killed him, but she was afraid. Afraid that his status would get her in trouble.

"Who the hell are you?!" He asked the tiny woman behind him. He tried to stretch his neck as far away as he could from the blades. Rin's eyes were blazing with anger.

"I am Lady Rin, High Lord Sesshomaru's human ward. You are here early for my presentation."

His eyes widened. "It is a misunderstanding. Half-demon!" He called to Yuna who was already standing beside Rin. "Take your blades off me. Let me explain please, Lady Rin."

"Those blades are mine," Rin said clenching her hand, her kusarigama tightening around his neck. "And there is no excuse for what you have done."

"Wait, please. Lady Rin!" The hog demon begged.

"Lady Rin something wrong?!" A guard asked, landing next to her. Others landed by where Mika and the hog demon stood ready to attack.

"It took you long enough," Yuna scolded, her claws twitching to get a piece of the hog too.

Rin called her blades instantly, shrinking them and clasping them to her side. She faced the guard as the hog demon stumbled up to a standing position only to be kicked back down by Mika that covered herself with a cape a bat-guard offered.

"He hurt my friend. I want him removed from castle grounds. He is not allowed here again."

"You don't have the power to do that! I demand to see Lady Chiyoko!" He snapped angrily stepping towards her, the guards touched the hilts of their swords protectively as he stepped back.

Rin spun on her feet to face him. "It is either that or telling Lord Sesshomaru that you intended to force yourself on me." His bulging eyes widened even more. "I can assure you that my decision is the most merciful one there is. If you ever decide to return to this kingdom, rest assured that Lord Sesshomaru will kill you."

With her order, the guards dragged the hog-demon away.

* * *

Rin and Yuna entered Mika's chamber, Mikazuki swiftly gathering her trembling sister in her arms. She didn't have to tell her to know what happened. She was just glad that her younger sister was okay.

"I am sorry, Mika. That hog demon will never get near you again," Rin said, her body still trembling in her fury. Mika ripped from her sister's comforting embrace and gripped the black cape closed by where her breasts were.

She dropped to her knees catching Rin by surprise. "I will serve you for the rest of my life, my lady," Mika said, wiping a tear with a knuckle. Grateful they found her in time.

"As will I," Mikazuki said bowing deeply next to her sister.

"Don't forget me," Yuna added, facing Rin with a smile. "I will serve you until the day I die, Rin."

Rin was completely speechless. Oh, how things had changed...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru and Rin's reunion in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one.


	39. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to apologize for my long hiatus. I am in my last year of my education degree and I am really busy. I took this Saturday to focus on this fanfic and I will try to continue with weekly updates. The next part of this is being posted tomorrow btw. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy it. It is lightly edited.  
> summary of past events: Rin returned from school, Lord Sesshomaru confessed to her! Her maids and Tsukuyomaru have bowed loyalty and her presentation to society is today. Sayumi and Akimasa are caught in a storm that might be deadly.

The day of the ceremony had arrived and the kingdom was roaring with life. Nobles from the neighboring territories had arrived, and guards had increased. It seemed the entire West was here to witness her presentation, everyone except the people she wanted to be there.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru? Any word?" Rin said as they dressed her in the private dressing room of the entertainment room.

She could hear rumbustious conversations as if they were just outside her door even if she knew guests were halls down. Mikazuki added a third layer to her kimono which was a rich plum that looked a lighter purple when the light hit it. Her hair had been styled in a boxy updo and she had ruby jewels hanging from each side.

"No word," Yuna mentioned, rummaging through the room that was full of maids in search for Rin's sandals. Music resounded inside the room announcing the performances of other ladies of the West.

"Do you think they are alright?" Rin asked making eye contact with her through the tall mirror as her maids smoothed the kimono over her hips and made sure each layer appropriately accompanied the next.

"I am sure," Yuna said with a smile painted in rose placing the black lacquered sandals where she stood. "They are probably lagging behind because of the rainy season. They will be here in no time."

Rin looked at her reflection in the mirror. The Rin that now so little resembled the girl she once was but was still there in her eyes winged with black and tiny jewels. No matter what titles she bared or what became of her life she would always be that same little girl from that tiny fishing village.

"Wow," the maids seemed to utter in unison as Rin stepped off from the elevated steps and turned to them. Two maids raised the sides of her kimono while Yuna slipped on her sandals on  _tabi_  socked feet. She was used to the weight of her multiple robes and used to the beautiful scent that emanated from her body and hair. She even feared that her family might not recognize her underneath her makeup and expensive clothes.

Yuna carried her Kusarigama that was tiny in size and handed it to Rin that took in one hand and faced the shoji doors that would lead her through a hall towards the performance hall.

"I am always surprised by how well you clean up, Lady Rin," Lady Chiyoko said with a slight smile as she stood at the doors dressed in elegant green that brought out the gold in her eyes. Next to her was Miho. "Are you ready?"

"I am ready," Rin responded.

* * *

Sayumi entered the hut of the tiny forest village that had helped them out. Even though she still limped, her ankle seemed to have recovered well and most of all Kiyo had finally woken up. She had enjoyed herself here despite what happened. She doesn't remember the last time she was in a simple blue yukata like the one she wore now.

"Can I come in?" Akimasa asked just outside the hut.

"Sure," Sayumi said fixing her hair and turned towards the door as the tiger general entered and shook his mass of hair from the rain. He dropped on the corner of her futon as she sat by the fire. "I think in a few days we can keep going. Kiyo is better. I also found a carriage for us." He watched Sayumi intently as she hugged her knees with no attempt to answer. "I still insist in sending correspondence to your father what if he shows up at the presentation of the human ward and doesn't find you there. He will worry."

"He won't be there," Sayumi said curtly, staring at the crackling of the fire feeling the heat embracing her body. "He has probably prepared an excuse. He will make the trip only when I tell him that I'll be getting married."

Akimasa shifted uncomfortably and scratched his temple, "Then we should get going, don't you think? You won't get mated if you keep postponing our departure."

Sayumi laughed dryly. "It's funny when I first met Lord Sesshomaru he was hunting with the adults and I had sneaked away from my mother and Aiko to see him. The first time I saw him kill with no emotion in his face he scared me. I was terrified of him." She hugged her knees close and continued to stare at the dancing embers as if she could see him there. Tall for his age, his hair white as snow. "But I realized he was just lonely. He always sat by himself. He rarely talked. I loved him. But when father told me Aiko would mate him once they were of age, I stored it away."

Akimasa pursed his lips unsure what to say or react. He got up from his spot and sat next to her.

"When I was to take her place as his mate, I was excited but worried because his father had originally recanted that original marriage agreement. Lord Sesshomaru has done everything in his power to make up the mistakes of his father without it being his fault." Sayumi turned to Akimasa and smiled. "He has given us resources to survive, he continues to support us, another ruler would just cast us out. The West doesn't need us. And I am supposed to force him to marry me when he doesn't love me? I don't know… maybe being in this village has made think too much. Or maybe is the realization that my mating won't fix anything and it won't fix father, and it won't bring Aiko or mother back to life."

There is a long stretch of silence until Akimasa finds his words to break through the tense of air of sadness.

"Sayumi. Before I was relieved from my duties your father came to me and asked me if I would die for his kingdom without question."

Sayumi frowned and stared at him. The red bead that hanged from his lightly pointed ear, his beautiful orange mane.

"I told him that I would die for his kingdom if it meant to protect you."

Sayumi heart skipped a beat at hearing the Akimasa that always teased her so serious.

"So, he relieved me so I could protect you. But I am worried that your father may be planning treason. I don't have proof perse. I just can't shake the feeling that something is off."

"He wouldn't. Not when we need the West so much. He would be foolish to do such a thing."

"I agree," Akimasa said breaking the tension and rubbing the back of his head. "Emperor Mototane was one once a great commander! He knows how crazy something like that would be. I probably misunderstood." He begins to laugh in that deep chuckle that Sayumi recognized so well. Only a man with a death wish would confront the Lord of the West. "Start getting ready because we will leave in two days."

Just as he was about to stand up Sayumi grasped him by the wrist forcing him to sit back down. "I don't want to go to the West or back home. Let's stay here for a bit more, Akimasa."

Akimasa turned to her, breathing in the pain on her beautiful face. "Princess."

"I am not a princess here. I haven't felt freer in my life. I love this feeling. I am tired of doing what is asked of me, of dressing in those horrid heavy clothes, of containing my impulses. I don't want to love Lord Sesshomaru anymore, Akimasa." Sayumi got on her knees and caressed the stubble of beard beginning to appear on his chin and pressed her lips against his. Akimasa's forest green eyes widened, but he couldn't push her away, instead, he embraced her in his marked arms and kissed her back because  _he_  has always loved her.

* * *

The drummers began to pound on their drums on the center stage. The entertainment room that extended with seating high up in the floors was packed with nobles from territories of the West and allies, including the friends she had made here. Everyone was curious to see the human ward that was so much spoken of. They stared with awe at the covered center stage as it began to be pulled away. The beat got more upbeat the more the curtains withdrew to reveal a Japanese human woman holding enormous blades that curved over her head and down on the ground like two crescent moons taken from the sky.

When the shamisen began, the entire room was in complete silence as Rin began to move with slow sensual movements and began twirling those vast blades with ease at the rhythm of drums. With the flick of her wrist, one blade extended and swooshed right across a row of nobles causing them to gasp in unison, but still managing to keep their sake dishes intact. Rin smiled lightly, shrinking the blades and twirling around with them as the tails of her kimono moved in the same direction of the sensual movements Lady Chō had taught her well.

Lord Sesshomaru and the others arrived late and soaking wet. Kagome and her group were already on the first floor walking through guests to find a seat unable to take their eyes of Rin who still performed with her blades. Rin concentrated on the crowd of bodies she was entertaining without noticing them. Lord Sesshomaru, on the other hand, stood on the second floor wearing his cloak and ignoring the servant that offered him a drink. He was in a trance where everything around him no longer existed. He didn't recognize this confident, sultry Rin, but he loved her just the same. The way she controlled the movement of each blade as they extended up in the sky showed all her hard work. He felt proud and best of all, Rin had returned to him once more and he would never let her leave his side again.

Through the tensed excitement that filled the entertainment room and all the people within it, Lord Sesshomaru and Rin managed to find each other as they had found each other the first time in this world. Their eyes met for the briefest second, the widening of eyes of gold and brown as they took each other in after such a long time. That was more than enough to make Rin stumble slightly. She recovered herself without no one noticing and her dance continued on until she had the entire audience at her feet including him….

* * *

After her performance, Rin was guided through the back halls towards the dressing room where she first was. The roaring of entertained guest still resounded as she entered with her maids that congratulated her and hugged her tightly while at the same time pulled on her clothes to redress her.

"My family is here," Rin said excitedly as she shrugged off the last layer of her kimono and extended her arms to receive the second one, a shiny black underkimono. "I can't wait to see them. They are ALL here."

"Yes, my lady, but don't forget that you have to mingle with nobles tonight. The human warlords will be expecting you and his lordship," Mikazuki added.

Rin nodded affirmatively as they finished dressing her. They finished off with a deep red kimono of the finest silk embroidered with cranes. They replaced the jewels that stuck out of her updo with dangling silver ones.

The door opened as Yuna slipped inside, "Are you ready, my lady?"

"Already?" Rin asked wiping with the tip of her thumb the border of her lips to make sure the rouge was in place.

"You'll like these guest," Yuna said with a knowing smile.

* * *

Rin entered the banquet room and gasped when she saw her entire family sitting around the long table. Inuyasha, Kagome, and their toddler son. Sango, Miroku, their son and twin girls. Kohaku and Lady Kaede. Tears welled in her eyes as she rushed to them and they rushed to her. They embraced each other in those welcomes that are so terribly long but desperately needed. Rin was able to meet the two tiny additions of her family and discover that Sango awaited her fourth child. The only ones that were missing were Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru. After her presentation was over she would be able to enjoy her family with much more ease.

"How long will you be staying?" Rin asked excitedly as she bounced both toddlers, Sango's and Kagome's, in her lap. Kagome's son spoke up for them, already so advanced for his age.

"Forever!" Touga hummed, looking up at her with honey eyes as Rin lowered to kiss his forehead and then the other child on his brown-haired head.

"We won't stay long," Inuyasha said stuffing his face with meat dumplings. "We don't want trouble."

"Trouble? I thought you traveled with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"It is not Lord Sesshomaru we are worried about," Kagome said gently feeding a piece of dumpling to her child from one side of Rin. "It's his mother."

* * *

"How long do you plan to punish me! Why would you bring the spawn of your father's infidelity to our kingdom!" Lady Chiyoko was furious that her entire face was bled with red. She fanned herself with a fury. "You attempt to make a laughingstock out of your mother. You know full well that he is the bastard son your father died to protect."

"And?" Lord Sesshomaru asked raking his long fingers through his silken hair. He wore his kimono and hakama in white, stamped with the crest of his nobility. His armor strapped to his chest. "What if he is, mother?"

Her eyes widened in her ire. "What do you mean what if he is?! I don't even recognize who you are anymore. You revoke your engagement because of Rin and now you bring the child your father had with his whore."

He walked past her, "It has been decades, mother. You can't continue living in the past. Now, excuse me, I have guests waiting."

Her bottom lip quivered as images of the man she once loved popped in her mind. His ashy colored hair when the wind played with it. The time where she once foolishly believed in love.

* * *

_"I understand that you have already made arrangements with my kingdom to mate me Inu No Taisho," A young, Chiyoko said directly to the tall general that offered her a yellow rose. She stared at it and looked at him once more. Her golden eyes fierce, her hair long and white. "I must confess, although it shames me so, that I am no longer innocent. I have given myself to another man. I understand if you don't wish to mate me, but it is something I have to own up to. Either way, I can confess to you here that what I had with him is over and I will not bring you shame if you still decide to mate me."_

_Inu No Taisho simply laughed. "How honest you are, Maiden Chiyoko."_

* * *

Don't tell me that you have finally accepted Inuyasha as your brother," she hissed, crossing her arms and her eyes digging into his back. "I can't believe that the Lord of the West can be this pathetic." Miho gasped lowly beside her.

"Watch yourself, mother," he responded nonchalantly, disappearing at the corner of the hall. "You don't want to spend another six months away from your throne."

* * *

A maid slid the doors of a separate banquet hall where the human warlords were waiting and she entered with elegance and confidence even if her heart trembled in her chest when she caught sight of her lord sitting right beside them. She bowed lowly.

"Forgive my untimeliness," she said, rising and finding a spot on the cushion on the opposite side of the men. She had left her family in good company with Tsukuyomaru, Shina, and Shiori so she wasn't shaking and nervous about that. It was those uneasy eyes of her lord. The way he deliberately scanned her with longing in his eyes. She tried to control herself. Her years in school had trained her to overcome her fidgeting, but he took her breath away. His white hair as silky as she remembered, his face set in that calm expression she knew so well, but yet his eyes gleamed with so much emotion. He stood out next to the black-haired warlords.

"No need to apologize, Lady Rin. I can understand the pressure you are in. The entire West is looking at  _you_  tonight," Hironobu, a braided warlord, announced while staring her from her lap to her jeweled head.

"And why shouldn't they," his companion, Eishun added with a smirk. "You were a goddess on that stage, Lady Rin. I am sure you will be the most sought woman in all the kingdoms."

Sesshomaru stiffened as he rose his sake dish for Rin to fill. "Let's focus on the issue at hand, gentlemen. Lady Rin is busy and I am sure she has to attend to other matters."

Rin rose from her knees and took the sake vase in both her hands, unbothered by the way the men watched her with interest. "Yes, gentlemen. Although I most certainly welcome your presence I would like to discuss business first."

A kind smile maintained on her face even as she leaned next to Lord Sesshomaru and filled his dish. He took his time to watch her expression, he hated the makeup on her face that took the youth that was naturally hers. He also hated all the scents they had rubbed on her body. But most of all he hated the way these men were looking at her. He tried to maintain his calm, but he was a possessive man and even the fact that they breathed her same air bothered him greatly.

"Fill mine, too, please," the men asked with the chance to have Lady Rin close. Lord Sesshomaru's temples ticked that he felt they almost bulged out of the side of his head.

"Business," Lord Sesshomaru said so dreadfully low that it caught their attention and made their sake dishes shake. "What are you offering to my kingdom?"

Hironobu and Eishun smirked as each took turns for Lady Rin to serve them. She then stood up, sat on her cushion, and poured herself a drink.

"We want to use your waters for our trade in ammunition. It takes extra days to avoid passing your borders. In return, we will pay in silver. It is money that will be useful for the rebuilding of your Outskirts. We also have jobs for those that work the ports."

"Who do you trade ammunition with?" Rin asked, taking her sake dish to her lips. Lord Sesshomaru nodded acknowledging her question.

Eishun scratched the back of his head, "We trade with many human  _shiro's_  as you see our times are changing and many are using them to upgrade the protection of their castles. The reason we came to you is because humans are once again part of the West. My father worked extensively with Inu No Taisho before."

Rin placed her sake dish down, "All the ammunition is created in the Fastfall regions? Nothing illegal that could cause harm to the Outskirts?"

"Oh, we wouldn't dare!" Hironobu intercepted. "We would not put our kind at risk. Being able to pass through the waters that are protected by the West will really be a great help for our lands."

He dug through his beige hoari adorned with black waves and handed two state documents to Lord Sesshomaru and then Rin. "Everything is legal. We have pirate attacks here and there, but nothing we cannot control."

It took a few hours before both Lord Sesshomaru and Rin came to a decision, but when Lord Sesshomaru agreed that it would work in their favor the Warlords insisted that they celebrate with more sake. Rin apologized about to retire when a maid interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt your lordship, but there is an issue with your guests."

Rin shot up from the floor and glanced at Lord Sesshomaru who had also stood up.

The maid moved to the side to allow Sango to enter. "Touga is missing. We can't find him anywhere."

Rin heart sunk as she ran out of the banquet room.

"Give the documents to Master Jaken. I'll send him here with my bookkeeper Kaage. They will seal the document in my place."

He bowed his head diplomatically as the warlords returned the favor

Lord Sesshomaru followed Rin who talked with Sango with a worried expression on her face.

"I'll find the pup," Lord Sesshomaru assured Rin walking the other direction.

* * *

Rin tried to search for him in all the floors, announced it to all the maids, and chitchatted with nobles when she could. She was nervous, but not more nervous than Kagome and Inuyasha who were making a ruckus in each room with Kohaku and Lady Kaede. She finally arrived at the inner courtyards that created a labyrinth with its tall hedges. It was empty but she figured a kid might enjoy playing here.

She was about to call him when she heard Lord Sesshomaru's familiar voice ahead.

"Why do you cry, Pup?"

Lord Sesshomaru stared at the child in the corner of the hedge with his white-haired head buried in his yukata covered knees.

"U-uncle Sesshomaru…do you hate that I'm not a full-demon?"

Lord Sesshomaru frowned. He was uncomfortable being around children. He didn't know how to react to them. He had spent so much time with this pup and he still wasn't used to him. He also was still not used to being called "uncle" it irritated him. The way those large eyes stared at him caught him off guard, too. This pup looked so much like his sire.

"Why do you ask such nonsense?"

Touga wiggled in the corner and bit the corner of his lip debating if to say it or not. Lord Sesshomaru turned on his booted feet when the child refused to respond.

"Let's get going."

"I t-told that guard out there that I was your family and h-he laughed. He said that you would never accept a half-demon like me as your family."

Lord Sesshomaru ground his teeth and walked away from Touga, who stood up and followed behind him because he was afraid of staying alone. They passed through the hedged labyrinth but Rin was no longer there. She was hiding behind the thick marble column so he couldn't see her, but she had heard everything. She was in such a shock by the affection in Touga's voice when he spoke to him that she wondered if she was hallucinating. Lord Sesshomaru walked with Touga glued behind him. His tiny hand fisted on the back of his hakama. Lord Sesshomaru stopped by his guard and leaned into his ear so close she was sure he could hear his heartbeat. For an instant, she saw his eyes bleed red as he whispered something in his ear that made the color disappear from his face. Rin jumped where she stood as he looked her direction with a narrowed gaze.

"How long do you intend to spy on me, Lady Rin?"

Rin appeared to view and laughed nervously. "I wasn't spying at all."

Touga ran to her with his hands outstretched. "Auntie Rin!"

Rin carried the child in her arms but continued looking at Lord Sesshomaru that walked up the steps towards the back entrance. He was soon greeted by Master Jaken and Kaage who informed him of something. They disappeared back inside while she continued holding the child completely dazed.

"Touga was Lord Sesshomaru mean to you?"

He shook his head against her breasts. "No. Uncle Sesshomaru is so cool."

Rin smiled and kissed his head. "He is, isn't he? Let's go to Kagome and Inuyasha. They are looking for you everywhere. Make sure not to wander off, okay?"

"Okay!" He said happily. "I know Uncle Sesshomaru loves me as I am."

"How do you know?" Rin asked as she walked up the stairs and past the guard who was still shaking in his armor.

"His eyes told me." He giggled. "He is just shy."

Rin laughed at that. "Shy, huh? I never thought it about it that way."

* * *

The night was long. The longest Rin had had in a long time. She spent time with her friends and family, nobles, and even her lord that disappeared from time to time. The only one that was missing from this celebration was Lady Chiyoko who usually accompanied in banquets. She wondered if Inuyasha was the reason of her absence. Those thoughts were erased when Touga jumped from his father's head to Sesshomaru's making Sango's son giggle in delight. She couldn't stop thinking about him even if he was right in front of her. The way Touga adored him was the most endearing thing she had ever witnessed. She could tell that the child made him tense, but he remained composed. Her heart swelled…

She felt truly at home with the friends she had made, her family, and her lord. Rin felt extremely lucky.

While the night continued to wear off, she noticed that Lord Sesshomaru hadn't returned. She watched the fun enjoying to simply gaze at her family like this. She missed Lord Sesshomaru. She wanted him by her side. She wanted all of him. He had changed as he had promised her. He had confessed his love to her. What stopped her from going to him? He was now a single man…even if he still hadn't worked out the details with the North. Her throat tightened as she remembered his intense gaze in the meeting with the warlords. She glanced at Touga and Masaru nestled in a corner asleep with a patient Lady Kaede. Sango's girls playing cards. Tsukuyomaru and Inuyasha comparing swords and blades with Kohaku. Kagome, Shiori, and Sango talking about babies. Kaage and Shina in their own world while Suenori, Master Jaken, and Miroku were dead drunk singing. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She stood up quietly and through the commotion and concentration of their own enjoyment, they didn't notice when she slipped out.

_I need to see him. I want to see him._

Her heart raced so fast as she closed the door behind her.

"Where are you going?" Yuna asked with a little smirk. Mikazuki and Mika giggled behind their kimonos sleeves at the naughty sound of Yuna's voice. She wondered if it was painted on her face that she was heading to find Lord Sesshomaru.

"I'll be back," Rin said clearing her throat. She walked down the hall with confidence ignoring their snickering.

"He is in his room," Yuna offered. "He wanted me to let you know in case you asked."

Rin turned to face her over her shoulder and felt her face heat. She hated how the speed of her steps increased. She hated how eager she was to be finally alone with him, to see his golden eyes settled on her, to touch the soft of his hair. To hear the deep of his voice.

When she rode the lift and exited, she was practically flying down the hall. She didn't knock, she didn't say a word as she entered and began pulling on her robes. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but there was a fire boiling deep in her belly that she had left on simmer far too long. She could no longer hold herself back. She wanted him. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted his mouth on every inch of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin called walking up the platform through the thin shoji doors that always separated his bedroom from the rest of his chamber.

"Rin," he called turning from his closet towards the woman now standing behind him.

Nothing prepared him for what happened next. All he focused on was how the multicolored robes slid from her naked body in a pool of silk at her feet. He was breathless as he realized that Rin was offering herself to him as she had done that dark rainy morning those two years ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am working on the Lemon now. I will most likely post it tomorrow if not tonight since lemons take a lot of work to make sure they read right. Thank you for your patience. The slow updates tag will still continue because I am not sure how busy I'll get at school again, but I'll try to update on Saturdays which mostly the only time I have free. I will finish this story on my Thanksgiving break for sure.


	40. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited lightly. I will come back and polish it when I can, but I wanted to get this posted. Hope you like it! I was so excited for this chapter. It didn't come out the way I had imagined it in my head it actually came out better. This chapter practically wrote itself.

"Rin."

Lord Sesshomaru huskily uttered her name as she shifted from one foot to the other. He scanned up her socked feet, up to her knees, the smooth of her thighs, the curve of her hips. Rin was a goddess to him. "It's in bad taste to tease me," he added, swallowing.

He tried to avert his gaze from the v between her legs and trying to hide the fact how much he wanted to bury himself there. He gave her his back and finished removing his armor. He was quick to dislodge it, making the heavy plate fall on the floor beside him.

Rin's mouth gaped as heat flooded her face. Was Lord Sesshomaru denying her?

"I-I am not teasing you. I suppose I am not acting like a lady should." Rin felt offended. She thought that he desired her as much as she when they saw each other. He had told her he loved her. The sudden fear in her heart made her tremble. She picked up her robes and in that one second Lord Sesshomaru was already in front of her. In a swift motion where she only felt the air of his motion, Lord Sesshomaru had covered her with the thin sheets of his bed. The action shook her so much that her eyes were wide when his face was just inches from her.

"I am not rejecting you, Rin." His assessing of her thoughts made her face flush deeper. "In fact, I have longed for this moment for so long that I can hardly control myself." Desire sparkled in his golden depths. "I do not wish lies to separate us again. Is what you are offering me what I think it is?"

Rin understood and her fingertips traced the moon right underneath his bangs. She brushed them to side as if he was a child and cupped his face. "My lord."

He opened his mouth to speak but Rin shushed him by placing the tips of her fingers on his sculpted mouth. "I didn't give myself before to you because I wasn't sure of your affection towards me. You forget again, that I wasn't born to your customs." She smiles gently caressing his masculine jaw. "Having your mark has never been the reason I have refused you." His eyes widened to a slight degree but he stayed where he was, bent over to meet her face, even if his back began to ache. "What you will do now as Lord of the West regarding our kingdom and your future as a man has nothing to do with what I am going to do now." But all that pain goes away the instant Rin brushes her lips against his in a gentle caress. "This is my choice…independent to everything else around us. I love you." Bearing his mark even if something would separate them would not change how she felt for him in this moment because their hearts would always be tied. "And you love me. Make love to me…my lord."

When? When did Rin turn into a woman in front of his eyes? When did his heart constrict with such unbearable affection and passion whenever she looked his way? He encased her in his arms and swooped her off her feet. He grabbed the  _mokomoko_  that laid on his raised futon with one hand while he held her with his other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the white linen wrapped over her naked body like a dress. It wasn't until he was heading down the three steps towards the window that she looked up at him.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes," he said, wrapping her with his fur and throwing the shoji windows open. His kingdom resounded with life and celebration as late as it was. "We are going to a place where I can take my time with you, Rin."

Rin felt a shiver run down her spine as she nestled against his chest and he lunged into the air, confident, magnificent, loved. His hair flowed in the wind as they left the shimmering lights of Kingdom West, and she smiled happily even when the sea dragon jumped from the sea and startled her. She felt no regret for what was to come.

* * *

She recognized this place the moment they landed. Lord Sesshomaru's secret place. The one place he had shown only to her. She dropped the white sheet and allowed the wind to snatch it the moment they arrived. She knew there would be no one watching and she doesn't know where on earth did she gain this sense of confidence when she was always so shy, but she didn't feel embarrassed under his scrutiny. She felt right. She belonged to him and there were no longer secrets between them. She bent only to remove her socks and dug her toes in the sand as she ran through the beach. She felt a chill from the ocean breeze but swallowed it. Standing naked and free exhilarated her. It was so freeing to be without constricting clothes and enjoying this time for herself for a change.

"Hurry!" Rin yelled when she was at the beginning of the entrance of the forest that would lead to the giant Wisteria trees. She fixed the silver pin on her hairdo while she watched her lord walk her direction in his calm gait.

"There is no hurry, Rin. We have all night, all morning, as long as it takes to please you," he stated resolutely in a deep voice laced with desire.

His words made her thighs buckle, she felt even more naked when he gazed at her in that way. She beamed. "If we have all night why don't we play a game of…" Rin turned and sprinted into the forest. "OF CATCH!"

Lord Sesshomaru lips twitched a smile as his claws instinctively curled. His predatory instincts kicked in a hurry especially when his mate beckoned him to capture her. He would indulge her as he had always done. He flew up into the air and took his time in capturing her, watching her as she hid behind the trees. He flicked the oil lamps on with the slighted flare of a finger and watched her spring into the darkness again like a rabbit. It was a game he also found amusing and arousing, watching her run naked as she did. His little human, so wild and free, her hair slowly releasing from its confine.

When she reached the hut on the edge of the stream he pounced on her, took her into his arms, raised her up against him with both hands and crushed his lips to her. His fangs nipped, his tongue claimed dominance as her lithe fingers pulled and touched into him, through him, her cold hand pressed on his chest squeezing, taking as if it were the first time they were touching each other like this as if they were two separate entities that were always meant to be one and wished so desperately to return.

He guided her backward into the hut, swiftly turning the oil lamps on the walls that turned on with a stutter and embraced them in a light glow that would be the only witness of what would happen tonight. Rin opened his short-kimono and peeled it off him and placed tiny kisses against his chest, kissing the taut muscles of his pecs hearing the growl coming from deep inside him. He removed the pins of her hair too quickly compared to the time it had taken to insert them in the first place and when her long hair cascaded behind her and over the arms that circled her waist he pulled her even closer.

"You don't need to wear any of this, Rin. No need for you to put this scent on either," he murmured into her neck as relished at the feel of her warm body against him even if his erection throbbed with such unbearable need that it was almost painful.

"I'll wear it only when necessary," she teased sliding her hands down the washboard of his stomach between their bodies to cup him in her hand. She shuddered at the feel of his rod-like member over the thin material of his hakama, she could barely grasp it fully in her hand.

"No more pins in your hair," he ground out his command into her neck as she stroked him. He thrust ever lightly so her entire hand slid down his length. He felt his head swim in the ecstasy of it.

She then dropped to her knees in front of him, pulling his mokomoko to accommodate it underneath her.

"No more pins in my hair," she said with a quiver in her voice, when she hooked her fingers at the start of his hakama and pulled them down. She gasped when his erection sprung forward, so large and thick. She skirted her fingers ever so gently on the sides of him, feeling the soft skin marked with magenta and raked them down over his sac. Her feather light touches were driving him mad.

Rin was so aroused that her wetness was pooling on her inner thighs. Her mouth watered wanting to take him into her mouth and pleasure him in the way he had taught her, but just as her lips reached him, he stopped her when he squatted in front of her. The darkness that had overtaken his features made her thighs press together. She could see the movement of his jaw as his teeth ground together, controlling himself.

"Not yet, Rin," he said raggedly, reaching behind her to expand and accommodate his lengthy fur until he had created a makeshift bed. He pushed her back until she laid flat against him. Rin opened her mouth to protest but he slipped on top of her and cut her off by taking her nipple into his mouth. "Although we have all night, I am impatient," he confessed taking the other taut peak into his mouth and sucking hungrily.

Rin moaned and speared her fingers into his hair. The warmth of his heavy body against hers cautious not to crush her, his tongue so skilled rasping, and flicking over her tender nipples were enough to make her cry out at the joy of it. He kissed up the valley of her breasts, up the column of her neck, and took her mouth that fed him breathless moans.

"Are you sure, Rin?" He asked almost pleadingly

Her heavy-lidded eyes met his and Rin simply smiled. She caressed the tight planes of his back as he veiled her with that shimmering white hair of his. His eyes were gentle and filled with love that she couldn't avoid the tears that spilled down her temples. He kissed them away ever so gently.

"If you regret your choice, I will stop now," he assured her once more.

Despite how aroused he was, how much he loved her and wished to demonstrate it to her, he was giving her a choice before he marked her because once it happened, her mark would always show who had made her a woman. Rin kissed him and spread her thighs wider.

"I am yours, my lord," she breathed.

Lord Sesshomaru's jaw tightened at her words as he positioned himself with one more kiss on her lips. He thrust lightly at first, kissing her neck, the shell of her ear.

"Don't be tense. I will go slow," he whispered into her ear. Rin clung to his back in response and when she attempted to shut her thighs he locked one in place with his arm. His hips pressed lightly, controlling his passion because he didn't wish to hurt her and when he finally broke her virginal barrier, she tightened her grip on his neck, pulling her to her and hiding her pained expression against his hair.

"My lord," she hummed, the desire she felt exploding as she felt the way she was stretched. It felt like an entire arm inside her.

Lord Sesshomaru almost wanted to stop. The way her nails dug into his skin was proof of how much she hurt, but he needed to enter a bit more. He thrust once again and the moment Rin screamed into his neck, she instantly relaxed. Her eyes flung wide as a warmth sensation enveloped her. She felt her entire body molding to his size and she no longer felt pain. When Lord Sesshomaru plunged once again, he was fully inside her. She felt a wave of pleasure so harsh that she cried out. A heat at the base of her neck mixed with the maddening tightness she felt inside her body made her hips move involuntarily. She was one with him. They were fully connected.

"You're mine," he whispered into her ear. "Mine, Rin."

"My lord," she uttered as her hips shook to meet his rhythm and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Lord Sesshomaru was no longer gentle with his actions as he plunged into her wet chasm with abandon. His strong body flexing with each drive of his powerful hips. He had waited for this moment for far too long that it still felt unreal that he had this fragile woman under him, her hips bucking with his, taking his entire length inside her, sucking him in, milking him. Her breathless moans mixed with his and when they came, they came together, screaming each other's name.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru," Rin cried out as another roll of pleasure hit her ferociously. Her face blotched and contorted in pleasure as she cried in her release. Her inner muscles clenching him.

"Not Lord," he responded unevenly, tasting her neck, licking the crescent moon that now decorated her neck, driving wetly in and out of her. "It is Sesshomaru that makes love to you."

"Sesshomaru," she sobbed as she clawed at his hips begging him to enter even deeper. "Sesshomaru."

"That's right," he rasped into her ear as he jetted his heavy seed deep inside her once more, filling her, making her leak with how much there was, making her his. "This Sesshomaru now belongs to you and you to me."


	41. What the Future Will Bring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter. I decided to upload instead of waiting. Lady Chiyoko revealed something suspicious in the last chapter...for example, her not being a virgin when she mated Inu No Taisho. So why does she still have his mark when only the one who had claimed her first can bestow it upon her? You'll see, hehe.

 

Lord Sesshomaru entered Rin with a ferocity and abruptness she wasn't used too. It was different from the kind gentle lord that had made love to her last night…but despite the harshness of his actions that woke her up, Rin found herself arching her back, receiving him eagerly, grabbing his buttocks as if to pin him even deeper inside her.

Sesshomaru's powerful hips slapped with might against her that he had to hold her to keep her from sliding away from him. Her pleasure filled expression looked as if she was in pain. But there was no pain in her body anymore. With his mark, her body had evolved to a slight degree just enough to allow his thick cock fully inside her.

The entire hut echoed with the primitive sounds of sex and slapping flesh. Sesshomaru withdrew from her and picked her up with the suddenness in which he had originally roused her from sleep. In a blink, she was pinned to the wall, her nails digging into the wood. His thighs and his hips never losing that fierce rhythm behind her. He drove her to the ledge of the window that overlooked the stream. The breeze cool and moist, freshened her boiling body. The stream became a blur with each thrust he unleashed inside her. He held one of her legs to enter her to a slight angle and took her this way, too. Relishing in her surprised little yelps and moans.

Rin clenched the wooden railing throwing her head back at the sensation of feeling too full, the pressure as if her insides were in a tight fist. He lowered slightly to kiss her jaw, his heavy breathing tickling her nose. He freed her leg and bent her over the railing taking full control of the rhythm. He kissed her lightly scarred back, his pace slowing for a mere second allowing her an instance of rest that was short lived.

Rin screamed out and straightened against him, reaching for him, her arms wrapping back in whichever way was possible. She looked up at him, his strong hand now cupping her breast to stillness. There is a smile of complete male satisfaction on his face, a smile evoked by their carnal lovemaking.

When he sensed her eyes on him he opened them to meet hers, and embraced her into him, watching with pleasure the sounds that escaped her lips until she screwed her eyes shut and jerked forward, but Sesshomaru held her still as he pumped once. Twice. Until Rin came hard.

Her orgasm was an ocean wave during a storm, so potent, that her knees become weak. She would've fallen if it wasn't for Sesshomaru that steadied her with a palm spread on her lower abdomen and the other on her hip. He joined her soon, she could feel him pulsing as if he was on the verge of transformation. He went rigid, filling her, growling into the crescent moon that decorated her neck. His mark. His claim. Rin was still panting as his seed slid down her thighs. She felt satisfied, fulfilled, a feeling she had never felt when he took her from behind.

* * *

"Where is me child?" Lady Kaede frowned in the rowdy breakfast banquet that had been prepared for their group. She had an idea where she could be, but she had seen Rin for such little time last night and it had been years since she had last seen her daughter. She wanted to spend every day here with her. Show her new medicines she had learned, herbs she had discovered.

"I can imagine where Rin could be," Miroku said musingly taking his cup of tea and sipping on it. He looked up at the roof and then at his children. "She has been gone for two years and Lord Sesshomaru hasn't seen her in a while. You know they say absence makes the heart…and other parts of the body grow fonder. Isn't that right, Shippo?"

"What?!" Shippo spat his tea back in his wooden cup, reddening. He had left his childish looks behind, his hair grown out over his shoulders and his baby features replaced by ripe adolescence. "How the heck should I know that? Stop picking on me I just got here!"

"Isn't it too early to be screaming?!" Inuyasha said annoyed feeling like throwing up. "How in the world do you still have so much energy, Miroku, you drank as much as Kohaku and I did." He gestured to Kohaku with his chin who was forehead down on the table.

"Speaking about Kohaku," Miroku said still just as dreamily as before, glancing at his wife and Kagome who fed their toddlers unamused. "Where did you and the pretty half-demon maid went off too?"

As if on cue, Yuna entered with another tray of drinks and the quietness of the room, and the eyes glued on her made her cheeks hot.

"Oh!" Miroku added too excitedly. "So, it did get serious!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha blared. "Someone shut the monk up before my head falls off."

"You shouldn't have drunk so much, darling," Kagome glared with a smile on her face.

* * *

She knew she didn't have to worry about being pregnant. Unless the intention was to breed, Lord Sesshomaru couldn't impregnate her no matter how much he filled her. She washed herself in the stream and enjoyed the feeling of the water on her skin. She played idly with the purple petals and glanced towards Lord Sesshomaru who sat under the shade of a tree, completely naked, a god with no single imperfection on his body.

He watched her with warmth, his arm resting on one knee.

"My lord. I'll wash your hair, come here."

Lord Sesshomaru stood up walking to her silently. There was something he wanted to ask her, but couldn't find the time do it without breaking the moment of peace they were sharing. He was going to do it last night…but he didn't get around to it either. Rin was a woman who over worried and asking her to mate him, and her mark to move from her neck to her forehead would surely worry her.

But who else to rule by side other than Rin?

Lord Sesshomaru swam to her and allowed her to lavish him with her gentle hands, combing his hair with her fingers, placing a wisteria crown on the crown of his head.

"Rin," he started pulling her to face him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes?"

"I recalled that I didn't show you the West in its entirety."

"That might take weeks, my lord. I want to spend time with my family."

"Bring them along."

Rin beamed and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, my lord!"

"And after that, I wish for you to accompany me to a meeting with my counsel concerning the future of our country, Rin."

"Me?"

"Yes, you are the representative of the humans in the West. You have a right to be there. That girl you have training under you can attend as well."

_A right to be there._ _More so when you become my mate._

He had to prepare for the uproar in the West and his surrounding territories. It got him nervous, and Lord Sesshomaru rarely got nervous.


	42. My Lord Sesshomaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of previous chapters: Rin had her presentation, her family will join her and Lord Sesshomaru around the West. Lord Sesshomaru wants to mate her.

"Have  _they_ left?" Lady Chiyoko asked bitterly when Miho entered her throne room. Lady Chiyoko fingered her Meido Stone, the stone was cold on one side and warm on the other, she could feel it; the power slowly fading away from it. The reason for it? She wasn't sure. Could it be because of her restlessness because of what was going on with her son? She eyed the unopened letters from Emperor Mototane and eyed her servant walking towards her with unwanted news on her face. Maybe the time for her to possess such power was finally coming to an end. Maybe it was Inu No Taisho punishing her, too.

"No. They are still with Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin, my lady," Miho said eyeing her mistress that had been despondent since the arrival of Lady Rin's family. Despondent long before that. "Touring the lands, I've been informed."

Lady Chiyoko said nothing as she hid her stone under the lapels of her kimono. It's had been a couple of days since they had left the kingdom leaving as soon as Rin's celebration was over. She had done her best to avoid them despite Lord Sesshomaru's words.

_You can't continue living in the past_

She resented her son for allowing the half-demon here, she resented the fact that Inuyasha's son looked so much like her dead mate. But perhaps what she resented most of all was how happy the half-demon was with his woman. She had eyed them in secret from one of the towers. The affection that emanated from them panged her stomach with the feeling she recognized as jealousy. It hurt to see the recognition of that emotion in her own son when he gazed at Rin. She wanted her son to be happy. Happy unlike she had been. She traced the faded moon on her pale head and thought of him…the man she had loved before her duty forced her to bury it before an incantation erased every existence of him from her body. Despite this, she still remembered that night under the moon, under him, the way his ashen hair felt on her skin as they lost themselves in the throes of lovemaking. The delicious way his mark had embedded itself on the skin of her rib.

_"We could leave, you know, Chiyoko," Kiyosuke breathed on the top of her head, holding her by the hips until their hips were aligned and pressed together._

_"Impossible. I can't just leave. I must face the consequences of what I have done. If I am lucky I'll be exiled somewhere away from the castle for some time." Chiyoko said calmly. Despite the initial wave of fear that hit her as she realized she had been taken by another man, she didn't regret it. She sat up and cupped his face on her pale hands that contrasted heavily with his dark skin. "I am worried about you, Kiyosuke. You should leave in case father demands to find out who has ruined me."_

_Kiyosuke sat up with a dreading sigh and met her eyes with an emotion of love and fear all mixed into one. "Leave with me, Chiyoko. I can't offer you what you have here but I have enough to take care of us both and any children we may have."_

_Chiyoko looked away as if thinking about it. "Don't be ridiculous. I am a princess. Ruined or not my bloodline holds worth. If Inu No Taisho denies me, I can be married to another dog-demon of my stature."_

_Her words hurt him. She could tell. Words were not something she was good at, but she was in just as much pain as him even if her face didn't show it._

_Kiyosuke only looked at the sky and without looking at her said, "I see."_

* * *

 

* * *

The days had been both fun an exhausting for Rin and their trip throughout the West was coming to an end. She smiled at the laughter below the banks where a crystalline waterfall cascaded from the mountain across. The sound of splashing, of vivacious talking that echoed up to where she sat, brought her peace. Lord Sesshomaru sat next to her and joined her in companionate silence. She propped her head on his arm and breathed in the crisp air that ever so often entered her nostrils with the smell of him.

"Rin." Lord Sesshomaru said her name after the sun began its descent.

"Mmm?" Rin responded lazily sitting up and stretching after dozing on and off. She turned to face him to find his golden eyes shimmering with that emotion he had shown her the day he told her he loved her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked caressing the side of her face with his fingers.

Rin nodded in response and placed her hand on his wrist. "I am."

"Good," he said quietly and said her name once again. He was unsure of how to ease into what he wanted to ask her. He wasn't aware if there were unsaid rules he was breaking, but he decided that directness was the best approach. "Mate with me, Rin. Stay by my side and rule the West with me."

Rin's eyes widened and her hand swiftly covered the gape of shock from her lips. Had she heard right? The intense look on his face as he tried to interpret the various emotions she flashed proved to her that she hadn't made a mistake at all. Lord Sesshomaru had asked her to mate with him! To be his wife! But her excitement quickly led to fear.

"What about the North," she began and quieted when Lord Sesshomaru begun to speak.

"Do not worry yourself about the Northern Mountains. I have prepared an arrangement they will not refuse. It is a generous offer that will give them the power they sought with my mating."

"No one in danger? No war?"

"No war," he stated resolutely. "I am offering Emperor Mototane the joining of our empires. The Northern Mountains and the West becoming equals."

Lord Sesshomaru's title had always been at a king status and with his mating, he would be deemed emperor, but titles were simply that. They had never been of focus to him, but equalizing the North and West was something he had thought heavily on. That move carried the weight he knew the Emperor wouldn't resist. He was giving him something of value with no benefit to Lord Sesshomaru. Something that was entirely uncharacteristic of him. Something he had given no one, not even his closest allies. He had no doubt the Elders of the Northern Mountains that advised the emperor would let such an opportunity pass him by. On the other hand, Lord Sesshomaru's counsel would probably put some fight because it meant that the resources only found in his lands would be a right to the people of the North as well and vice versa, but the Northern Mountains had little to offer except obsidian that his army might find some use for.

Rin glanced at her lap tracing the swirls of silver with her eyes. "To rule the West beside you…"

"As my mate. My proper mark on your forehead would change the very status of your humanity. It is something that you must be aware of, Rin. You will cease to grow old at the pace of humans."

The thought of outliving her loved ones sent shivers down her spine. She heard Touga's and Masaru's laughter below the banks that overlooked the waterfall. Sango's motherly reprimanding voice.

Rin clenched her fists. "All children of ours would only be half- "

"Half- _daiyoukai._ " He intercepted. "More than just half-demon. Just as strong as I." The thought of Rin carrying his pups sent pleasure throughout out him. He was hesitant about the thought of pups before. The old Sesshomaru would despise the very idea of sharing his bloodline with humans, but he had no doubt that any pups of his would carry his blood and would be a force to be reckoned with. He only realized this fact after spending time with Touga. "I have no need for an answer now, Rin. Take the time necessary to sort your thoughts."

Lord Sesshomaru suddenly narrowed his eyes and glanced at the bushes without turning his head.

"How long do you intend to continue spying?!" he seethed between clenched teeth sending his flying whip with just enough force to scare the intruders. Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha swiftly jumped away from the tall bush they were hiding in with a yelp as Lord Sesshomaru rose to his feet and placed a hand on Rin's head before departing. He dipped his head in farewell not saying a word to the peeping bunch; even when Kagome smiled broadly at him and then ran past him to hug Rin from behind.

"He proposed, didn't he?!" Kagome shook her, giggling with teenage glee.

Rin gave a short laugh and looked at the sunset trying to contain all her excitement and reservations. It had actually happened. Lord Sesshomaru had asked her to mate him. To live the rest of her life as his wife. To bear him children. There was nothing she wanted more, but she was afraid to want so much. Rin turned to Kagome with tenderness in her eyes.

"Does it frighten you? The fact that Inuyasha and Touga might outlive you? That they might continue living for years long after you are gone?"

Kagome knew there was no malice to her question. With a slight smile, she sat next to her. Inuyasha and Shippo sitting on either side of them. Kagome linked her fingers with hers. "Of course, it scares me. It terrifies me, but I love them. I cherish every moment with them knowing that one day they might both live without me." Inuyasha swallowed and placed a reassuring hand on Kagome's knee.

"Life, time, and death are but minor parts of life, my child, even if it doesn't seem so," Kaede's old voice resounded behind them. They all turned to glance at the old woman with Touga and Masaru sleeping in her arms. Rin wasn't sure how much she had heard, but in her words, she carried the wisdom that always guided her the right direction. "Mating Sesshomaru does not guarantee that ye might outlive us even if yer humanity does change. Death is not something that follows rules like that. Ye might die at this very moment. One does not know." She spoke from the experience of the sad life her older sister, Kikyo, was granted. "Live yer life, Rin." She held the children that nestled against her breasts even tighter. "Bear children. Be happy and cherish every moment with them as if ye were to die tomorrow. Life is too brief, my dearest, and this old woman wants to be there for ye when ye bring yer first child to this world."

The breeze dried Rin's tears against her cheeks as she held her answer to her heart.

* * *

 

* * *

"It is nice to see you once more, Lady Chiyoko," Princess Sayumi announced walking through the carved doors towards the carpeted trail towards her throne.

Lady Chiyoko stood up and bowed in greeting. "Oh, you poor dear, if you are looking for my son you will have to wait a couple of days."

Sayumi noticed that the Lady's hair was noticeably down cascading in rivers of white over purple. Her face frozen in irritability. The plum lipstick that usually decorated her lips gone. "Don't fret, my lady, I will wait for him to return."

"Your father mentioned that you would arrive sooner," Lady Chiyoko said walking down the three steps towards the silver-haired princess.

"I had a bit of a delay. I will have to apologize to Lady Rin for missing her presentation," she confessed sincerely, pulling on the lapels of her many robes. "Has father sent correspondence?"

"No. He hasn't." Lady Chiyoko informed, opening and closing her blue fan. "You don't expect Lady Rin to  _also_  be here, do you?"

The intonation of her voice told Sayumi that Lady Rin was with Lord Sesshomaru. Princess Sayumi simply smiled even though there was still a dull ache in her heart when she thought of them both side by side. "My father sent me to put a definitive date on my mating with Lord Sesshomaru. In fact, I had originally made my journey with all my things to live here until the lord took me as his wife."

Lady Chiyoko made a sound that showed her frustration as she turned around to head back to her velvet seat. She fanned her unpainted face with calm. "I am afraid you arrived a bit too late. Lord Sesshomaru wishes to talk to you in private."

"I am not planning on mating with Lord Sesshomaru any longer," she stated at her back. Her emerald eyes focused on the stroke of lotuses that trailed down her kimono. In response, Lady Chiyoko stumbled slightly and turned to face her. The trail of her brocade over kimono curving behind her with her movement. "I am ruined for his lordship. I bear the mark of another on my body."

Lady Chiyoko dropped her fan seeing herself in the princess with wide-eyed recognition. She heard the jovial laughter of Kiyosuke against her ear, the burning of his mark on her ribs.

_Leave with me._

"I know that I have failed the Emperor and failed my lord. It shames me to ask this of you, but please keep this away from my father until I am able to tell him myself. I will wait for his lordship in the guest room."

Just as Princess Sayumi turned, Chiyoko burst into laughter. A laughter so rumbustious that the princess couldn't help but frown.

"Do you think that being marked by another changes anything?! Unless you plan on leaving with him, a simple break of your hymen won't stop your sire from finding a mate for you." Princess Sayumi stared at her in stunned silence. " _Daiyoukai_ royals are all hypocrites. Including me," Lady Chiyoko said sadly, disrobing as Sayumi shook her head in disbelief taking a step towards her murmuring her worry towards her.

"Stay where you are!" Lady Chiyoko said with a sudden fury that caused the princess to jolt back. "I want to show you something," The demoness added softly. The robes opened until she was revealing half of her lithe pale body. On her ribs appeared a burn mark blotched as if red sake had spilled on her. "I once loved too. I once foolishly gave myself to another man before my mate." Sayumi's emerald eyes were wide with the news. "I don't regret that. I don't regret giving everything up for my kingdom either. Not mating with Inu No Taisho would have us in ruins."

"How?" Princess Sayumi attempted to speak. Her voice lodged in her throat, but her eyes searing with questions.

"I was forced to a demon-shaman by my own sire before I met Inu No Taisho. I suffered three unbearable nights with cold sweats and hallucinations as I was brought back to virgin hood for the sake of honor." Lady Chiyoko squeezed her rib where she still felt the tingle of his mark on her skin. "They erased him from my body as if he never existed as if he never loved me the way we loved each other that night." Lady Chiyoko met her eyes with a vulnerable gaze. Tears forming behind her golden depths. "At times, I wonder if he was real at all. If you think that you might love the man that marked you...leave."

She had told Inu No Taisho of her previous marking, about her erasure, and he still mated her, took her away from her kingdom, and helped her lands at a distance. The mating with him had been extremely painful perhaps a drawback of what the demon-shaman had done. Bearing Lord Sesshomaru had almost killed her and left her barren right after. It was as if her body denied the intruder that had made her his mate for she belonged to someone else before. Regardless, Inu No Taisho had been a supportive mate and she made his life impossible by spurning him when he fell in love with that human woman. Spurning him for getting Kiyosuke killed when Ryukotsusei attacked their lands. Perhaps all her hate towards her son and mate had been a mixture of mourning and jealousy all along…

* * *

 

* * *

Rin walked the forest away from the two huts where they had settled for the night. The oil lamp in front of her guided her with its yellow glow as she walked the dirt trail towards the clearing where Lord Sesshomaru would be waiting. She was nervous, her breath shaky, and her body trembling as if she was cold, but Rin was overflowing with love and warmth. She wanted to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever. She trusted his words that everything would be okay. She trusted in his power as a man and ruler.

"Rin." He said her name the moment he caught sight of her in that tangible silk that was only his, but his voice was softer this time. It beckoned her to come close in that little spot he had prepared for the two of them. His  _mokomoko_  was turned into a makeshift bed reminding her of the passionate moments they had shared there. A solitary oil lamp lighted that area, his shadow making him appear even bigger than he was. Rin turned the wick down and turned off the lamp placing it down by her feet. She leisurely walked to him, her long loose hair flying behind her as the wind caressed her. She slid off her sandals and stepped on the cushioned warmth of his fur and placed her head against his armorless chest just below his pecs. Her arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace that he returned with just as much fervor.

"I want to be your mate," she whispered shakily. Her heart hammering uncontrollably.

Lord Sesshomaru pulled back until he could peer down her face. He embraced her with one arm around her waist, his other hand cupping the side of her face, making her look up at him. "Say it again. This time looking at me in the eyes, Rin." His golden eyes glimmered with such possession and love that it took her breath away.

"I want to be your mate and stay by your side forever, my Lord Sesshomaru," she uttered, her cheeks hot, her breath quickening under his intense stare. No sooner had the words escaped her trembling lips when his mouth claimed hers demanding and giving all at once. He pulled her down on the makeshift bed and showed their love under the stars.


	43. Come Tomorrow

Rin walked the familiar halls of her kingdom feeling them slightly emptier without her family. The goodbye had been bittersweet but filled with the promise of their return and excitement about her future marriage with Lord Sesshomaru. Rin knew she couldn't celebrate until certain arrangements were put in motion. She knew not everybody would celebrate the announcement of her mating with Lord Sesshomaru either. Despite she had crossed mountains to achieve what she achieved. Despite she had crossed the chasm to Lord Sesshomaru's heart, the last mountain left to climb was the biggest of all because it didn't involve  _only_  her this time. Her heart ached with fear and joy, the feelings taking turns in intensity, but she trusted him. She wholeheartedly trusted Lord Sesshomaru of his promise that there would no longer be secrets between them and that his people would remain safe under his rule. Jaken was by her side she headed to find Yuna and Shina, the human girl that would take her place as the representative of the humans of the West. They needed to prepare to meet with Lord Sesshomaru's counsel tomorrow.

* * *

"Mother. Lady Sayumi," Lord Sesshomaru said in greeting entering his study and closing the door behind him.

They both stood and bowed their heads before taking their seats on the tall antique chairs that were angled to face his desk. Lord Sesshomaru looked at his mother first and then Lady Sayumi.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" Lady Chiyoko asked crossing one leg over the other, unsnapping her dragon embellished fan. She waved it lightly on her face glancing at her son over the rim.

"No," he said calmly. "You can partake. You are my advisor, after all, mother."

Lady Chiyoko's plum lips pulled into a smile. "I'll be damned the day you  _actually_  listen to any of my advice, son."

Sesshomaru doesn't say a word as he looks directly at Princess Sayumi. There was a hint of a smile on her face "You don't have to ease into it, my lord. I already know what you will say."

Lord Sesshomaru frowned and pointed a glare at his mother who shrugged unbothered. "Before you get upset, listen to her, son."

"I don't wish to mate you, Lord Sesshomaru," Princess Sayumi affirmed making his frown deepen even more. "And you don't wish to mate me." She cocked her head to the side with a smile that brightened her youthful face. Her emerald eyes glittering with understanding and nostalgia. With a quickness that caught him off guard, Princess Sayumi stood and bowed. She craned her neck to gather his entire stature. "With that settled, where do we go from here, my lord?"

He would be damned. This was something that he wasn't expecting at all, but he was appreciative nonetheless.

"I will speak with my counsel on the morrow," he said looking down at her and then at his mother announcing the new information to her as well. His mother nodded knowing that she was to be there too. He glanced down at the princess again. There was something different about her even though physically she looked the same. Her silver hair styled loose, her kimono of different shades of pink just as lavish. "Soon after we will head to the Northern Mountains to talk to your sire and the Elders. I have sent a courier to request an audience."

Princess Sayumi nodded affirmatively and wanted to tell him something else, but didn't know how to say it without stirring trouble. She wanted to tell him to be cautious of her father or to at least find a way to appease him after the blow he was going to receive. She wasn't even sure if her doubts where correct. She hadn't witnessed anything to make her consider that he might think about betraying the West.

"Is there something you wish to say?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"My father," she began looking down at the intricate fur under her feet. "He still aches about what happened those decades ago. What you have planned will bring my father happiness once more?" Her voice shook with her emotion. All she wanted was her father back, the father she had before would not submit her to such a painful incantation if she confessed to him what she had done, but the father that she had now? She wasn't so sure.

"I can only guarantee that the with my arrangement the Northern Mountains will live back to their glory without the need of my mating."

Lady Chiyoko rose her eyebrow speculatively.

"Or is your sire scheming something, Princess?" He asked coldly, his eyes boring down at her so intensely that jumped where she stood.

"Of course not!" She responded. "Father knows how foolish that would be."

"Foolish indeed," he stated, raking his fingers through his hair, watching her curiously. "Emperor Mototane will be pleased with the agreement I have in store for him. If he is still as judicious as he was when my sire was alive, he will know how lucky and rich his lands will become. Now. I need to be alone with my mother."

Princess Sayumi curtsied, "Certainly, your lordship. Thank you."

She walked past him and Lord Sesshomaru waited until she was gone. Lady Chiyoko smiled up at the ceiling the moment he walked closer to her.

"I am mating, Rin," he said, watching as his mother's fan swiftly clacked close. Her spine stiffened but her face did not appear surprised at all.

"You sound confident that the Northern Mountains will accept the offer you have planned. Do you mind telling your  _advisor_ what exactly it is your negotiating?"

Lord Sesshomaru didn't look away from his mother's glare and continued to speak. "I am offering them equality. The Northern Mountains will become part of the West. Our borders that separate our waters will be destroyed. Our resources will be theirs and theirs ours."

"Are you crazy?! Equality?!" Lady Chiyoko shot up from her chair. "What if they decide to use this to their advantage to strip us of everything? It's not like we have someone of their clan to even make them think twice."

"He would not dare do such a thing. The West and the North will become one as they would have if I had married the princess. No riches could compare to what I will offer them. I will be there to back them up on any conquest with merit. My army is  _our_  forte."

Treason is only the death wish of a fool.

Lady Chiyoko snorted. "This is truly unlike you, my lord. All of this for that human girl." His plan would work of that she had no doubt, but she was surprised. He was giving the North what would have been achieved through his mating with Princess Sayumi. She had no doubt this would make the Emperor happy. "Why?" Lady Chiyoko asked facing him, her eyes heavy with emotion. "Why would you go through all this trouble for Rin?"

Lord Sesshomaru looked at the ancient tapestry that depicted a painting of his father in his true form. His white fur covered in the blood of his enemies. "Rin is my true mate, mother."

Lady Chiyoko's tears spilled as she skimmed the profile of her son. Her eyes flickering as if she was gazing at him for the first time. Those eyes shimmering similar to that of her mate's. Her son, this ruler, she loved so much. She felt the side of her rib tingle and wiping her tears with the back of her fingers she composed herself with a sharp smile.

"How odd. The great Lord of the West tamed by a human woman." She laughed. "You are your father's son, but you are much more foolish then he was." She crossed her arms over her chest, her massive kimono sleeves waving in front of her. "At least he didn't mate  _her_."

Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes turning to face her with a tiny smile pulling the corner of his lips. "Only because he was mated to you, mother."

"Hmph," she responded sourly and closed their distance. She tapped him with her closed fan and hummed softly. "I'll support you if it makes you happy, my lord and son."

She knew how difficult it must've been for his pride to come to the decision to allow the Northern Mountains to be part of the Kingdom he had worked so hard in rebuilding. She felt ease at knowing that with his decision war would no fall on her lands again. There was no way it could, but it would take a while for the doubt to truly fade.

* * *

"I am with child," Shiori announced excitedly to the crowd inside her tea room. Suenori chuckled along with her joy rubbing the back of his head as Tsukuyomaru slapped him hard on the back in a motion that was supposed to be affectionate and it was…sort of.

Suenori winced as Tsukuyomaru stood up and hugged his daughter. "I am going to be a grandpapa?!"

Shiori nodded excitedly as everyone else murmured their surprise and joy. Kaage, Sesshomaru's new bookkeeper, glanced at Shina. When their eyes met she nervously darted them away. Yuna elbowed him in the ribs with a snicker. The familiar joy was tangible and Rin felt happy and excited for what was to come. She took her green tea to her lips that were stretched cheek to cheek.

Shiori wiped her tears of joy and glanced over at Rin. "I am glad that our child will get to live under the rule of our kind future empress."

"And future advisor," Jaken announced appointing himself at the spot.

* * *

"Akimasa," Sayumi breathed hugging him in the terrace of the top towers. She viewed the grandness of Kingdom West, the ocean was calm, opposite of the turmoil in her belly.

Akimasa held her close and absentmindedly stroked her upper arm with his thumb. "What are we going to do, Princess Sayumi? I take full responsibility, you know that."

Sayumi broke the embrace to cup his face. The hint of stubble scrapping her palm. "No. I said I would take care of everything. Stop saying that."

Akimasa lowered his face to hers, grabbing her wrists. "We will be heading to the Northern Mountains soon which means that we will have to talk to your father about what happened."

The words of Lady Chiyoko entered her mind. As much as she wanted to believe that her father would let her stay with Akimasa, she knew better. She knew the world she was born to. Akimasa's forest eyes saddened at her expression. "Did it hurt breaking it off with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"A bit, but not for the reason you think." She turned in his arms as he cradled her from behind. "Deep in my heart, I knew this would happen. I knew it the moment I saw the way he looked at Rin. I suppose what hurts the most is that fact that with the end of our engagement, I am saying goodbye to Aiko and mother." He squeezed her tighter. "I had the foolish notion that mating him would somehow keep the memory of my sister and mother alive. That father would return to the joyful man I once knew. But my father is gone. My father is only worried about expanding his kingdom and with Lord Sesshomaru's agreement, he will get what he wanted. He doesn't need me anymore."

"Sayumi," Akimasa uttered into her soft hair, the smell of mint entering his sense. "He does need you. You are the only family he has left."

Sayumi broke the embrace again and stared up at him, slipping her hand around the back of his neck. She stood on her toes, pulling slightly on his orange mane. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "After the deal with father is over, let's escape."

His eyes gave away his shock. "Are you crazy? The emperor would hunt us down."

"He won't find us in that little forest village," she beamed.

"That is hardly a place for a princess," Akimasa said, pushing her lightly aside and tearing their embrace. He leaned over the stone terrace. "I can't do that."

Sayumi frowned and began to remove layers of her fancy kimono. "I don't want to be a princess. When you marked me, you promised that you would do anything for me. This is what I want." After she was just in her simple underkimono she hugged him from behind. "For once I want to know how it feels to live in a world where I am not constricted by rules of society. Where I can love whoever I want."

Akimasa sighed and embraced the arms that held him. "You'll regret it."

"I don't care. As long as I am with you."

* * *

Rin walked to Lord Sesshomaru's chamber. She was too nervous about the events to come to think about sleeping. She needed someone to talk to. She needed a distraction. She stopped at his doors hearing only silence. She knew the doors were unlocked. She knew she had the power to enter his chamber with more freedom now that she was his mate to be. She entered the heavy doors and locked them behind her. She found Lord Sesshomaru leaning over the terrace, his chest exposed. The wind tugged on his white tendrils that otherwise cascaded over the valley of his muscled back.

He turned to her combing his hair with his fingers. "Sleepless, Rin?"

"Yes. The same for you?" She asked staying where she was.

Lord Sesshomaru entered back into his room and slid the shoji window shut before answering her. "Yes," he admitted. "But there is no need to worry yourself, Rin. Everything will turn out as expected. Sleep with me tonight."

He walked to the platform guiding the way to his bed as Rin followed behind him watching the movements of his hair, the strength of his back.

"I don't want to sleep," she confessed shyly once they were by his raised futon. Lord Sesshomaru paused and turned to her with a heated glance.

"Is that so?" He questioned scanning her from head to toe. "Then remove your robes. I will grant you the distraction you seek, mate."

Rin shuddered at his confident words. The way his eyes roved over her with that hunger that never seemed to diminish. He might as well be touching her already.

"No," Rin answered with a catch in her breath. "This time let me be the one that takes control, Sesshomaru."

Lord Sesshomaru smirked or smiled, but regardless it made him look beautifully menacing. He sunk back at the end of the bed, his large feet touching the wooden floor. He was already hard just by seeing the way she trembled in her shyness.

He leaned back on his elbows and said with a husky voice, "I'll allow it. Take control if you must, Rin."

Rin fumbled with her clothes, his words causing her thighs to weaken. He watched with much interest how she peeled each robe from her body, a golden one, a green one, different colors. Finally, she began to remove her underclothes. Her patience was on purpose. He was sure because her glances at him turned more teasing with the falling of every silk.

"You're trying my patience," he said gruffly, cupping his hardness under the thin material of his white hakama. "What are you planning to do with this, mate?"

Rin felt her stomach drop as her hands watched the way he stroked himself. His hand on his just as massive cock made her tremble with need. She quickly unclothed and removed her hair from the loose binding. She shook it behind her naked shoulders and sank between his legs. The hand with which he stroked himself fell to cup the side of her face. She pulled down his hakama, his hips rising lightly off the bed to allow her to take them off with ease. Rin wasted no time, the moment his erection jumped out from its enclosure she took into her mouth the best she could.

His masculine hiss brought her joy and the salty taste of him as she slurped him urged her on. Her palms were pasted against his muscular thighs as she bobbed her head back and forth. She removed him from her mouth to nibble on the underside of his cock just as she cupped his sac that jolted at her touch. She watched him watch her as she pleasured her with her mouth, her tongue, her fingers. The way she sucked the paper-thin magenta skin into her lips caused him to buck forward. His fingers got lost in her hair with his groan when she sucked her way up from his sac to the tip to take him back into her mouth. Pleasuring him and hearing his heavy breathing, was just as gratifying for her, so gratifying that her need was reaching a desperate point. She wanted him inside her. She kissed the round head of his cock and sat up, one knee at the edge of the bed between his legs.

"I want you inside me, my lord," she whispered, her voice hoarse after all her sucking. Her lips rosy.

He held her by the hips. "Spread yourself with your fingers and take me inside you."

The way his eyes overflowed in his arousal made her ears burn. He was so stimulated that the markings on his face were flared. Rin nodded and straddled him. He leaned back further to allow her to accommodate and watched between his legs as she rose her hips slightly to spread her core with her fingers revealing to him the pink of her womanhood. He clenched his teeth, tightening his grip on her hips to keep from touching her. From tasting her. She bit her bottom lip as she positioned his cock with her free hand and slowly began to take him in.

"All of it, Rin," he demanded with that predatory gaze, taking all his willpower to keep from nailing her with one stroke. "Not an inch of it wasted."

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck with her loud moan as she sat fully on him. For a while, he stayed immobile allowing Rin to pleasure herself with him; taking control as she so desperately wanted, her hips moving up and down, taking him in and out of her tight walls that clenched and sucked him in. The beautiful way she moved and the way she moaned into his mouth as his tongue swept with hers was all he could take before he fiercely wrapped his arms around her and thrust under her with powerful plunges. Rin screamed out trying to desperately match his rhythm. The pleasure was intensely torturous that Rin felt herself becoming dazed with it. Even more so, when Lord Sesshomaru began probing the hole between the mounds of flesh of her ass. She buried her face into the side of his neck with a sharp exhale as she felt his finger wet with her own lubrication enter her behind.

"Sesshomaru," she exhaled as a second one began to stretch her. "I can't take anymore."

Lord Sesshomaru planted a kiss somewhere on her head as his brutal rhythm continued. His pleasure coiling at the verge of explosion with each plunge. He loved the way she gave her weight to him, her back arched just slightly allowing him more access to her behind. He loved every part of this woman. Her jet hair sweeping on his lap was another caress of its own. Best of all, he took immense pleasure in how she took him to the hilt without complaint, he loved how filled of him she was…

"Come for me, Rin," he all but demanded as he sensed her orgasm at the edge. So very near. As if obeying, Rin tightened her grip on his neck and exploded, loosening and clenching his cock and his fingers with a crash of ecstasy so violent she sobbed with it.

Tonight, only their passion mattered. Tomorrow, Lord Sesshomaru would set his plans into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to this song on repeat while writing this. Check it out if you wish: Akiko Shikata- Utakata no Hana
> 
> I was all emotional writing this part because I was remembering that I posted this story on 2015 on another website before this one and finally, 2017, it is coming to an end. I appreciate every single one of you that takes the time to read this. I know there are plenty of other things you could be doing, yet somehow, you take your time to read something that I have written! It means the world. I thank you sincerely! Happy holidays! I will definitely post more before the holidays, no worries! To all my new readers, welcome and thank you


	44. Sinister Intentions

The time had finally arrived and Rin was sweating through her countless orange gold robes. She was facing the minister lords that supervised the different territories that made up the West. Even though curious eyes landed on her and her aid, others pinned them with dismissal. There was only one lord she recognized and that was Lady Chō's mate, the minister of Gin. He carried that pleasant smile that was always engraved on his face and the same smile he had when he told her about the merciless general that would train her. She never imagined a shogun would look as kind as him. Regardless of the familiar face, these  _daiyoukai_ intimidated her even though she had every right to be here. They had been in existence before Lord Sesshomaru's rule and were known to be outspoken and regard outsiders unkindly. The tatami room in the West's capital of Kiba was large, embellished with ancient trees and tapestries of dog  _daiyoukai_. Regardless of the largeness of the room, these colossal men including her lord made the room stuffy and small. Shina shifted uncomfortably beside her as a graying daiyoukai narrowed his golden eyes at her.

"Who is the girl?" He asked, pointing a snobby chin at Shina.

Rin straightened in attention and gave a slight glance to Shina. She was still young and inexperienced, similar to how Rin had been before. She had come to care for her in the short time they had known and worked together. Lord Sesshomaru gave her a brief nod, allowing Rin to speak on behalf of her lady. He sat silently next to his mother and Jaken; his hair in a noticeable high ponytail held by a strap adorned with gold.

"She is my court lady, Lord Fukumoto. She will take my place as bridge for the humans of our kingdom."

"Once Lady Rin mates," Lord Sesshomaru intercepted briefly. His mother rolled her eyes behind her fan that was met with a silent glare of his own.

"Well, this meeting doesn't concern the humans of the west," he said curtly. "I don't see why she must be in attendance to important matters." He tugged on his haori coat with his distaste.

Rin smiled kindly at him. "Anything regarding our country concerns us as well. We are part of the West. Ignoring our presence is of no use, my lord." She finished with a chipper tone that gained the admiration of Shina and Jaken.

The  _daiyoukai_ didn't enjoy the way she answered him, but the other lords took joy at watching the unflinching way Lady Rin spoke to Lord Fukumoto, who was known for his overt height and unkind eyes. But Rin was used to dealing with cold men such as he. In fact, she was going to marry one.

Having enough of the dispute Lord Sesshomaru was quick to interrupt and take hold of the attention of his audience.

"The reason I have requested your presence is to denounce the break of my future mating." He was nonchalant in his information even when the lords began to straighten and shift. It wasn't like it was really a surprise. Their lord had spent years postponing the union but their displeasure was still obvious in their brows that were white as Lord Sesshomaru's.

Rin was witness to a back and forth that took hours. She took individual recess with her human lady breathing in the fresh air on the terrace right outside of the tea room and returned as the lords took turns to announce their worries about their kingdom. They gave a questioning look at Lord Sesshomaru's advisor for her opinion that never came. Lady Chiyoko stood firm in the support of her son's decision and assured them that the deal Lord Sesshomaru would make was in everyone best interest. The lords were unsure but soon became aware that their High Lord would not change in his resolve. They trusted in him for Lord Sesshomaru had always been a calculated man. With almost a collective sigh, the men suggested increasing guards in all borders and in the territories as a precaution. Just as the audience came to its most awaited end, Lord Sesshomaru looked at each of his lords and then turned to Rin with a look that made her heart race.

"I am taking Lady Rin as my mate. I expect the same regard directed to her as it is directed to me. There is no need to inform you of the consequences of bearing ill will towards the woman that will bear this country's heir." His eyes flashed the tiniest of warnings, possession fluttering into the room in the headiest of demonic power. The surge of strength was minuscule but enough to let his men of trust know that he meant business.

Rin eyes widened when eight pairs of eyes fell on her. Her eyes were wide like saucers and swiftly narrowed to slits as she stared at her future mate avoiding the shocked scrutinizing of the eight lords that guarded the West.

"What?!" Lord Fukumoto uttered standing up. "Your lordship, have you completely lost your wits?"

"Now calm down, Lord Fukumoto. Mating a human is not so bad," Lady Chō's husband reminded him with that pleasant smile, sitting him back down with a tug on his silver haori.

The lord turned to the blond headed shogun and quarreled, "Not surprising coming from another human lover."

"Enough," Lord Sesshomaru interrupted, his eyes flashing in red, his pupils inky slits.

The snobby lord gulped and took back his seat to cross his arms under his chest. He turned away from him sulking like a child. "If it's what you desire, my lord, you have our support," Lord Fukumoto grumbled, staring at a tapestry on the ridged walls. He shot up from his cushion abruptly and bowed to Rin. "Forgive my rudeness, my lady."

The lord took back his seat still visibly sulking. He didn't like the idea of having a human empress, but his lordship had practically raised the little flower himself. Which was a good thing. Despite his reservations, he couldn't forget that his lord had saved his ass on the battlefield countless times like his sire before him. It is because of Lord Sesshomaru that the kingdom was one of the most powerful…and  _he_  still stands. He would support him without a doubt because he would never pay back the times his ruler had bled for him.

* * *

Rin was silent through her ride back to Castle West and Rin didn't voice her concerns until she was alone with Lord Sesshomaru in his chamber sharing in his bath. She was glued to him wet skin to wet skin, his wooden tub large enough to accommodate his size. Rin spoke to him, but the lord was busy with his thoughts putting his guard down in the one place he could do so freely. He had a few pending issues to attend before he traveled to the Northern Mountains. His bookkeeper and Jaken prepared the documentation from the seals of his lords agreeing to his proposal, but he still had to talk with his general. At least, the extra guard was in full effect in the kingdom. He only left his thoughts when he felt the cold jarring on his naked skin without Rin's body to warm it. Rin had turned to face him, her hand on his breastbone.

"What do you think about so much?" She questioned softly, her fingers caressing the hard muscle there.

He gently peeled strands of hair from her naked shoulders tossing them back. "About matters still left to attend to," he responded just as quietly, his claw grazing tiny circles on her skin and working themselves up from his mark on her neck, up to her soft face. "Is something the matter?"

Rin nodded briefly. "You told me you would ease into the announcement of our marriage and you haven't even spoken with Emperor Mototane yet, my lord."

A twitch of a smile appeared on the firm line of his lips, his palm now nestled on the nape of her neck. "You worry yourself too much. We will mate regardless of the outcome with the Northern Mountains."

"And I want nothing more, my lord, but I am also aware that many of your subjects won't be happy once we announce it formally." The nervousness in her voice was evident, she placed her hand on his knee, squeezing. "They'll be afraid once the rumors spread and what am I supposed to tell them when they ask me? You will be gone soon and I don't know if I can face them head-on."

Lord Sesshomaru embraced her, nestling her closer between his long legs. He kissed the top of her head inhaling her scent. "You will tell them the truth."

"The truth?" She asked, circling the rounded pec with a finger.

"Yes, Rin, you will tell them with certainty that their ruler will keep them safe and that you will be the woman that will rule beside him." He cupped her face with both hands staring down her at her, his golden orbs scanning the slight fear and nervousness on her features. "Do you believe that, Rin? Do you trust in your future mate? For without trust our union is of no value."

Rin nodded affirmatively and leaned in for a fleeting kiss. "I do trust you, my lord. I do."

"Then, do not fear," he said placing a kiss on the middle of her forehead, the place where his mating mark would embed itself for all to see. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

In the dungeon of Mototane Castle, squelching sounds and groans of pain were heard. In one of the cells with thick metal that had since the years rusted the once silver bars, was a general of the emperor's royal guard near death. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, a face that was once chiseled and strong was raisin like now. A dragon  _daiyoukai_ with his hand inside the general's head feasted from his memories and essence in a trance. Soon, he would be able to transform into this royal guard with ease. No one would be able to tell the difference for his memories would be his to access at will. This power was one of the greatest inheritance of the sire he would avenge with his brothers…

Atsuya walked the halls of the dungeon with a patient stride passing by each cell and stopping where the daiyoukai flung his trance white eyes open when he sensed his presence. With the trance broken for an instant, the general began to beg in words that were no longer understood. Boryoku had ripped his tongue months ago. He smashed the shriveling general's face on the stone ground with a silver-scaled hand that was still embedded into the back of his head.

"Kurushimi," Boryoku greeted, his eyes returning to that clear orange green. "What is it?"

Atsuya, or Kurushimi, let his black hood fall back revealing the raven hair and the natural honey eyes of the man he had devoured a few years ago while he waited patiently for his plans to come to fruition. Plans he had organized to the last detail. It would all have gone according to design if that wretched dog demon didn't continue to interfere. Once Princess Sayumi had mated Lord Sesshomaru, he would begin to poison her mind as he had poisoned her father's. He was going to distort her memories until she believed, like the emperor, that it was Lord Sesshomaru that killed her mother and sister to keep the North inferior. He would then kill the scum slow and avenge his sire. He had the advantage that everyone in this country believed that dragon daiyoukai were now non-existent, but he couldn't put his guard down. Lord Sesshomaru was heading this way soon and he had a sense of the type of information he was coming to bear.

"Brother?" Boryoku called out to him once again as orange eyes dulled the brown of the man he had taken the form of.

"Boryoku. Are you almost finished consuming the general? We don't have much time."

Kurushimi's voice was deep and grave no longer sounding like the gentle Atsuya. Vertical pupils widened and thinned as he regarded his brother in his true form, long green hair cascading over a naked body that was mostly covered by gray scales.

"Almost, brother, I am not as quick as you when it comes to taking life force. In two more days, he will be fully devoured."

"Make haste. The dog demon is coming to the Northern Mountains to meet with the Elders. You will have to be present. Do not overestimate the daiyoukai, he will be swift to notice something abnormal."

"Yes, brother. How are our other brothers faring with the demon shaman?"

"Very well," he said in that same grave voice, but Boryoku could tell he was elated. "Our time will soon come, brother."

"Are you still planning to give the tiger general to Keibetsu?"

Kurushimi slid his hood back on his head and pasted that gentle smile back on his face. "Yes. Resume your task we have no time to waste," he said before turning over his shoulders, the light of the torches against the bouldered wall shadowing his face. His brother rose the general up in the air with one hand, continuing to consume him in a cloud of green dust. "We are so close to our vengeance. The Western Lands will fall under a cloud of fire and ash."


	45. Return

Rin snuggled closely to her lord, her head on his chest, in that hut that she had come to love. In that special place that had once belong only to him. After the sounds of their lovemaking, she could hear the gentle roar of the stream just outside again. The sweat of their bodies making them stick together, taut muscle with her soft body. She could hear his heartbeat slowly begin to return to normal. Her dark cascaded over his naked body, his strong hand raking gently down her back.

"My lord?" she questioned, her voice croaky. She sounded tired, but her exhaustion was due to the actions performed between them. "What changed your mind? What was it that made you confess to me?

There was silence, but this time she knew there would be an answer. Lord Sesshomaru no longer responded to her with just silence.

"The thought of losing you," he responded, his voice, so tactile and omnipotent. It was as if it traveled and caressed her. She snuggled even closer, her leg draped over hips, embracing him with it. "The realization that I have unified this kingdom because of you, you, who talked on my behalf when my pride would not allow me to do so."

Rin felt her heart swell and before she could even respond, he shifted so suddenly that she inhaled sharply. He was on top of her, his hair veiling them in silvery white. She was caged in strong powerful arms and a body built for war that yet calmed and demanded all at once. She opened her mouth to meet his kiss, his tongue governing and taking. She circled her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth as he shifted just enough to enter her deeply.

"Sess…homaru," she cried, her hips lunging forward, in a yearning and satisfaction that was almost unbearable.

"Rin."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially finished my student-teaching assignment, yay! These past months were the most difficult for me. I was so busy that I didn't have a chance to do what I love to do the most, which is to write! I hope all of your endeavors work out in your favor!
> 
> Summary of past chapters: Akimasa and Sayumi are now a couple. The dragon daiyoukai are alive and have taken over the north with no one noticing. They are also plotting revenge against the West! They will be using their shapeshifting abilities in their favor. Lord Sesshomaru is preparing to leave towards the north and will soon mate Rin.
> 
> Thanks for reading despite this still being undone and updating so late!


	46. Contact

Rin spent the last couple of days before her lord's departure teaching at Shiori's school with the company of Princess Sayumi. The princess would sometimes perform for the children and give tips to the girls pursuing music talent. In return, Lady Rin taught her what she could about herbalism and their relationship developed into a friendship of sorts. Rin felt at ease around her and no longer felt that knot in her stomach whenever she saw her interact with his lordship. With the increase in guard, it was a common sight to see sentinels posted everywhere, walking alongside new recruits. At first, it was uncomfortable for Rin to see the school, a place filled with children, surrounded by guards. The castle towns walked by them, too. Daunting bat-demons and dog demons. All of them with that stern, determined look. With their increase, she knew that rumors were beginning to spread….

_Why was the castle so heavily guarded?_

_What were they preparing for?_

_Why was there no mention of marriage?_

She had to remind herself to take deep breaths. To trust in her mate's words. To trust that it was not the time to reveal his plans to his subjects.

_I will protect them as their ruler and I will protect you as your mate._

"Lady Rin?"

A male voice interrupted her thoughts in the empty classroom in which Rin stayed behind just when Shiori and the princess left. She sat with open shoji doors that took up the entire side-wall and opened to the view of the beautiful pond in which she had come time and time again to sit when thoughts of Sesshomaru overtook her. This time she was at peace at the distance she was, hearing the sound of life, and a scroll on her lap, that depicted the story of the dog daiyoukai of the West. She turned to the doors as a helmeted guard peeked his head.

"Yes?" she asked, standing up from where she was taking the scroll in hand. "Am I needed?"

"No, no," a boyish trembling voice called back. "May I come in?"

"Yes," Rin said with no hesitation, a faint kind smile on her lips. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course it is! It was not my intention to scare you, my lady," he said gripping his tall spear and bowing multiple times. He placed the spear against a ridge of the wall and removed his kabuto helmet, a helmet with metal ribs and plates that meshed into one. He stilled the helmet on the side of his armored body as a soft mass of white hair framed the young guard's face and subtle jaw. His hair was parted in such a way, that it covered the left side of his face. It was until Rin took a couple of steps forward, to place the scroll on her desk, that she realized that he was heavily scarred. The scars bulged into thin lines mostly hidden by the white hair that covered the left side of his face. His seafoam eye, the only one, regarded her every expression avoiding to meet hers. But not once was there a look of pity or disgust, or both, to which he had become accustomed to.

Of course, he had the choice to take any other body…..

A beautiful one.

One with no blemish-and he had done so before! It felt so good to be beautiful but for this long-term task his eldest brother, Kurushimi, had given him, he had chosen one similar to his. The body of this recruit had been easy to consume because he was weak in mind and in heart; despite he had trained out in the outskirts to one day become a guard and protect this woman. This woman he, the dragon daiyoukai, Ato, had met through the memories of this half-demon boy…

His task was a simple one: Only to stay close and do the bidding of his brothers when needed. No contact. But the increase of guard in the West gave him an opportunity he didn't want to miss. And over the years, he had become obsessed. Kurushimi would be furious, no doubt, but he needed to so desperately see her. He needed to come face to face with the woman, that in the memories of this man, had smiled so kindly at him when the mask he wore since childhood, to cover the heavy burn scars, was taken away from him by a couple of kids. The way she handed it to back to him as he trembled under a tree. He played that memory in constant reply.

"But I am ugly," he had cried.

"No," she had said. "You are you. Embrace who you are. Your scars are proof that you are alive. That you still breathe. That you made it through whatever it was that hurt you so."

The was the only contact he had with her in one of the outskirt villages, but just like the man whose body he stole, that one and only contact had been enough for him, too. Her kindness was a joy both had never known. This woman was different from the one in his memories though, her silk clothing, the aristocratic air about her. But it was her no doubt. Would this woman react to him the same way she had to the half-demon boy? The real him? The scarred dragon just underneath the surface?

Ato, was the runt of the litter. Born severely burned from the right side of his body and face, he showed that he was destined to nothing. His mother rejected him and left him to die, but for some reason, his father had taken pity on him. He grew up knowing he would never be great like his father had been nor his older brothers. He was just grateful for their mercy.

_You can prove yourself to us and father, Ato, for you will have a part in the destruction of the West. If you do well, you will be our equal, no longer would you be considered our lesser…_

How joyous that day had been! He had waited years! He could finally prove himself! Yet, when he met this man and now this woman through his memories, his brother's words lodged in the depths of his mind.

"Haruse, is it?" She smiled that kind smile, her eyes widening in tender recognition.

_Ato_ , his mind whispered desperately,  _my name is Ato, Lady Rin_.

"Yes," he responded. The dragon in him trembling. Wanting to show her who he truly was.

"I am so glad to see you are well. How is your mother?"

There was a durable silence as he took his time to watch her, yet not watching her at all, his eye never making eye contact. The memories of this half-demon boy racing in his thoughts. A mother that sent him of without knowing that her son was long gone. A mother he shared meals with. Just as he was about to speak the doors slid open and a child bat-demon entered with a basket of egg-shaped fruit.

"Lady Rin, forgive my tardiness!"

She looked past him. "Jin, come in."

She bowed towards him going behind him to help the six-year-old bat-demon with his basket. Once she took it in hand, the little boy glared at him.

"Guards are not supposed to be alone with royal ladies," he scolded puffing out his chest protectively. "Who is your superior? I will report you at once!"

Rin smiled embarrassedly as she placed the basket down. "He is a friend. Now, drag one of the desks to the patio so we can get started on your calligraphy lesson."

Haruse took that as his cue to leave and bowed, "Please, excuse me."

He secured his helmet and turned on his booted, wanting so desperately to turn around and talk to her some more. But just as he left, Rin called out to him.

"Haruse, please send my regards to your mother."

Ato froze as the memories triggered the body that he had consumed into a frozen stupor.

_Haruse! You're not wearing your mask anymore!_

_I don't need to anymore, momma. In fact, I'll never wear it again._

_I am so happy, my son. You are perfect just the way you are..._


	47. Rin's premonition

** This chapter follows contact. I am sorry if the chapters are a little short. T_T I rather upload them as I go than wait **

"Is something bothering you?" Rin asked Jin as he finished the last character on the parchment paper. Even though he had been cheerful when they started, he kept looking at her if wanting to ask her something. Jin ruffled his hair, the streaks of white glistening under the glow of the setting sun. "My mother…my mother says that you'll become empress soon. That that is why there are so many guards because war will be brought upon us. She says that your empire will be built atop of bloodshed and sorrow."

Rin's heart dropped at hearing those words. Almost as if they were some sort of premonition, the words hung around her head like a dark cloud. Her entire body began to shake even as she smiled falsely to appease his fear. She brought the shaking under control, but he sensed her ache and quickly got up and knelt beside her, making the floor table shake.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you, Lady Rin. Ever since my mother began to get sick, she's been mumbling nonsense. Please don't be sad."

The health of Jin's mother began deteriorating when Rin was at school. Some ailment of the bones that caused her so much pain. The village doctors could not find a way to help her so now she remained bedridden. Rin would go check on her ever so often.

His large eyes looked at her, filmed with tears at the verge of falling. She patted his head. "Don't worry, Jin. Lord Sesshomaru will protect us. He is our ruler."

Jin nodded and wiped the tears away. "Yes, and he is undefeatable!"

Rin tapped his nose lightly, "That's right."

She gently ordered him back to his side of the floor table to continue his lesson. His words roamed in her head, setting roots at the back of her mind.

* * *

 

After her lessons and visiting Jin's mother, she had dinner with Shiori and her family, Yuna and Shina joining them. The happiness and gentle laughter assaulted her with trepidation even more. There was so much to lose here. So much life.

"Is something bothering you, Rin?" Yuna asked, meeting her eyes.

Rin smiled as she always did and took the opportunity to ask. "Are there any rumors going around in the castle towns, Shina?"

Shina brought down her bowl and placed it back on the floor table. She placed her hands on her lap and looked down as were her mannerism whenever she said anything. "A few. I've heard merchants say that the West is preparing for war." She then shrugged slightly, "They are just afraid of the increase in guard. A little confused is all. I am sure Lord Sesshomaru will make a proclamation soon."

Shiori bumped the floor table with her knee grabbing the attention of everyone in attendance. "Don't worry! I am not sure what plans his lordship has in order, but the guard is only for extra protection. He has always been cautious."

"Kingdom West is invincible," Suenori stated proudly.

Rin nodded and felt her Kusarigama hum against her hip as if sensing her worry.

When Rin flew towards the castle on A-un, her heart was still in trepidation. After calling it a night way too early, she headed to Lord Sesshomaru's room. She knew he wouldn't be there, he was busy preparing the last of the legal documents for his journey to the Northern Mountains in just two days. She waited for him regardless. The room was in mid remodeling, so she could officially begin sleeping at his side every single night. It was Rin who had insisted that be done after their mating and it was Lord Sesshomaru that reminded her that everything they had done had been out of order to begin with. She smiled as she went up the three steps towards the raised futon and dropped on it. She was going to mate Lord Sesshomaru, she extended her arms and legs, the masculine smell of him still embedded on the sheets. She was finally happy. At the thought that she had received what she had dreamed since a child, the fear in heart vanished. She rolled on to her side and imagined her mother and father being at her mating. Before she began feeling sorry for herself, her mind drifted to her family in Edo. The thought of having them all present when she married, made her heart swell.

_Your empire will be built atop of bloodshed and sorrow_

Rin closed her eyes, her thoughts lulling her into slumber.

* * *

 

When Lord Sesshomaru walked into his room he already knew she was there. He could smell her down the halls. He carried her scent with him everywhere. His steps didn't stir her from sleep and watching her in deep slumber, aroused a sensation of protection and warmth inside him. He gave a long weary sigh as he sat at the edge of the raised futon and reached over to brush the strands of her onyx hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered at his touch as she lazily sat up.

"My lord," she said groggily. "You look tired."

He gave a brief nod as she scooted towards him and helped him remove his armor. She was gentle, cupping his hair and tossing it to the front of his shoulder. Once she dislodged it, he removed the heavy plates. The moment his constriction was removed, she reached under his arms and embraced him, placing one cheek on his back. Her hands caressing him idly.

"You have to announce our union before you leave, my lord," she whispered quietly, getting on her knees and pulling back the collar of his kimono to place a kiss there, trailing up until her lips traced the shell of his ear.

He shifted back and leaned against her, letting his body drop, conscious of his strength and weight. Rin opened her legs, accommodating him until she was embracing his neck with her arms, the heels of her feet locked on his waist. He looked up at her and didn't say anything and allowed her to caress his face. She traced his markings, enjoying his company.

"I'll announce it in a day's time," he promised. Rin nodded and cradled his head in her arms, lowering to kiss his forehead. "You're apprehensive," he said unquestioningly, just as she lifted her lips from his skin.

Rin didn't respond and Lord Sesshomaru didn't press further.

In a day's time, just as he had promised, Lord Sesshomaru stood on the balcony window of his room that faced the front of the castle. The bells, Rin had forgotten were in the tallest of towers, resounded loudly. Town criers from the other territories of the west stood in attention amongst the people of the kingdom castle towns. The Town criers were dressed fashionably, announcing the declarations of their ruler to the other territories was an honorable job. At the very front row, stood Lady Chiyoko and other royal ladies, behind them their maids and other servants that lived in the castle.

Rin stood on Lord Sesshomaru's right side dressed in layers and layers of multicolored robes, her hair down and arranged around her shoulders. Lord Sesshomaru wore his same stern demeanor, his hair in a high-ponytail, dressed in golden and white.

Lord Sesshomaru's voice immediately cut through the whispery excited chatter, "I, Lord Sesshomaru, the descendant of the great daiyoukais that once ruled these lands, firstborn of the great Inu No Taisho, and ruler of the Western Lands, have assembled you here to announce my mating to Royal Lady, Rin."

The way he said was so simple, to the point, as has always been his nature. He looked towards his people, scanning the crowd. There was challenge in his golden eyes, a challenge directed to anyone daring to defy his union. He ushered Rin to his side as the crowd began to murmur. Rin bowed deeply and faced the crowd with fear and excitement all at once. This was it. It was done. She was going to be empress to these people soon. These people, she so greatly loved. It was Tsukuyomaru that began the chant, despite the pain of still so dearly loving, Rin.

"Long live his lordship! Long live the West and our future empress!" He chanted, his army following suit, and soon those present to his lordship's mating announcement joined in.

_Your empire will be built atop of bloodshed and sorrow_

Rin shook her head, shaking the words out of her head, that threatened to squash her enjoyment. She glanced at Jin on the shoulders of Suenori who bounced him with the rhythm of their chant.

* * *

 

Things had changed so drastically in so little time, but Princess Sayumi felt right on this side of the castle, for Rin and Lord Sesshomaru belonged with each other. It is with their power and influence that Kingdom West would become greater. Rin would rule with the love she felt for her people guiding her decisions while Lord Sesshomaru would rule with his strength and practicality.

"Long live his lordship! Long live the West and our future empress!" Haruse sang with the crowd, his eye fixed on Rin, shining and flickering as if with flames.

 


	48. Onward

Once an engagement announcement was made, a huge celebration would be commenced in all the castle towns and all the surrounding territories, joining in the glory of their kingdom and the hope of the future heir of their country. That was all well and good, even though Lord Sesshomaru wasn't much for such formalities, he knew his mother would arrange things for them once the timing allowed. His plan was to initiate his mating to Rin once he returned, allowing her to invite those she wished to their union. The idea of him eating his words and officially sharing a bond with a human did not make him feel humiliated the way it once did. In fact, he rejoiced the fact that he would marry a woman worthy of him and Rin wasn't just any ordinary woman. In the meantime, he prepared for his travel tonight by adding some peace of mind, working on his second plan, in case the first plan failed, which he doubted. He walked the depths of the castle barricades carved and made underneath his castle. Tsukuyomaru walked behind him with second and third in command, Omoruyi, and Jingu.

"At the sign of turmoil, you bring Lady Rin here," his steps froze in the middle of the tunnel-like hall hallowed by alcoves with heavy doors. Dog-demons in their true forms carved the side of the walls with menacing looks. The barriers protected and guarded the barricade with the power of his ancestors. Lord Sesshomaru turned to his soldiers, his gaze a glower. "Lady Rin will attempt to fight at the sign of struggle, of that have no doubt, you bring here, no matter how much she orders and protest. Her safety as the future empress is of most importance."

"Yes, your lordship," they responded in unison. He continued walking, his demonic power that emanated from his hands re-strengthening the barriers.

Rin was not aware of the weight of her future title just yet and the importance of what she would bring to the west. She would be the mother of the future generation of daiyoukai and if he were to die before her, she would be the sole ruler. Not that he intended to die. He wasn't worried about his treaty; the North was nothing to fear. He was all powerful. Perhaps too overconfident, but his reputation and wars fought and won, had earned him the right to do so.

"Third General, Jingu, have you prepared and chosen the men that will stay in the North?"

"Yes, everything is ready, your lordship," she said confidently.

"hm," he responded agreeably. "Then you and the second general are dismissed. We will journey tonight."

"Understood, your lordship," they responded turning around swiftly and making their way out.

Once they were gone, Tsukuyomaru took the freedom to speak. "I have prepared another hiding place for Rin as back up. I doubt it will ever be used, but we can never be overprepared, we know that well, don't we, my lord?"

"Indeed," he responded. He faced him fully. Man, to man. "I can also assure that whatever difficulty there was between us, concerning Rin's affection, will not blurry your duty."

"Certainly not," Tsukuyomaru straightened, his armored arm folded behind his stiffening back. His chin and amethyst eyes were unwavering. He was almost offended by his lordship's insinuation. "I will protect Lady Rin with my life if need be. My second and third will ride with you and I will stay here with Rin as ordered. "

"Good. Then all is settled," Lord Sesshomaru said walking down the hall and finishing bestowing the barriers their power that had not been used in decades.

* * *

Rin knew she couldn't expect everything to be like normal once it was announced that she would rule the West with Lord Sesshomaru, but she wasn't expecting to grab the attention of all the villagers that before smilingly glanced at her like one of them and now where apprehensive if to salute her the way they did before. It made Rin feel a bit sad like losing a good friend. In the village of the lord's guard, closer to the entryway of the kingdom, it was no different. Immediately guards stopped what they were doing to bow at her. The further into the village they walked, with A-Un in tow, the rowdier it got. Soldiers spat out orders from somewhere unseen by Rin, men hauled enormous demon horses that made A-Un look like a foal. The flags with the West crest flowing with the gentle breeze. The demonic aura emanating from this place was suffocating.

"Milady," the deep voice of a guard, hidden under his armor, startled her as the man bowed and continued on.

Rin returned the bow even if he had already had his back to her. She linked her fingers under the massive kimono sleeves.

"You will get used to it," Yuna assured her, placing the basket in the crook of her elbow and lifting the drapery to the medical hut.

"How can a royal guard be this clumsy?" The middle-aged doctor asked, rubbing ointment on the burned arm of Haruse. He was in a simple kimono, his mass of white hair loose over his face, veiling his forehead and the burns on his features. The doctor rubbed an itch with the ball of his shoulder just as he looked back to see Lady Rin come in. He immediately stood and placed the wooden bowl on the floor and bowed.

"Please, Ichinose. I feel as out of place as it is," She said as he grabbed the porcelain bowl which Yuna held in her basket with both hands. "You are my friend, aren't you?"

"Of course, but you are my future empress first," he said stepping aside so Lady Rin could get to Haruse.

Haruse looked down at his burned arm, the blister had popped already but the burn still looked blotched and red.

He avoided Rin's gaze feeling unworthy to gaze upon her, or maybe because she got him nervous. He was afraid she would realize that his burn looked weird for it to be an accident with the cooking pot. Rin got on her knees causing a reaction from both Ichinose and Haruse.

"My lady, please, don't get on your knees on your expensive robes!" Ichinose grimaced.

"It's fine," Rin said smiling at Haruse, he looked away when she grabbed his arm and placed it on her lap.

The truth was that the burns appeared randomly on Ato's stolen body. It is one of defect of being the runt of the litter. He had no control of them. By the time his brothers retook the kingdom, this body would be covered in burns. Rin removed the fabric from the bowl carefully at her side and revealed a thick greenish liquid. Ichinose squatted beside her with interest.

"I used this for my scars on my back," she said quietly as Yuna sat in close proximity to her and pulled back her giant sleeves. Her confession of her scarred back caught his attention. He looked at her and he felt strange again. He had never felt anything like this before. Why? Why was she being so nice to him? Why would she kneel on her robes of silk and help him? Rin dipped her fingers into the thick substance of her mate's saliva taken from his true form. Of course, she would never tell where she had, or who she had gotten it from, it took all her skill to convince Lord Sesshomaru to even agree, but she had harvested it herself gently scooping his dokkaso that was deadly to his enemies, only if he chose it to be. "This will stop the pain and will help your skin heal better."

After she rubbed the sticky mixture on his skin it created a film over the burn, instantly relieving his pain. She reached for his face wanting to place some of it on his scars, but he flinched. "I am sorry," she apologized quickly. "It was not my intention. I moved without thinking."

"Thank you, Lady Rin," he said staring at the liquid seeping into the skin, bubbling. "You are too kind to me."

"I am glad I can help," she said with a smile, looking at the wound again. In just a couple of minutes, the red was already dissipating.

He looked away then, he felt as he if he was betraying her. Betraying the kindness of this woman. But her kindness was towards this boy he had stolen, not him. He kept reminding himself that Rin didn't really care about him at all. She didn't know of his existence. Oh, but he so wanted to. He wanted to exist in her thoughts. He wanted her to smile at him.

Don't go getting soft brother. Castle West is the enemy and the enemy is all _of them._

His brother's reminder echoed in his head when his body froze, and memories reeled into his head, making him shiver. Memories of the real Haruse, watching Rin from the fields, his mask removed. He could even feel the breeze on his scarred skin that was gently touched by the sun. Her laughter echoed down from where she was as she bantered with Jaken and A-Un.

_Thank you, Rin. Thank you for showing me what true freedom is like. I will never forget you. I will one day serve your lord and protect your lands if only to hear you laugh. You'll see._

A tear rolled unwilling from Haruse's eye as he began to grunt in pain, clutching the sides of his head.

"Are you okay?!" The doctor asked worryingly, startled just like Rin and Yuna, he leaned in to feel his forehead.

Haruse got up abruptly, shoving the doctor's arm away. "I have to go. I am not feeling too well."

"Then stay here, boy," Ichinose said standing with him.

Yuna helped Rin up as Haruse gathered the little bowl and wrapped in the fabric it had come with. "Thank you for this, milady. I no longer feel pain on my wound. I will rest."

He bowed and bowed to the doctor. "Thank you," he said one last time before leaving the medical hut and leaving his sword behind.

* * *

"Thank you for having me in your Kingdom, Lady Rin," Princess Sayumi said with a slight smile. "I am truly grateful for the hospitality you have provided me despite the difficulties we passed."

"A thing of the past," Rin said kindly. "You are welcomed here whenever you please."

"There was never any competition, to begin with," Princess Sayumi added referring to her previous statement. "And thank you."

Princess Sayumi glanced at the hedges adorned with purple Kiku flowers surrounding the gazebo. "I want to tell you a secret."

Before Rin could react, Princess Sayumi reached over the small wooden floor table that separated them and grabbed both her hands. "I won't be present for your mating because I am leaving with Akimasa. I will see father one last time and then depart."

Rin's eyes widened in surprise. Unsure of what to say. Princess Sayumi continued.

"My father will never accept our union and I am fine with that. I am tired of being a Princess, you see, " she laughed and took her tea gently to her mouth. After a sip, she said, "I've always envied how free you are, Lady Rin, despite the future that awaits you and the responsibilities that will now sit on your shoulders, you continue to be free. I will be free too very soon."

Her emerald eyes glistened, hopeful.

* * *

The night announced the departure of Lord Sesshomaru and his men. Rin wore the red cloak Lord Sesshomaru had given her as she accompanied him, Princes Sayumi and Akimasa, and a handful of his soldiers, to the entrance of the kingdom. Once by the grand doors that were heavily armed and became one with the castle walls, soldiers helped her and Lady Chiyoko off A-Un.

Tsukuyomaru looked straight ahead on his mount as Rin walked up to Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Have safe travels, Master Jaken, my lord," She said looking up at Lord Sesshomaru.

He nodded looking down at her, etching her face to his memories just as she looked now, a bit apprehensive, yet confident. "Wear that cloak in my absence until my return."

"Yes, my lord," she said with a smile, wanting to kiss him farewell or hold him. But instead, she placed a hand gently on the front of his armor. "I will be here waiting when you return."

Rin stepped aside to allow his mother to bid him farewell, "Take care, son. I will make arrangements for your return."

Once his mother bid him farewell, he turned to his men. "Are we ready to depart, men?"

Jingu spoke up from her demon-horse, making way through her men, that moved to the side to allow her to head back up the road towards the Guard's village. "We are missing one recruit, your lordship. I take full responsibility for his untimeliness. I'll go find him."

Lord Sesshomaru didn't look too pleased, but because his mate was present he made a hand gesture allowing her to go and stayed silent.

* * *

The doctor had only gone to return his sword. He had forgotten about Haruse's sword during the day until he found it again when he was closing the medical hut. Just as he reached his hut, he noticed him leaving in a hurry from the back doors, cloaked from head to toe. He wanted to call out to him. But for some reason, the way he was sneaking about confused him. Wasn't he departing to the Northern Mountains soon? Despite his best nature, he followed behind the kid, he was lucky that his broken gait did no interfere with his snooping.

He trailed behind him deep in the forest of the castle grounds, up to a hillock in a clearing. That is where he wished he hadn't followed him at all as he realized it wasn't Haruse he was seeing anymore.

"You don't deserve this at all," Ato, spoke lowly to Haruse's body that consumed itself and revealed his true form. "You are gone. You don't deserve Rin's kindness."

The beige skin that was true to Haruse was gone, revealing Ato's scaled grayish skin that glistened under the moon. His long silver hair fell to his tailbone and half of his face and body was burned severely. The skin lumped and entwined. He lowered to carefully unwrap the bowl with dokkaso Rin had given him. He thought about her words. The kindness she showed him. Just as he was about to rub the ointment on his skin he heard Ichinose. He stood up abruptly, wearing the same kimono in which he had treated his burns.

The severity of his burns, caught the doctor off guard when they faced each other, but he continued to charge at him with his own sword. "You filthy dragon scum. I thought your kind was extinct!"

"No, I," Ato stuttered. He was unsure of what to do, but when Ichinose began to shout for help, he was scared to be found out. To ruin his brothers' plan, who had promised him he would be their equal. So as much as he hated this, as much as he didn't want to hurt him, he rushed to him and his clawed hand wrapped around his throat crushing him to the ground, sending his sword flying. His scream lodged in his throat, his hand squeezing, as the human man, punched and thrust to get free.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry, but now that you have seen me, I cannot let you live. Please forgive me," Ato cried, his blue and orange eyes, watering. His scarred arm reverberated and dimly glowed as he slowly eased its away from the man's neck and into his chest. The pain assaulted him greatly causing him to scream out in pain. With his other hand, Ato silenced him muting his pleas. Ato found his beating heart and began to squeeze. The man froze and jerked continuously as the dragon drained his life. "I am so sorry. I'll make it quick."

"Haruse," the doctor muffled against his hand, the light of his eyes fading, taking away the brightness in which he had helped him. Ichinose's hand wrapped around the hot, scarred skin.

"No," Ato whispered crying. "My name is Ato."

"Filth," the man said in the troughs of death, his fingers digging into his scaled wrist. "You'll die."

Ato continued to apologize. He had no choice. His brothers would surely kill him if they found their secret was revealed. With his final breath, the man cursed him and died.

With his disguise hiding his true form, Haruse picked up the dead doctor in his arms and walked back to the village letting the ointment Rin had brought him soak into the grass slowly killing it, too.

When he arrived at the village with the doctor, Jingu was waiting for him. Just as she was about to reprimand him, the demoness, jumped from her horse and ran to Ichinose. She roared towards the sky informing the others and her lordship of the delay. They arrived the moment his family surrounded him in tears, villagers placing his body on the hay cot while the doctor from the next village examined him.

"A heart attack," he said, "His heart has given out." He then clapped his hands together in prayer. "Rest in peace, my old friend."

Haruse didn't say a word as villagers from the human village in which he lived, picked up his body and his crying children followed behind him. Haruse glanced at Rin whose tears began to drip from her face. She had just seen him a couple of hours ago. He looked well and healthy. All of this was etched on her face even if she hid her tears under her hooded cloak. He was so concentrated on her that he hardly noticed Lord Sesshomaru that always brought him great ire, directing his men back to their position and letting his mate grieve in peace. She wiped her tears with the back of her fingers and Haruse clenched his fists.

_I will one day serve your lord and protect your lands if only to hear you laugh. You'll see_

* * *

**Ahh, the final arc. I hope it all works out the way I've planned. On the next chapter, we will take a look at the North a bit more and get into the final action. Will Lord Sesshomaru and Rin have their happily ever after? Thank you for staying with me so long.**


End file.
